Road to Recovery
by Darkstar248
Summary: *Sequel to Mending Time* About a month has passed since the Squid Sisters got back together and it doesn't take long for them to get back to doing concerts. Going on a tour around the world to perform won't be easy. How will Callie and Adstrum's relationship develop? Why does Cici sleep all the time? What's going on with Marie? Find out here. *Rated T for now. Might go up.*
1. Prologue

Road to Recovery

 **Author's note: Here's a link to the prequel, Mending Time. Make sure to read it first so you know what's going on. Just add it behind the fanfiction site url.**

 **/s/12397473/1/Mending-Time**

Prologue

"Are you sure you want to withdraw that much, Ms. Cecilia?" The banker asked from over the counter. She was looking at an Inkling boy with orange tentacles holding a box with a small green squid lying in it.

"...ZZzzz..."

The orange inkling smiled at the banker. "If she wants to take that much out then let her." He shrugged and looked down into the box, seeing the squid rub her face with her tentacles.

"...I have…. More bank accounts…" Cecilia rolled onto her face, "Don't… worry bank lady…"

"Seriously, how much money do you have, Cici?" The orange Inkling raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno…" She yawned, "Was I... supposed to keep track of that?"

"Okay...well, I'm going to need you to sign some things first." The banker handed the orange inkling some papers, who accepted them with an unsure look.

"Oh...this might take a while…"

"Can you…. sign for me Jack?..."

"I'm pretty sure it needs to be your signature, Cici." He looked up at the banker, getting a nod in return, before looking back down at the small green squid.

"...kay." She took the pen with her tentacle and signed the inside of her box.

"Wrong location." Jack walked over to a nearby counter and placed the box down along with the papers. He watched as Cici crawled out and immediately swam underneath the papers, small snoring coming from them. "This is definitely going to take a while."

"Zzzz…"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere a very excited squid with long, black tentacles with magenta tips was packing her bags for an upcoming trip. Her excitement was barely contained as she ran around the house with a large smile on her face.

"I can't believe this is happening so soon!" She gleefully danced around her closet as she gathered her clothes. She checked her supplies of snacks, make-up, and other things, "Shoot… we're nearly out of toothpaste… It couldn't hurt to run to the store. I should maybe make a list…." Walking down the hall she knocked on a bedroom door. "Adstrum, you up?" Placing her ear against it she heard some voices coming from within. "Oh, not again." She smiled and rolled her eyes as she opened the door to find a black-tentacled Inkling fast asleep with a laptop in front of him. "Fell asleep watching videos again."

The inkling shifted slightly in his sleep. "I...but...Callie...haaaaaaaaaa….." His head lifted up for a moment before slamming back down onto the pillow.

Callie smiled and kissed his cheek. She tucked him in again before deciding to check around for stuff she may need to buy.

"Maybe more snacks… we mauled through most of the chips and… peanut butter… What else…?"

"I'm the president of jelly beans…" Adstrum's muffled voice sounded from the pillow.

"Hehe, yes you are."

"Love me, I'm a cookie…"

"Hehe, my cookie." She kissed one of his tentacles.

He turned red and rolled over in his sleep, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hehe…" She cuddled him.

He slowly opened his eyes and blushed more. "Good morning, beautiful. Nice to wake up to you."

"Same to you Mr. Jellybean President."

"What?" He gave her a confused look.

"Hehe nothing."

"Okay...You ready for the trip?" He asked as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed.

"OH I CAN'T WAIT!" She squealed as she jumped off the bed, "Waiting for Cici is killing me!"

"Well, look for something to pass the time. Like running around or jumping around…" He rolled off the side of the bed onto the floor. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but did you check up on your cousin? Is she ready to go?"

"A-ah… No… I haven't."

"Well, go see then, I guess." He stood up and wobbled over to his dresser. "I'll bet you ten bucks she's still asleep." He reached into his drawers and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Come on you know she is."

"Yeah, she's lazy. And a pain in the ass." He muttered the last part under his breath. "Well, go wake her up if you have to."

"Well, I'll go check on her." She walked out and headed next door to go see her cousin. Walking up to the front door she rang the doorbell and knocked loudly on the door. "MARIE!? YOU UP!?"

From inside the house the doorbell rang and a tired and annoyed inkling's head rose up from the bed. She sat up, wearing a pair of white and green pajamas, matching her white tentacles with green tips.

She made her way down and opened the door, "Hey Callie… did Cici finish early?"

The long tentacled inkling stood there biting her bottom lip with a look of glee on her face. "Are you excited for this trip, Marie? BECAUSE I AM!" She wrapped her arms around her cousin and embraced her in a hug.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit" She smiled and hugged her back, "I'm anxious for this trip…. We are actually going around the world"

"I KNOW! Oh, I can't believe Cici did this for us! Can you believe it?! I can't believe it! Oh, how did she afford this?!" Callie was bouncing in excitement.

"I don't know…. She's loaded… I can never understand how she does these things…" Marie thought about it for a second, "I'm kinda jealous how she can do everything asleep…"

"You still sound tired, Marie. And of course you'd be jealous of that. It's a skill Cici's mastered." Callie pinched her cousin's cheek. "C'mon, wake up and get ready. Who knows when we are leaving?"

"Alright, you are right." Marie pushed her cousin's hand away from her face. "I'll get my stuff ready"

"Alright, have fun. I did." Callie smiled as Marie yawned. "Do something to wake yourself up. Like Adstrum does with caffeinated soda." She smiled.

At that moment a loud and quick belch was heard from next door, followed by a loud "HA!"

"Speaking of which, I should make sure he doesn't drink too many." Callie said as she started walking back.

"Heh, good luck with that" Marie waved and went back in.

"Thanks Marie!" Callie opened the door and walked inside. "FIVE ALREADY, ADSTRUM?!"

"*belch* WOOHOO!"

Marie laughed and shook her head as she closed the door.

* * *

Back with Agent 3 and the sleepy inkling Jack was successful in getting Cici to sign almost all of the papers and was trying to get her to sign the last one.

"Last paper, Cici. Come on."

"...ZZZzzzz...Cold…."

"I'll put you on my head after you sign it, okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay…." She finished the signatures on the paper.

"Good job, Cici. You did it!" He gently picked the small green squid up and placed her on his head. "Nicely done, cutie."

She glowed pink from the complement and curled up on his head.

Jack smiled as he handed the papers back to the banker.

"Well, that took hours." The banker smiled and accepted the papers.

"You gotta have patience with Cici." He nodded as he felt her grab one of his tentacles.

Cici nipped his tentacle before pulling it over herself like a blanket.

"Well, in any case, you wanted to withdraw this much. As a check or cash?" The banker asked.

"...Cash…"

"Okay…" The banker had a nervous look on her face. "I hope we have that much money in the vault…"

"...oh… um… in a card?..."

 **Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I just...lost motivation to write for a while. Blame Splatoon 2's story mode. I'm still pissed about it. So please don't ask me or talk to me about it. But, here's the sequel to my fic, Mending Time.**

 **I don't know how often I will be able to update this time, but I will try for at least once a week. But college and work will likely have a say in the matter, so don't count on it. But I promise not to let this fic go unfinished. I will complete it.**

 **Also, just like my last story I do have a rule about the reviews. If you wish to criticize a chapter and let me know how to improve, then you first have to say something you like about the chapter or fic first. Otherwise the review will be deleted. Also, don't be annoying in the reviews.**

 **Alright, see you all next chapter. Glad to be back writing again...as long as the motivation stays.**


	2. Chapter 1: Tour Bus

Chapter 1: Tour Bus

Callie stood in front of the old Bio-Luminessence fashion building, now redesigned into the new Squid Sisters studio/HQ, looking in front of herself with a look of absolute glee on her face. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates and had more stars sparkling in them than usual. She had a huge smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip, her arms shaking in excitement as she stared at the new Squid Sisters Bus in front of her. It was painted different shades of purple and green and had their logo on the side with artwork of her and Marie doing their poses on either side of the logo.

"She seems happy with it." Jack said as he helped pack some bags into the compartments on the side of the bus. On his head lay Cici.

"She looks like she's ready to explode." Adstrum said as he continued to attach chains to the back of the bus and his Outrunner.

"...Zzzzz…."

"It looks amazing! Thank you, Cici!" Callie hopped up and down in joy.

"Zzz…"

"Marie! Doesn't it look great!?" Callie asked as she shook her cousin.

"...How… did you…" Marie looked dumbfounded, "You know what? Nevermind."

Callie ran up to the door of the bus. "Can I check out the inside, please?!" She looked over at the small green squid on Jack's head. As if to answer her question the door opened and Callie hopped on, surprised to see a familiar urchin sitting at the wheel.

"Hello, Jewel." He winked at her and smiled.

"JIM!" Callie wrapped her arms around the middle-aged urchin. "So glad to see you!"

"...Who?..." Cici muttered.

"Heh, nice to see you too, Jewel. Or should I say Callie?" He hugged her back.

"...zZZZ"

"What are you doing here?" Callie released her arms and looked up at the taxi-driver.

"Well, I was hired by the small squid to be you and your cousin's driver, and I wouldn't turn down driving the Squid Sisters around the world. That, and you have always been my favorite passenger."

Cici swam off Jack's head and climbed on top of the bus.

"Aw, thanks Jim. But what about your family? Is your wife okay with this?"

"Where is she going?" Jack asked as he looked up.

"Zzz…" She curled up on the roof.

"Oh, she was happy I got the opportunity, but I don't think she's happy that she'll be alone with the kids for a while. Teenagers aren't really easy to deal with. She did complain…" Jim chuckled. "But she stopped when I told her how much I'm getting paid."

"Cool. Well, I'm glad you'll be around during this trip, Jim." Callie gave him another hug before heading into the interior of the bus.

Cici kept sleeping on the roof.

"She'll come down eventually." Adstrum said as he locked all the chains together with a padlock and placed his keys in his pocket. "C'mon, let's go inside." He patted Jack on the back and walked toward the bus door.

"Okay, if you say so." Jack turned to Marie. "You coming in?"

"Yeah… Cici get down here. We should move out soon, right?" Marie called to her.

Cici jumped down onto her hat.

"Let's look around the bus."

The first thing waiting for everyone inside behind a curtain was the kitchen and dining area. There were two tables on either side of the bus with booth seats, and on the left side of the bus was a small kitchen area complete with a sink, dishwasher, cupboards, and a few mini fridges.

"Oh, is this where we keep the snacks?" Callie asked as she quickly ran outside before coming back in with one of her bags she left on the sidewalk. "I need to put the peanut butter somewhere."

"Rooms… in back… and upstairs…" Cici muttered

"This bus has an upstairs?" Adstrum asked. "What is this, a british one?"

"...Uh huh…. No… it's just a mobile house…"

"Inside of a bus? Eh, okay." Adstrum shrugged and walked over to one of the mini fridges.

Callie emptied her snack bag and placed everything away in the cupboards. "Now I have an empty bag for...something." She shrugged and ran toward the back of the bus.

"...I call… room with skylight…" Cici swam upstairs.

Callie opened the door into a small hallway on the left side of the bus, which had a window on the left wall and three doors on the right. She walked by and opened each door, finding a bedroom in all but one, which was the bathroom.

"Two bedrooms? But there's five of us." She pointed out.

"There's not enough room for rooms for each of us." Jack pointed out. "We thought this could be Marie's room while the other one was your's and Adstrum's."

"...I can sleep in the tub….." Cici muttered

"Aren't you and I sharing the upstairs room?" Jack asked.

"..." Cici glowed pink, "N-no… It's all yours… I meant tub… Tub is nice… or that vase..."

"It's okay, Cici. I brought a box." He held up a box with a pillow in it. "You seem to like sleeping in boxes, don't you?"

"...maybe….."

"Me and Adstrum in the same room?" Callie blushed a bit. "Um…"

"You two live together, right?" Jack asked as he placed the box on the ground, which Cici immediately jumped into.

"Well, yeah, but she has her own bedroom." Adstrum replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You guys are a couple… it's not uncommon to share beds…"

"Are we?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow.

"Did we make that official?" Callie scratched her head.

"I'm pretty sure… only couples live together…"

"What about roommates and housemates?" Adstrum asked.

"Think of it as a sleepover then."

"Well, I mean I guess we technically are a couple, and have been for a while." Callie blushed more. "I guess neither of us really announced it as official."

"Yeah, until now. Callie and I are a couple, everybody!" Adstrum kissed her cheek.

"...Yes. I'm happy for you…" Cici seemed sad for a bit, but it was replaced with a smile.

"You are just doing this now?" Jack looked at Callie and Adstrum with a smirk and eyebrow raised.

"I guess so. We didn't know we had to announce it as official." Callie shrugged. "Is this how relationships work?"

"Tacos…" Adstrum said as he crossed his eyes and kissed Callie again.

Callie giggled and blushed before noticing Marie open the door to the other bedroom and throw her bags in. "Getting set up?"

"Yeah. So stuff wouldn't be everywhere."

"Good idea. C'mon, Adstrum. Let's unpack." Callie opened the door to the bedroom and took a few steps inside before noticing a slight 'problem.'

"One bed?" Adstrum asked as he stepped in as well. His face lit up pink and he dropped his suitcase on the floor.

"Oh...well, not a problem." Callie blushed. "That's okay. C-c'mon, A-Adstrum. We'll wo-worry about that later." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the closet with his suitcase. "You go ahead and put your clothes away first. I need to use the bathroom." And with that Callie stepped out and into the restroom, leaving Adstrum alone in the bedroom, still silent.

"Heh." Jack looked down into the box at Cici. "You got only one bed per bedroom on purpose, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...No…." She swam away with the pillow.

"Heh. Well, seeing how this trip will be for those two will be entertaining." The orange inkling laughed as he sat down at a booth and placed his hands behind his head. "Should be interesting for all of us."

 **Author's note: Hello everyone. Sorry for a bit of a long wait. My laptop broke and I had to wait for it to get repaired. But I am back, but still don't expect chapters that often. College and work are getting in the way. As well as other video games.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, boogfish72, and ThePizzaLovingTurtle for leaving reviews. Thanks for reading and I will see you all next update.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hitting the Road

Chapter 2: Hitting the Road

"So you're going on a tour with the Squid Sisters?" A dark-orange tentacled, dark tan inkling asked Adstrum as they stood outside the tour bus.

"Yeah Chase. I told you this how many times?" Adstrum said as he tossed another one of Callie's bags into the side compartment.

"And you need to take the Outrunner?" He pointed to the vehicle haphazardly chained to the back of the bus.

"Yeah. Callie needs more driving lessons." Adstrum replied.

"Okay. Well, do you really need your tools for weapon modifying?" He asked as he pointed at the bag in Adstrum's hands.

"Inspiration can happen anywhere, my friend."

"Whatever. Good luck. I'll bet you're happy to be going around with Callie."

"She and I live together. This won't be much different."

"Well, closer quarters." Chase gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah. And we do have to share the same bedroom." Adstrum muttered.

"OH! You lucky bastard!" Chase gave him a pat on the back.

"Shut up." Adstrum rolled his eyes as he shaked his friend's hand. "See ya later, Chase."

"See ya, buddy." Chase shook back before walking off.

"Good luck out there… I need a new job…" Clair smiled.

"You sure you don't want to come with?" Callie asked as she helped Adstrum.

"I gotta make money before the landlord decides to kick my ass out onto the streets."

"I understand. I just hope you guys can make it to some of our shows." Callie smiled at the purple tentacled female and a shorter, pink tentacled one.

"I'll keep you posted… Renay has that weird look on her face lately… I don't think I like it….She even invited me to dinner today."

"Well, she might be annoyed about Biolumin-Essence closing down." Callie pointed out.

"We are nothing without Cici."

The tiny green squid perked up and waved to them from inside the bus.

"Take care okay?" Annabelle waved back.

"Thanks Annabelle." Callie crouched down and hugged the younger squid. "Good luck to both of you in your job hunts."

They waved as the bus started up.

"Time to go, everyone!" Jim poked his head out the window. "Don't leave anything behind!"

"I'm… going to sleep… in the … tub now…" Cici swam to the bathroom

"She says that and next thing you know we find her sleeping in the cereal." Adstrum shook his head and laughed. He threw a few more bags into the side compartment before picking up the rest and walking inside.

"Where are we going first?" Callie asked aloud. "Anyone know?"

Marie shrugged from her seat as she looked at her phone.

"Alright, a few bags wouldn't fit in the side compartment." Adstrum said as he walked into the kitchen area. "Callie, here are some of yours." He handed her a few bags. "Here you go, Jack." He gave a backpack to said squid. "Here's one of Cici's. I think it's full of clothes." He placed said bag in an empty booth seat. "And here you go, Marie." He threw the last few bags at the white tentacled squid, her having an annoyed face from getting bags thrown at her face.

"..." Marie sighed and took her bags to her room.

Adstrum smirked and sat down in an empty booth.

"That was uncalled for, Adstrum." Jack said as he opened the mini-freezer.

"Eh." Adstrum shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

Jack rolled his eyes as he took out a box of popsicles. "I know you don't like her, but try to be nicer to her, okay?"

"Nah." Adstrum shook his head.

Jack sighed and handed Callie a popsicle before taking one out himself. When Marie walked out of her room he handed one to her as well.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"So…" Callie took a bite of her popsicle. "What city are we going to first?"

"Quildin is first…." Cici swam out wrapped in toilet paper.

"Aw, cute! A little mummy." Callie bent down and picked up the toilet paper wrapped squid. "Don't curse me, Cici."

"Okay… I'll try not to…." Cici replied.

"Heh, so Quilden is first. What's that place like?"

"I don't know, I only passed through that place once. On my way to Carti Ridge after moving out of Inkopolis." Adstrum replied.

"I heard it's a quiet little town." Jack spoke up.

"It has its charms. It's a bit too cold for my taste" Marie muttered, "If that matters to anyone"

"Cold?" Adstrum asked.

"I went in the winter… When I was looking for Callie. It was snowing. I guess it was pretty peaceful..."

"Well, it's summer right now. Hope it's not cold." Adstrum zipped up his heavy jacket.

"I guess it won't be too long now…" Marie rested her head on her hand.

Around ten minutes passed and no one said a word. Callie had gotten up and walked to the front of the bus to hang with Jim while Jack had gone upstairs. Cici laid on the table still wrapped in toilet paper while Marie had gotten up and gone to her room, leaving Adstrum and Cici alone.

"Welp...this was an eventful first day on the bus, huh?" He looked down at the sleeping squid.

"I guess… But you know if you keep pushing Marie… like that she'll want to quit again…"

Adstrum shrugged. "Okay. Well, as long as I barely see her. Or if my mind is occupied by something else. OH! That reminds me. Is there wifi on this bus?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome! Thanks Cici!" He petted the small squid and gently picked her up.

"Heh, everyone likes the internet so I had it installed."

"Thanks." He placed Cici on his head before pulling his laptop out of his jacket and turning it on.

Cici fell asleep on his head.

 **Author's note: I'm so sorry about the long wait, guys. I'm just...not doing very well lately. Procrastinating too much on homework, drama on social sites like twitter, and the hell of being a package handler are stressing me out and I can't focus. I'm also having trouble with this fic. I want to try and start something with multiple authors but I need to get in contact with them first. If you are curious about what I want to do then pm me. Or don't.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster and boogfish72 for reviewing. I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Leave a review if you want to, just remember that if you want to criticize my fic or say something you don't like about it, say at least one thing you do like about it first. See you all next update...I'll try not to take so long this time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Places

Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Places

About an hour passed before the town of Quilden came into view. Callie smiled and ran toward her and Adstrum's room. "We're arriving! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"You seem hyper, Callie." Adstrum smiled as he closed his laptop and stood up, catching Cici in his hand as she fell off his head. "Hello, sleepy."

"..." She hugged his thumb and used it as a pillow.

"Heh. Cute." He walked over to the bus exit and decided to wait for everyone.

"We're here already?" Jack asked as he came down the stairs.

"So… There is a lot of time… before the concert… go nuts…" Cici muttered and swam into a box.

"I kind of want to go and explore this town. See what there is." Adstrum said as he looked out the window.

"ME TOO!" Callie yelled as she came back dragging Marie by the arm. Both were wearing casual outfits.

"Huh? Aren't you going with Adstrum? Just go, I'll check up on the set."

"Okay, Marie. Have fun." She let her cousin's arm go and grabbed Adstrum's. "C'mon, let's go!" She practically ran off the bus dragging him.

"Later…" Marie walked off.

Cici jumped on Marie's hat. "...better…"

"Hehe… Let's go Cici"

"Can I come?" Jack asked as he walked after both of them.

"Sure. let's head over" They all walked together.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" Callie asked as she walked down the sidewalk dragging Adstrum.

"Um...I don't know." He looked around the town at the multiple different inklings. "I only passed through this town once. I don't really know what there is to find here."

"Well, maybe we can ask someone." Callie suggested.

"YO! SICK JACKET! WHERE'D YA GET IT?!" An excited inkling ran up to Adstrum.

"And hello to you too." Adstrum nervously smiled. "Um, I don't know. I got it as a gift one day and kept it since."

"Aww… I wanted some fresh clothes…." He sighed, "Ah well. Hey I'm Surge"

"Maybe you can find one online somewhere." Callie suggested. "And nice to meet you, Surge. I'm Callie."

"You are Callie?! NO WAY!" He jumped up and down fangirling, " CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

"Heh, nice to meet an excited fan." Callie smiled widely. "Sure." She pulled a pen out of her pocket.

"Umm…" He seemed to have nothing to get sign, "... this can't be happening…THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

"Calm down, buddy." Adstrum said. "It's not the end of the world. There will be autographs before and after the concert." He turned to Callie. "Why not just sign his forehead?"

"Oh, um, you okay with that, Surge?" Callie smiled.

"YES!" He looked like he could explode at any second.

Callie giggled and signed his forehead. "There you go."

"WEEEEEEE! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!" He ran off at the speed of sound.

"Well, it's a good thing I've met Inklings like that before." Callie laughed.

"Heh. Yeah. That was interesting. I wonder who else we might meet." Adstrum smirked.

As if on cue, a purple-haired inkling wearing goggles, boots, and a pale sweater appeared from within the crowd, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Adstrum! Long time no see, what brings you here?" She approached him with a curious gaze. "And you brought a friend! Who might this be?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Huh?" Adstrum looked at the inkling with a confused look before noticing the inkling's bed head. "Nids?! HEY! How ya been?!" He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's nice to see you again. Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Who's this?" Callie asked curiously.

"Oh, Callie, this is my old friend, Nids. We used to do turf wars together back in Inkopolis." Adstrum replied.

Nids's golden eyes sparkled hearing Callie's name mentioned. "Oh, Callie! I thought I recognized you! And yeah, Adstrum and I go way back, we were both forces to be reckoned with! Well, mostly Adstrum, he was like a shark out there!" Nids laughed as she reminisced.

"Especially on Hammerhead Bridge. That bottom area was MY shark tank." He chomped the air a few times.

"Definitely, even I was scared of you sometimes! But that's in the past, what brings you two way out here, anyway?" She inquired, tilting her head.

"Callie's on a Squid Sisters tour with Marie and I'm coming along with her." He replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see the world more and am glad he could come along." Callie smiled widely.

"Oh, no way! That's really great, Callie! The world is a beautiful place, and I'd even be happy to show you some of it! Well, some of this town, at least. What do you guys say?" She offered with a friendly smile.

"Oh, you moved here?" Adstrum asked.

"We'd love to be shown around, Nids." Callie smiled back. "Thank you."

"I've been moving around a lot since the last time we saw each other, that's all! So, are you guys hungry? Thirsty? I know lots of places for that. We also have lots of cool shops I'm sure you'd appreciate, Callie. Plenty of stuff for everyone!" She started going off, getting a bit excited at the thought of spending time with her old friend and the famous inkling.

"THE CUTE TINY THING IS ATTACKING!" Surge ran around in circles as a tiny green squid bit his tentacles. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"CICI!" Jack yelled as he ran after them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adstrum burst into laughter. "Attack of the sleepy squid!"

"Oh my, is that guy alright?" Nids said, worried as she saw the chaos ensue.

"He'll be fine. Cici's harmless...mostly." Callie laughed.

"I'M BLEEEDDING!"

"Maybe we should help him?" Nids suggested, although a small chuckle did escape her.

"If you want." Adstrum shrugged and reached into his jacket.

"IT'S TINY AND RIPPING MY TENTACLE! Still cute though…. OWW! I'M SORRY!"

"Ink wheel...Ink Claws...Roller...Splattershot…" Adstrum muttered as he searched through his jacket. "Aha!"

"OWOWOOWOWOOWOOWOWO! YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAINS! MERCY! UNCLE!"

Adstrum pulled out a bag of cookies and held them up in the air. "Cici, let him go!" He opened it up and held it toward her.

"..." She jumped into the bag of cookies, "Yay…"

"And the beast was calmed by her weakness. The cookie." Adstrum said.

"...Ah… My tentacle…." Surge cried.

"Wow, that was kind of crazy! So you know this cute lil thing?" Nids asked, gazing sweetly at the small squid as it ate the cookies.

"...cookies…" she fell asleep again.

"She's Callie and Marie's manager." Adstrum answered.

"And she's a good friend. She used to be our outfit designer. Or is she still?" Callie wondered.

"I do… When you want it…" Cici muttered in her sleep.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you then, miss Cici!" Nids said, adjusting the goggles on her head shyly. "I didn't think I'd be meeting so many important people today!"

"...you nice… I like you…"

"Cecilia? The squid sister's… taylor?... Can I get your autograph?" Surge asked.

"...I can stitch it... into your hide..."

"This guy is easily excited." Adstrum whispered to Nids and Callie.

"You don't say," Nids agreed, giggling. "He has Callie's name on his forehead, after all."

"What? He asked for an autograph." Callie put on an innocent face.

"REALLY?!" She nipped him again. He yelled and ran off again.

"Agh!" Jack yelled. "Cici, come on!" He ran after them.

"Well, that was fun." Adstrum turned to Nids and Callie. "Either of you hungry? I could go for some food."

Nids looked over at a large, standing clock in the distance. "Huh, yeah, guess it has been a while since the last time I ate. Hmm...where to go…" she tapped her foot for a few seconds, deep in thought. Then, she snapped. "Oh, perfect! We can head over to the mall and decide there, there are soooo many restaurants in that place. You guys down?" She said excitedly, already seeming to lead the way.

"I am." Callie smiled. "Lead the way, Nids!" She took Adstrum's hand and pulled him along.

* * *

The three were sitting down at a booth in a restaurant called Plate Palette. Adstrum had, of course, gotten chicken tenders and fries with a root beer. Callie got a Catfish burger with fries and a Strawberry Printa. Nids had ordered a Fill-O-Fish, with a side of fries and an iced tea.

"Yes. Please enjoy" The host walked away.

"Thank you!" Callie replied and threw a fry into her mouth.

"So, you guys said you had a show coming up or something?" NIds asked before taking a small bite of her fish sandwich. "I actually didn't know that the Squid Sisters had gotten back together!"

"Yeah. It took a while, but Marie and I talked it out." Callie replied.

"More like you talked and Marie listened for once." Adstrum muttered.

Nids beamed. "Well, I'm glad you guys were able to work it out! Everyone missed you, Callie!" Nids sipped her tea. "And I'm glad Marie finally heard you out. I know she could be a bit prickly towards you at times," she said with a sympathetic frown.

"Yeah. I'm glad I came back. Marie seemed intent on quitting even when I said I was coming back. But apparently all she needed was to hear the words from my mouth." Callie nodded. "And she was a pain, but I think she won't be mean anymore."

"Her stubbornness was ticking me off during that time. But it did give me a reason to slap her upside the head. Man, that felt good!" Adstrum smiled widely.

"Sorry to intrude, but… have you no sympathy?" A hooded person with green eyes asked, "I been to all of Marie's shows when you left… She was hurting pretty bad."

"Serves her right." Adstrum replied.

"Adstrum…" Callie gave him a glare before turning to the hooded inkling. "I saw she was hurt and I felt so guilty. I apologized not long after we got back together. But I hope to spend some time with her during this trip." She took a bite of her burger.

"... Wonder why she didn't… If everyone she cares about treats her this way… She never looked so broken… I wanna see her again. Maybe one day without my hood on..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see her someday!" Nids said hopefully to the stranger, a bit perplexed at their seemingly random appearance.

"Maybe… Sorry, just overheard you talking… Kinda not surprised Callie looked down on her cousin… what a cruel world..."

"I swear if this is one of those Marie Elitists…" Adstrum muttered. "Marie looked down on Callie. It was apparently only when Callie left did Marie realize how insignificant she was without her."

"Adstrum!' Callie nudged him. "Don't say that. She's a great singer and I'd say equal to me."

"Nah, I like you both… but the way you act has shifted that."

"Hey now, don't be so unfair! There are always two sides to every argument, Callie had her reasons for doing what she did!" Nids interjected.

"What's so wrong about quitting when your partner's hit the road? That's pretty hypocritical…"

"Look, I know what I said and I regret it. I panicked and wasn't thinking right." Callie replied.

"She still hurts… You guys won't last… It's sad, but true."

"I plan to talk and hang with her during this trip. I want to make up with her." Callie sighed.

"If you say so. I don't believe you though."

Adstrum turned and glared at the hooded individual. "I'm going to need you to stop talking before I make you. We don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay. Whatever." She rolled her eyes and moved a tentacle out of her face.

Adstrum reached into his jacket and started to pull out the Ink Claws but Callie pulled him back and made him sit back down.

"Don't. It's fine." She hugged him and he took a few deep breaths.

"Fighting in an unspecified area is against the law… It's you, that's tearing them apart by the way." The stranger stood up and left.

"Okay, now even she's starting to tick me off." Callie muttered.

"Who do you guys think that even was…? She seemed really upset...I hope she doesn't come back to haunt us or something," Nids said worriedly.

"Someone I'm going to punch next time I meet." Adstrum muttered.

"That's Arisara… She's normally nice… but I guess something ticked her off." The host replied.

"Oh, that's...unfortunate...I really hope she's okay, then. Still, was rude of her to listen in on us and pick a fight like that," Nids said sadly, looking down at her plate.

"It was." Callie nodded in agreement. "Let's change the subject though." She took a bite out of her burger. "So, Nids. You are the second person I've met that Adstrum was friends with back in Inkopolis. I'm glad to be meeting more of his old Inkopolis friends." She smiled.

"I'm happy to meet you too! Well, face-to-face, that is...Of course, you were on the news all the time back then, that feels like so long ago! I never dreamt we'd meet. And I'm also a bit surprised that you're with Adstrum here, how did you two even meet? Must have been a crazy story!" Nids said, chuckling.

"It was...kind of weird. We met at a restaurant in Carti Ridge owned by a friend of his." Callie started.

"Somehow I knew Chase would end up being the reason I met you face to face. Even if you were hiding your identity. How did we meet again? Nice to meet you, 'Jewel.' My name's Adstrum." He smiled at Callie.

Nids laughed. "Good to know you're still hangin around with Chase, what a guy! You guys have to tell me the full story sometime, it sounds like a wild ride!" She took a few fries into her hand and chomped them down.

"Maybe we can after the concert if there is time." Callie pointed out.

"Oh, right!" Nids said, almost in a panic. "When does that start, anyway? I didn't even know it was happening, or else I would have bought a ticket…" she sighed. "Maybe some will still be on sale, hopefully not for too much…"

"Not for a few more hours." Callie answered. "And if you want I could get you a backstage pass."

The purple-haired inkling gasped, but recollected herself. "Oh, I don't wanna be any trouble!" she said shyly, looking off to the side.

"You won't be. I insist." Callie smiled. "Anything for one of Adstrum's friends.

"W-well, alright, if you insist!" Nids agreed, still a bit shyly. "If I can ever repay you, let me know! I'd be happy to do you guys a favor!" she smiled brightly.

"I might take you up on that offer." Callie smiled. "Well, Adstrum and I should go get ready for the concert now. I need to get ready and Adstrum needs to prepare for the security gig. He's the only thing between me and a bunch of screaming fans."

"Definitely! Adstrum is pretty strong, I bet he does a great job! Well, don't let me keep you! It was just really nice to catch up!" She said with a wave as she finished off her iced tea.

"Alright. See ya later, Nids." Adstrum smiled and waved as he walked toward the exit.

"See ya at the concert, Nids." Callie handed her a backstage pass. "Hope you'll have fun." She stood up and walked toward the exit as well.

"I'm sure I will! See you guys on the flipside!" she called after them as they walked out the door.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait again, guys. I still have class work to do and I made the fatal mistake of playing LET IT DIE again. Haven't touched that game in almost two years and the second I get back on it I am addicted again. Help please...**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, boogfish72, and Guest for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

 **Well, guest, hopefully I can update this fic more often. But classwork and work are getting in the way...as well as video games.**

 **Now, you might be curious why I have this Nids character show up. Well...that is actually my good friend InvaderNids, who I invited to write this chapter and the next one with us. She's a good friend and is the one who drew my profile avatar. She is a great artist and I thank her for the drawing and for writing with us.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I will see you all next time. I'll try to be quicker. But no promises.**


	5. Chapter 4: Learning the Past

Chapter 4: Learning the Past

 **Author's Note: Putting this at the beginning for reasons. Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. But I do own Adstrum. Nids belongs to my friend InvaderNids.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, boogfish72, and SpikedFruitPunch for reviewing. I greatly appreciate it guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Still finding it hard to get inspired, but since Callie is back I am happier. YAY! So hopefully I can get another chapter out quicker, but no promises as games are distracting.**

A few hours had passed and Callie was on the bus getting herself ready for the first concert of many on this trip. She was finishing up her makeup and doing a quick voice exercise to get herself ready to sing.

"Blushing faces cloaked in pink, rushing-" She sang before a knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in!"

"Hey Callie." Adstrum smiled as he walked in. "How ya feeling?"

"A bit nervous, but mostly excited!" She replied with a big smile.

"Nice. Just remember to have fun." He gave her a thumbs up.

"I always do. Oh, um, you might want to wear your headphones and listen to something else. I think Marie and I are going to sing 'City of Color' at some point during the concert." Callie gave him a nervous smile.

"The Splatfest song…" Adstrum's eye twitched. "Thanks for the warning. Good luck with the concert." He walked out the door and into the small hallway, passing Marie on the way. "Sup, Salt Queen?"

Marie just rolled her eyes and walked toward Callie's door before knocking on it.

"Come in!"

"Hey… How was the town?"

"It was nice."

"I ordered some food for everyone so you can eat before the show"

"Oh, thanks! I could go for a quick snack so I don't get hungry on stage." Callie smiled as she got up and walked toward the door. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah a bit nervous" She admitted.

"Me too, but I'm glad to be doing this again with you." Callie pulled her cousin into a hug.

"Heh, me too" Marie hugged her back.

Callie patted Marie's back and let go of the hug. "Guess we should get going. Gotta be ready."

"Yeah let's give everyone what they came for"

Both Squid Sisters walked off the bus, Callie grabbing a handful of chips on her way. "So…*crunch* I met an old friend of Adstrum's today."

Marie cringed a bit, "I see.. That's nice."

"She was very nice. I offered her a backstage pass if she wanted to come say hi after the concert. She seems like a very nice girl." Callie threw another chip into her mouth. "I think you'd like her."

"I hope so…. I really do…." She muttered the last part.

"So what song should we sing first?" Callie asked as they got to the outdoor stage, a bunch of fans waiting in front as they headed around to the back.

"Hmm… Why not the usual line up?"

"Okay. Sounds good to me." She threw the rest of the chips she had left as they walked up to the backstage entrance. Callie got excited as she saw Adstrum talking with Nids. "Oh, hey, speaking of…" She started running up to them.

"...I'll see you on stage then…" Marie quickly left

"Marie, no, wait!" Callie ran after her but stopped at the backstage entrance. "What's her problem?"

"Me." Adstrum answered before turning back to Nids. "So that's what you've been up to lately, huh?"

"Yeah! Once I left Inkopolis, I had to find something to do, you know?" Nids nodded, glancing off in the direction Marie had left. "Too bad, I was hoping to meet her. I guess that's alright, though," she sighed.

"I'm sure you will. You do have a backstage pass. And I don't think Callie will want to leave without introducing you to her." Adstrum answered.

"That would be nice! What do you say, Callie, you alright with that?" Nids asked, a bit shyly. "I know you two are very busy with this tour."

"He's right. I do plan to introduce you to Marie. And we aren't that busy. Cici's handling most of the scheduling...somehow." Callie shrugged.

"How does she do anything?" Adstrum wondered.

"Heh, that Cici sure is a lifesaver, isn't she?" Nids chuckled.

A box swam by everyone's foot.

"Speak of the sleepy and she shall appear! HAHAHAHAHA!" Adstrum burst into laughter.

She swam away to the stage.

"Okay, bye Cici!" Callie waved to the box before turning back to Nids. "Say, would it be okay if we talked after the concert?"

Nids gazed curiously at Callie. "Well, I don't see why not!" she agreed. "Is the show about to start? I wouldn't wanna miss it!" she said excitedly.

"We'll start in a few minutes. Me and Marie just gotta get into position. Quick! Go find a seat!" Callie exclaimed.

"Roger that!" Nids called back, already jogging off to find a good spot.

"See ya, Nids!" Adstrum waved before pulling out his headphones and putting them on.

Callie smiled and turned around.

"Zzz…" Cici's snores filled the air quieting the audience.

An orange tentacled inkling walked onto the stage and picked up the box, pulling the mic out of it. "Sorry everyone. She's rather sleepy." His eyes went wide as he looked at the microphone.

Cici was hugging the mic. She then wrapped her tentacles on his face.

"Heh, without further ado please welcome the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie!" He walked off as the curtains rose, Callie and Marie standing there with their hands on their hips before the music to Calamari Inkantation started playing. When the beat dropped they both broke out in dance as they moved their body to the rhythm of the music.

The lights switched colors and pulsed to the beat. As the song came to an end, their movements slowed until the end. The audience cheered and Callie and Marie took a moment to bow and catch their breath before the next song started to play, City of Color.

As they sang and danced Callie took a moment during Marie's solo to look toward Adstrum, who was guarding the backstage entrance but still slightly in view. She saw his eye twitch and a look of annoyed anger on his face before he messed with his phone, apparently turning the volume up on his headphones. She thought for a moment and looked at the crowd, catching sight of Nids in the audience and nodding her head as she thought of something. She didn't seem to notice the hooded person from earlier was also there. She quickly joined back in the dancing as Marie's solo came to an end.

As the night went on the concert came to a slow end. More of the audience had begun to leave as Callie and Marie performed the last song of the night, Maritime Memory. When it ended they took a bow and thanked the audience for coming out as the curtain came down in front of them. Just before it closed Callie looked toward Nids and signaled her to meet her backstage.

Something was thrown at Marie. She caught it. It was a flower.

"Oh! It's her… Thank you!" Marie waved to one of her fans.

"Her?" Callie looked at her cousin.

"Oh catch yours"

"Huh?" Another flower was tossed at Callie, who caught it just in time. "Oh, how nice! Thank you!" She smelled it and looked at her cousin. "That was nice of them."

"She visited every concert… even though you were gone. She threw you flowers back then too."

"That's so sweet…" Callie shed a tear. "How nice."

"She always wears a hood... She's a bit weird, but oh well."

"Yeah." Callie nodded as she opened the backstage entrance. She nodded at seeing Adstrum still sitting listening to his music, noticing him smiling and waving his head back and forth. She was happy to see Nids walking up to her. "Hey, come on back here."

"A-ah…" Marie was about to quickly leave.

"Marie…" Callie didn't look back at her cousin. "Stay. Please."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She seemed very unsure.

Callie turned to her cousin with a big smile on her face. "Thank you!" She turned back to Nids and gestured her to come inside. "Come on in."

Nids wasted no time coming in, an excited look on her face as she did so. "You guys were both so great! It was amazing seeing you two perform after so long! Thank you so much again, for inviting me!" she beamed, hardly able to contain herself.

"O-oh, thank you" Marie seemed surprised, but smiled.

"What's wrong, cousin? Did you expect another Adstrum?" Callie giggled.

"Yes…" She answered honestly, "A reason to kick myself out…"

Nids frowned, but she understood. "I take it you and him didn't hit it off too well...sorry to hear that! But knowing him, it makes sense. He's a good guy, really, he just has a bit of a temper on him," she tried to explain in his defense.

"He did, like, slap me across my face when we first met…."

A distant laugh could be heard outside.

The purple-haired inkling winced as she imagined the troublesome first meeting they must have had. "Aww man, I'm sorry...probably not the best first impression he could have made," she laughed sheepishly, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"Well, Marie was being stubborn about quitting." Callie said in Adstrum's defence. "But maybe slapping you was going a bit far." She pointed out.

"It's… you what… nevermind…" Marie rubbed her arm, "It's nothing…."

"Should I scold him, Marie?" Callie asked.

"It's pretty much too late for that… Don't worry about it."

"True. Okay!" She smiled. "Well, anyway. Marie, this is Nids. Nids, this is Marie. But you already knew that."

"Of course! How couldn't I? It's a pleasure to meet you, Marie!" Nids said, smiling warmly at her.

"Likewise," Marie smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you too"

"You could shake hands, you know? Or hug!" Callie giggled.

Nids blushed a bit in embarrassment and fidgeted with her hands. "Oh, of course, I just didn't wanna bother anyone-" she said in a rush.

"It's no bother. I like making fans happy" Marie hugged her.

Nids was surprised, but she returned the hug happily. "Well, thank you, then!"

"Yay! Group hug!" Callie joined in, wrapping her arms around Marie and Nids.

"Hehe" Marie seemed very happy.

After a few moments, Nids pulled back from the group hug and turned to Callie. "So, you seemed like you really wanted to talk about something during the show, what was that all about?" she asked, thinking back to when Callie signaled for her during the show.

"Yes, actually. It's about Adstrum." She noticed Marie roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna go help clean up then" Marie excused herself.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll come join you in a bit!" Callie nodded before turning back to Nids. "So yeah, about Adstrum…"

"What about him?" Nids asked, worried. "Is he doing okay?" she questioned further, the concern growing in her eyes.

"He's fine, but I was curious about his past. Anything you can tell me?"

"Oh, there's so much I remember from when we used to enter in turf wars all the time," Nids said, relieved. "We used to hang out a lot, so you're probably going to have to be more specific if you wanna know anything, or we'll be here all day!" she joked.

"Well, I'm mostly curious about him and Splatfests…" Callie rubbed her arm. "I already know he doesn't like them...despises them even...and I saw his house after he fought a training robot while the Splatfest battle theme played. Quite a 'tantrum' as I think Chase called it."

Sadness swept over Nids's face as she remembered. "Oh, yeah, Adstrum was never really...too into Splatfests. It was weird, you know? In normal turf wars, he was good, but I was never truly afraid of his skills until I faced him in a Splafest battle...there was just something that changed in him whenever one was announced," she recollected.

"How bad was he before they started?" Callie bit her finger. "And how mean was he during Splatfest battles? I hope you weren't on the receiving end…"

"Well, in the week leading up to them, there was always constant fighting between the teams, everyone would always say that their team was better. He never liked how people got when they fought over seemingly simple topics like splatfest teams."

Callie nodded in agreement, remembering most Splatfests were about arguments she and Marie had.

"But once they started, it was no joke...he would crush everything in his path, and I was lucky enough to be on the same team as him for most of them!" she laughed, but then her laugh faded away and her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. "There was one time, though, when we did have to fight...and, well, let's just say that I didn't come out of it unscathed!" she explained. "I still consider him a great friend, of course, that never changed. Splatfests are just too competitive, and he doesn't like to lose! Classic Adstrum," she smiled.

"Really? Huh, nice." Callie smiled lightly. "Was he any nicer after Splatfests?"

"Oh, of course he went back to normal, sometimes it took a couple of days, but I always enjoyed his company," Nids said. "And to be fair, everyone would get a little on edge, Splatfest battles were a lot more important than regular turf wars battles. If you were on the losing team, you'd never hear the end of it," she sighed. "Neither of us really liked that part of it, all the gloating that the winning team would do sometimes. Inklings can be really brutal, sometimes!" she shook her head, remembering all of the losses she had to endure.

"You still never hear the end of the first one's results." Callie shook her head as well. "And then there was the last one. Adstrum said he never recovered from that loss. It apparently left him broken."

Nids chuckled softly, hiding a look of pain in her eyes. "Yeah...we both fought really hard for team Callie, but...well, it was close, but we didn't pull through. And I think it affected him really badly because, well...he's a really big fan of yours, to put it lightly," she said with a grin.

"I know he's a big fan." Callie placed her hand on Nids's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...it really makes me sad to remember that day, seeing one of your closest friends so crushed isn't easy," she explained. "He seems happier now, though, and it's really nice to be able to see him like this again!" she said, the sadness in her eyes fading.

"Well, he still has a few nightmares. I've woken up to his screaming a few times. Sometimes found him weeping in his sleep. But he seems to calm down when he hears me talk to him." Callie smiled.

"I'm glad he has you, then!" Nids said happily. "I know he must appreciate you a lot," she added.

"I guess he does." Callie nodded. "I know I appreciate him. He helped me get back to performing again."

"That's awesome!" Nids cheered. She glanced over at her friend, who was still guarding. "You guys are great together, I'm glad I was able to meet both of you here." she smiled. "So what now? Is the show over?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's over. We're gonna help clean up before getting on the bus and heading off to the next town."

"Oh, alright! Well, I had a really great time, I'll have to try and catch your next show on television or something!" Nids said excitedly.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again someday." Callie smiled and waved.

"I sure hope so! Don't be a stranger!" Nids smiled back before turning around and waving. "It's been great!"

"It has. Thanks for talking to me!" Callie replied happily before turning and running toward where Marie went.

As Nids walked outside Adstrum stood up and took his headphones off. "So you have a good time?" He asked.

"You know it! Thank you so much for introducing me, Adstrum! I'm really happy that we happened to meet here, it's been great catching up. You're probably going to go on tour with them, right?" she asked.

"You're welcome, Nids. And it has been great. Hopefully we'll meet each other again in the future." He smiled. "And yeah, gotta stick with them. Well, anyway, so good to see you again." He held his arms out for a hug.

Nids smiled and went for the hug. "Anytime, man! Now you know where to find me," she said, pulling away from the hug. "Feel free to drop by anytime," she offered.

"I will. See ya later, Nids!" He patted her back and headed toward the Squid Sisters bus.

"It's nice to see you again… I gotta ask how do you keep going to all these concerts?" Marie asked the hooded girl from before.

"I have my ways… I plan on going to all of your concerts. You guys were great, I'm glad you two haven't changed much…. But that's not why I waited to see you alone. I wanted to know... are you okay?"

"Huh? Are you worried about me?"

"A bit… I mean you don't seem too happy, and I guess I kinda know why now…"

"Oh… you confronted him…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I was trouble… I just… can't stand jerks, you know?"

"Oh you didn't have to… I didn't want him to hate you too…"

"Ah, people can hate me. As long as my friends are happy with me. If you ever decide to run let me know. I will do my best to help."

"Oh boy… you never change do you? I'll keep you posted."

"Alright I better scoot before that guy takes a bite of me."

"Bye Arisara… See you soon"

"You bet! See ya!"

 **Author's Note**

 **Darkstar248: Welp, this has been an interesting two chapters. Everyone, thank my friend Nids for coming in and writing with Apikachua and I. Thanks for writing with us, Nids.**

 **Apikachua: Hmmmm…. Why does that sound wrong? It's proper grammar, but still….**

 **Darkstar248: Should I have said "Everyone, thank my friend Nids for coming in and writing with me and Apikachua."?**

 **Apikachua: Screw grammar. Thank you for writing with us it was fun.**

 **Nids: The pleasure was all mine! I've always like your guys' stories, it was fun to be a part of this one! Thanks for having me!**

 **Darkstar248: If you want we could try to bring you back again for a future chapter. If we find a reason to. Like a different OC or something. But it's up to you.**

 **Nids: If you'd like! I wouldn't wanna overstay my welcome, of course!**

 **Apikachua: Nonsense every friend is welcomed to help out.**

 **Darkstar248: Yep.**

 **Apikachua: I want cookies...**

 **Darkstar248: Of course you do. Cookies are good.**

 **Nids: I sure could go for some cookies right about now!**

 **Darkstar248: The only ones we have are peanut butter cookies...I only like chocolate chip. I am picky.**

 **Apikachua: Ditto. Anyways… Outro?**

 **Darkstar248: Um...Final thoughts, Nids?**

 **Nids: I thought it was a fun chapter to help write, and I hope that everyone who reads it likes it too!**

 **Apikachua: Like, favorite, and subscribe!**

 **Darkstar248: This ain't youtube...or is it?**

 **Apikachua: nope.**

 **Darkstar248: We have fun here while writing this fic. Yay!**

 **Apikachua: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Onward!

Chapter 5: Onward!

As the Squid Sisters Tour Bus drove out of Quilden everyone was sitting in the dining area celebrating a successful first concert.

"You two did amazing!" Jack said as he passed around some popsicles. Callie took two and handed one to Marie.

"It was so fun! I've never been to this place and it made a nice first impression." She smiled widely as she licked the frozen treat.

"It was a cute little town" Marie smiled.

"The only problem that I noticed was the introduction. I don't think Cici should do the announcement at the beginning...unless we find a way to keep her awake during it." Adstrum pointed out as he bit a part of his popsicle.

"...You can't though… So there." Cici muttered.

"You wake up for half a second when we pinch your side." Adstrum smirked, making a pinch with his fingers.

"Hmmm I can jump out and leave you all stranded too" Cici puffed her mantle.

"Wouldn't you be the one stranded?" Jack wondered. "Jim's driving..."

"Please. I walked from Inkopolis to Carti Ridge. I doubt this will be a problem."

"Whatever, shleepy." Adstrum replied finishing his popsicle. "So what now?" He looked out the window at the night sky. "Anyone have a flashlight?"

"No" Marie replied, "Why?"

"Oh…" He pulled out his phone and flipped the light switch before turning his phone flashlight on. He then shone it towards Marie. "Doctor, I think we need to operate."

"Huh?"

He held his hand in front of the light. "Hold still, Salty." He then pinched the head of Marie's shadow with his hand's shadow. "Boink."

Callie snickered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored out of my mind." He replied.

"..." Marie narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Boink. Haha!"

"I'm just a joke to all of you aren't I? I'm gonna go now." She started walking away.

"Not to me, Marie." Callie replied. "Please don't go."

"C'mon, Marie. Don't be a party pooper." Jack said.

"Even you traded sides. Whatever… I guess I'll get used to it… eventually."

"What? No. I didn't choose sides...did I?" Jack seemed confused.

"It's always me. It's always me. There isn't one else you pick on."

"Adstrum's the only one that picks on you, cousin." Callie walked up and took the light from Adstrum's hands.

"Sure and everyone just doesn't do anything. Only my fan had the nerves to say something"

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Adstrum facepalmed and shook his head. "I want to hurt her."

"Okay, will this cheer you up?" Callie shined the light on Adstrum and started pinching his shadow.

"Is it weird that I feel that?" He rubbed his head.

"...I'm going to bed" Marie walked away.

"What a mood killer…" Adstrum muttered.

"She isn't wrong…" Cici muttered.

"Go to bed." Adstrum replied to the green inkling. He got up and walked toward his and Callie's room.

"..." Cici quietly swam up to her room.

"And the concert went so well. I really hope the bus rides aren't going to all be like this." Jack muttered as he followed Cici up the stairs.

Callie walked down the hall and knocked on her cousin's door. "Marie? You wanna talk?"

"It probably won't change a thing… this is my life now…"

"Marie, come on. Don't be like that." Callie opened the door and walked in.

Marie was texting someone as she looked up at her.

"Adstrum will get used to you. I promise. He'll stop being so mean."

"Sure, maybe when he kills me"

"He wouldn't do that...not anymore, at least." Callie rubbed her arm.

"Sure, only because of our career."

"No, he won't because you and I are cousins and I love you. He won't hurt you because he will hurt me as well." She sat down next to Marie.

"Didn't stop him before." Marie sighed and put her phone down.

"Well, that was when I was mad at you. But I forgive you now. And I don't think I said it before, but sorry for 'quitting.' I didn't realize all I needed was a break." She patted Marie's back.

"... Okay…"

"I promise tomorrow you and I will hang out. Adstrum will not bother you at all. I'll find a way to keep him out of our tentacles." Callie smiled and hugged her cousin.

Marie smiled and hugged her back.

"Guess we should get to bed now, huh? You want first dibs on the bathroom?" Callie asked.

"No you can go ahead I'll go after."

"Okay." Callie smiled and stood up before walking out the room. She stopped by her room to grab some pajamas, noticing Adstrum on his laptop with headphones on, before walking to the bathroom.

After about 20 minutes Callie walked out after a quick shower and having gotten ready for bed. She knocked on Marie's door to let her know it was her turn before heading to her room.

Marie made her way into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She finished and walked back to her room.

While that was going on Callie sat down on the bed and tapped Adstrum's shoulder to get his attention. "It's time for bed."

"Oh, okay. Um...I will go out to the dining area and sleep in one of the booths, I guess." He stood up and grabbed his laptop along with his charger.

"You don't wanna sleep in here?" She asked curiously before realizing what she said and blushed.

"Maybe another night...I guess…" He blushed as well and walked into the hall. He passed Marie on the way, but was too distracted by his laptop to notice.

Marie seemed to be in a better mood as she texted on her phone.

"Okay, well, good night Adstrum! Good night Marie!" Callie yelled before pulling the sheets over herself.

"Night Callie!" Marie called back and went into her room.

* * *

The next morning Callie awoke early and hopped out of bed. She snuck down the hall, being careful not to disturb Marie, and headed into the bathroom. She quickly tied her tentacles up and sighed. "I miss when Marie did this for me. It's a bit difficult doing it myself." She shrugged and walked out into the dining area. She gasped when she saw Adstrum staring at his laptop. "Good morning, Adstrum. Were you...watching that all night?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at her. "Oh, hi Callie." He rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Hahaha! Nope." He shook his head. "Not a wink."

"What?! That's not healthy!" Callie covered her mouth.

"So? I hate sleep." His eye twitched. "Woohoo! I'm insane!"

"... geez you know that without sleep your body will kill itself?…"

"I've pulled all nighters before. I make up the sleep the next night." He replied. His head fell out of his hand and hit the table, making him sit up and shake his head. "Hahaha."

"Sure… You should sleep or at least rest now then" Callie sighed.

"I don't wanna…" He replied, but Callie grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. "Where are we going?"

"Bed."

"But I don't wanna." He replied as he was pushed into his and Callie's room.

"Bed. Now." She gently nudged him into bed.

"But-" He was pushed down into the bed. "Callie, I don't need-" He sat up but was pushed down again. "*yawn* No…"

Callie laid on top of him to prevent him from getting up, "Sleep."

"What are you doing?" He blushed before his eyelids got heavy.

"Shhh… Sleep." She covered his mouth with her finger.

A few seconds later and Adstrum was out like a light.

"Hehe nighty night crazy" Callie kissed his head and tucked him in.

"I'm not crazy…" He muttered in his sleep. "I-I'm delirious, outta my mind…" He quickly fell silent.

Callie giggled and quietly left the room. As she walked out she wound up bumping into her cousin. "Oh, good morning, Marie."

"Oh Callie sorry about that. I was so into my phone. Sorry about that"

"It's okay. I'll have you know that I got us time to hang out today without you needing to fear Adstrum." Callie smiled. "He's sleeping right now. I found him still awake this morning. He pulled an all-nighter."

"Huh? That's interesting. I can't stay up that late, but I like sleep"

"He needs to learn to turn that laptop off." Callie giggled. "And I know. You can't even stay up past 12:00, not even on new years." She smiled widely.

"Nope."

"Well, except during Splatfests where we both had to sleep all day to stay up. Or at least you did." She shrugged. "So, what shall we do today?" Callie looked out the window. "We're still driving, so hopefully we stop soon. Any ideas while we're still on the bus?"

"I guess talking always passed the time very well. Like when we waited for work to be over."

"Exactly!" Callie smiled widely. "Just like back in Inkopolis."

"I would love that" Marie smiled.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Classes are officially done...for now...or permanently. I don't know. Sorry this took so long, but LET IT DIE is still all I can focus on. I need help... Also, I am moving back to my home on the other side of the country...again. So I will be offline for a few days. But I will reply to reviews as soon as I can. So please review but remember the rule. If you want to criticize the fic say something you like about the chapter first, then say whatever you want.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, boogfish72, and SpikedFruitPunch for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them!**

 **Thank you all for reading and I will try to get another chapter out sooner than this time, but no promises. Games are distracting. Have a great day, everyone! Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. Whoever gets the flashlight reference gets five bucks.**


	7. Chapter 6: Girl Talk

Chapter 6: Girl Talk

The hyperactive Squid Sister stepped away from the kitchen area with a spoonful of peanut butter, getting a raised eyebrow from her cousin. "What? I had a sudden craving." She shrugged and licked some off the spoon.

"Heh, sorry it's just been awhile" Marie smiled.

"It has." Callie sat down in the booth opposite of her cousin. "So, how was those two years without me?"

"Torture… Gone to the nuthouse a few times… for stuff."

"Are you serious?" Callie flinched back from Marie. "What did you do?"

"Well almost killed myself several times"

"Did Jack know of any of this?" She asked concerned.

"He was usually off doing other things. So I was pretty much alone. But I guess he caught me when he saw my arm."

"Wow...jeez. Didn't think me leaving would affect you that badly. But considering you did have me do almost all the chores around the apartment..."

"Chores I could do… But if that's what you are comparing it to then."

"I was more mad about the insults and the bullying." Callie sighed. "I'm glad Jack caught on to you trying to kill yourself. I hope he helped prevent that.

"That was one only of the tries…"

"I see…" Callie rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry..."

"But as I got help I saw a fan stalking me. They weren't doing anything pervy or anything like that. They just wanted to know if I was okay. We became friends… I guess. She doesn't talk much, but I talked about a lot of stuff and she just listened. Funny how I don't know what she looks like." Marie rested her head on her hand.

"Oh, I'm so happy you have a friend like that now." Callie smiled and leaned closer.

"She was that hooded person that threw flowers"

"Oh, the flower thrower? That's so sweet of them!" Callie smiled wider.

"She told me she ran into you guys… and it didn't hit off"

"She did? Hm. Um...I don't really remember meeting someone I didn't like." Callie shrugged.

"I'm sorry if she said anything to make you guys angry. She reacted that way because of me"

"All I really remember from Quilden is the concert and meeting Nids." She laughed.

"We were just there yesterday." Jack said as he walked by toward the kitchen.

"What can I say? I only remember fun stuff." Callie waved.

"Oh hello Jack" Marie looked at him, "Speaking of which… She was always so scared of you Jack… I wonder why…."

"Who?" He asked as he grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry. "A fan of yours?"

"Oh Arisara. She's that flower thrower at every concert"

"Oh, her." Jack nodded.

"That name does sound familiar." Callie nodded. "But I can't really remember meeting someone I didn't really like. Adstrum would, though. He holds grudges."

"Well, I should know since he lets me know everyday."

"Sorry about that, Marie. But he's Adstrum." Callie shrugged. "He told me he still has a grudge against a bully he had in fourth grade. And he's 21 now." She shook her head and laughed.

"In the end he became one… Irony… Or at least that's what Arisara thinks."

"What's funny is that I kind of said the exact same thing and all he replied with was, and I quote…" She cleared her throat and did her best impression of Adstrum. "'Haha...yeah, I'm a dick.'" Callie laughed.

"Yup, figured as much. Maybe I'll go away once you guys take the next step"

"Oh, don't be like that Marie. He'll start treating you with more respect eventually. I promise." She reached over and placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"I'm not going to be miserable anymore. You can say whatever you want, but I'm telling you now. I'm not kidding."

Callie sighed. "I really want you two to get along. I'm sure he'll respect you more eventually."

"I try to be respectful to both of you… I stopped doing everything that could possibly be disrespectful. But what is the point if I just get mistreated. It's like my happiness doesn't matter."

"Well...um…" Callie sat in silence for a moment. "He did tell me one thing he likes about you. Maybe two things." She shifted in her seat. "You'd want to hear this, but I think he once said it's not your fault he mistreats you. It's someone else's fault...he wouldn't tell me who, but I'll get that info out of him." She smiled.

"It doesn't matter who started it. That fact that he acts that way is on him. Blaming someone else is just cowardly" Marie sighed.

"He is a coward." Callie sighed. "Let's change this conversation topic. You haven't smiled once yet." She pondered for a moment.

"Yes, this isn't really anything to smile about. Unless laughing at my pain brings you happiness like it does to Adstrum."

"I'm going to ignore that." Callie shook her head. "How has Gramps been?"

"He was worried sick. He looked everywhere in OctoValley and the other Octo places. Oh except for that water palace… Isn't that place a destination on our road trip?... Funny how the queen let some Inklings in."

"Oh...sorry Gramps." She hung her head down until she looked up at Marie again. "Water Palace? I think so." Her face lit up. "QUEEN!?"

"That's what they call her…" Marie rubbed her arm.

"That's so cool! Will we actually meet this queen?!" Callie squealed.

"I think. She invited us there… that or Cici did something... But it's still a ways away"

"Oh, dang it." Callie folded her arms in a pout.

"You can ask Cici about how she got queenie's attention because it's beyond me" Marie giggled.

"Eh, I'll ask later." She sat back up in her seat again. "I think I got something that you'd find amusing, actually."

"Do you?" she raised a brow.

Callie leaned in closer and covered the side of her face before whispering, "Adstrum is very easily startled and it's hilarious hearing him scream. If you see him too focused on something just saying 'Hello' can make him jump." She laughed. "It's funny seeing him jump out of his chair. Try it sometime."

"Um… I don't wanna be hated more than I already am…"

"I thought that would at least make you smile." Callie sighed. "No laugh?"

"Sorry. I just didn't think that is a good idea. We aren't buddies like Jack… Jack can easily laugh it off, but him? Not taking chances"

"He won't attack you for spooking him. He always thinks it's an accident. Just say hi to him next time he's invested in his laptop or games or building something. Or just randomly staring off into space." Callie smiled.

"Maybe when it's with you. But I'm not gonna provoke him"

"I promise to be nearby." She replied. "So you see anything interesting in Quilden?"

"I didn't really go anywhere, but I got to chat with Arisara after the concert. I should have given her a backstage pass…. Oh well. What about you? You did go out to see the place after all."

"Oh, it was great. I saw a lot of good stuff. I saw weird hairstyles and that made me think maybe I should change mine one day." She played with her tentacles. "But I don't know."

"Hehe that couldn't hurt" Marie chuckled, "I mean why not when you go out again? You can just redo them for the show later."

"True, but there doesn't seem to be that many hairstyles for long tentacled inklings like me. I mean, without my tentacles tied up like this I'm Calliepunsel." She laughed.

"I'm not sure how kids change them so quick now a days" She laughed too, "They go from long to short then straight to curly. How?"

"I think it's best not to question it. Leave it to the scientists." Callie giggled. "Or the conspiracy theorists!" She laughed harder.

"Pfft, 'We are all in a video game'… Those guys are sure something" Marie snickered at the idea.

Callie laughed even harder. "Imagine that! Hahahahaha!"

"Right? People using their little remotes to make us live our lives"

"Look, I'm being controlled now." Callie moved her arms in a rhythmic pattern. "Pick up. Put down. Hahaha!"

Marie laughed almost as hard as Callie.

"This is the girl talk I missed." Callie said as she wiped a tear away.

A green squid swam past them snoring with someone's t shirt over her.

"And there's the Cici moment of the hour." Callie nodded. "Now we wait another hour for another."

"Isn't that Jack's?"

"What?!" Said inkling's head popped up from the kitchen area.

"I think it is. Silly Cici. That's Jack's shirt." Callie giggled.

"Must… clean… toilet...Zzzz" Cici swam into the bathroom.

"HEY! WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He ran after the swimming shirt. "I'll clean it! We don't need my shirt falling into it. Or you, for that matter."

"This bus is full of fun!" Callie raised her arm into the air.

"I… dropped it…" Cici swam out, "In the tub…"

"Augh…" Jack walked out with a wet shirt. "Could have been worse." He ran upstairs.

"Heh, so anything else we can talk about?" Callie turned back to her cousin.

"Any of the places we are going to you excited for?"

"The water palace. And maybe a few of the large cities. OOH! And the-" Callie stopped talking and twitched her ears.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to her room. "Oh, not another. Sorry Marie, I'll be back." She got up and ran down the hall.

"Okay" Marie started texting Arisara again.

Callie ran into her and Adstrum's room to find said inkling sleeping with tears in his eyes. "Another nightmare?" She crouched down next to him. "Adstrum, it's okay."

He sniffled and curled into a ball. "Callie...what are you and Marie singing? Where are you?"

"Huh? I'm right next to you. What song?" She asked.

"I...I don't know…" He muttered. "It doesn't sound familiar…"

She pulled him into a hug, feeling him hug back. They laid there for a few minutes until the sobbing inking calmed down. "Feeling better?"

He nodded in his sleep.

"Good. Remember, I'm right next to you. Don't freak out, okay?" Callie saw him nod and go limp in her arms. "Back to the heavy sleeping. Man, you're weird, but cute." She kissed his forehead and started walking toward the door. As she walked into the hallway her mind started racing. "An unfamiliar song? Marie and I have been singing the same stuff for years. I wonder what song…" Her eyes lit up. "Marie!" She ran down the hall and into the dining area. "Marie!"

"Huh?" She looked up from her phone.

"I have a great idea. Let's write a new song!" Callie jumped up and down.

"...huh?" Marie seemed even more confused.

"Think about it. We haven't written a new song in years and this tour would be a great time to introduce a new Squid Sisters song to the world. That and it would be fun writing a song with you again." She nervously smiled.

"A-are you sure? The songs I wrote by myself are pretty depressing."

"So let's write a song together." Callie clasped her hands together. "Like we did for Maritime Melody."

"Ah… Well okay I guess." Marie scratched her cheek.

"EEEEEEE!" Callie squealed. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"It may have to wait… looks like we arrived" Marie noticed the bus coming to a stop.

"Oh, okay. Tomorrow maybe." She ran up and hugged her cousin. "Let's get ready to make a lot of fans happy in this place."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I...haven't been feeling well mentally for a while. Got a lot going through my head and having trouble focusing. Forgive me for the long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter out much sooner. But don't be afraid to remind me.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, boogfish72, SpikedFruitPunch, and Ashanti for reviewing. I greatly appreciate the reviews guys.**

 **Ashanti, he said why in my previous fic, but mostly Adstrum doesn't like Marie because he can't stand her narcissism. Just look at her smile. Fakest one I've ever seen. It grinds my gears as well.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. If you wish to leave a criticizing review remember the rule. If you want to criticize or say something bad about this fic, you first need to say something you like about it first.**


	8. Chapter 7: The City of Potswell

Chapter 7: The City of Potswell

"Where are we?" Callie asked as she stepped near the bus's exit.

"Potswell…" Cici swam out with someone's boxers.

"Cici, seriously?" Jack jumped down the stairs and grabbed the boxers off of the green squid. "Stay out of my drawers."

"Cold…" Cici swam out of the bus and under a bush.

"Then just climb up onto someone's head like you always do." He replied and threw the boxer's upstairs.

"Ants…"

"Maybe you shouldn't crawl into random bushes." He replied walking off the bus. She then swam onto his head.

"They biting… "

"Then don't crawl onto my head with them on you!" He started brushing the ants off of him and Cici. "Ah!"

"I think... they like you..." Cici chuckled.

"Get em off! Get em off!" Jack ran around brushing as many ants off as he could. Callie and Marie just laughed from the bus.

"I gotcha!" A person threw ink at them.

"Owie…" Cici said monotonically, "Oh… hello hoodie lady…"

"Hoodie lady?" Jack looked up. "Oh, hey. Thanks."

"Ants were all over you guys. What happened?" Arisara asked

"Sleepy here swam into a bush." Jack pointed to the small squid on his head.

"Oh you mean this ant's mound?"

Cici swam down and up Arisara.

"Hehe hello" She flinched a bit when Cici swam under her hood.

"That was an ant mound?" Jack asked.

"Yup… Ants make me shudder… I don't really like the idea of getting them all over me…" Arisara shuttered.

"Okay…Who are you, by the way?" He asked.

"She's a fan." Callie replied as she and Marie walked off the bus in regular shirts and pants.

"Oh! It's you!" Marie ran over and hugged her.

"Hi Marie! I didn't think you would be that excited" Arisara seemed confused.

"Me neither." Callie raised an eyebrow. She turned back to the door and smiled at Jim. "Thanks again, Jim."

"No problem, Callie." The urchin replied before yawning. He stood up and pulled himself up into a space above the driver's seat.

"Is that where he sleeps?" Callie asked herself.

"I… like … your tentacles…" Cici moved under her tentacles.

"Oh...hehehe… Y-you do?" Arisara got nervous.

"Cici, it's rude to lay under a stranger's tentacles." Jack shook his head and walked up to Arisara. "Well, nice to meet you." He held his hand out to her.

"Same to you" Arisara smiled and shook his hand.

Callie smiled before a look of realization hit her face. "Wait, how did you get here so quickly? Did you leave Quilden before us?"

"Yeah. I drove here… It's something I managed to get..." She pointed to a rusty motorbike.

Callie raised her eyebrow again. "Okay…"

"We need to think of better questions. Or just do something." Jack said.

"I've been hanging around Adstrum a bit. The way he talks is starting to rub off on me." Callie chuckled.

"I never thought I would run into you out of the concert" Arisara smiled at Marie.

"It's a pleasant surprise" Marie smiled back.

"Well, you two seem to be good friends." Jack smiled. "I'm curious now."

"Arisara showed up to every concert Marie did while I was on my… 'break.'" Callie quoted with her fingers.

"I was also her um… therapist… kinda… It was a volunteer thing… They were too star stuck to work with her"

"Oh...I did not know that." Callie rubbed her arm.

"It's okay. Making friends is nice. I understood how loneliness can be painful so I did my best to keep her company. Just not where your manager could see me..."

"What's wrong with Cici seeing you?" Jack asked.

"Oh! I meant your old manager… He wanted to make sure Marie looked 'normal' so I wasn't allowed anywhere near her. He also stopped me from going to the concerts before this tour…"

"Oh." Jack nodded his head. "Okay."

"So that's why we didn't see you in Carti Ridge." Callie pointed out.

"He said he would sue me if I went anywhere near there…" Arisara rubbed her arm.

"Trust me, he was bluffing. He's a coward. And what could he sue you for?" Callie patted her back.

"Harassment of Marie?"

"You weren't harassing her….were you?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I just hang out with her, but I had to show that I was a therapist volunteer. So he didn't want the media covering that"

"Okay…" Callie nodded. "That selfish, stupid eel."

"Why do you hide… your tentacles?" Cici poked her mantle out.

"..." Arisara was sweating bullets, "Ummm split ends?"

"And there's Cici." Jack smiled. "And maybe she doesn't want to, Cici. That could be why." He reached for the small green squid's mantle. Arisara seemed tensed when Jack came closer.

Cici swam back into her hood.

"Cici. Come out here." He folded his arms.

"No… Ari is soft…"

"A-Ari? I guess that's pretty cute..."

Jack shook his head. "Sorry about her. She pretty much does what she wants."

"That's okay."

He shrugged and looked at the Squid Sisters, noticing Callie staring off into space. "Callie?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "You there?"

"Something wrong?" Arisara and Marie looked at her.

Callie blinked and looked up at them. "I'm hungry. Who wants food?"

"Oh Callie" Marie sighed and smiled.

Arisara smiled.

"Sure, Callie." Jack smiled. "I could go for a bite. Any ideas?"

"Anyplace." Callie answered as she looked around.

"I don't know… what do you guys feel like?"

"Anything." Callie shrugged.

"How about pizza?" Jack suggested, seeing Marie's smiled widen a bit.

"Hawaiian?" Arisara asked, "Oh but it doesn't have to be… I know you don't like pineapple on it"

"I do!" Callie raised her hand.

"I don't…" Jack said and saw Marie nod in agreement.

"Pizza needs... to be chewed…" Cici muttered.

"Why are we just talking? Let's go get pizza!" Callie grabbed her cousin's hand and started to drag her toward the town. "I'm hungry! Let's go guys!"

Arisara quickly followed Marie. She seemed scared of Jack.

Jack followed behind, noticing Arisara's behavior.

"Huh, where are they going?" Adstrum asked himself as he poked his head out of the bus door. In his hand was a can of soda. "Meh, hope they have fun." He walked over to the side compartment on the bus and opened it, pulling out a toolbox. "Inspiration has hit. WOOHOO!"

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Pi Zazz!" The crab greeted them all.

"I like this place already." Callie smiled widely.

"Please have a seat anywhere you like I'll take your order in a bit. Um, four people?"

"Nope." Jack carefully and quickly reached up and grabbed Cici's mantle, which was sticking out of Arisara's hoodie, and pulled the small squid out. "Five."

Arisara flinched and started shaking.

"Cold…." Cici wiggled her tentacles.

"You're fine." Jack replied and placed her on the ground.

Cici swam away.

"She'll be back." Callie smiled as she looked at the menu.

Cici swam up under some people's pizza. They just looked at each other.

Jack covered his face. "Dangit, Cici…"

The people just asked for a new pizza and the waitress took the pizza Cici was under.

Jack shook his head and just pulled up a menu. "I'll bet you ten dollars she ends up under our pizza." He said aloud.

"She uses sleep as a coping mechanism, huh? That's really interesting…" Arisara watched the pizza get carried away.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. She does."

"Oh, you know why?"

"No."

Arisara nervously pulled the menu to her face.

"Hey, Marie. What do you want?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Pepperoni sounds good" Marie replied, "Oh shouldn't you take some back to Adstrum?" She looked at Callie.

"Yeah, I'll get him a pizza before we go." Callie replied. A few seconds later her eyes widened and she looked at her cousin. "You care if Adstrum gets pizza?"

"Well… Yeah. Just because he is an ass to me doesn't mean I should be one back."

Callie smiled and hugged her cousin. "Glad you are being the bigger person. But if he ticks you off or upsets you don't be afraid to talk back to him. He's a big softy."

"I still feel I should avoid that. He's only that way to you."

"And to people he likes. And to new people as well." Callie pointed out.

"O-oh really?" Arisara raised an eyebrow

"He says he doesn't be mean to people unless he has a reason. He's big on first impressions." Callie smiled. "Maybe the first broadcast he saw was one you were sassy in, Marie." She shrugged. "Or it could be some other reason."

"That's his business, but don't expect me to take it. One day, if I'm sick of it I'm gonna go."

"Marie…" Callie looked at her cousin with a slight annoyed face.

"HEY!" Jack spoke up. "Let's change the subject before we go too far, huh?" He smiled. "Hey, our pizza's here!"

"Um…" The waiter came over with said pizza. "You'll be happy to know you are getting a free pizza. Here's the one you ordered…" The crab placed it on the table. "And here's one your friend wouldn't get out from under it." He placed it on the table as well.

"...it burns…" Cici moved under it

"Cici…" Jack facepalmed.

"Come here, sleepy." Callie lifted the pizza up and pulled out a now grease covered Cici. "Woah, you are more slippery than before." The small squid slid out of Callie's arms and onto her lap.

"He really liked this kind of pizza…" Cici was hugging a slice.

"Who?" Callie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"..." Cici held the slice tighter.

"Who knows?" Jack shrugged. "Who's hungry? I am." He grabbed a slice and took a bite.

Cici put the slice on an empty plate beside her.

"Cici's cute in her own weird way." Callie smiled as she looked on the squid on her lap. She looked up and smiled at Marie. "So, how do you think the concert will go?"

"It will be great! I wonder what kind of little town this place is."

"I think it's just a normal little town." Jack shrugged. "From what I heard."

Cici swam off Callie's lap and turned into her humanoid form. She watched the diner's TV.

"Wow, Cici in her Inkling form. A rare thing to see in the wild." Callie whispered, getting a chuckle out of Marie.

"Only the TV can have that effect… but don't ask why…. Just don't." Marie patted Cici's head.

Callie looked at Cici with an eyebrow raised. The rest of the meal went on in silence before the waiter came back.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Another pizza. To go, please." Callie smiled. "A pepperoni. Large."

"Gotcha." The crab wrote it down on a notepad.

"...here…" Cici handed him a handful of cash more than necessary , "Rest is….tip…"

The crab smiled widely. "Thank you, miss." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

Cici seemed completely focused on the TV.

"Hey…" Callie whispered toward Arisara. "You have any clue as to this?" She pointed at Cici with her thumb.

"I heard about her case at the hospital… but um… maybe not here. In front of her."

"Okay." Callie nodded. "Later then."

About ten minutes later they had all gotten out of the restaurant, Callie carrying a pizza box with her. Marie walked out followed by Arisara, while Jack was pulling Cici out by the hand, her head still looking at the TV.

"..." She seemed to go back to sleep and walked with him more easily.

"And she's out." Jack said as he saw her eyes close.

'Sleepy is back. Yay!" Callie cheered. "So we'll see you at the concert?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "See you then, Callie!" He waved before Cici started to drag him along, the roles reversing. "Hey, slow down, Cici. I'm coming."

"...Sorry…" She let him go and walked beside him.

"Alright...so we'll see you at the concert too, right?" Callie looked at Arisara.

"Of course. Later then, guys" Arisara bowed and walked away.

Callie and Marie both waved before turning and walking away.

"I wonder what Adstrum did while we were away...He wouldn't sleep all day. He hates it." Callie wondered.

"You know him better than me… so I don't know" Marie shrugged.

"I guess we'll see when we get to the bus." Callie smiled as she looked toward the sky, seeing it getting cloudy. "Huh. Hope it doesn't rain during our performance."

 **Author's Note: Hello again! I am back with another chapter. Sorry again for taking a while. Just...distracted with life. And other games. Currently freaking out because my Call of Duty: WWII disc is broken and I need to get it fixed. Unsure of a shop I used to go to is still around, but online reviews from a week ago give me hope. Anyway, you don't want to hear about that. So I'll shut up about it.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, boogfish72, SpikedFruitPunch, and Ashanti for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

 **Don't worry, Ashanti. The final chapter won't be for a while. Well, hopefully I can make the fic longer if I get some more help. I've been trying to do something with this fic.**

 **As always, leave a review if you want to. And if you want to say something you don't like about the fic, then let me know. But you have to say ONE thing you do like about the fic. It can even be something small that you like. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone and I will see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Potswell Concert Preparation

Chapter 8: Potswell Concert

"Adstrum?!" Callie asked as she walked onto the bus holding the pizza box. "What are you doing?"

She got her answer when she walked into the living area. There was Adstrum, sitting on a wheeled office chair, spinning in place.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!….hahahaha…." He smiled, a goofy look on his face.

Cici held onto his head, "Dizzy… dizzy"

"Place your bets, Callie." Jack said from the sidelines. "How long can sleepy survive the mechanical psycho?"

Callie laughed and placed the pizza on the counter, Marie following onto the bus behind her.

"Yikes… that's a hard one." Marie sheepishly smiled.

"I'll bet she'll hang on for another two hours." Callie smirked.

"Why do you say that, Callie?" Jack asked.

"Because that's how long until the concert starts." She replied. "Is this all you did today, Adstrum? Spun in a chair?"

"No…" He replied, still spinning. "I got started building a new weapon..."

"Two hours? Wow time flies."

"And I spelled my name in pretzels!" He said.

Callie looked down on the counter. "Oh, he did. Man, you must have been bored."

Cici lost her grip and got thrown into the pretzel bag, which Jack was holding.

"Caught her." He smiled at the squid.

"Nice catch, Jack." Callie smiled.

"Dizzy…" Cici muttered

"Shouldn't we all get ready for the concert?" Adstrum asked, his eyes spinning as he stood up. "Heheheheheh."

"... Am I announcing again?" Cici asked.

"No. I'll do it." Jack replied before the bag was taken from his hands.

Adstrum put his face into the bag. "Get out of the pretzels, sleepy." He pulled his head out, Cici on his face. "...She listened, at least."

"...What do I do then…?"

"You just swim around backstage and look cute!" Callie smiled widely as she very gently pinched Cici's cheek.

"Oh, okay…"

"C'mon Marie, let's go get…" She looked around and noticed Marie wasn't in the room. "Huh, guess she went to get ready already." She shrugged and pulled Adstrum's hand. "C'mon, Cici."

"I'm not Cici." Adstrum replied.

"But she's on your face." Callie replied.

"Addie…" Cici muttered..

"Addie?" Callie's eyes widened. "I'm keeping that in mind."

"Who?" Adstrum seemed confused.

"Addie. Addie. Addie." Cici swam into his hood.

"I know what to call Adstrum now." Callie smiled widely. "Good name, Cici." She patted Adstrum's hood before going into her room to change.

"I'd ask what you guys did today, but I doubt I'll get a response from you." Adstrum said before hearing a snore. "Yep."

"...Pizza… TV was nice too…"

"Yeah, I know you guys got pizza. Thanks for bringing me some." He replied.

"...kay…"

"So...another concert. Let's see what happens." Adstrum opened the pizza box and took out a slice. "What happens will happen." He took a few pepperonis off and popped them into his mouth.

"...ZZZzzz…..."

"You have any idea why Cici likes sleeping on heads so much?" Jack asked the jacketed inkling.

"Not a clue." Adstrum replied as he peeled the cheese off and ate it.

"... Alex... likes it…"

"Who the hell is Alex?"

Jack just shrugged.

"...my….." She trailed off, "It's… not important... "

"Alright." Adstrum shrugged as he started licking the sauce off the slice.

"Why are you eating it like that?" Jack had an eyebrow raised.

"Because I like my pizza naked. Haha!" He bit into the slice.

"...poor pizza…"

"This is just how I've eaten it for years." He finished off the slice and went for another one.

"OKAY! Ready!" Callie came out of the bedroom dressed in a white and magenta kimono and holding a magenta folding fan.

"Heh, yeah I didn't think they would have a dress code" Marie stepped out of her room dressed in a black and green kimono holding a green parasol.

"You doing the concert dressed like that?" Jack asked. "Nice."

"You look cute, Callie." Adstrum smiled as he bit into another naked pizza slice.

"Cici, come on, you and everyone have to dress formal too"

"….. I don't wanna…"

"Is it really going to matter when she is pretty much going to stay in squid form?" Adstrum had an eyebrow raised.

"They will rip off your clothes if you don't and squids must wear a formal headgear."

"Oh, I'd like to see them try." Adstrum smiled wickedly.

"Oh, alright." Jack folded his arms. "I don't wanna wear a monkey suit…"

"They won't let you in then…" Marie pointed out.

"Fine." He walked over to Adstrum. "C'mon, Cici."

"Huh?" Cici seemed confused, "Why?"

"We gotta go get you changed." He replied.

"...no."

"Just do it." Adstrum pulled her out of his hood and held her toward Jack.

"I don't wanna… wear that…"

"I don't either, but we apparently have to." Jack said as he grabbed her.

"I can stay here… I'll be good..."

"You're the manager, though. You gotta be there to...um…" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"...to?"

"Does she have to be there?" He looked toward Callie and Marie.

Marie shrugged.

"...Yay…" Cici cheered happily.

"Well, I gotta go anyway…" Jack folded his arms as Cici swam off of him. "I gotta go announce for them."

"Okay, why don't you wanna wear formal clothes? You make them, don't you?" Marie asked.

"It's… Complicated…"

"How?" Callie asked.

"It's… I don't wanna dress up... "

"Welp, people got reasons." Adstrum walked toward the door. "Come on, you guys. Let's go."

"...Okay…. I'll see you later…" Cici replied with a hint of sadness in her tone.

* * *

About half an hour later the door to the bus opened up, Jack stepping on board. He was pulling at the collar of his outfit, a look of discomfort on his face.

"They can handle the rest. I gotta get this monkey suit off." He walked up into the room and saw Cici just staring at a stained dress. "Um...hi…"

She didn't answer him back. She seemed to be sitting there, staring off into space.

"Cici?" He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"..." She flinched a bit and looked at him, "Oh, you are back…"

She took the dress back. She put it away in her box.

"Um...what was that about?" Jack asked as he pulled a shirt and shorts out of a drawer.

"...Nothing…" Cici quietly answered back.

"It's not nothing." He took off the suit and put the shirt on.

"Then…. It's not important… Just a… d-dress"

"Something is bugging you." He walked into the hallway real quick before reopening the door wearing a pair of shorts, his formal pants over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing is wrong… It's all in your head…"

He shook his head and facepalmed. "Cici, I was able to tell whether something was bugging Marie back when she was a lone idol. And you know how good of a poker face she had. I can tell something is bothering you."

"... You DON'T know me Jack…" Cici's tone changed and she glared at him.

"Something is bothering you and keeping it bottled up won't help."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! JUST DROP IT!... Please…" She tried to calm herself down but tears started flowing.

"Woah...uh...sorry…" He slowly walked backwards toward the door. "Take a chill pill. I'm going."

"..." Cici sighed and walked away, pushing Jack out of the way of the door.

"What the heck has got her tentacles in a knot?" He shook his head and laid down on the bed, trying to take a quick nap. But after about half an hour he gave up as he was too worried. He sat up and looked over at Cici's box. "Should I?...I shouldn't…" He stood up and walked over to it. "But something is bothering her and I want to help her feel better." He opened it up and started rummaging through a few things. "The dress...what is it stained with?" He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a blue summer sun dress covered in spots of dried up pink ink. "Hm...that's weird." He put it back and rummaged through the box some more. "Fabrics...needles and thread...a very old looking phone...a stuffed animal…" He paused when he saw a photo of a pink inkling girl and a pink inkling boy sitting together. "Who are these?" He then noticed a video tape and took it out of the box. "This looks promising. Probably shouldn't do this, but I need to know what's bugging Cici so I can help her somehow."

 **Author's Note: Hello again everyone. Sorry for the delay. I was going to update this a while ago, but a lot of stuff happened this week. I crashed my car against a guardrail and totaled it. I'm fine, but had to get a new car. And about an hour ago was my birthday, but now I'm updating this 12:50 at night. So it is the day after my birthday. So the birthday was a distraction. And, yet again, LET IT DIE has not let go of me. It has me chained up and won't let me go. Please help.**

 **Alright, thank you The Bowser Monster, Ashanti, and Lil Judd for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

 **Your welcome for the response, Ashanti. And thank you for leaving another review. And yes, Cici is adorable! My co-author drew a picture of Callie with Cici on her head on Twitter for my birthday. Go look if you want. My twitter name is Adstrum Tenebris.**

 **Well, here's the next chapter, Lil Judd. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Well, thank you all for reading and please don't be afraid to leave reviews. And if you wish to criticize the fic or say something wrong about it you'll have to say something you like about it first. See you all next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Buried Past

Chapter 9: Buried Past

Jack poked his head out of the bedroom, looking around for Cici. When he saw the coast was clear he carefully closed the door and sat on the bed, putting the tape into an old VHS player before turning the television on.

"Cici, I'm sorry. But I want to know how to help you." He pressed play before sitting down on the bed as the video started. The screen lit up to show a shaky camera before it started to focus.

"What are you doing?" A pink inkling with long glittery tentacles smiled and tilted her head

"Making home movies." A male voice replied, "You never know when you will catch a great moment"

"Who are these guys?" Jack wondered as he kept watching.

"Alex, you are seriously gonna record all of these?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing… Like catching my Honey bun, Cecilia. You can't pronounce your name, can you?"

Cici glowed pink and smirked as she tossed a teddy bear at him. The camera quickly dodged

"Hey, come on, Honey bun!" The camera ran to Cici and a pink Inkling wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Heh, you are so corny" She kissed him back.

'I wonder who this guy is. And Cici is like a different inkling… here..' Jack tilted his head. 'Cici looks so happy here.'

"Maybe… but I think it's true… Anyways we should go. We are gonna miss out on all the fun."

"The fair isn't moving anytime."

"But all the good prizes. I can get you another fluffy plush. I know you LOVE them"

"I do, but still…"

"You will start pouting and I'll get sad…."

"Fine, fine."

"Great!" He took her hand and they ran off to the fair.

Jack nodded. 'Pouting does seem like Cici. But it makes her look cuter.' The video cut to the next clip.

"OH MY GOD HOW?!" Cici looked at the camera.

"Pure skillzz" Alex chuckled.

"You are cheating…" She pouted.

'Aw. Pouty Cici.' Jack thought and smiled.

"Am not!"

"Anyways here you go another for your dorm." He handed her a pufferfish plushie.

Cici happily took it and hugged it, "It's soo soft!"

"Hehe totally cute…"

"Shuddup…." She glowed pink and puffed her cheeks.

"But it's true!"

"Humph" She stuck out her tongue.

"Come on, next one!"

"I won't lose this time"

"Hehe we'll see"

"She seems so happy." Jack smiled. "What happened?"

The video cut off and went to the next scene of them walking across a street.

"This was so great. You seem happy… Like a hatchling in a toystore." Alex showed the bag of plushies.

"Hehe, whatever yo-"

"WATCH OUT!"

The camera was dropped as a loud metal crunch was heard and a car speed by.

"ALEX?! ALLEEXX?!" Cici's frantic shouting and sobs echoed as the camera filmed the sidewalk and the sky sideways.

Jack's eyes went wide as he covered his mouth with his hands. "No..."

The camera clicked off to another video, "So as a requirement… we are gonna keep rolling this tape for Cecilia and Alex… Since he was fond of her… I guess I'll secretly film this." An old voice said, belonging to the old pufferfish, Tina.

"The poor dear… She hasn't eaten a thing in a while… not even from her parents… She just locked herself in her room. Her color has faded so much… "

An elegant lady sat in a chair, "I tried to clean her room and put the stuffed animals away in a chest. She went into the chest… I was only trying to help my child…."

'Poor Cici…' Jack sighed sadly.

It skipped and a man sat with the lady, "I worry about her now. She seemed to be knocked out most of the time…. She said something about seeing Alex in her dreams. So she just spend the day sleeping… She lost the perkiness and her emotions she once had...her lovely glittery pink dulled to a pale light green. "

"Honey, I think we should see a therapist…."

"Yes… I shall book one"

Another skip happened and now the camera was showing Cici trying to sew a doll and becoming frustrated.

"Poor thing… she has been trying this the whole day… She is speaking more but she seems so hollow."

"Cici…" Jack looked sad as a tear fell from his eye.

Cici tossed the messed up doll and tried again.

The video skip again. Cici was sleeping in her parent's lap.

"She talks and functions normally… She just sleeps… while doing most of those things."

"Yes… I haven't seen her awake for some time now…." Her father petted her mantle, "But if she will be healthy again... I'll be okay with this…"

"I promise… to eat more… I'm sorry for worrying you, father…." Cici muttered

"Yes, it will be sometime before I can get used to this"

Jack wiped his eyes before turning the tv off. He sat in silence for what seemed like hours before getting up and freezing when he saw a certain green squid standing in the doorway.

She stared at the tv and was shaking.

"Um...this is a dream?" He slowly backed away from her.

"...why… I trusted you…" Cici was crying as she stared at the TV.

"I...I'm sorry...I...didn't know…" He felt a pain in his chest. "You...trusted me? Cici...I'm so sorry...Really…"

"...I hate you…" Cici turned and ran toward the door of the bus.

"Cici, wait! I'm sorry!" He got up to run after her. "Please!"

* * *

Rain was pouring down heavily on Callie, Adstrum, and Marie as they approached the door of the bus. Marie was shielding herself with her parasol while Adstrum was trying to cover Callie with his jacket, but was unsuccessful. As Marie reached toward the bus door it quickly opened before Cici bolted out, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell?" Adstrum turned and saw her run off.

"What happened?" Callie asked concerned.

"CICI! WAIT!" Jack's head popped out of the door. "I'M SORRY!" He had a terrified look on his face. "I'm sorry…" He looked at the two idols and the jacket wearing inkling, seeing Marie with her arms folded.

"What did you do?" Marie glared at Jack.

"I...I…" He slowly backed away into the bus. "I...saw something I shouldn't have…"

Adstrum raised an eyebrow before getting a disgusted face.

"You didn't watch her tape did you? In front of her?!"

"Tape?" Both Callie and Adstrum said at the same time.

"Ye-...yes…" Tears welled up in Jack's eyes.

"That tape was… of her boyfriend's death…" Marie put her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

Callie and Adstrum's eyes both widened before Callie turned around and bolted after the green squid. "CICI!"

"What?" Adstrum stood there in the rain shocked. "Boyfriend...death?" He pondered for a moment. "That explains a lot now."

"...I'm an asshole…." Jack buried his head in his knees. "I'm an idiot...I'm an idiot...I'm an idiot…"

"Yeah, you are. Don't look through a woman's stuff." Adstrum got on the bus and bonked him on the head with his fist. "Stupid."

"Nevermind that! She is mentally unstable! Who knows what she's gonna do?! We need to go after her… It's gonna rain harder soon. Too much rain will kill us"

"My mentality isn't right either." Adstrum replied. "Callie will get to her long before any of us do." His eyes widened when he heard the last part. "WHAT!?" He bolted off the bus before stopping a few feet from it. "Which way did they go?!"

* * *

Callie ran through the town in the direction she saw Cici run, frantically looking around for the small green squid. "CICI! COME BACK!" She stopped under a tree, looking around before noticing a figure standing in the road. "CICI!"

Cici stood there standing out in the intersection. She just stood there blankly and her colors were completely bleached.

Callie sprinted out from under the tree and ran up to Cici, grabbing her and pulling her to the tree. "Cici. Are you okay?" She saw the dead expression on the small squid's face.

"..." She was blankly staring.

"Cici...please answer." Callie shook her. "It's me. Callie." She pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I should have suspected Jack would get curious. He's always been like that. We tell him not to check out that Octarian base but he does it anyway." She tightened her hug on Cici.

"...I killed... him..." She blankly muttered.

"Who? I mean...no...no. You didn't kill anybody. Did you?" Callie asked confused and worried.

"I….killed… Alex… I didn't…mean to..."

"Oh, no sweetie. No. Don't think that way. I'm sure you didn't kill him...whoever he is." Callie tried to sound reassuring.

"..." Tears ran down her blank face.

"Oh, Cici." Callie hugged her tighter. "Please come back to the bus so we can talk about this."

She just blankly stared into space.

"C'mon...We can't stay out here." Lightning flashed across the sky as the rain started to come down harder. "We have to get back now." She gently picked Cici up and started running back to the bus.

* * *

"CALLIE!" Adstrum yelled as he stood at the entrance of the bus. He retreated into the bus when the rain started coming down harder. "Why'd you pull me back inside?!" He turned to look at Jim.

"I wasn't going to let you stand out there in the rain and die." The middle-aged urchin replied as he honked the bus's horn, trying to help Callie find the way back.

"I'm sorry...I'm an idiot…" Jack muttered as he sat in a booth, his head hanging low.

Thunder clapped in the distance as a flash of lightning danced across the sky.

"I'll go out and look for them!" Marie ran to the front of the bus.

"NOT WITHOUT ME!" Adstrum yelled as he stepped toward the door. As soon as they approached it a loud banging came from it.

"OPEN THE DOOR! QU-QUICK!"

"CALLIE!" Adstrum and Marie both said as they scrambled to open the door. When it did the long tentacled squid stepped on the bus, shaking with a shivering squid in her arms.

"I f-f-f-f-f-f-found h-h-her." Callie's teeth chattered as she walked more into the bus.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are safe." Adstrum sighed in relief as he helped her inside.

Callie handed the shivering Cici over to Marie. Callie's color was dull and grey, her pink marks having turned white.

"Um...are you okay?" He asked as he noticed her tentacles.

She stood there for a bit and wobbled. She seemed about ready to collapse. "I feel like laying down." She fell into Adstrum's arms.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" He smiled and helped her to the bathroom.

"Cici? Are you okay? Flash once for yes, do nothing for no" Marie shook her.

Cici didn't respond.

"Then we are going to the hospital tomorrow, okay? Let's get to bed now..." Marie took her hand.

Cici just ended up getting dragged to Marie's room.

"I'm sorry...Cici, I'm sorry…" Jack muttered as they passed by, his head in his arms on the table.

Cici didn't look at him.

After helping her brush her teeth Adstrum helped Callie into their bedroom. "You think you need help getting your pajamas on?"

"N-NO! I-I can d-d-do that by m-myself." She chattered in response. "J-just go g-g-g-get me a hot w-w-water b-bottle."

"Okay." He nodded and ran out the door. Callie slowly got herself dressed in her usual magenta pajamas, finishing up just as Adstrum returned with the hot water bottle.

"Thank y-you, A-A-Addie." She smiled and took it from him before slowly getting into bed.

"You're welcome, beautiful." He smiled and tucked her in. "Need anything else?"

"I'm g-g-good." She smiled before closing her eyes. "Just...need sl-sleep."

"Oh...okay." He nodded and walked toward the door. "Good night, Callie."

"Good n-night, Addie."

He turned the light off and walked into the main area, seeing Jack still wallowing in guilt.

"I'm so sorry...Cici, please forgive me…I wish I didn't watch that tape…" He said between sobs.

"Yeah, well who let their curiosity think for them? You stupid dumbass." Adstrum walked up and smacked the back of Jack's head. "Good luck trying to get sleepy to forgive you." He rolled his eyes before laying down in the booth opposite of him. "Now go upstairs. I don't want to hear you whine all night."

He saw Jack get up and go upstairs, his head still hung low and still muttering. Adstrum laid in the booth until his eyes closed, his mind drifting off to slumber.

 **Author's note: Wow, a quicker update this time. Why? Because I'm trying to get this story updated once a week now. A regular update schedule. Hallelujah!**

 **Welp, here it is. Cici's past. Or at least why she sleeps all the time. Apikachua wrote all of Cici's tape moments, so thank her for this chapter. The rest of the chapter was both of us.**

 **Alright, thank you The Bowser Monster, Lil Judd, Ashanti, Noodle Doodle, Agent 7, and SpikedFruitPunch for leaving reviews.**

 **Well, I apologized anyway, Lil Judd. And thanks. Glad you think the fic is great.**

 **Thank you, Ashanti. It was an okay birthday. And you're welcome for the response.**

 **Glad you think so, Noodle Doodle. Also, I like that name.**

 **Glad this fic has helped you through dark times, Agent 7. You're welcome. Also, you left a great review. No need to be nervous.**

 **Alright. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next update next week. Leave a review if you want, but stick to the rule. See ya all next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Feeling Unwell

Chapter 10: Feeling Unwell

Adstrum woke up the next morning with the side of his face pressed against the wall, his body upside down in the booth. He untangled himself from his predicament and sat up with a yawn, stretching his limbs upward. He stood up and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a can of soda and quickly chugging it down, his body shaking from the fizz.

"Whoo! That hit the spot." He looked out the window to see the scenery passing by. "Guess we are moving on to the next city. I wonder how long it will take?" He walked down to his and Callie's room, where said Squid Sister was sleeping. As he passed by Marie's room he heard her footsteps walking around.

Marie seemed unsure about what to do as she paced around her room. She looked at the pale white squid in her shoebox.

"...Cici… are you… okay?" she gently touched her and Cici's eye somewhat opened, "Oh." She seemed relieved that she moved.

A knock at the door caused Marie to jump a little. "Hey, Salt Queen? How's Cici doing?"

"O-oh… She's horrible… to put it bluntly. She refused everything I tried to get her to take… and now all her colors are gone..."

"Try putting a pill in her beak and holding it shut until she swallows it. That's what I did to my little brother when he was sick." Adstrum's voice replied.

"She bites me…"

"Do you seriously need help? I'll do it after I check on Callie." He walked away from the door back down the hallway.

"Um sure. I'll be right out."

Adstrum slowly opened the door to his and Callie's bedroom. "Callie? How are you feeling?" He opened the door completely to find the covers pulled up completely and one of Callie's tentacles sprawled out on the floor, somehow tied into a knot, while her other tentacle was wrapped around the headboard. "Um...You okay?"

"...Mmm…" She moved a bit, but had no energy to get up, "Morning…"

Adstrum walked over to her, taking care not to step on her tentacle, and kneeled down next to her, putting a hand on her forehead. "You are burning up." He had a concerned look on his face.

"Heh… Yeah I guess I am… I feel horrible" Her voice was hoarse.

"Can I get you anything?" He smiled and gently held her hand.

"Water..." She coughed, "Please?"

"Okay." He nodded and stood up, walking over her tentacle again as he walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

Cici has bitten Marie's hand again, as Marie tried to get her to eat the medicine.

Adstrum smiled at this before walking over. "Where's the medicine?" He grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"It's in the bathroom… Ah, Cici your bites have like no power…" Marie shook her off.

"And yet you still yelped." Adstrum shook his head as he grabbed the pill and picked up Cici, gently placing said squid on the counter. He had a serious look on his face as he held the pill. "Cici, open your beak. This will go a lot smoother if you listen."

She puffed her body.

"Alright." He shrugged before grabbing her beak and very slowly forced it open.

She struggled as she squirmed around.

Adstrum placed the pill in her beak before holding it closed. "I'll let go after you swallow. Kapeesh? I've done this with my baby brother before. And he squirmed more than you are right now."

She continued struggling and remained stubborn.

He turned to Marie and shrugged. "She'll give up eventually. Either she swallows or the pill dissolves in her mouth and she'll have to taste it the entire time." He smirked.

"...But won't she pass out from straining so much?"

"She'll stop squirming before that happens."

"But… this seems a bit… much."

"Well, this is Cici, remember? Getting her to do anything is impossible. Hiding the medicine in cookies won't work. Chase and I tried that once. She didn't touch any of them."

"Huh? She got sick with you guys before?"

"Yep. It was a sore throat and she kept passing out in the napkins. Well, more than usual. But that time Chase held her beak shut."

Cici seemed to be getting tired.

"Just swallow the pill and I will let go, sleepy." Adstrum looked down at her. "Now swallow already. I gotta get some water to Callie."

"Pills usually go down better with water…. Having them like this may get stuck in her throat"

Adstrum rolled his eyes. "She won't take the pill without a fight. Give her water after she swallows. And if she chokes give her the heimlich."

"...Ah… Cici. If you don't listen, I'll tell HIM that you aren't listening" Marie bluffed.

Cici stopped for a bit. She looked at her.

"Him?" Adstrum asked.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about… right? He will be sad."

Cici whimpered and finally swallowed it.

"Good girl!" Adstrum smiled and let go of her beak, handing her a glass of water. "Expect a cookie later." He grabbed another glass and filled it up with water.

"I'm… not hungry…" Cici muttered.

"I said later, didn't I?" Adstrum replied as he walked back to Callie.

"I'm sorry Cici. I need you to be stable. Just until the doctor sees you two"

"...I'm sorry…" Cici seemed blank.

"C-can I help?" Jack's voice asked from the stairs.

"Sure, Jack. When she's like this, she's very spacy."

"O-okay." His face looked relieved for a second as he walked down the stairs, but he froze when he saw her. "Oh my gosh, she looks terrible." He had a look of absolute fear on his face, placing his hand on his chest.

"She lost all of her color… I have never seen a fully white squid"

"...I'm sorry… I'll be good…" Cici muttered blankly.

"What do you need, Marie?" Jack asked.

"Can you just watch her? I need to get Jim directions to the nearest hospital. If she misbehaves tell her you will tell Alex. It's the only way to get her to obey… sadly..."

"Yeah. I can do that." He gave the white tentacled Squid Sister a thumbs up.

Marie ran to the front of the bus.

Jack watched her run to the front before looking at Cici, placing his thumb on his other hand's wrist. "Hi…" He rubbed his arm.

"..." She snapped out of it and she looked at Jack. She stayed quiet and didn't move because she was too tired.

"...Okay, I'll shut up." He grabbed a cup of water and placed it next to Cici, a look of sadness and fear on his face.

* * *

"Here you go, Callie." Adstrum held the water near her face.

"Than *coughs* Thanks Addie" Callie took a couple of sips.

He blushed and smiled at her. "You need anything else?"

"No… I'm just cold…"

"Oh...Callie." He gently wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shaking.

"You are warm…"

"I hope so. You are shaking."

She smiled and nuzzled into him.

He smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek.

She scratched her tentacles and pulled out a twig, "Oh, how did that get in there?"

"Um...I don't know. Maybe you need a bath. You stink." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"That's mean… but you are right…" She tried to get up and managed to get on her feet.

"I was kidding, you know." He stood up and placed an arm under her legs. "You don't need to walk." He gently picked her up bridal style.

"O-oh! Hehe…" She blushed.

He blushed back as he walked out of the room, Callie's tentacles dragging on the floor.

* * *

Cici stayed on Jack's head not moving. She nipped his tentacle.

"Ow…" He muttered as he saw Marie walking back. "So how far is the closest hospital?"

"Like another half an hour…"

"It could be worse. Could be an hour away." He shrugged. "Ow." He felt Cici nip his tentacles again.

"Heh… I didn't think that would hurt… Her bite lost its power…"

He held a finger up to his lips. "Ow."

"Oh… oops" Marie smiled.

* * *

Adstrum walked down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom. "Hey, Marie."

"Y-yes?" Marie jumped a bit.

"Can you open the bathroom? My arms are full." He gestured to the sick inkling in his arms.

"Oh of course." She ran over and opened it up.

"She needs a bath." He said as he carried Callie into the bathroom.

"Do you need help with that?"

"I'll be fine…" Callie coughed some more.

"You sure?" Adstrum looked at her as he placed her down gently.

"Yeah" She got up and started wobbling around as she took a couple steps.

"Um...you sure?" He asked.

"You are not okay… Here let's get you all cleaned up and back into bed… Oh, um... I'll clean your bed before you go back..."

"I'll do that." Adstrum replied. "You help her in here." He told Marie.

"Oh… Yes… Thank you"

He nodded and pointed down at Callie's tentacles. "And get that knot untied. It's been bugging me for a while." He gave a thumbs up and walked toward the bedroom.

She watched him leave and attended to her sick cousin.

* * *

About twenty minutes went by as Adstrum swapped the bed sheets with new ones, putting the dirty bed covers in the laundry hamper. As he finished up he turned around to find Callie and Marie in the doorway, a towel wrapped around Callie. "Okay. I'm done with the bed." He stepped out into the hallway.

"Nice and clean. Her fever is down a bit too." Marie smiled.

"Glad to hear that." He nodded. "Now I shall leave so she can get dressed." He kissed Callie on his way out.

"Okay"

"That was...different." Callie raised an eyebrow as she turned away from the doorway. "He didn't seem to make fun of you." She smiled.

"...Only because you are sick…" Marie sighed as she helped Callie get dressed.

"Maybe I should get sick more often." Callie giggled before coughing a bit.

"Please don't. Just take care of yourself. I'll handle myself around him." Marie finished up and helped her to Adstrum, who was in the kitchen area.

"Good. Stand up to him, Marie." Callie nodded. "Hey, I thought I was going back to bed."

"First things first, beautiful." Adstrum smiled holding a small container of red liquid. "You need medicine."

"I'll just keep out of his tentacles… See you later." She walked away

Adstrum rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Addie." Callie smiled and drank the medicine, chugging down some water with it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and helped her back to the bedroom. "We'll be arriving at a hospital soon. I don't think you need to go, but Cici…"

"Oh… is it that bad?"

"She's completely white. Like a ghost." He smirked as Callie had a quick look of fear on her face before it disappeared.

"She's still biting Jack… or at least trying to." Callie replied, "At least when I walked past them"

"She's not happy with him." Adstrum shrugged as he helped Callie back into bed.

"Yeah… I know"

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah actually. Not a hundred percent, but getting there"

"Aw...you poor thing." He smiled and hugged her.

She smiled and hugged him back.

 **Author's Note: And another chapter! Here it is! Hope you all like it.**

 **All right, thank you The Bowser Monster, morganfr33man42, Agent 7, SpikedFruitPunch, Noodle Doodle, Ashanti, and Pink Hedgie 74 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them guys.**

 **You're welcome for the shout out, Agent 7. Even though I always reply to guest reviewers in the Author's Note. Apikachua and I just write the characters we think would work best in each situation. Glad you liked the scene with Cici and Jack. And as for the "lethal" water...well, SpikedFruitPunch explained in his review that, according to the Splatoon developers, the water is so polluted by the humans that by the time the Inklings are around it is extremely hazardous to swim in or drink. Which kind of explains why it's green in Salmon Run...So Inklings can drink out of the tap because it's filtered and shower/bathe in tubs and showers, but rain would mostly be made up of the water from the ocean and thus be the toxic liquid they drown in. (However, thinking back to Mahi Mahi Resort...is that water not filtered?)**

 **Thanks. And yeah, Cici has suffered. I teared up when editing this chapter.**

 **I feel bad for her too, Ashanti. And I'm glad you still like the fic.**

 **Glad you like the fic, Pink Hedgie. And don't worry about Cici. She'll get over it...hopefully...honestly, it's hard to tell.**

 **Well, thank you all for reviewing and please go ahead and leave a review. But remember the rule. Say something you like about the fic, then tell me what is wrong or what you don't like. Alright, have a great day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11: Familiar Faces

Chapter 11: Familiar Faces

The long thirty minutes finally ended when they saw rustic buildings pass the windows. They finally stopped at a large white hospital.

"We are here," Marie pulled Cici off Jack and ran to the hospital.

"I'll...uh...go get Adstrum and Callie." He turned before looking back. "Keep Cici safe, please!"

As Adstrum and Callie laid in the bed together a loud knock sounded from the door. "We have arrived at a hospital! Get Callie in there now."

Adstrum sat up with a slightly annoyed look before nodding. "Okay." He jumped out of the bed and place his arms under Callie. "Come here, beautiful." He gently picked her up bridal style and started to walk with her in her arms, until he felt a tug and noticed one of her tentacles wrapped around the headboard. He smiled and let out a small laugh as he gently pulled her tentacle free.

She woke up a bit, but fell back asleep again.

* * *

As she ran toward the white building Marie ran over a familiar squid.

"HEY, YA BITCH! WATCH WHERE YA GOING!" The angered inkling's tentacles bubbled, "I hate this… how did I get in this mess?... Renay's gonna have my ass if I'm late… How did anyone ever move in these high heels and dress? Fuck me..."

"Marie! Wait up!" Jack ran after her before noticing the angered inkling. "Clair?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING END YOU IF YOU RUN INTO ME!" The inkling growled.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he pointed at the hospital. "You know you are yelling at Marie, right?"

She struggled to moved to what looks to be a filming set.

"Um, you okay? Hello?" He walked next to her.

"Fuck, how do people wear these?! …. FUCK IT!" She threw the high heels at the movie set, hitting some poor guy.

The orange tentacled inkling flinched.

"..." She sighed, "Sorry…. Wait you look familiar…"

"I'm Jack." He smiled before noticing her blank expression. "Friend to Callie and Marie."

"Oh…. Wait, they are here?! Fuck me… "

"Yeah. Marie's the one that ran you over. She's rushing into the hospital."

"Wait, what? W-why?"

"Because Cici is sick in her arms." He answered.

"That's… oddly rare."

"Apparently it's happened before considering that conversation I heard Adstrum and Marie have while he was apparently forcing Cici to take a pill."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Adstrum yelled as he walked off the bus.

"Oh, it's one of her episodes? Wow, I thought she was cured from that… Yikes, it's gotten pretty bad."

"No, Cici's actually sick with a fever and cold. The color is gone from her. She's pale white." Jack told Clair.

"No, but it was cause of Alex, right? She pretty much shut herself down and doesn't want to be helped, right?"

Jack held his head and whined. "Oooohhh…." He placed his fingers on his wrist. "No, she doesn't…"

"Yeah… When it's about him she will lose it…. But don't worry I believe Cici planned it out so she could say hello to an old friend in her hometown. That old friend helped her snap out of it… kinda"

"You know about Alex?" Adstrum asked as he walked by with Callie in his arms. "Callie and I don't even know about this guy."

"As a Bracer Brigade, yeah. We were a team back then. Those two were the youngest"

"Okay, yeah. Cool. Look, I'd like to hear more later, but right now I got to get a sick idol into that building." Adstrum gestured to the slightly pale Inkling in his arms.

"Oh man… Not Callie too…"

"Yeah, she chased after Cici in the rain to get her back on the bus."

"That does sound like her… She's not too bad, is she?"

"Not as bad as Cici. But bad enough to be asleep right now. Letting her own tentacles drag on the ground." He looked behind himself at Callie's tentacles. "You mind picking them up and holding them, Jack?" He asked the orange inkling.

"Nah, that's pretty bad, but not threatening thank goodness."

"Hopefully she gets well soon. She'd be happy to see you." Adstrum smiled at Clair. "Nice to run into you here, Clair." He began walking back toward the hospital, Jack carrying Callie's tentacles behind him.

"Alright, they should see her. I'll be here doing a project…. So be sure to come back after everyone is okay!"

"Good luck with it!" Jack yelled back with a smile.

"See ya!" Clair waved.

As they walked into the hospital they found Marie pacing back and forth with Cici in her arms.

"You get a nurse or a doctor or something?" Adstrum asked as he walked up with Callie.

"They are preparing an ER for her…"

"That's good. You get one for Callie, too?"

"Oh dear, is this the other sick inkling you told us about?" The nurse at the front desk asked with a worried look.

"Yes… Please help us…" Marie stopped pacing.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them." The nurse gave her a reassuring smile.

Marie smiled back and gave Cici to them.

After a few minutes the doctors came with two gurneys and the nurse placed Cici on it. "Sweetie, you mind turning into your humanoid form for me, please?" She smiled warmly at the small squid.

Cici woke up a bit when they nudged her. She only blankly stared at them.

"Expect resistance, squirming, and being ignored by that one." Adstrum told the nurse as he placed Callie in the other gurney.

The nurse pinched a spot on Cici's mantle and she turned into her humanoid form, "Don't worry, we've gotten people like her too. We got this"

Cici looked around blankly for a bit before sleeping again.

"You might not have to bother knocking her out." Adstrum laughed.

"Um...but she is a light sleeper. So...um…" Jack rubbed his arm. "Please don't hurt her."

"Aw sugar, we would never dream to. Poor little thing… So where did you find this hobo?"

"Hobo?" Jack, Adstrum, and Marie all said at once.

"Yes, homeless sometimes don't have money for food… I mean this is like the worst I have ever seen, but they get pretty small…"

"That's just Cici." Adstrum told her.

"She...um...uh…" Jack looked at Marie for help.

"...She's not a hobo. She's just, um… depressed." Marie raised a brow, "She could buy a lot of yachts… if she wanted to…"

"Oh dear… I'm sorry. We just get a lot of homeless that are thin here. My bad"

"Just...cure her. Please." Jack begged.

"You got it" The nurse nodded as she and the doctors took the two sick inklings down the hall.

* * *

After an overnight stay, Callie was back on her feet confused about where she was. Cici had strange pink tentacles with greenish tint toward the tips.

As Callie walked into the waiting room she was immediately embraced by Adstrum. "Oh, Addie!" She returned the hug.

"That one is a fiesty one… You were right, she bit everyone." The nurse pushed Cici to everyone. She was connected to an IV.

"Yep, she's a biter." Adstrum nodded, still hugging Callie. "Gotta keep an eye on her as well. She tends to sleep walk. Or sleep swim in this case. Don't be startled if you see a box or piece of equipment move around on its own."

"Yeah, she spooked everyone. We even called her Spooky that night."

"Her name is Sleepy." Callie said as she smiled at the small inkling.

"So if you guys can make sure she eats everything she needs to be brightly colored again. A bit like this, but more. Otherwise do you guys want the IV fluids in her longer?"

"Good luck with that, Marie." Adstrum smirked at the white-tentacled squid.

"I can help." Jack smiled.

"Ah… um... I'll need to go shopping then… Maybe chicken soup today?" Marie asked

"That sounds good." Jack nodded.

"..." Cici wandered off.

"Aw… Cici not now!" Marie ran after her, with Jack following close behind.

"How are you feeling?" Adstrum asked, letting Callie go.

"Still tired, but much better than before"

"That's good. Glad they were able to cure you. I'm happy to see your tentacles are back to their beautiful shade." He lifted them off the ground.

"Thanks" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"THE HELL, GET OFF!" A voice echoed from outside.

"Hey, I know that voice." Callie smiled wider as she slightly stumbled toward the door.

"Hey, slow down." Adstrum ran up and put her arm over his shoulder. They exited the hospital to find the film equipment and crew were still there. "Never got to ask what was going on here."

There was another "Callie" looking super confused at the commotion, "Um… wasn't Acrilic supposed to be on guard?"

"Um… Yeah." A bright blue inkling looked concerned.

Adstrum stood there helping Callie stand as he looked between her and the other 'Callie.' "What is this? Is this heaven?"

"Oh dear… I told you Acrilic wouldn't have been enough… Letting a small child slip in like that…" An elderly inkling sighed.

At that moment another inkling walked up with a riot helmet on his head, except it was on backwards. He wore a blue shirt with a purple vest over it, a pair of jeans with a blue belt, blue and cyan shoes, and on his wrists were what appeared to be shackles with some chain hanging from each. He put his hand to his forehead in a salute. "Okay, I'm ready. No one gets past me!"

"Volts for brains, ya missed one" A green inkling pointed to Cici on Clair.

"Oh Acrilic… You didn't need to get into uniform…" The other "Callie" giggled.

"She's quick…. I can't really blame him…" The blue inkling chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean, Corol?" The green inkling crossed her arms, "She's just a kid…"

"Acrilic, where did you get that helmet…" The elderly squid asked.

"Do not ask questions you don't want the answer to. Kya ha ha." He smiled widely, showing off his sharp teeth.

"They will kick you out if you misbehave…"

"They would have done it by now." He replied.

"I like that guy." Adstrum chuckled as he looked at the green inkling. "By the way, she's not a kid. She's just a very small and slippery inkling."

"Come here lil guy…" Corol tried to get Cici off only to have her chomp his finger, "OW! Owowow!"

"Cici!" Adstrum helped Callie over to Clair and reached toward Cici. "Bite me and I will bite back."

"Callie?" The elderly inkling asked as everyone turned around.

Callie stood there with her eyes wide as everyone stared at her. Being on stage was one thing, but she was wearing casual clothes and her hair was untied, so being recognized this way wasn't something she was used to. "Um...hi. Yeah…"

"Oh dear… you let yourself go… Come, Granny will fix your tentacles."

"Granny?" She asked confused as the elderly inkling walked up to her and took hold of her tentacles. "What's going on here?" She looked toward Clair, seeing her friend grinding her teeth in rage as Adstrum was trying to pull Cici off her head.

"Your grandfather forgot to tell you I was going to help out your friend. That old coot..."

"Gramps? Wait, you do look familiar." She wanted to turn her head, but the elder was busy fixing her tentacles for her.

"I should. I laid your and Marie's moms…" She finished tying up Callie's tentacles and patted her head, "There we are…"

"What?!" Adstrum yelled as he finally yanked Cici free of Clair's head.

"Young man, it's not polite to scream…"

"Sorry, he's just confused." Callie looked at Adstrum. "She means she's my Mom's mother!"

"Oh! Okay!"

"MUTHERFUCKER SON OF A BITCH!" Clair punched the ground, "FUCKING HURT! DAMMIT!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Adstrum laughed. "I fucking like you, Clair. Yay for bad words!"

Cici swam away onto the green inkling's head.

"...Hmmm… WAIT! No way! COROL! DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS?"

"Um… a child that bit my finger?"

"No! You unfresh idiot! Its Cecilia! That tailored goddess!"

"That's… clearly an overstatement Cuddlefish…."

"There are a lot of words I would use to describe Sleeps-a-lot there, but 'goddess' is not one of them." Adstrum laughed.

"Can you make me the freshest squid?" Cuddlefish's eyes sparkled.

"So like are you guys really? Here?" The other 'Callie' walked towards Adstrum and Callie.

"I am conflicted." Adstrum blurted out as he stood closer to Callie.

"Heh, let's catch up later, Granny." Callie smiled as she gave her a quick hug before turning back to her doppelganger.

"...Mine…." Acrilic hugged the other Callie when she got too close to Adstrum, the helmet still on his head.

"Oh you…" She giggled, pulling the helmet off his head and revealing his purple spiky tentacles and red eyes, "So I take it you are the real deal? Nice to meet you! I mean in person!"

"It's nice to meet you too…" Callie smiled nervously, not knowing her imposter's name.

"I'm Pastelli and this is Acrilic. I was asked to play you in this… project."

"It's actually not a bad choice since without makeup or anything they look identical" Clair pointed out, "Even I was like whaa?"

"The resemblance is uncanny." Callie smiled. "Also, HI CLAIR!" Callie waved at her good friend.

"Hey… What's up with you guys?"

"What do you mean? We just got here and found...whatever this is. Is this your new job?"

"We all got roles in this weird project Renay setted up. She's gone cuckoo"

As Clair finished that sentence a loud "CUT!" was heard. Callie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

"Hey…" Adstrum gave her a fake frown.

"Oh Acrilic… You were supposed to let nobody in…" An anemone walked up to them.

"Bummer…" A clownfish swam and poked his head out.

"Renay!" Callie ran up to her. "How have you been!?" She looked at the clownfish. "Hi Sans."

"Oh, Jewel? What are you doing here darling?"

"Heh, you don't have to call me that anymore." Callie laughed.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

Callie looked at Clair. "Did you not tell her?"

"How could I? I was working my ass off... literally…" Clair sighed

"Um...it's still there." Acrilic pointed at Clair's rear, getting a glare from her. "Kya ha ha! You liar!"

"You want a heel up your ass?!"

"You want a camera shoved down your throat?!" He yelled back.

"Acrilic… Behave" Pastelli hugged him.

He blushed and hugged her back.

"It just slipped my mind" Clair replied.

"Well, I see you went from being my fashion manager to a film director." Callie rubbed the back of her head. "I'm shocked you didn't have any other tailors besides Cici."

"I have Cici still. She always finds a way to send them to us"

Callie smiled and got closer to look at Sans. "And how have you been, Sans?"

"Hello… It's been pretty nice. I'm glad you are all well" Sans hid again.

"Heh. So what are you guy's filming?" Callie asked as she glanced around.

"We can't tell you much." Renay pretended to zip up her lips.

"But I guess you can ask everyone their roles in the project" Sans said before going back to hiding.

"Okay. Well, I see Pastelli is playing me." She waved at her doppelganger. "Acrilic is supposed to be the security. What are you playing?" She asked the green inkling.

"I'm Agent 3 for some reason…" Cuddlefish replied.

"Agent 3?" She glared at Clair. "What did you tell them?"

"Huh?" Clair tilted her head, "Me? I told her she was nuts"

"How do they know about Agent 3?"

"Yeah?" A familiar orange inkling walked up, being followed by Marie.

Cici swam away.

"Cici, come back!" Jack ran after her.

"What's Agent 3 to you?" Clair asked

"Um...Renay, what's this movie about?"

"Nobody said movie…." Renay replied

"Well, what's this filming about?!" Callie yelled.

"I haven't a clue"

Callie facepalmed. "Marie, do you have any ideas?"

"Actiony if there are agents right?" Marie shrugged.

"Oh...its a movie about agents? And not…" Callie blushed with embarrassment.

"So if there is agent 3… Where's.. You know 1 and 2?"

"I dunno, even we are in the dark." Clair replied.

"Oh, that's Renay. Not saying everything and leaving everyone confused." The cheerful Squid Sister chuckled.

"I'm only here for, like, this shoot." Cuddlefish replied, "I think I die later… or something..."

"Huh, me too" Pastelli nervously chuckled.

"What?" Callie and Adstrum both said in unison.

"Yeah.. it's in the script…" Corol went over the script.

"Why?!" Adstrum looked at Renay with a look of anger as Callie gently patted his head.

"I figured it would bring people in, darling."

"Well why not Marie?!"

"Adstrum!" Callie placed her hands on her hips. "It's just a movie. Or...whatever Renay's making."

"Oh she dies too."

"Well then. There you go..." Marie rubbed her arm.

Adstrum let out an exhale through his nose. "Well, as long as it's equal, I guess. I still won't want to see it."

"It's okay" Renay replied, "Not a movie for everyone."

"Oh, so it is a movie?" Callie asked.

Adstrum suddenly smiled and let out a slight laugh. "Wait, who's playing Marie?"

"I am!" A voice that instantly made Clair's tentacles bubbled

Adstrum looked at where the voice came from and, after taking a moment to look past the Marie disguise, let out a loud laugh and clapped his hands twice. "Hahahaha! The only person I want to punch more than Marie."

Marie pinched her nose, "Well, my pride is now reached the bottom of hell now..."

Callie's face immediately scrunched into a scowl as she heard that voice. "Anita…" She looked over at her old coworker.

"I can't believe I got this part, I was supposed to be in your place!" She pointed at Clair.

"I WAS GOING TO WORK AS A MAILSQUID! I never asked for this..." Clair swatted her hand.

"Clair, don't let her get to you." Callie walked up and folded her arms. "So, you go from a model to an actress. Congratulations." She said as sarcastically as possible.

Corol watched the tiny green squid swim to Anita.

"Your… butt has grown…" Cici loudly muttered

"WHAA! YOU PERV!"

"It's my job…"

"KYA HA HA!" Acrilic loudly laughed.

'HAHA!" Adstrum joined in the laughing.

Callie let out a snort as she suppressed a laugh. "Sounds like you let yourself go."

"Does it match her head now, Cici?" Clair asked.

"That's impossible… waaayyyy… too big."

"OHH…" Anita growled, "Whatever"

Acrilic started shaking his rear. "Kya ha, big butt, so what?"

Adstrum fell to the ground holding his stomach. "I can't breathe...I can't breathe…"

"At least you two are getting along..." Pastelli knelt down next to Acrilic.

Callie was finding it hard to breathe as well as she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Cici, you are awesome."

Anita stormed away.

Cici swam up on to Corol's head. She cuddled his tentacles, "O-oh… Thank goodness… I thought she was going to bite me"

"She would have if she didn't like you." Jack told him as he walked past and over to Marie.

Callie wiped a tear from her eye before yelling, "I'm still more famous than you, bitch!"

"So aren't you here for a concert?" Clair asked.

"Um...where are we?" Callie asked as she looked toward her friend.

"Crayon Canyon."

"Was that a stop on our tour, Marie?" She looked toward her cousin.

"I haven't the slightest idea"

"Cici?" She looked around for the small squid.

"It wasn't… but your choice"

"They won't have a stage set up." Adstrum pointed out. "We just stopped here because someone ran out into the rain. Luckily she's better now."

"So...do we get right back on the bus or…?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I want to stay a bit and hang with Clair." Callie crossed her arms. "But...the bitch is here…"

"I can go to your concert. Renay said I could catch the next one." Clair smiled

"Oh, yay!" Callie clapped her hands. "Maybe you can bring these other people. Well, if they are allowed to come. And if they want to. And if you know them well enough."

"OH MY GOSH! Really?!" Pastelli's eyes glittered, "I'm like a really really big fan…"

"Of course! It would be nice to have you all show up! And I'm glad you are a fan." Callie smiled as she pulled Pastelli into a hug.

"That's Callie, always eager to make a new friend." Adstrum smiled as he lead Acrilic over to a nearby tree.

"Even though we die in the movie…" Cuddlefish shrugged

"Eh, it's just a movie. Written by Renay." Callie laughed. "I just don't want this to be the only time we run into each other. Besides…" She looked over at Adstrum, who was wrapping a chain around Acilic's leg. "I think Adstrum made a new friend, which is rare for him to do."

Said Inkling tossed the other end of the chain into the tree, pulling it and hanging Acrilic upside down from it.

"Ummm…. That doesn't look safe…" Corol looked at the two.

"It was his idea." Adstrum laughed. "He said he's a pinata."

"WHACK ME!" Acrilic screamed as he slowly spun.

"With what? This?" Adstrum asked as he pulled out his Ink Sledgehammer.

"What is that? I like the look of it! Let's use that! Or this!" Acrilic pulled out a roller covered in barb wire with a car battery attached to the side.

Adstrum's eyes lit up as he saw the apocalyptic roller.

"He's got that look in his eye." Callie nervously laughed. "Acrilic sure is an interesting inkling."

"Yes, he bought an Armor Knights store and builds weapons for it" Pastelli chuckled nervously.

"That's almost the same as what Adstrum did. Do Acrilic's weapons get used in turf wars?"

"Most of the octolings are too afraid to even touch them…. OH! Right we live on Botatic Island which is an Island full of peaceful Octolings. The Queen is pretty chill."

"Really! That's a location on our tour! OH! I'm so excited to go there! I think we are performing at a water palace or something!" Callie started jumping up in down with excitement, holding Pastelli's hands as she did so. "You live on that island? Is it nice? What's it like!?"

"Wow you get to go into her palace? That's amazing! It's pretty relaxing but Acrilic's business isn't doing great… I'm there as a scientist."

"His business would probably do better where we live...well, if it wasn't already taken by Adstrum. He owns the turf wars in Carti Ridge and makes the weapons for them." She looked back at her boyfriend, who was poking Acrilic with a stick.

"That could be true. The Octolings are scared that they may upset the queen. They said she would cast everyone into the sea, that she has power over the sea…. But that seems…. crazy…"

"Really? Oh my gosh, that sounds amazing. But I doubt it's true."

"I wouldn't know since Acrilic can do this…" She walked over and gave him a lightbulb and it brightly lit up before exploding.

"POP! Goes the lightbulb!" He said as he swung his head back and forth.

"Okay but no more… Renay will get mad if you misbehave" She kissed his forehead.

"Eh, I'm not afraid of her." He blushed. "But I'll be good for you." He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

Adsrum snickered slightly and gestured at Callie to come close to him.

"What?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Does that look like a scene from SpiderSquid?" He pointed to the kissing couple.

"Heh, it does." Callie chuckled silently. "It's cute."

Pastelli purred and nuzzled his forehead.

Cuddlefish looked at them and glanced at Corol who wasn't paying attention. She flashed pink for a bit. She rested on him. Corol smiled a bit.

Jack noticed Cuddlefish's color change for a second and looked over at Cici, who was sleep swimming underneath a box, but was far away from him. He sadly sighed as he felt his wrist.

Adstrum smirked and yanked Callie into a hug, kissing her as well. He let go of the chain as a result and Acrilic fell flat on his face, before getting up and shaking it off.

"Kya ha ha! The pinata is busted!"

"Your face honey…" Pastelli wiped his face

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled a toothy grin before licking his fangs.

"Oh you."

"Let's finish up this take and you all can go" Renay clapped her hands.

"Pastelli, can I ask you something when the take is done?" Callie looked over at her.

"Of course!" Pastelli smiled.

 **Author's Note: Yep, this is a long one. A few things to say first. Corol, Cuddlefish, Granny, Pastelli, and Acrilic are from Apikachua's fic, "One of the Worst," and they all belong to her. Except Acrilic, who is owned by both Apikachua and me. They have been used for this chapter and the next. And a future chapter later on.**

 **Alright, thank you The Bowser Monster, morganfr33man42, and Agent 7 for leaving reviews. I really appreciate them guys.**

 **Yeah, it was a long reply, wasn't it? Cici won't be forgiving Jack anytime soon. And thanks. The story and relationships will continue onward. (Also, I didn't pick a team. I gave up Splatfests back in Splatoon 1. I don't participate in them anymore.)**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please leave reviews if you wish, but remember the rule. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next week.**


	13. Chapter 12: Elder Knowledge

Chapter 12: Elder Knowledge

Alarms blared as Clair ran through a hall.

"STOP! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" Clair shouted at Callie, Agent 3, and Marie.

"What are you doing!? We told you to run!" Agent 3 shouted as she tried to hold up the wall.

"It's up to you now…" Callie's voice was a bit muffled behind the glass, "We can only shield you… Run while you still can… It can't end like this for you… not like this."

"YOU OPENING THIS DOOR!" Clair pounded on the door. She began crying and desperately trying to free them.

"STOP! YOU MUST GO! WE CAN'T LET IT END! RUN RUN FAR FAR AWAY!" Marie shouted, "DON'T BE A FOOL!"

"I hate… you… why does it have to be you guys…" Clair punched the door and grinded her fangs as she ran off.

The room was engulfed in flames and the flames raced at Clair's heels. She was sent into a airbag from the sudden gust of wind.

"Ooooggg…" She slid down the airbag.

"CUT! THAT WAS PERFECT!"

"Is… she okay? I may have blasted her too hard..." The guy controlling the fan looked at the twitching Clair.

"Just splash her with water. She'll wake up." Acrilic smiled as he tossed a cup of water onto Clair's face.

She just flipped him and everyone off.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" He laughed. "That was awesome!"

"Welp I'm dead" Pastelli giggled.

"Well, you are the sexiest ghost I've ever seen." Acrilic smirked and winked at her.

"Wait! I'm dead?!" Anita was beside herself.

"Yeah, did you not read the script?" Cuddlefish sat up.

"She never even read the dress line-up back when she was a model. I think Cici made her a Sumo fat suit once and she was forced to wear it because she approved the lists without looking at them." Callie smirked at her old rival.

"Yes…" Cici replied.

"You look green now… Weren't you kinda pink before?" Corol looked up at her.

"Don't let... bother you…" She patted his head.

"She's a cute little, tiny squid." Jack muttered as he smiled at her, but looked away when she glared at him for a moment.

"Huh… If you say so..."

Cuddlefish jumped onto Corol's head as well, launching Cici in the process. She got thrown to Jack's lap. She didn't seem to noticed.

Jack's mind started to rapidly panic, his hearts racing as he slowly placed his hands next to Cici. Deciding to get her off so she wouldn't be more upset with him, he carefully picked her up and put her on the ground. He kept a blank stare and looked straight ahead as he did this, not wanting to see her possibly glaring at him.

She looked around wondering what just happened before swimming away.

"So, are you guys done filming your parts?" Callie asked, seeing most shrug while Anita just looked peeved as she looked through her script.

"Yup that's everything since now we are dead." Cuddlefish replied from Corol's head.

"WWWHHHHYYYYY!?" Acrilic yelled as he held Pastelli in his arms, with the silliest 'Play dead' face she could make.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Hahahaha! *hack* Heheh." Adstrum choked between laughs.

"Are you two done?" Nana asked as she brought a tray of food to them, "Corol was a dear and made all the food today."

"Oh, that's so nice of him." Callie smiled over at the blue inkling.

"Heh…" Corol became sheepish, "It was nothing… I just wanted to help"

"You are an awesome cook, Corol." Acrilic smiled as he carried Pastelli over and grabbed a bun off the tray. "By the power of this bun, I revive you." He held it over her face.

"No way you made those fish buns?!" Pastelli took the bun, "That's awesome! Now I gotta get your recipe for these! I LOVE THEM!"

"You'll just fill them all with strawberry flavor. The mystery is the best part." Acrilic said as he slapped a bun to his face, splatting it all over his face. He started licking the purple jelly off as best as he could, getting a giggle from Pastelli.

"Oh and you would just argue that grape is better than strawberry when it's clearly not!" She gave him a peck on his lip.

"We all have opinions, Pastelli." He returned the kiss, getting some grape jelly on her face. "It's just yours is wrong." He smirked and raised his arm up in defense as she lightly punched him.

"Mystery?" Cuddlefish asked.

"Uh-huh. I put different fillings in them. There is orange, lemon, grape, blueberry, kiwi, raspberry, blackberry, chocolate, matcha green tea, whipped cream-"

"Whoa… too many…" Cuddlefish bonked his head.

"That's mean." Callie looked at Cuddlefish and picked up a bun, gently rubbing Corol's head.

"He should have been studying!"

"YOU should be studying… I know I can ace this test." Corol blushed a bit when Callie petted him.

"Humph" Cuddlefish took a bun and nibbled on it.

"Well, good luck with your tests." Callie smiled as she brought a bun over and offered it to Marie.

"Oh thank you" Marie smiled and took it.

"You're welcome." Callie patted her cousin's back before walking over to Adstrum. "You gonna try them?"

"No...It sounds interesting, but the chance of me getting a flavor I wouldn't like makes it seem unappetizing to me." He shrugged. "Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on Sleepy here." He pointed next to himself at the small squid laying on a camera.

"Oh I made sandwiches and other things too." Corol held up a ham sandwich with green tentacles sticking out of it.

Adstrum's eyes opened wide as he looked at the sandwich and then back at the camera, noticing the squid on it was just a plush. "How the hell-?"

"I asked for turkey and ham, not a squid and ham." Callie joked as she took the sandwich.

"Neep." The green squid peeked out.

"..." Corol froze, "did I…. almost kill someone?..."

"No. Trust me, she's been in worse situations than this and survived." Callie gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "Cici is just...Cici."

"She's a GOD of freshness!" Cuddlefish cheered

"Well, then here." Callie placed the sandwich in her hands. "You keep an eye on her. Just give her a comfy and secluded thing to sleep in...like this sandwich, apparently...and she'll be easy to watch...I hope." She laughed nervously.

"Huh? Where?" Cuddlefish looked at the now empty ham sandwich.

"She'll turn up again." Callie rolled her eyes. "She always does."

"Hey, Corol, do you have any-?" Acrilic's question was answered when he had a tuna sandwich tossed at his face. "Thank you." He tore into it with Pastelli smiling at him.

"I didn't throw it…" Corol looked at him.

"Ghost sandwich thrower!" Acrilic yelled with his mouth full.

"Gh-ghost?!" Cuddlefish jumped into Corol's arms.

Corol glowed pink.

"Zoinks!" Adstrum yelled before laughing.

Callie just giggled as she walked closer to Pastelli. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Pastelli asked

"Handle him?" She pointed at Acrilic, who shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth, but got his fist stuck in his mouth in the process. "He seems like a handful. How do you keep him under control?"

"It's a long story but he does it out of love. I think"

"Aw, that's so sweet." Callie awed and smiled widely. "It's just like Adstrum. He does stuff out of love too." She looked over at said squid, who punched Acrilic in the gut and got him to cough up his own fist. "Boys will be boys. I'm glad they are able to get along so well."

"Hehe yeah. I thought Cuddlefish and Corol were the only ones to be able to befriend him. But I'm glad he can get new friends"

"Me too. I'm glad Adstrum is able to get along with him well." She looked over at her 'doppelganger.' "You able to get him to do almost anything you want?"

"I can, but that's wrong so I usually let him do whatever he wants"

"True, but I mean like getting him to agree with your choice on...say, a date location or a movie to see."

"Oh he usually goes everywhere I go. So I guess he never minds too much"

"That is true devotion right there." Callie nodded. "You are lucky to have found him."

"Yeah…" She smiled as she blushed.

"What do you and him do in...um...the Octarian place?" Callie asked, changing the subject.

"Oh well… um he's a...an… experiment sorta…."

"Experiment?"

"There are a couple more tests." She glanced at Corol and back at Acrilic, "Since he's a rare cross between a vampire squid and an inkling. They wanted to play with his glow-in-the -dark ink."

"Vampire Squid? Glowing ink?!" Callie's eyes lit up. "Can I see?"

"If he'll let you or if you get him to ink you, but that may… not be a good idea…"

"Why?" She asked curious.

"He will only ink when he fights… His fights can get out of hand too..."

"Oh...well, can I at least see his squid form? His tentacles look different so I wonder what his squid form looks like. Unless...that's one of those new hairstyles?"

"Acrilic? Can you show Callie your squid form?"

Acrilic smiled and winked before turning into a squid and launching himself at both of them.

"EEPP!" Pastelli tried to run.

He tackled Pastelli, his tentacles wrapping around her before he spread himself out, revealing webbing between his limbs.

She turned into a squid too and played with him.

"Oh, he's got umbrella tentacles." Callie gently touched the webbing.

"Hehe" Pastelli held up his tentacles and they showed spiky tentacles under the webs.

"That's so cool!" Adstrum ran up and poked one of the spikes, surprised to find it squishy.

"Pretty harmless but they really tickle." Pastelli wiggled her mantle.

"Harmless, huh?" Acrilic smirked before clamping his limbs around her, trapping her between his tentacles. "Gotcha!"

"Hehe" She moved her beak to his and kissed him

He flashed red for a moment before returning the kiss.

"I win." She giggled, "Because now you can't escape without releasing me"

"It seems we have reached an impasse." Acrilic replied.

"They are such a cute couple." Callie smiled and looked at Adstrum. "We should do this one day."

Adstrum immediately turned pink and he looked away in embarrassment.

Cuddlefish looked at Corol watching the couple play. She moved closer to him. Corol blushed and looked away.

Callie laid her head on Adstrum's shoulder, letting out a quiet pur. Adstrum just blushed more and patted her head.

"...must be nice…" Marie muttered to herself.

"Until it ends…." Cici coldly replied.

Jack rubbed his arm with a guilty look on his face.

"Come let's go get some tea Cici." Marie led her away.

Jack watched Marie walk off with Cici, placing a hand on his chest in the process. "I'm sorry…" He muttered before looking down.

Callie lifted her head up from Adstrum's shoulder and looked around. "I just remembered something."

Pastelli peeked out from an opening in Acrilic's grip, "What's up?"

"Where's Granny?" Callie asked.

"She's watching the scene we just shot." Corol pointed to the elderly lady watching the video.

"Thank you, Corol." She let go of Adstrum and walked over to the old inkling.

Adstrum stood there and looked at Acrilic and Pastelli. "You are a freaky squid. I like you." He chuckled.

"No talking while the warden has a prisoner." Acrilic replied, tickling Pastelli.

Pastelli squirmed inside laughing.

"Granny?" Callie said as she approached the old inkling.

"Oh Callie dear. What's wrong?" She looked at her.

"Um...well, some things. But...how have you been?" She sat down next to her.

"I've been good. It's been a while since I have seen you. When that old coot finally married me." She sighed, "46 years… I still can't believe him… getting married with wrinkles..."

"Speaking of Gramps, how's he been? You talk to him lately?"

"I call him every day. Yet he insists on watching over the Octarian border."

"I'm sure Marie and I can convince him to retire and give the job to someone else."

"Maybe that agent of yours."

"Jack? Maybe. Or maybe start a new SquidBeak Splatoon. The Inkopolis Splatoon and Gramps can come with us to Carti Ridge and set up a Splatoon there."

"Hm? That sounds lovely dear. But I'll have to kick your gramps into gear. He is stubborn as always. Now he even raps about it…"

"Nothing a plate of crabby cakes and his two favorite grandsquids can't convince him of changing."

"I see teaching you that recipe serves you well." She laughed.

"He loves them!"

"Yes, he did back then and he still does now." She blushed and looked away.

"He always loved your cooking." Callie smiled. "And so did me and Marie."

"Heh, I love my family. Speaking of your agent... He seems conflicted. Is he okay?"

"Oh, Jack? Well...he sort of messed up and ticked off Cici...by looking at something private of her's." Callie rubbed the back of her head. "It upset her so much that she ran out in the rain. And I think Jack feels guilty."

"Oh, is that so young man?"

Jack looked up and over at the elder. "Huh?"

"Did you do something to upset your friend?"

His face sank as he looked down, nodding in shame as he clutched his chest.

"Oh, come here sweetheart" She held out her arms to him.

He got up and slowly walked over. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh it's okay…" She hugged him, "It was a mistake. You didn't mean to. I'm sure you wanted to help them."

"I should have kept my nose out of it…" A few tears ran down his face.

"Oh, but it's not too late to fix it, sweetheart. It may make you even closer."

"But she won't let me talk to her or get close…She keeps avoiding me and giving me cold stares."

"Don't give up. She will come around. I know it. She is in pain, but if she can't lay it to rest then only misery awaits her. She can't see it so you must guide her"

"I want to. I'm just worried that misery will consume her and she'll do something drastic…"

"She looks at you when you aren't looking. It's of fear."

"Fear? What? I'm confused now."

"Maybe she's scared you would replace something or someone. She sees it as a threat, but I know you can prove it otherwise."

"She doesn't want the hole in her heart to heal…" He sobbed.

"Maybe deep down she does. She hasn't died yet. If she gave up she would have already been gone"

"Oh…" Jack clutched his chest again. "I don't want her to die…"

"Don't worry. You are a hero. I'm sure you'll save her too" she petted his hands.

Jack looked at Nana and gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

"Keep at her boy" She smiled.

"I'll try." He stood up and walked back over to where he was sitting.

"Wow, you have a way with words." Callie smiled.

"In times of war… sometimes we must rally our friend's sunken hearts"

"Maybe you can talk to him about Marie." Callie pointed over at Adstrum, who was messing with a stagelight and suddenly turned it on, shining his eyes.

"AH! Fuck! Hahahahaha!" He laughed as he rubbed his eyes.

"What? why?"

"Well...he keeps harassing her. Well, more like bullying. He just picks on her all the time and he says he has a reason...but he won't tell me. Marie will leave if he keeps it up, but he says he'll stop when she does something about it."

"Marie has been through a lot. Sometimes I wonder if she is now just a shell of who she once was. Her pride and joy seemed to have been sapped nearly dry."

"You think you can talk to Marie? Maybe you can help her get some joy back. She must be happy to see you again."

"I have been. Though…. I find her friend… fishy. Arisara, was it? She has been getting along great with her."

"Arisara. Yes. She's Marie's therapist." Callie thought a moment.

"There is something off about her… She refuses to show her face and tentacles… but Marie and Gramps seem to like her…"

"Well, I'm glad to have seen you again, Granny." She hugged the elderly inkling.

"Oh it's always lovely to see my grandsquids, dear" She hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

Callie smiled and let go of the hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be waiting for you, dear. I need to bring your grandfather to your concerts someday. I'll drag him if I have to"

"Eh, Marie and I can drag him along ourselves. He loves our music."

"Maybe I can bring my agent too"

"You have an agent?"

"She wrecked the city once out of rage, but she's quite the hero" She glanced at Cuddlefish.

"She wrecked the city?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "What ticked her off?"

"Yes… those poor octarians never saw it coming"

"When did this happen?"

"After you and Marie left. They kidnapped Corol there. She lost all control and rampaged. The inkopolis outskirts are still in ruins…"

Callie looked over, seeing said squid continuously scooching closer to Corol, who in turn kept scooching away slightly to make room. "Wow...All because he got kidnapped."

"She's more of a wild card…. Not like your agent there."

"Jack's skilled and calculating. I wonder how he'd react if Cici got kidnapped."

Cuddlefish nuzzled Corol and he blushed.

"I think she would be too fast to catch."

"I wonder how Adstrum would react if I got kidnapped. I doubt it would ever happen, though." She smiled widely and looked over at said squid, who was taping a 'Kick Me' sign to Anita. "Heh, so immature. But I won't say anything."

"You be careful… Octavio has been quiet lately…. At least his daughter is more peaceful…"

"That's good to hear. Speaking of Octarians a future location on our list is an Octarian city. Oh, I can't wait. Sounds interesting."

"Yes, the water 's his daughter's… She's quite the octopus."

"Can't wait to meet her. I wish we could stay and chat more, but we weren't really meant to stop in this town. Guess me getting sick was a good thing. I'm feeling much fresher now, though."

"Yes. I heard. Agent Alpha, Beta. Let's go."

"Come on Corol!" Cuddlefish dragged him away.

"I'm going, I'm going" Corol tried to keep up.

"Hehe" She nuzzled him and he whined as his tentacles glowed red.

"They are so cute together." Callie awed. "Marie! We gotta get going soon!"

"Oh, right. I'll get Jim" Marie walked in with Cici on her head.

Callie grabbed her cousin's arm before turning back to Nana and hugging her. "Bye Granny. Love you."

"Goodbye girls," Nana hugged them both and kissed their foreheads.

"Love you too, Grandma" Marie smiled and hugged her back.

"..." Cici hugged Nana's shell on her bun.

"That's cute, Cici." Callie smiled. When the hug ended she turned toward the other two inklings in the group. "Adstrum! Jack! We gotta go!"

Pastelli slipped out and ran, "We'll see you!"

"At the Water Palace!" Acrilic added as he ran after her.

"You won't catch me!" Pastelli superjumped away.

"Try me!" He turned into a Kraken like form and swam after her.

"Coming, Callie!" Adstrum ran up toward her, but tapped Clair's shoulder and pointed to the 'Kick Me' sign he left on Anita. "I'm such a kid. Have fun."

"Nice…" She ran and kicked her at full force.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adstrum laughed loudly. "Nice kick!"

"Peace out nerd!" Clair ran off.

"See ya!" He waved at her before walking toward Callie. "I like her. She's fun."

"CLAIR!" Anita screamed.

"Anyone that can piss Anita off that much is a friend to me. Nice job, Adstrum." Callie laughed.

"Remember what I told you Cici…" Marie put Cici on Jack's head.

"...fine…" Cici deflated on his head.

"You don't have to be on my head if you don't want to, Cici." Jack said.

She nipped his tentacle.

"Ow."

"...humph."

As everyone started getting onto the bus Jim turned to them all. "We'll have to drive all night to make up for lost time. Good thing the next concert wasn't planned until tomorrow evening, so we should get there on time."

"Okay!" Marie nodded.

"So buckle up and be ready for a long drive." Jim put the bus into gear and began driving off.

"Alright. So…" Callie clasped her hands together. "What to do…?" She wondered aloud.

Cici started braiding Jack's tentacles out of boredom.

Jack just smiled with relief and let her continue, sitting down in a booth and pulled out his phone.

Marie started cooking seaweed stew for everyone.

Callie looked over at Adstrum, seeing him heading for their room. "Perfect." She followed behind him, closing the door to their room when they were in.

"Adstrum...We need to talk."

 **Author's Note: Sorry this one is late everyone. I was very tired after class last night and had to get to bed early for work. Why I didn't update earlier yesterday? Well, youtube is distracting. Anyway, thank you The Bowser Monster, SpikedFruitPunch, Tapu Uwu, QwertyMcThirty, Ashanit, and Agent 7 for leaving reviews.**

 **Thanks, Tapu Uwu.**

 **Thanks, QwertyMcThirty.**

 **Don't be sorry, Ashanti. And Cici will get better...eventually.**

 **Yes, I am Adstrum, Agent 7. And I don't care about the sea snails. I never rerolled the gear I always wore back in Splatoon 1. I got my wins from pure skill alone. And that's all you need. And I also ship Jack and Cici.**

 **Well, see you all next week with another chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Reasons

Chapter 13: Reasons

Adstrum looked at Callie as he turned on a console and TV. "Okay, talk about what?"

"Why do you bully Marie so much?"

"Ugh...Come on…" He groaned. "I have my reasons."

"Then you mind sharing?

"Later." He said as he looked at the screen and picked up the controller. He was about to play when Callie shut the TV off and the console. He looked at her with an annoyed and angry face.

"This can't continue, Addie…" Callie stood in front of him.

"I'll stop messing with her so much when she stands up for herself, okay?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know she can leave, and this can end."

"I'm bullying her for her own sake, Callie. If she stands up for herself I'll stop. I have a reason."

"When she stands up she may leave, Addie! Granny said that she's already been through enough"

"Well, she moved to Carti Ridge, so I'm just trying to prepare her for the city. She hasn't been there long enough for the trouble to start. But when it does she'll want to be ready." He sat up straight. "You've lived in Carti Ridge for 2 years, so you already know what the city is like. You may have lived in the more business areas, but that still didn't mean you didn't avoid the city's violence and problems. You worked with Anita, a representation of one of those problems. You stood up to her how long after you started working with her? You not only stood up for yourself, but you also stood up for Annabelle. That shows you won't take shit from people. So if people in Carti Ridge mess with you, well, you can handle yourself. Marie, however-" He was cut off by Callie.

"She's afraid of losing me! She can't do anything to you because she doesn't wanna upset me"

"Callie, didn't you tell her to try standing up to me as well? Or to try to mess with me? She shouldn't be afraid to stand up to me. If she does I will actually respect her more and leave her alone. I'll be happy if she confronts me. She used to be all bark and no bite, but now she's lost her bark. It's pathetic and I don't want her to end up being targeted in Carti Ridge! If she was ever messed with by people there and all she did was walk away and ignore it, there's a chance she would wake up the next morning handcuffed to a parking meter or bed. Weak people are easy targets in Carti Ridge. People who show any strength are not messed with twice. It's a violent city, but there are unwritten rules that most people follow. I'm just trying to get Marie to follow them!"

"What rules? What good is that if it endangers the Squid Sisters?"

"Trust me, if Marie was still nothing but bark I would kind of enjoy messing with her. But her not even barking back makes me feel like shit. But I'm trying to help her. I don't want to treat her badly, but I have to in order to prepare her for Carti Ridge. Do you have a better idea? I'm all ears." He looked at Callie with hopeful eyes.

"I-I… don't know… maybe talk to her?"

"Okay." He raised an eyebrow. "And say what?"

"Ugh…" She fell onto her back on the bed, "I don't know…"

"Exactly!" Adstrum jumped face first onto the bed. "I don't know either."

"I'm just really worried. She'll snap and quit."

"Or she'll snap and hit me. I just want her to stand up for herself." He flipped over onto his back.

"Granny said she was seriously considering it and retiring somewhere."

Adstrum pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my gosh…giving up again? Seriously, Marie?" He muttered to himself.

"She told Granny she has nothing more to lose."

"You think Jack can help?"

"I'm sure she's giving it a chance. I just… I don't know."

Adstrum just rolled his eyes. "I don't know either. Maybe...um...you know anyone that can help?"

"Arisara? That's her therapist friend…. She talks to her a lot"

"A therapist?" He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

A quiet knock interrupted them, "Dinner is ready…" Marie spoke through the door.

"Gotcha!" Adstrum sat up and took Callie's hand. "C'mon, let's go." He pulled her up.

"Alright" She smiled a bit.

He held the door open for her as they made their way down the hall, scenery passing by in the window.

Cici had made a hat on Jack's head. It was made out of napkins.

Jack wasn't paying attention as he reached toward the napkin dispenser, raising an eyebrow when he found it empty.

Cici went into the hat. Marie put down a bunch of different dishes on the table.

"Thank you, Marie." Jack smiled as he pulled his dish toward himself, just as Callie and Adstrum sat at the table.

"Enjoy… I think I should get more ingredients next time." Marie made a note to herself.

Adstrum just looked at Callie and shrugged, taking a sip of the stew.

"Cici… you too. Come out here." Marie gently took the hat and sat her beside Jack.

Cici didn't make eye contact, but stayed there.

Jack took a sip, blowing on it first.

Marie gave her a plate full of food. Cici took it and started nibbling bits of it.

Jack looked down at her and smiled.

Adstrum took another sip of the stew, looking over at Callie and smiling.

She was happily eating her cousin's food.

Cici stopped eating. It was like nothing was really changed on her plate.

Jack looked down at her with a worried look on his face. "Um...Marie?"

"Cici? At least keep eating the stew, okay?" Marie petted her head.

Cici sighed and slowly sipped the stew. She drank a quarter of the small bowl.

Jack sighed in relief seeing Cici eating more.

Adstrum picked up his bowl and drank the remaining stew in his bowl. "Done. It was good."

"Th-thanks" Marie seemed a bit surprised.

He stood up and took his plate to the sink, rinsing it out and leaving it in there before walking back to his and Callie's room.

"You okay, Marie?" Callie asked as she sipped another spoonful of seaweed stew.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

She shrugged and smiled as she ate another spoonful. "This is really good, Marie."

"Thanks. I kinda missed you saying that… It's been awhile since I cooked."

"Didn't you cook for gramps while I was gone?" Callie raised an eyebrow as she finished her stew. "More please?"

"He went looking for you… since Jack was busy he found another unusual helper. I wonder what he was talking about…"

"Another agent? Heh. Wouldn't surprise me." She smiled as Marie took her empty bowl.

"Oh, well he told me they left after there was news of your appearance."

"They?"

"I haven't a clue what gender they are, calling someone 'it' is rude so 'they' is appropriate."

"Gramps's helper?" Callie asked as Marie refilled her bowl and placed it in front of her. "Thank you."

"Yeah, he said that they insisted on wearing a mask… but he said they weren't a squid though."

"Okay. I wonder who this 'They' is. So gramps is doing good. Glad to hear that." Callie smiled as she dug into her second helping. "Not a squid? Oh, I'm so curious now!"

"He refused to say… at least in the chat. Oh well, at least he came back for dinner."

"Chat?" Callie thought a moment. "In person or...on the phone?"

"On the phone, believe it or not. It was in a chatroom of all places."

Callie spit a bit of stew out of her mouth, spraying Jack's face. He scrunched his face up.

Cici quietly snickered.

"A chatroom?"

"Yeah, I was bored out of my mind so I wanted to just chat to randos. Shocking that I found him instead."

"He trying to become a tech savvy or something?" Callie nervously smiled at Jack and offered him a tissue. He took it and cleaned his face.

Cici just looked away as she snickered some more.

Jack smiled hearing her laugh a bit.

"Oh well I guess, we'll never know."

"I think he's trying to become a rapper." Jack shrugged. "As his retirement hobby."

"...Yeah. Apparently so"

"Oh boy…" Callie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head giggling.

Cici wandered away after putting her dishes away.

Jack watched her before getting up and putting his dishes away in the sink as well, making sure to keep on eye on the small squid.

She dug into her pile of cloth.

He smiled before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Callie finished her bowl again and rinsed it in the sink. "Thanks for dinner, Marie. I'll make the next one." She smiled at her cousin, who was blowing on a spoonful of stew.

"Sure. If you wanna."

"And Marie." She paused as she stood at the entrance to the hallway.

"Yeah?" She stopped eating for a bit.

"If Adstrum bugs you again, let me know. Or stand up to him. He needs a reality check. Your choice." She smiled and walked toward the bathroom just as Jack finished up.

"Oh… yeah… I'll do that" she looked to the side.

"I won't be mad." She poked her head out and waved. "Love you, cousin. Let's hang out tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, love you too" She waved back.

* * *

As Callie finished up in the bathroom she walked into the bedroom and immediately got changed into her pajamas. She put on a cozy shirt with a heart on the front and some trims around the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt, along with a pair of shorts with drawstrings.

Marie walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Callie turned toward the bed when she took her socks off, her eyes widening as she noticed Adstrum was laying in it. 'Did...I just change clothes in front of him?' She thought and walked up slowly, noticing his eyes were closed and his mouth agape. 'Oh, good. He's asleep. Heh.' She breathed a sigh of relief before noticing the light in the hall coming from the bathroom. "Good night, Marie!" She yelled, seeing Adstrum not even move.

"Night Callie" She waved with her brush still in her mouth.

Said squid smiled and turned back to Adstrum, realizing he was hugging a pillow in his sleep. She smiled widely and giggled, carefully grabbing hold of his right arm and lifting it off the pillow. She grabbed the cushion and removed it from his grasp before tossing it onto the other side of the bed, laying down into his arms after she did so. She smiled as his arm fell onto her side, feeling him hug her in his sleep. She laughed lightly before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

 **Author's Note: And here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you The Bowser Monster, Nintendo 46, QwertyMcThirty, and Agent 7 for leaving reviews. I really appreciate them.**

 **Hope this chapter answered your question, Nintendo 46. Glad you like the fic.**

 **Thank Apikachua for that ant moment. Apikachua basically writes all of Cici's moments.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, Agent 7. I could never go on hiatus, though. I wouldn't leave all of you hanging around for even two weeks waiting for a new chapter. I hate waiting so I don't want you guys waiting so long. I'm glad this story puts a smile on your face. And sorry, but I don't know any puns.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I will see you next week!**


	15. Chapter 14: Interesting Developments

Chapter 14: Interesting Developments

As Callie's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning she let out a yawn and smiled seeing Adstrum's sleeping face. She kissed his forehead before trying to get up, feeling his arms around her tighten slightly. She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. "Are you awake, Addie?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

Jack stood in the kitchen making some eggs as he set up some plates at the table. He looked over at Cici's pile of cloth and clothes, seeing it slowly move. He sighed in relief as he put a fried egg on a plate, getting another one started in the pan.

Cici came out with a black and magenta kimono. She swam around with it over her body.

"What's that for, Cici?" He looked down at the crawling kimono.

"Addie wanted to order it" She muttered, still barely awake.

"He ordered it? What for?" He held the pan up a bit. "Want a fried egg or something?"

"...No…"

"Okay." He flipped the egg in the pan just as he heard a yawn behind him. "Morning, Marie."

"Morning Jack... Cici."

"Want any eggs?" Jack looked at the tired Squid Sister with a smile.

"Oh, that's very nice of you. Thank you"

Cici swam under Callie's door and onto their bed.

Callie was giggling as Adstrum refused to get off her back. "Addie...come on…"

Cici stayed quiet and covered her eyes "Walked in at an awkward time… Retreating…" She quietly swam away, leaving the kimono by the door. Cici blushed as she hid back in her cloth pile.

"You see something, Cici?" Jack asked.

"...No…." It was a tiny and very unsure squeak.

At that moment Callie walked out with Adstrum on her back. "Addie, get off of me."

"No. Callie, love me." He smiled.

"No." Callie giggled.

"Love me." He said again, a bit more serious but still holding back a laugh.

"No!"

"They are even doing it here… must retreat…" Cici swam away with her pile of clothes.

"What are they doing?" Jack looked at them.

"I will not get off until you give me your love." Adstrum laughed.

"NO!" Callie laughed loudly.

"Heh… oh Cici. They aren't doing that…" Marie quietly snickered.

"GIVE ME YOUR LOVE!" Adstrum yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" Callie laughed, trying to shake him off.

Cici came back, "Too lazy to move…."

"Man, Callie. You are strong." Jack placed a couple of fried eggs on Marie's plate.

"I use rollers, Jack. What do you expect?" She smiled as she successfully tossed Adstrum off. "Aha!"

He landed on his back and smiled. "Come here!" He got up and chased her.

"I don't fight… not allowed to." Cici muttered, " Clothes too OP they said."

"That rag is OP?"

"5 shields and fast recover."

Marie's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

"You cheating little shit." Adstrum laughed as he passed by Cici, being surprised by Callie turning around and tackling him. "Oof!"

"No, I don't wear these in turf. I haven't wore anything after I stopped playing."

"But people would take pity on you, thinking you are homeless." Callie joked as she picked up Adstrum and sat him in a chair. "Eat, Addie."

"Then I throw my cash at them. Shuts them up everytime" Cici snickered.

"Well, if you find that fun." Callie giggled as well.

"You'd think you'd wear something a bit more...normal with the cash you have." Adstrum shrugged as a plate of eggs was put in front of him. "But you do you, Cici."

"I could make it… but I just rather not I guess…" she replied shrugging, "but..."

Cici moved a bit and a needle nearly hit Jack's head. It barely grazed his cheek as it stabbed into the wall.

"Woah!" Jack looked at where the needle landed. "What the-?"

"... can guess why." Cici finished glaring at him.

He looked at her and smiled nervously, placing a finger on his wrist and breathing slightly faster.

"Cici… be nice." Marie petted her.

"..."

A knock on the door interrupted the tense moment.

Jack walked over and opened it up. "Hello?"

The person nearly ran off, but she calmed down.

"H-Hi, you were kinda late so I got worried." The hooded figure replied.

"Oh, we arrived?" He looked over at Callie and Marie. "We made it to Mont Maroon, guys!"

"Arisara, hey!" Marie walked to her.

"Lady…" Cici swam up her and into her hood. Arisara shuddered.

"Oh, Marie's therapist?" Adstrum asked Callie.

"Let's not get involved yet. Let her and Marie catch up." Callie smiled, taking another bite of her eggs.

"Cici get out of there. You know she doesn't like that." Marie sighed.

"Cozy… a bit like Marina..." Cici popped out of her hood.

"... Heh, it's a nice shampoo… Marina suggested it to me..." She seemed nervous.

"No, I was talking about-" Cici yelped as Arisara moved her tentacles under her hood, "No…"

Arisara sighed a bit as Cici nibbled her tentacle.

"So what brings you to the bus?" Jack asked, stepping aside to invite her on board.

"I just wanted to check that you guys were okay. I mean you guys were kinda late and Marie wasn't answering my text." Arisara didn't move from her spot.

"Oh that's right. Sorry."

"Oh, we're fine." Jack smiled. "Just...had a bit of trouble with Callie and Cici getting sick and needing to stop in Crayon Canyon to get them a doctor."

"I see. I'm glad everyone is alright."

"Well...Cici seems okay. Just...um…" He rubbed the back of his head. "But Callie seems 100% now. Seeing how she has Adstrum on her back again."

"Addie, get off!" Callie laughed as she tried to shake him off.

"LOVE ME!" He yelled, hugging her tightly.

"Hmm." Arisara carefully pulled Cici from her head, "She does seem smaller… and more pale."

"Yeah… it's a long story." Marie petted Cici.

"I'm sorry…" Jack rubbed his arm while clutching his chest.

"Huh, I never thought I'd see you like this…" Arisara muttered to herself.

"I'm the reason Cici is...well, peeved. And why... she ran out in the rain." A tear rolled down his cheek as he breathed heavily.

"Wow." Arisara seemed surprised and a bit confused, "He actually seems to have empathy…"

"That's speci-" Arisara poked Cici's mantle, "Owie…"

"Hey, don't hurt her." Jack looked at the therapist.

Arisara got scared and back up a bit.

"Please…" He looked away.

"Y-yeah.. of course…" She petted Cici.

Cici hugged her hand.

Jack smiled as he looked at the tiny squid.

Arisara smiled a bit, "Not as much of a monster as I thought…"

"So...you want to come in and talk to Marie?" He asked.

"Oh sure. If that's not a bother."

"You are never a bother." Marie took her by her hand, "Come on. I forgot to tell you about how gramps was in a chatroom"

"Heh, believe me… I know all about it…." Arisara muttered as she followed her into her room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

As they passed by Callie she had Adstrum pinned against the wall.

"I told you to get off." She smirked, her back pressing him against the wall.

"And I told you to love me." He tugged on her tentacles and kissed her cheek.

Arisara smiled at the two and went into Marie's room.

Cici left the bus and started wandering around the new city.

"Hey, Cici!" Jack ran after her. "Don't leave without telling us where you are going."

"None of your concern, Trench..." She seemed annoyed.

"Woah, calling me by my last name? Who told you that?"

"Sewing isn't my only profession… Apparently taking your ID isn't very hard."

"Okay…" He rubbed his arm and went back onto the bus. "Just please be safe." He ran out and grabbed his ID from her. "And give that back." He walked back onto the bus.

Cici puffed her cheeks and continued wandering around the city.

"Well, she hates me…" Jack sat down and placed his face into his hands.

"You are kidding. How do you know him?" Marie asked.

"Um… ran into him at the…." Arisara thought about it, "The market… He told me that he was your grandfather. Then talked about you and Callie… a lot. Then broke out into rapping…. I like his picture of you two on his phone… It's cute."

"Oh you saw that? Yeah, he was so proud."

"Yep… Just had it opened next to him on the train"

"Train?"

"Oh yeah! We were, uh, just going back into Inkopolis."

"Oh, that must be new. I wasn't aware gramps uses the train."

"It's pretty convenient… I guess"

"Hey… Arisara. Don't you get hot wearing a hoodie all day? I'm a bit curious what's under your hood."

"...They are just tentacles like yours… Nothing special…" She got super nervous.

"But I can barely see your face, though…. I can't help but to be curious." Marie shrugged.

"You remind me of Adstrum, Arisara." Callie smiled as she passed by the doorway, peeking over her shoulder. "He refused to remove his hood when I met him."

"Oh, really? That's interesting." Arisara looked at Callie.

"Yeah, but he removed it for me when he trusted me enough. Well, more like when I found out his ink color."

"You think maybe you can show me someday?" Marie asked her therapist.

"Maybe."

A hand came up and poked Callie's forehead. "You're it."

"Oh, hello Addie." Callie smiled as he walked past her toward their room.

"Hi Callie. Hello, Salt Queen." Adstrum waved as he passed by.

"..." Marie sighed.

"That's pretty mean."

"Sorry, he just gets cocky. Just stand up to him, Marie. What's the worst he can do? I won't let him hurt you." Callie smiled as she ran up and gave her cousin a quick hug.

"The worse is to kill me, the worst is you disappearing again."

"He won't kill you." She patted Marie's back. "And I promise I won't leave again no matter what. Just tell Adstrum to back off." She hugged her tighter. "Nothing will separate the Squid Sisters again. I promise."

"If there is, that's that. It happened once it can happen again. Maybe not you, but maybe me."

"Marie…" Callie looked her in the eyes. "Just...please just stand up to him." She stood up and left Marie's room, walking toward the kitchen.

"Marie… I can't let the Squid Sisters end either… It saved me. OH! I mean it in a way." Arisara patted her back, "You guys are special. Don't let it go to waste."

"Okay… You still have my back?"

"Of course. That won't change."

"And you will show me what's under that hood?"

"Uhhh…."

"I'm just messing. You are a good kid."

Cici came back with kimonos. She threw one into Jack's face and hung Adstrum's on his doorknob.

"Um...thanks Cici." Jack pulled it off his face and looked at it. It matched his orange tentacles.

"It's a uniform. They won't let us in without it."

"...Shoot, really?" Arisara bit her lip.

"YAY! KIMONO KOUSINS!" Callie ran toward the bathroom with her kimono in her hands.

"Yes, all performers and guests must wear one."

"I don't have one…." Arisara rubbed the back of her head.

"I can make one…. for you…" Cici replied, "But you know hoods are not allowed."

Arisara gulped.

"Why keep it a secret?"

"I have my reasons…"

"Come with me then… We can just wait here, together" Cici pulled her sleeve.

"Heh, I guess that saves money for flowers…for next time." Arisara petted her.

"I have to wear this?" Adstrum appeared in the doorway, wearing the kimono that was hung on his door. It was it was a sharp black and white patterned kimono.

"Yes, otherwise you wait here at the bus too." Cici jumped on to Adstrum's head.

"Okay, Sleepy." Adstrum picked her up and held her up to his face. "You need to eat more. You shrunk."

Cici looked away, slightly puffing herself up.

"Puffing up doesn't make you look intimidating. If anything, you look more adorable." He placed her on Marie's head before walking down the hall.

"He has a point…" Marie petted Cici, " But puffing up is just your way of pouting, isn't it? It's pretty cute."

Cici just sighed.

Jack put on his orange and red kimono. "So cute!" He nodded.

He narrowly dodged a needle.

"Yikes… Cici don't do that. You can hurt someone…."

"She's trying to hurt me. And I deserve it…" Jack rubbed his arm.

"Cici listen to me. You are going to need to make up with him. Put on your kimono and stay with him." Marie put her down.

"Please, Marie... I don't want her to be more angry…" He clutched his chest.

"I can handle her." Arisara suggested.

"Then she can stay with you... Just promise to keep a close... eye on her. I don't want anything.. . bad to happen." He took a few breaths before composing himself.

"Of course, I'll do my best. You take care of yourself, too."

"Thanks. I'll try." Jack smiled.

"You guys ready?" Callie's voice came from the doorway. She was wearing her magenta and black kimono.

"How about we get some ramen?" Arisara asked Cici.

Cici swam into her hood as Arisara walked out of the bus.

"C'mon Adstrum." Callie took his hand. "You look handsome in that."

"Thanks?" He shrugged. "You look adorable in your kimono."

She blushed and hugged him as they walked off the bus.

"GAH! Fuck, it's cold out here!" Adstrum yelped.

Marie smiled and walked on ahead.

* * *

The concert was a totally different than the others. Everything was old instruments that remixed the song nicely. Everyone cheered and clapped at the finale.

Callie and Marie smiled at the applause as the curtains lowered. They both walked backstage and walked over to the band.

The instrumentalists bowed and shook their hands, "It was a pleasure…"

"Thanks for joining us." Callie smiled brightly.

"I trust Lady Cecilia is well?" The elderly shamisen player asked, "A shame I didn't not see her here. I told them she alone may enter wearing whatever she pleases…"

"She's back with a...friend of our's. Wait, really? She got to wear whatever she wanted?" Callie pouted.

"Ah yes. She is my young master. It is the least I can do."

As the Squid Sisters kept shaking hands with the instrumentalists, Adstrum walked up with his arms folded. "Why is it cold?"

"Huh? Well, we are up in the mountains." Callie replied.

"C-can we go back to the bus a-already. I hate the cold." He shivered.

"Yes, it is said to snow soon." Cici's elderly friend replied.

Adstrum hissed when he heard that. "I want to leave before that. Now."

"What's the rush?" Marie asked, "I hear snow is pretty"

"I can't st-stand the cold. I like warmth. I w-want warmth. N-now."

"Geez, you can't be serious? Stop being a little whiny hatchling."

Both Callie and Adstrum looked at Marie with curious expressions. Callie smiled a bit while Adstrum just looked a bit peeved. His anger seemed to dissipate when Callie hugged him.

"Did she just-?" Callie whispered in his ear.

"Is her bark coming back? Good. That's a step in the right direction, I guess." Adstrum shrugged.

"Well, you guys can go back first. I'm gonna get Arisara a thank you present for watching Cici." Marie walked

"Alright, see ya, Salt…" Adstrum stopped himself. "See ya, Marie."

Marie stopped for a bit, but then continued walking.

"I shall see my young master soon. Your travels shall bring you back to her homeland. Eleedee Valley soon." The elderly squid walked away.

Callie's smiled widened as she took Adstrum's hand and dragged him back to the bus. Jack quickly ran behind them, having been distracted by the fans asking him for Squid Sisters autographs.

Cici was napping on Arisara's head. She was a bit pink and slightly bigger than before.

"Hey, welcome back." Arisara smiled at Callie and Adstrum as she swept the floor.

"What are you sweeping for, Arisara?" Callie asked as she hugged Adstrum.

"Oh… well I had nothing to do after talking to Cici… So I cleaned the bus for you."

"Maybe you and I can talk. Um...would addiction be something you deal with? Or is that for someone else?" Callie asked as Adstrum walked over to the fridge.

"Addiction can be quite a hard thing to deal with, why?"

"Because Adstrum has a thing for soda apparently. He drinks too much of the stuff." They both heard a 'ppsh' sound at that moment. "Adstrum, put it back."

"Too late!" He crushed the now empty can and threw it away. "Woohoo!"

"Oh… wow. I see…" She picked the can up and put it into the recycling bin.

"Yeah, I mean having only one a day would be a good start, I tell him. Then maybe only drink it on days he needs help waking up. But he has a problem. I think that's his...what, first today?" Callie looked over at him.

"First of many." Adstrum smirked as he chugged a fifth can, four more empty ones on the counter.

Callie just facepalmed.

"Well, I guess that is kinda a start?" Arisara asked.

"He's got many problems. He's hyperactive at times, which I don't mind. But…"

"LOVE ME!"

Callie quickly ducked down as an Ink Black squid slammed into the area of the booth where she was sitting, slowly sliding down the back of it. She just giggled and picked him up, holding him.

"See what I mean? He's fun, but I'd like him to calm down a bit more. At least at reasonable times."

Arisara put Cici on Jack's head, "She's knocked out from over eating so it's safe."

Said orange inkling nervously smiled and sat down.

"Have you tried maybe exercising? Playing turf war helps" Arisara asked Callie, "Like until he's completely exhausted."

"He hasn't done that in a while. And neither have I. Good idea, Arisara. Thanks." She smiled as she felt Adstrum start moving in her hands.

"Second wind!" He started wiggling in her arms.

"Heh, I guess I should get going now" Arisara smiled and started walking out of the bus.

"Wait, at least take these!" Marie ran up to her and handed her a bag.

"Oh thank you, but-"

"It's the least I can do. Thanks. See you later, okay?" Marie hugged her.

Arisara was surprised and slowly hugged her back. She smiled and got back on her motorcycle and drove off.

"What did you get her?" Callie asked as she struggled to hold the squirming Adstrum in her hands.

"A box of chocolates… I know she has a sweet tooth." Marie turned around, "Uhh, what happened?"

"He's just energetic and hyper right now." Callie laughed before Adstrum flew out of her hands and landed on her head before sliding down her back. She shivered and grabbed him with her tentacles. "Calm down, Addie!"

"Give me your love! I want it!" He kissed her head.

"...Mmm?" Cici woke up, she looked down at Jack. She was too full to move so she stayed on his head.

Jack felt Cici move a bit and carefully walked upstairs. When he entered their room he opened her chest and gently put her down in it before closing it again. "Good night, Cici." He went to the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

"...Night…"

 **Author's Note: And we are back with another chapter! Thanks for sticking around and reading, guys!**

 **Okay, thank you The Bowser Monster, Nintendo 46, Fuzzy Hedge 48, Ashanti, Agent 8 (AKA Agent 7), and QwertyMcThirty for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

 **Oh, Anita was even worse in the prequel to this fic, Nintendo 46. She deserves more than a kick.**

 **That's her character, Fuzzy Hedge 48. Anita was worse in the prequel. And yes, Adstrum is trying to prepare Marie for living in Carti Ridge.**

 **I'm glad you love the fic, Ashanti. Thanks for reviewing. And is this soon enough?**

 **Glad you love the fic, Qwerty. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Remember, go ahead and leave a review if you wish. But if you want to criticize how I write then please say something you like about the fic first. Alright, thank you all for reading and I will see you in the next chapter next week!**


	16. Chapter 15: Onward to Pencilvania

Chapter 15: Onward to Pencilvania

Jack woke up the next morning with his usual routine. Stretching a bit, doing a couple of push-ups, and finishing off with tying up his tentacles and getting dressed in some pajamas.

Cici sleepily crept out of her box. She was still a pale pinkish green color. She swam down stairs.

Not long after Jack opened the bedroom door and walked down the stairs, but nearly slipped on some ink left on the middle step. He quickly grasped the railing and carefully pulled himself up, his eyes wide and his hearts racing.

Cici looked back at him.

"You okay, Jack?" Callie asked as she sat at one of the booths, Marie behind her and tying up her tentacles for her.

"Yeah, just a little slip. I'm fine." He smiled and put a finger on his wrist.

Cici swam over and wiped the ink with a tissue.

"So...any idea where we are headed?" Marie asked, tying Callie's tentacles up in a bow.

"I don't know." Callie shrugged. "Should we ask Jim?"

"Land of sharp points." Cici muttered before going into a box of tissues.

"Needles? So like a town of Urchins?" Marie asked.

"Like Spike?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he got a bowl of chocolate cereal.

"Jim, where are we going?!" Callie yelled toward the driver.

"The city of Pencilvania!" The middle-aged urchin yelled back.

"Pencilvania?" Adstrum walked into the kitchen area wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a blue shirt that read, 'It's so damn cold outside, I just farted snowflakes.'

"Hm I hear that it's one of the highest mountains here…" Marie muttered, "Guess you better get used to it for a while…"

"Mountains? I think you mean buildings." Jim said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, right. I was thinking of Pastelvania. The land of vampires."

"Vampire squids?" Adstrum asked as he put some waffles in a toaster.

"Scary…" Cici muttered swimming on Jim's head. Said urchin just shrugged and kept driving.

"Pencilvania? That sounds fun." Callie smiled before flinching as Marie tugged her tentacles a bit. "Thanks, Marie." She stood up and shook her head a bit, happy the bow didn't come undone.

"I heard the city was named after an old human city from before they went extinct." Adstrum pointed out as the waffles popped out and onto a plate. "At least that's what all the mayors and politicians say."

"Really? That's interesting." Jack said as he tried to carefully pull Cici out of Jim's spines. "Ow. But I heard that the city was named that when the founder went into a nervous panic and rapidly looked around for words to use, spotting a pencil, a van, and the letters 'I' and 'A' on a sign."

Cici nipped his hand.

"Who says that?" Callie asked.

"Everyone else in that city." Jack replied. "Ow! Cici, c'mon. Leave Jim alone. So sorry about her, Jim."

"That's okay." The urchin smiled as he reached up and carefully grabbed the squid in his hand.

She squeaked and wrapped her tentacles around his hand.

"C'mon, Cici. He needs to focus on driving." Jack carefully grabbed her and tried to pull her off.

She wrapped her tentacles around Jack's hand and nipped him.

"OW!" He resisted the urge to shake his hand and carefully lowered her to the floor.

She got off and swam away from him.

"So…" Jack stuck his finger in his mouth. "Anything of interest in this city?"

"The buildings all have sharp points?" Marie shrugged.

"I think he meant tourist traps and stuff like that." Callie chuckled as she pulled out her phone and looked online. "Hm...some shops and stuff. An outdoor stage. Guess that's where our concert will be."

"They have an ancient grove. A bit like the one in Eleede Valley... except smaller…" Marie muttered.

Both Cici and Jack perked up when they heard this, Cici a bit less but it was still noticeable.

"That grove…. Has good material… but it's very dangerous…." Cici muttered.

"Material for clothes?" Jack asked curiously.

"Almost died once. Eleede Valley's grove is a death trap, but it's strange climate is perfect for a rare spider."

His eyes widened and he placed two fingers on his neck, breathing quickly and trying to control it. "At least...you didn't die…" He sighed and calmed down.

Callie and Marie looked at Jack with concern before going back to looking at Callie's phone.

"I like spiders." Adstrum smiled as he put syrup over his waffles. "They are awesome little eight legged creatures."

"She's rather friendly, but the everlasting rain and maze like routes are deadly"

Jack started to panic a bit again.

"HEY!" Callie yelled, getting everyone's attention. "And they have this thing called 'The Gauntlet.' Seems like something Adstrum and Jack could be interested in." She smiled widely and nervously.

"Hmm?" Cici snapped out of her stare, "The battle arena?"

"It's a skyscraper that's been turned into some kind of battle labyrinth. I don't see any rules, but anyone interested in battling should at least try this interesting take on Turf Wars." Callie read.

"I think it wouldn't be fair if I played…." Cici smirked.

"Adstrum, why don't you try it out?" Callie looked up at him and smiled.

"Why?" He asked, half of a waffle sticking out of his mouth.

"Because it could be fun. You might as well do something while we are here. The concert isn't until ten at night. And we'll be there soon. So how else could you waste time?"

"Hmm… There's a tournament there on that day" Marie looked on her phone.

"Perfect! Why not enter? It could be fun! It says it's a free for all. Oh, and it says that you bring your own weapon and gear." Callie said excitedly.

"Alright, I'm in." Adstrum smiled as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I want to try… because I'm bored…." Cici raised her hand.

"Cici, you will get murdered…." Marie replied

Jack clutched his chest and his eyes went wide. "If she enters, then I will too."

"Wait, you can't enter. With your gear… it makes you look like a hobo… no offense" Marie chuckled.

"It's a cover up. If they judge me on that they already lost"

"Well, expect no mercy, guys." Adstrum smiled. "I don't see a rule about ink colors."

"Heh… okay." Cici smirked.

"You sure you can enter, Cici? I don't know how well you'd do, seeing as how you aren't that...healthy." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a good test for it… I have never tested this before... Oh my health? I guess just this once… I'll eat normally. I'll whip both of you."

"Try me, tiny." Adstrum smiled widely and licked his fangs.

Jack both breathed a sigh of relief at hearing she will eat normally today, but went back to worrying soon after.

"You… what?" Marie seemed confused.

"I guess I should get started on that…" Cici waddled into the kitchen and got herself some cereal.

"Well...this will be an interesting drive." Jack smiled as he realized his bowl was empty, except for the now chocolate milk still in it. He carried it over to the sink to rinse it out.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun for them. I hope." Callie looked over at Adstrum nervously, who was already looking through his weapons to pick which one he would use.

Marie kept staring at Cici who was actually changing to a brighter pink as some of the green faded.

Jack went upstairs and pulled out a case from under the bed, opening it and pulling out his hero outfit. "They said bring any gear you wish. And if I'm going to keep Cici from getting hurt, I got to go all out." He quickly put it on to see if it still fit, which it fortunately did. He then pulled out his Hero Shot and looked at himself in the mirror.

Cici took out a paper fan.

Jack came down the stairs. "Do I still look okay in this, guys?"

Callie looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, your agent outfit!"

"Wow… that's old…." Cici muttered.

"Hey, it's a classic." Callie looked at Cici. "And I think he looks good in it. Right, Marie?"

"Totally."

"Even though it is a hand-me-down." Jack chuckled.

"So what are you gonna use, Cici? You can't go in without a weapon" Marie asked.

"Technically she could…" Callie said as she looked at her phone again.

"This" She held up her paper fan.

Marie just sat there dumbfounded as her smile faded.

"Um...a fan?" Jack's breathing started to quicken a bit.

"Yes. I have two."

"Like Dualies." Adstrum held up two gloves with tubes connected to them. "Or Ink Claws."

"Hm… I dunno."

"Well, I'll go in with this." Jack held up his Hero Shot.

"Wouldn't you be cheating using that?" Callie asked.

"It says bring any weapon of choice. And if Adstrum can use black ink and a Carti Ridge weapon then why can't I use this?"

"Good point." Callie nodded.

"I need a name for them…" Cici swung the fan, making a smack sound.

"Um...Ink Fans?" Adstrum shrugged. "I'm not good at names."

"Tsunami… seems fitting..." Cici muttered.

"You can't be serious…."

"Maybe she'll surprise us?" Callie shrugged.

"Callie… She's gonna get herself killed!" Marie covered her mouth.

Jack ran up and put his hand on Marie's shoulder, leaning toward her ear. "That's why I'm entering. I'll make sure she stays safe." He whispered.

"But…" She sighed, "what about you, Jack?"

"I'll be fine. This is Agent 3 you are talking to." He gave a thumbs up.

"Heh, I know… Still, I worry" She petted him.

"I'll find a way to get her out of the…'Gauntlet'...quickly. Without hurting her."

"And if you have to fight her?"

"I'll try and stay hidden and take out enemies before they get to her, but I will run if she sees me. And if it comes down to that...then...I don't know. I'll try to splat her at the same time she splats me?" He started breathing quickly again.

"No mercy." Cici replied.

"You know it, sleepy." Adstrum smiled as he pushed his Ink Wheel off to the side. "Not that one."

"Wait, can you change weapons during it or no?"

"Yes, actually." Callie nodded. "But...only weapons you pick up during the climb." Everyone looked at her confused. "Oh, um, it says you may only bring one set of gear and one weapon. However, you may pick up and use any weapons and gear you find as you climb your way to the top of the building. Including weapons and gear dropped by other contestants. All weapons and gear will be returned to their rightful owners after the end of the 'Gauntlet,' though."

"I need practice then…" Cici tapped her paper fan on her hand.

"The Gauntlet ends with the last two players duking it out in a one-on-one turf war at the top. They may use any and all weapons and any gear they collected during the climb, including any sub weapons they collected and any Special cans they have found." Callie read.

Cici started dancing with her fans.

Marie just watched, getting more and more worried by the second.

Jack started taking deep breaths to calm himself. "This...will be an interesting tournament."

"...You seem different…. Cici, what did Arisara do?" Marie asked.

"Ari… told me. That maybe changing something in my life may help me. I have never played turf war after…. That. So maybe... I'll feel something again" Cici replied.

"I doubt this is what she had in mind…"

"Marie, you know how stubborn Cici can be. I don't think we'll convince her not to partake in this…'Gauntlet.'" Callie patted her cousin's back. "Lets just make sure she eats well enough today so that she'll be more ready."

"...Oh…"

"So, Cici. Anything you want for lunch?" Callie asked with a big smile.

"I want Ari's cooking… but, um... anything is fine"

"Sandwiches it is. Anything specific you want?" Callie asked as he went to the pantry and pulled out the bread.

"I like ham and cheese… Can I have one please?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Cici." Callie opened the fridge and pulled out the ham and cheese.

"Yay." Cici smiled as her tentacles glittered.

Jack smiled at seeing the small squid smile.

"Here we go." Adstrum smiled as he held up his Ink Sledge. "I'll use this beauty."

"What did she put in that food?" Marie asked, "And where can I get some?"

Cici shrugged.

"Here, Cici." Callie placed a plate in front of her with two sandwiches on it. "I made you an extra just in case. Just want to make sure that you will be ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Cici took the plate.

* * *

As the hours passed by Jack spent the time researching more about the 'Gauntlet,' making glances at Cici to make sure she was okay.

She seemed very different. Her tentacles brightly glittered and were back to being shiny instead of dry. Her thin tentacles now seemed thicker and became wavy. Marie dropped her jaw when she returned from the bathroom.

"Where is Cici? Who's this kid?" Marie started looking around for a green tiny squid.

"...Huh?" Cici tilted her head.

"That, um, is Cici, Marie." Jack replied.

"Holy shit… really?!"

"I'm just as shocked as you, Marie." Callie replied as she cut up some raw chicken.

"But she's actually … pretty…." Marie looked at the changed squid.

"P-pretty?" Cici blushed.

"Very pretty." Jack nodded.

"..." Cici whacked him with her paper fan.

"Ow!" He rubbed where she hit him. "That stings!"

"But it's paper…." Marie muttered.

"I wouldn't bring this newspaper…" Cici looked at the paper fan.

"What?" Callie asked.

"These aren't really the weapon they just make it easier to not paint the bus."

"Oh. Okay." Callie went back to preparing dinner, filling a pan with some water before dumping rice into it.

Cici continued dancing with her fans until she got tired.

"Looks like sleepy is back." Jack smiled as he saw her yawn.

"Heh, she's been at it for hours. She deserves it" Marie stopped smiling as Cici slipped and fell on her face, "...Oh…"

"Oh, gosh! You okay?" Jack ran up to her and tried to help her up.

She was fast asleep in his arms. Her tentacles lightly glowed and faded with her breathing.

"She looks amazing." Jack said as he gently lifted her up. "Oh, and feels heavier…"

"How does her tentacles glitter like that? It's so pretty…"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged as he held the sleeping inkling in his arms.

Cici stirred a bit but kept sleeping.

"She feels heavier." Jack repeated as he carefully placed her down in a booth.

"She actually seems normal… shorter than most, but not unhealthy"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "I'm happy to see that. But I will kind of miss her small size. It was cute."

"She's still tiny… just healthier"

"True." Jack nodded.

"Anyone want croissants?" Callie asked.

"Me!" Adstrum yelled and raised his hand.

"Alright, I'll put some in the oven." Callie smiled as she stirred the chicken and rice a bit before putting the lid back on the pan. She opened the fridge and pulled out a tube of croissant dough, opening it and rolling up croissants as the oven heated up.

Cici moved and sat up, "Hmm? What happened?... Oh, I guess I overdid it..."

"Overdid what?" Jack asked as he stepped away from her slowly, wanting to give her room.

"Practiced too hard."

"Ah." He nodded as she stood up. "Dinner's almost done."

"Oh, okay" She waddled to the fridge and got some apple juice.

"Just ten more minutes, okay?" Callie said to everyone as she turned off the stove. "Just gotta wait on the croissants."

"Okay." Cici waddled upstairs.

"Wow, she's really changed quickly, huh?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"She has. It's amazing." Callie smiled.

"Kind of weird seeing her not swimming around, but I'm glad she's getting better." Adstrum smiled as he stood next to Callie.

She came back with a ribbon. She was just playing with it.

"She also...it's amazing how quickly she grew. She was 3'8" just this morning and now...what, 4'2"? 4'3"?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." Callie nodded.

"I wonder how big she'll get." Adstrum wondered aloud yet quietly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Addie."

"Well, it's there now, Callie." Adstrum facepalmed. "That's your fault."

"I'm just happy she's aiming to be healthier." Jack smiled.

"Don't get used to it…It's only for now." Cici tied her tentacles back and looked like her old photo. After a while she took it off.

"Oh, don't say that, Cici. We think this is good for you." Callie nodded as the oven's timer ended. "Dinner's ready!"

"But...I already told you this is temporary..." Cici rested her head on her hand, staring at the ribbon.

"Shhhhh." Callie placed a finger on Cici's lips. "Let's not think about that right now. Let's eat!" She walked over to the kitchen and put on some oven mitts. She pulled the croissants out of the oven and pulled out some plates.

Cici smiled and tied the ribbon around her neck.

After fixing the plates Callie handed them out to everyone, making sure Cici got a slightly bigger helping. "Here you go, guys. Enjoy!" She sat down and began to dig in.

"Wow I forgot how long ago you actually cooked dinner for us." Marie smiled.

"You can't remember two years ago?" Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"No… those were very long in my mind"

"Let's not bring this stuff up, guys." Jack nervously laughed before shoving some rice in his mouth.

"Say, Cici, can you cook?"

"Yes." She replied wiping her mouth.

"...Really? Like, really really?"

"Yes. My, um… for lack of a better word, butler helped me when I was a hatchling"

"You cooked when you were that young?" Adstrum shook his head. "I doubt that."

"Maybe she meant when she was a child?" Callie looked at Cici confused.

"Yeah, I guess that is more accurate."

"So what can you cook?" Jack asked as he bit his croissant.

"Um, everything my butler could… He seemed so proud so I kept making them with him, a long time ago. I think you guys met him..."

"That's sweet." Callie smiled as she wiped her mouth off with a napkin. "Did we?"

"He played one of the instruments back at your previous performance."

"Ah. Okay." Callie nodded.

"*belch* Excuse me. Callie, that was good." Adstrum smiled as he took his empty plate to the sink.

"Thank you, Addie." She blushed.

"Hehe. It is very tasty" Cici smiled as she dangled her feet.

"Thank you, Cici." Callie pulled said squid into a hug.

Cici blushed a bit, but hugged her back.

Jack wanted to join the hug, but decided not to. He finished off his plate and went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later and heading upstairs. "I'm going to get some early shut eye."

"Night, Jack" Marie waved to him.

"I should do that too…" Cici put her dish into the sink and washed them.

"Okay, good night, Cici." Callie waved as she felt Adstrum gently grab her face.

"Kiss me." He pulled her into one.

"Mmmf, Addie, why are you so hyper!?" She laughed and returned it.

Cici smiled at the two and waddled upstairs and into her box.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Jack asked as he got himself into bed. When he didn't hear a response he just sighed and laid down to sleep. "Tomorrow's going to be a hassle…"

 **Author's Note: And another chapter done. Hello everyone. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, RisingPhoenix56, Ashanti, Nintendo 46, and QwertyMcThirty for leaving reviews. Thank you guys.**

 **And guys, I know Anita's a bitch, but leave the ass kicking to Clair. She literally kicked Anita's ass.**

 **Yes, Marie stood up for herself and it is a happy day, Ashanti.**

 **Yes, Nintendo 46...I get it.**

 **Glad you luv the chapter, Qwerty.**

 **Alright, see you all next update next week! You all have a great day!**


	17. Chapter 16: Signing Up

Chapter 16: Signing up

As the Squid Sister bus pulled into the city of Pencilvania Jack was in the middle of eating breakfast. He watched as multiple buildings went by before they stopped outside an outdoor stage. He finished off the last of his cereal before going and knocking on Marie's door and Callie and Adstrum's door. "Guys, we're here!" He turned around to see Cici opening a window. "Cici, what are you-?"

She leaped out the bus's window and jumped onto a person's face, "Feed me!"

The motorist screeched to a stop and fell over to the side, "My heart… are you crazy?!."

"CICI!" Jack ran off the bus and up to the motorist. "I am so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with h-" He noticed the person's face. "Arisara?"

"Ari, feed me!"

"... Maybe after you tell me if you are hurt." Arisara gently pulled Cici off her helmet.

"Are both of you okay?" Jack held his hand toward Ari. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks, well any reason for her wanting food?" Arisara stood up with his help.

"Um...she...wants to...participate in this...tournament...that's happening here." He smiled nervously. "And she wants to be prepared for it. Have enough energy, I guess."

"Turf war?"

"No...Something else...Um...the…Gauntlet." Jack replied.

"...You are pulling my tentacles right?"

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't budge." He put his hands up.

"Feed me!" Cici jumped up and down on Arisara's head.

"At least she's eating, right?" He smiled nervously.

"...Ah… well then. What do you wanna eat then?"

"I need energy so sugar?" Cici turned back into her humanoid form.

"No, sugar only lasts temporarily. Maybe something healthier." Jack suggested. "Maybe a breakfast item." He hopped back on the bus.

"He has a point. Let's go to the market, okay? We can pick out everything you may need" Arisara took her hand.

"Yay!"

Jack smiled as they walked off and he headed into the kitchen. He found Callie, Adstrum, and Marie there eating various breakfasts. Adstrum had a triple decker peanut butter and jelly, Callie had a plate of eggs and french toast, and Marie had some oatmeal.

"Hi Jack. Where's Cici?" Callie asked as she bit into her toast.

"She's with Arisara, who she jumped out the window of the bus to tackle as she came by on her motorcycle…" He facepalmed.

"WHAT?!" Marie nearly choked, "Is everyone okay?!"

"They seemed to be." Jack shrugged. "They went to the market to get Cici some food."

"Ah, I see… So she's serious about this?"

"Apparently." Jack sighed.

"Well, she'll get no mercy from me." Adstrum finished off his sandwich and stood up. "Alright. You eat, Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then let's go sign up." Adstrum headed toward the door.

"You go, I'll wait for Cici to get back." Jack sat down.

"Oh, I think there was a note about the concert. It's being delayed"

"Oh, seriously?" Callie whined.

"Apparently the gauntlet is a big deal."

There was a knock at the door.

"Well, since I'm already here." Adstrum opened the bus door. "Hello?"

""H-hiya… so she ate all the food... the bad news is she ate all MY food too…" the hooded person held the sleeping squid in her arms.

"Wow, you guys got back fast." Jack walked over.

Adstrum looked down into Arisara's arms to find a brightly glittering, pink squid in her arms. "That's Cici?"

"Yeah. I am surprised too"

Jack came up to the door to take a look as well. "Wow."

"To see her this healthy and happy is… actually very nice..."

"It is." Jack smiled brightly. "Did she get bigger too? She looks a bit bigger."

"She's is probably your height now thanks to some of the vitamins I had to add to her food."

"That's great!"

"Who's this kid, Arisara?" Marie asked when she noticed.

"Your long lost child" Arisara handed Cici over to her.

Marie stood there not understanding.

"Is that Cici?!" Callie asked loudly as she held out her hands. "May I see her?"

"Y-yeah, here" Marie passed her to Callie.

"Wow." Callie's eyes sparkled. "She's so pretty. Look at her glitter."

"When did I become a hot potato?" Cici opened her eyes

"Hi, Cici." Callie smiled widely and hugged her. "You look great."

She smiled a bit.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go sign up." Adstrum headed out the door.

"I'll race you there!" Cici jumped out of Callie's arms.

"What the-?" Adstrum smirked and pulled out his Ink Wheel, placing it on the ground and revving the engine, letting the wheel drag him toward the building the Gauntlet would be held in.

Cici ran after him.

"Oh jeez." Jack ran upstairs real quick and came back down in his hero gear. He jumped off the bus and turned into a squid, superjumping after them.

"So…" Callie clapped her hands. "You two want to do anything?"

"Ah… no plans except make a bag of instant noodles last a week" Arisara sighed.

"We can go shopping for food for you!" Callie took her hands and jumped up and down. "Shopping in a new city! Yay! Let's go!" She let go and jumped off the bus. "Where's the market?"

"Let's see…" Arisara took out her phone.

"We will need bags!" Marie walked out with shopping bags

* * *

As Adstrum walked up to the Gauntlet building he noticed a bunch of other inklings standing around with various weapons and gear. He smirked and pulled out his Ink Sledge. "This will be fun." As he walked up to the sign up station he heard Cici run up behind him. "What took ya, slowpoke?"

"You cheated…" She jumped onto his back and pouted.

"You are more fun when you are active." He finished signing up and turned around. "Alright, sign up."

"No way. This pip squeak hobo is gonna sign up?" An inkling asked when he saw Cici fill out the form.

"Pip squeak?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "What are you now? 5'? 4'10"?"

"I dunno" Cici shrugged.

As she finished signing an orange squid came falling from the sky next to them. "Made it."

"Yay! I finished"

"Congratulations Cici." Jack smiled as he signed up.

She didn't seem to pay attention to him as she climbed on bigger squids and octolings.

"Hey! Who's this hobo child?! Get er off me!"

"Cici, stop!" Jack tried to grab her. "Sorry about her."

Cici jumped on top of a tree.

"Alright, you." A Pelican Eel came up and pointed to Adstrum.

"Yeah?" Adstrum asked. "What?"

"Come with me. You need to register the weapon and gear you will be using."

"This is my weapon." He held his Ink Sledge. "And what I'm wearing is my gear."

"Alright. A modified hammer, a jacket, jeans, black shoes, and a red t-shirt." The eel used its tail to write on a clipboard. "Alright, come with me. Let's take you to your starting point."

"Alright." Adstrum shrugged and followed.

The eels couldn't take Cici seriously when she came to register her gear and weapon.

"Okay, so a cloth, and two paper fans?... You sure? Maybe sign this waiver"

"Good luck… I guess"

As Jack finished getting his weapon and gear registered one eel spoke up above the rest. "Alright, listen up! You might have already read the rules of The Gauntlet, but we need to go over a few more right now." The eel pulled out a tablet and used its tongue to scroll it. "All players will start in different areas in groups. One group will be in one area of the building while other groups will be in other areas. In order to advance to the next floor you'll need to find the escalator. However, the escalator will be blocked by bars until enough players have been eliminated, in which case all remaining players may go up to the next floor."

"Hope that hobo is in my group. Easy kill" Someone replied.

Jack glared in the direction that voice came from before turning back to pay attention.

"This will continue until there are only two players left in the whole building, one on each side. At the top the two remaining players will battle in a one on one Turf War, and will be allowed to use any weapons and gear they've collected on the way."

"Maybe if I go easy on her she'll go out with me…. She's not bad at all…." Another person muttered.

Jack growled after hearing that.

"Players are allowed to pick up other people's weapons and gear if they defeat them, but all items will be returned to their owners at the end. This will be to your advantage if you find a piece of gear better than yours."

"If you are traumatized you may forfeit by going back down a floor. Do not go back down floors unless you wish to forfeit"

"Any questions?" The eel looked around.

"Will it be dark?" Cici asked.

"Only in certain areas, but there are a lot of areas lit up."

"Ah… I see" She seemed a bit nervous.

"Aww… She's scared of the dark…"

"Hey, shut up, asshole!" Jack yelled toward the voice.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

He turned red. "What? He was being a jerk."

"Well, if there is nothing else players may head to the point where their colored elevator matches their bracelets. Removal of bracelets will cause you to explode and you will get DQ'ed."

Jack looked down at his wrist and found a green bracelet on his wrist. "When did that get there?" He looked around and saw an eel slithering through the crowd of players, slipping bracelets on their wrists.

Cici watched the eel try to jump to put it on her.

"Alright players! Head to your elevators!" The eel yelled before slithering off.

Cici jumped down and the tired eel slapped the bracelet on her. She followed it to the blue elevator.

Jack watched Cici walk off and bit his fingernails. "Oh, I have to find her as soon as possible." He felt his neck with two fingers as the elevator door closed, taking him down into the basement area.

 **Author's Note: Hello again! Back with another chapter!**

 **Okay, thank you The Bowser Monster, Agent 8, Devil Dude 42, Nintendo 46, Fuzzy Hedge 48, GajeSteel, and Noodle Doodle for leaving reviews.**

 **Yes. That is my name. And your name is Devil Dude 42. We all have names.**

 **Don't worry, Nintendo 46.**

 **Glad you luv the fic, Fuzzy Hedge 48.**

 **Yes! New chapter, Noodle Doodle. NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new chapter I have. Next one will be here next week. Have a good day, everyone!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Climb

Chapter 17: The Climb

As the elevator came to a stop Jack looked around at the basement area he was left in. As he stepped out the elevator door closed behind him and he heard a voice come through a speaker system.

"Remember. It's a battle to the top. No mercy. No rules." The announcer said.

Jack looked around for Cici, not finding her anywhere. "I gotta find her ASAP." He got his Hero Shot ready and cautiously stepped forward, hearing fighting coming from other areas in the basement.

* * *

Cici glanced around at the people fighting. She dodged their attacks with ease. She never had to attack anyone as they did the work for her by attacking each other.

"There you are… Come here, hobo!" The rude inkling from earlier tried to shoot Cici.

Cici dodged his attacks and ran off. He happily chased after her. She ran herself into a dead end.

"Nowhere to run now, hobo! Now die!"

She took out her paper fans and the inkling started cracking up, "You serious? You gonna fight back with those?"

"Yeah, I am" Cici smiled when she flinched a bit and all the lights were busted in the area.

It was pitch black.

"Wh-what? Where did you go, you pip squeak?!"

"I never left, but not running away was YOUR biggest mistake"

The only sound after was that inkling's scream.

* * *

As soon as the tournament started Adstrum wasted no time attacking anyone he found. He charged forward without stopping toward every target he spotted, some noticing him as well and others being surprised when they found a modified sledgehammer pounding them out of nowhere. Most inklings went down in one swing, while others got two when they were able to dodge but were surprised by the blast radius. About half the inklings in his group had been taken out as Adstrum took cover in an empty room. He had taken a lot of shots, more than enough to splat a normal inkling. But the Tenebris family ink was at his back.

"This is so much fun." He smiled widely and let out a chuckle. He slammed the Ink Sledge against the ground, creating a splatter of black ink. He dove down into it to heal before hearing an alarm sound.

"The escalators are open." The announcer said.

"HEY YO, QUESTION! IS FIGHTING ALLOWED ON ESCALATORS?" Someone shouted.

Adstrum smiled as he jumped out of his ink and ran toward the source of the voice.

"Remember, no fighting is to take place on escalators." The announcement said.

Some of the lights went out in certain areas. A lots of people scrambled away.

"Guess that announcement answered your question!" The inkling turned around to be greeted by Adstrum's hammer swinging right at his face.

"Sure did" They jumped back, "See ya, partner!"

Adstrum slammed the hammer against the ground, splashing ink right at the inkling.

"No time, gotta go fast!" He dashed away.

Adstrum ran after him, picking up any weapon he found on the way that was dropped by enemy players.

* * *

Jack made use of his Agent 3 training and kept his eyes open, being cautious of every nook and cranny. He had already splatted multiple players and gone up to the next area of the Gauntlet, which was the first floor.

Something walked nonchalantly past him in the darkness. It didn't even care about fighting him. It kept smashing the lights and spread the darkness.

Jack took note of the disappearing lights, hearing the bulbs burst. 'Someone's taking them out.' He thought as he jumped up onto a pillar.

"I found you!" Someone shouted far away only to have them splattered against a wall from a person lurking in the dark.

Jack squinted his eyes, noticing a distinct movement in the darkness. He took note of the ink's spread. "Seems like a roller's spread, but it's not a roller." He jumped onto a second story, grabbing onto the ledge of a balcony and pulling himself up.

The person started humming like it was just a normal day.

'They sound like they are having fun.' He thought as he turned a corner and came face to face with another player, Jack pulling his trigger faster than the other player could pull their weapon up. 'Another down.'

"The hatches are- Wait, I mean escalators are open." The announcer said as the bars blocking the escalators opened.

The room was completely pitch black as people scrambled to the glowing escalators. The person in the dark did not attack less they attacked first. Once on the escalator, the person sat on the step and faintly glowed.

"That hobo is still alive?! No way!" The inkling yelled as he looked at the leaderboard outside the building.

* * *

An inkling snuck his way through the corridors of the building, spotting the escalator as he turned a corner. "Oh, thank goodness." He took a step forward before feeling an Aerospray on the back of his head.

"Yep, glad to have found it." The Aerospray wielder said as he pulled the trigger, covering the inkling from head to toe in black ink. The inkling fell to the floor, looking up at Adstrum.

"Really?"

"Sorry, Charlie. This just isn't your day." Adstrum said as he pulled out a roller.

"My name's David!" The inkling said before the roller was slammed on him, finishing him off and sending his ghost toward the respawn point outside.

"On to the next." Adstrum smiled as he stepped onto the escalator.

* * *

"It's bright…. I don't like that…." Cici complained as people surrounded her.

Jack ran around the corner to see Cici surrounded. "NO!" He ran forward, splatting a couple of players that were running toward her.

"I can do this…. It's not that bright…" Cici whipped out her paper fans. The paper got soaked and dissolved. The fans were golden laced metal fans dripping with pink ink. She spun around and sent a wave of pink glittery ink around her.

Jack stopped in his tracks as he saw Cici take out 3 inklings at once, while others were covered in glittery pink ink and started to back off. "Woah…" He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see a charger sneaking to a firing spot, her eyes on Cici. "Oh, hell no." He ran toward the charger's position.

She waved one of the fans and sent a flying wave of ink at the group surrounding her. Someone rushed at her and she used the fans as knives. The inkling splatted and their clothes were ripped to shreds.

The charger got into position and took aim at Cici, fully charging up a shot. Before they could release the trigger she heard someone yell, "NO!" before getting tackled, her finger slipping off the trigger and the charge shot missing Cici by a few inches.

Cici stopped at looked at the sudden outburst.

Jack was holding the charger user down, trying to pull up his Hero Shot without letting the inkling reach toward her back to pull out a Splat Bomb.

Cici put her fans together and dragged it against the floor. A monsterous wave dragged out. Everyone stopped and stared at this ink tsunami.

Jack looked up to see the wave coming. He pushed himself off the inkling girl, jumping out of the way as the wave hit her and splat her in one go. Jack fell down from the ledge and landed on the ground. "Whew…" He took a few deep breaths and looked up to see an inkling holding a roller. He pulled out his Hero Shot and aimed at them.

Cici seemed tired, but at least nobody planned to attack her after she eliminated many in that wave. She sat down for a bit.

Jack finished taking out the roller user and looked back at Cici. "Are you okay?!" He ran toward her but jumped to the side as someone started firing at him. He fired back and got behind cover.

Cici dashed at them and cut their clothes clean off, "That is mercy… Unless you wish me to cut into you next time"

The inkling covered themselves as they were left in their underwear. "I spent all my money on that gear."

"...Oops…. Sorry… I'll make you new ones…." Cici scratched her head.

* * *

"Well, Prince Charming came to the rescue." Adstrum said sarcastically and chuckled as he saw the fight from a different rooftop. He saw Cici notice him.

"Addie!" Cici waved hello.

He waved back as he reached into his jacket and grabbed the handle of his Ink Sledge, quickly spinning around and slamming it against the side of an inkling holding up a roller behind him, splatting them instantly. "I'll see one of them at the top." He said to himself as he heard an alarm.

"The escalators are open."

Cici turned her attention back to Jack. She sent a wave at him cutting his cheek.

Jack's eyes went wide as he quickly sprinted away, dodging another wave that splatted the almost naked inkling. "I am not hurting you, Cici!" He ran around a corner and saw the escalator.

"Fight me, Jack!" Cici chased him.

"No!" He yelled back, turning into a squid and superjumping straight toward the escalator like a rocket. But he slammed against the wall next to it, slowly sliding down the wall. "Ow…" He dragged himself onto the escalator, riding up as he rubbed his mantle.

Cici stood in front of the escalator. In a fit of rage she sent another monstrous wave at the poor souls trying to get to the escalator. She sat down on the step again.

"Sorry…." She watched the souls fly away.

* * *

As the escalator ride came to an end Jack stood up after turning back to his humanoid form, holding his forehead. "I don't want to fight Cici…" He walked down the hall toward a large empty area, a few pillars and piles of construction equipment sitting around. He looked back toward the escalator, seeing the steps moving. "She's coming up." He leaned against the center pillar.

Cici got off and looked around.

Jack looked at her, his hand on his wrist. He waved at her. "You really want to fight?"

She whipped a slash that nearly cut his tentacles off.

"Will it help you feel better?" He just stared at her as he didn't get a response. "Fine."

Cici waited for him to do something.

He didn't say anything as he pulled out his Hero Shot and pulled out a Special Can. He opened it up before superjumping above Cici and activated it, a blast radius warning appearing below him.

Cici whipped a series of waves at him.

He came shooting toward the ground at a fast speed, Cici barely dodging as a large explosion of ink exploded where he landed.

Cici send a wave away from him to get some area to move.

He started firing shots toward her, trying to cover up the area in orange ink. He threw a splat bomb toward her position.

Cici's shield popped and she was sent back. She super jumped away and recovered. She came back with another fury of waves followed by a huge tidal wave.

Jack rolled out of the way and dove behind a pillar, the wave hitting against it and going past. There was a slice in the wave where it hit the pillar. He breathed a sigh as he poked his head out and fired toward her.

Cici's tentacles bubbled and sent out bubbles from the bubble wand. She fanned the bubbles to where she wanted.

"What kinds of specials are these?" Jack asked aloud as he shot the bubbles, reducing their size and even destroying a couple. He threw a bomb toward Cici again as he swam toward a pile of construction equipment.

Cici dodged the bomb and slashed wave after wave, covering his orange ink with her sparkly pink ink.

Jack jumped on top of a pillar, firing down at her. "Wow, your ink is pretty." He said as he kept firing.

"...Nobody asked you…" Cici muttered to herself.

Jack jumped down behind her and fired a few shots at her back, jumping backward afterward.

Cici yelped and another shield shattered. She superjumped away and pulled out another type of fan.

He pulled out another Special Can, finding himself inside of a strange, plastic ball. "What is this?"

She whipped the air and it sent a whirlwind at him.

He ran inside the ball, moving it out of the way and rolling himself toward her. "Hey, look! I'm a hamster!"

Cici stopped for a bit confused. She whipped out a wave and then brightly flashed. Blinding lights engulfed the area around.

Jack's eyes widened and he let out a scream as he saw a kraken burst out of a wave and coming at him. "Cici, don't!" He screwed his eyes shut as she collided with his ball, knocking him back and bouncing him against a pillar. He opened his eyes and let out a laugh. "Heh, I'm alive. Hahahahahaha. Woah!" He was knocked back again, nearly falling off the rooftop they were on. He charged toward her, knocking her back as well.

She rammed at him.

Jack kept ramming against her, each knocking each other back the same amount of distance. He felt ink in his shoes as he looked down, seeing the ball fill up with orange ink. "What the-? Cici, wa-!" He was cut off as the ball fully filled up before blinking slightly, Cici jumping right at it before it exploded, launching her a bit of a ways away. Jack looked up from the orange blast area and saw her just as her Kraken form ended. "Well, that was interesting, huh?"

She seemed really exhausted.

"Are you okay?" He walked up to her slowly, holding up his Hero Shot.

"No more games…" She took off her cloth revealing a different, more flashy outfit. It moved like waves as the wind blew through it.

Jack stared wide eyed at Cici. "Wow, you look amazing."

Some of the people watching whistled.

Jack looked upset at hearing the whistles, almost jealous.

She fanned out her fans and they leaked with multiple colors.

Jack stood there in thought for a moment. "I don't know if I want to keep going…" He held up his Hero Shot. "Your move."

Cici whipped out a wave that cut the pillars into pieces.

Jack stared wide eyed. "Wow. Um...My turn." He threw a bomb toward her and dove in his ink. When it exploded he popped up right after and fired at her.

Cici dodged and sent splatters of ink at him.

He tried to dodge them, but some hit him. He kept going and fired at her more, getting a few shots on her as well.

She hissed from the sting. She jumped up and swung her fans together sending a huge wave of color down towards the battlefield.

Jack ran away toward the nearest cover, but with the pillars gone he had to go with a risky move. He pulled out another Special Can and opened it up, superjumping into the air and getting hit by the edge of the wave. He made a divebomb toward Cici, his fist reeled back as he got ready to do another splashdown.

Cici crossed her fans to block his fist.

He slammed his fist against her fans, the Splashdown's explosion covering the area in orange ink. When it dissipated Jack was standing there catching his breath, covered in glittery ink while Cici stood there covered in orange ink. A few moments passed as they looked at each other.

Cici refused to faint, it seemed like she could collapse at any second.

"You know, I'm sure Adstrum will be your opponent if you win this." Jack said between breaths. "You really want to beat me that badly?"

Cici fell down and another shield broke.

"Still with those shields." Jack smiled before collapsing to his knees. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Zzz...Zz…" Cici seemed to have fallen asleep.

Jack held up his Hero Shot toward her, getting ready to pull the trigger. He bit his lip before lowering it. "I can't…"

Cici kicked it out of his hand, "Zzz.. my eyes are tired so I think I'll rest them… I can still fight like this… I think it's better so there is not light to bother me..."

"Good idea…" Jack nodded before falling forward. "My eyes are tired too…" He laid there unmoving. "Good luck, Cecilia." He gave her a smile before lowering his head again.

Cici swung her fan, but something in her made her reluctant. Her wave missed him. She tried again and missed again. Her hands were shaking.

He reached over and grabbed his Hero Shot, holding it toward her. "Use this if you need to…"

Cici put her fans down and wrapped her cloth around him and threw him down the stairs, a loud splat being heard not long after.

"Jack Trench has been DQ'ed" The announcer shouted.

Cici crossed her arms, " Agent 3 splatted… Stupid hero..."

* * *

As Jack reappeared at the respawn point he found Callie, Marie, and Arisara standing there.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT'S FUCKING CICI?! SHE BEAT YOU?!" Arisara's jaw dropped.

Jack slowly stood up. "To tell the truth...I kind of went easy on her." He joked. "But yeah...she's tough…" He walked up to the idols and the therapist. "You guys hungry?"

"You okay, Jack?" Callie asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She's…. Pretty and yet familiar…" Marie looked at the screen.

"She's very pretty." Jack nodded. "I hope she does well against Adstrum." He looked at Callie. "I'm fine. Just tired." He placed his hand on his chest. "I hope Adstrum goes easy on her." He breathed heavily.

"You know he's not." Callie replied, "But I'll cheer for the both of them"

Jack smiled as he walked off.

"By the way, Jack. Nice cape." Callie smiled.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder. "Where did this come from?"

"I am concerned about her, you know? Pushing herself this hard may be bad…"

"Oh, Cici…" Jack got a scared look on his face as he clutched his chest again.

 **Author's Note: I knew I forgot something. This note. Sorry this is late, guys. Lots of stuff happened. But here is the next chapter!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Devil Dude 42, GajeSteel, Ashanti, and Agent 8 for leaving reviews. I really appreciate them, guys.**

 **Glad you like the new chapter, Devil Dude.**

 **YAY! NEW CHAPTER, ASHANTI! YAY!**

 **Alright, see you all next week with the next chapter. I promise to get it to you earlier. Have a great week and see you all next time!**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle at the Top

Chapter 18: Battle at the Top

Cici stood there for a while. She seemed to have fallen asleep standing there.

A large alarm sounded, jolting her from her sleep. "Please head for the escalator to the preparation room." The announcer said.

"But… this isn't the top?" Cici tilted her head and walked to the escalator.

She sat on the rail and fell asleep balancing herself. Her tentacles glittered bits of green here and there as she relaxed.

As she reached the top and the escalator came to a stop she stood up looking out over a turf map with a layout nearly identical to Hammerhead Bridge, except made out of concrete and other construction equipment.

"So this is what the place in the sky looks like"

"You have reached the top of the Gauntlet Tower." The announcer said, the escalator being barred off. "You will now fight in a head to head turf war with the champion of the other half of the tower."

"It's not legal to kill, right?" Cici muttered, "Tempted to throw the match if that is possible"

"Please step forward onto the respawn pad." The pad in front of Cici lit up.

"Guess I'm just talking to myself…" She superjumped onto the spawn pad.

It lit up pink as she landed on it. "You may use any weapons and gear you've acquired from other players in this match. Same rules as any turf war. 3 minutes to cover as much ground as you can."

"Aren't I an idiot for letting my cloth be a cushion for that moron…" Cici swam around in the spawn.

From the other side of the map a familiar hooded inkling came up from the escalator, walking over to the respawn pad and placing his feet on it, the pad turning black. "Well, surprised I'm going against her." Adstrum smiled, holding his Ink Sledge over his shoulder and a Krak-On Roller in his left hand.

"Hmm… it's been awhile since I fought. But then again taylors aren't allowed to fight… too OP" Cici seemed distracted as she talked to herself.

"Well folks it's come down to the last and only match! It's fan verses hammer!"

"Plus these other weapons I picked up." Adstrum smirked as he tied the roller to his back with a chain, the weapon touching the ground behind him.

"..." Cici waved to Adstrum when she noticed him.

He smiled and waved back before pulling out the Aerospray from earlier and a Splattershot Jr, each in one hand.

She realised what this was and slowly stopped waving, "Hmm… this could be pretty bad…"

He shrugged and got ready, putting his Ink Sledge on his back. "This is my shark tank." He smiled down at the lowest area of the map.

Cici looked around at the match and noticed the other combatants and other people were watching outside the arena. She raised a brow when there was a guy waving a call me sign with his number on it.

"Get ready." He announcer said.

Cici got in the ink and waited.

As the alarm sounded and the match started Adstrum immediately started shooting at his sides, the roller dragging behind him and covering the area behind him.

Cici inked around her base. She jumped and splashed ink around walking on the grid bridge.

Adstrum took the right path out of his spawn room, covering the platform in no time before jumping down into the bottom area, wasting no time covering that area in ink.

Cici covered where she could and moved on. She noticed the black ink at the bottom.

Adstrum slowly swam around in it, looking up at the bridge for movement.

Cici swung both her fans and a large wave came out from them.

Adstrum swam around it, going around to the other side and jumping up, slashing the roller at Cici before diving back down. He swam to where the wave hit and slammed the Ink Sledge into the center, quickly covering most of it up.

Cici dove down into her ink and swam away.

Adstrum slowly swam around, careful to not make any noticeable movements in his ink.

Cici sent small horizontal slashes of waves towards the black ink.

Adstrum flanked around to where she wasn't looking, carefully getting himself ready before swimming straight on at her, jumping out and swinging his hammer.

Cici blocked his attack with her fans.

He reeled back and turned on the miniature rocket engine, the hammer swinging faster and harder.

Cici desperately slashed out of fear, cutting some of his clothes.

He jumped back as his pants and shirt were slashed slightly. "Cut the jacket and I will slam you into next week." He spun around once before hitting his hammer on the ground, the momentum creating a large splash radius.

Cici seemed to be terrified and shaking. She shook herself out of it and summoned another huge wave to block his attack.

He pulled up the roller he was dragging and spun it around quickly, some of the wave being weakened before it eventually fell. He reeled back and flung the roller at her.

Cici jumped over it and ran back towards her base.

"Stay out of the shark tank, Cecilia! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Adstrum jumped up and clung to the bottom of the grid bridge as he said that, just before falling back down into his ink.

Her tentacles bubbled and she drew a line with her fans making a huge tidal wave engulf half the field. She surfed on the wave with her fan.

Adstrum saw the pink ink and got angry as it covered half of the bottom area. "Stay out of my shark tank!" He quickly covered up what was in the bottom area before diving back down.

Cici managed to get to the center of the stage again.

Adstrum saw her on the grid bridge and swam circles around the two pillars holding it up. He had the roller ready to jump and strike.

Cici switched weapons, now holding the hero shot in her left hand.

Adstrum watched with curiosity, throwing a splat bomb up onto the un-inked walkway on his half of the map.

Cici dove at him while slashing a wave at him.

Adstrum turned humanoid and charged right through it, coming out covered in a lot of pink ink and swinging the hammer.

Cici shot him with the hero shot.

He hit her with the hammer just as she shot him, both of them splatting at the same time.

Cici was shaking at the spawn point, her tentacle's tips having returned to a green color.

Adstrum quickly hopped off his respawn point and headed left, covering the small, side area in black ink before diving back into the bottom area.

Cici went to cover the other route only to find it was already covered. She made her way towards his spawn, inking over his ink.

He made a few swipes with the roller, missing on purpose to throw her off.

She shot back in retaliation.

He took the shots and dove back into his ink as she walked over to his spawn area. He just shrugged and swam to nearby her spawn, throwing Splat Bombs up there.

She made another tidal wave cover his side of the map.

He glared before standing up, his tentacles bubbling. "My turn." He superjumped straight up in the air, going three times higher than normal, before dive bombing straight down with his Ink Sledge pulled out. As he neared the ground he slammed his hammer down, a large explosion of ink covering half the map in the center. However, a spot of pink was left where he landed, about the size of a Burst Bomb explosion.

Cici got pushed back from the wave of air.

Adstrum reappeared at his spawn point. "Ow...never used that before." He held himself up with his hammer.

Cici saw him and ran away. Inking a path for her to move

He followed behind her, covering up her ink right behind her, a slight limp in his step.

Cici lashed out a fury of slashes at him.

He pulled out the Aerospray and shot at her, getting the hammer's engine charged up.

She sent a wave at him.

He tried to jump over it, but the bottom half of him got covered.

She threw the hero shot at his head to give herself more space.

He ducked it and ran at her, about to swing the Ink Sledge.

Cici superjumped away and tried to catch her breath. She recovered and started dancing. Her fan glowed and her tentacles shined with it.

As Adstrum caught up to her he reeled back his hammer again and charged at her.

She jumped at him as well. In her wake a wave from the sea joined her.

As they were about to collide a loud whistle sounded. Adstrum realized the match was over and pulled his hammer up, his swing just passing over Cici's head. He found himself spinning around from the momentum and rocket engine before slowly coming to a stop. He stumbled a bit before falling on his rear.

Cici twirled and the wave turned into rainbow sparkles. Cici was very pale once again.

"That was very fun." Adstrum smiled and stood back up. "Good game, Cici." He walked up to her, seeing her pale face. "Are you okay?"

She fainted and her tentacles changed to a whitish green.

"Oh, shit." He bent down and picked her up. "I think you've had enough for a while." He walked over to the nearest escalator and hopped on, immediately making his way to the bottom of the tower.

* * *

The others were standing at the gate anxiously waiting. As the gate opened Adstrum walked out slowly with Cici on his head, one hand holding her up there.

Cici had no energy to do anything and looked as pale as a ghost.

"Cici!" Jack ran up Adstrum. "Give her to me! Please! Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping." Adstrum replied.

"She's pale again… I was hoping she would still be healthy" Marie rubbed her neck.

"Nothing lasts forever." Callie shrugged. "Hopefully she'll get healthy again."

"That's not really the problem here. That was just a day or so… it doesn't fix that she was still malnourished before. That was just a burst of energy… Now back to normal" Arisara sighed.

"For a burst of energy she lasted quite a while." Adstrum nodded.

"She was avoiding fighting for the most part."

"So was I. She just needs to learn to leave the shark tank alone." He smirked.

Jack reached up and gently took hold of Cici, placing her on his head and holding her there.

"...This smell…. I can't move… though" Cici muttered.

"Oh...sorry. I guess I do smell." He gently held her toward Arisara.

"...Everyone has a certain… smell… It's a perk for not using my eyes…" Cici slurred.

"Cool…" Jack nodded. "So, do you want Arisara or do you want to go back in your clothing chest?"

"Too tired… don't care…."

"I think the exhaustion made her brain fried…." Arisara rubbed her head, "It's like drunk off of tiredness… but at least it means she's okay"

"You want her, Ari?" Jack asked. "She might be more comfy under your hood. If not I will take her to the bus and put her to bed."

"Heh, she might pull a prank and pull off my hood…"

"...Darn, foiled again…." Cici muttered laying more flat than usual.

Jack just smiled and started walking back to the bus with Cici on his head, both hands keeping her from falling.

"It's funny… we fought all the time… you kinda smell like him..."

"Who? Oh...nevermind…" Jack sighed and looked down.

"I wanna cookie…. I was good…"

"Okay. I'll drop you off on the bus so you can rest, then I'll go get you a cookie. What kind do you want?" He asked as he turned the corner, the rest of the group following behind.

"Alls ofa em" Cici slurred from being too tired.

"Heh...um...Ari?" Jack looked at her for help. "What kind?"

"Ah, ummm chocolate chip?"

"Where?!" Cici tried to swim but couldn't move, "...aw…"

"Shhhh. Calm down, Cici." Callie walked up and gently patted her. "We'll get you some cookies."

"You need to go night night" Marie put her hands on her hips, "Turn into your humanoid form, missy"

"Kay…" Cici changed back and fell to her butt. Her tentacles were whitish green but with pink sparkles.

Marie helped her up, "You even shrunk again…"

"Well…" Jack smiled at her. "Small Cici is cute."

"I'm tiny, hehe" Cici let Marie pick her up.

"But we prefer you normal size." Adstrum gently patted her back. "We don't have to worry about your health. And we don't have to look at the ground to make sure we don't step on you."

"You have thick eyebrows…" Cici had swirls in her eyes.

"What?" Marie seemed concern with that now.

"Nowzz youse have fours… Are you maaaaggggiccc?"

"Yay. Sleepy's back!"

"She's high off of tiredness… please just go to bed" Callie sighed.

"C'mon, guys. Let's get her tucked in." Jack stepped onto the bus and headed up the stairs, opening the door for Marie.

Marie put her down to let her walk. Cici took a step and nearly face planted.

"Ah, bad idea to let her try to walk…" Marie picked her back up.

"Hehe, I'ma noodle"

"Yes you are. Beddy bye time" Marie carried her away into the bathroom.

"I'm glad she's holding up okay. But I wonder why she was so drained and you weren't Adstrum" Arisara wondered to herself.

"I don't know." He replied.

Marie came back out and went into her room before returning with clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a bath… She can't sleep dirty…"

"Oh." Adstrum shrugged before looking around in boredom. "So...now what?"

"Adstrum, I didn't say anything earlier to take attention away from Cici, but why are you limping a bit?" Callie asked.

"Huh? Oh, no reason." He saw Callie raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Addie, what happened?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"He played wack a squid with me" Cici, now in oversized PJs, replied, "he whacked too hurt and hurt him?"

"I said no mercy before we signed up. And it's my fault. I never had to use the Ink Sledge's special before. It was highly untested. Covers most of the battlefield in your ink, but you splat as a result. Man, it hurt." He chuckled.

"I play hard ball too! I used the ripple fans that drain my health. Hehe. "

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Huh youse… don't know? It's a tool that is used in the wave dance in Eleedee Valley. It drains the user's health a bit to make the ink display a variety of color. It's not supposed to be a weapon, but its a double edge sword. "

"Cici, why would you use them then!?" Jack screamed.

"Huh? That's a good question… I wanted to see how far I could go until maybe total collapse?" Cici still seemed dazed, "For power you must give up something in return. It's like Addie's whack a mole wand."

"Cici! Never risk your health like that again! Please!" Jack clutched his chest and started breathing heavily.

"I'll be fine." Cici hugged him, "Don't be a worry wurtle."

"You mean 'wart'" Marie sighed.

"...That…. too..." Cici fell asleep leaning on him.

Jack kept breathing heavily. "Cici…"

"Jack, are you alright?" Callie asked

"I'm...fine...Callie. Just...worried...about Cici." He took a few more breaths and composed himself.

"I think she'll be KO'ed for a while but should be back to normal after" Arisara petted the sleeping squid.

"Is 'normal' the right word to use?" Adstrum asked.

"Ummm no…."

"I'll put her to bed…" Jack picked up Cici and carried her upstairs. "I'll meet you guys at the concert later. I need a lie down as well…"

"Okay, see ya." Adstrum waved and looked at everyone else.

"Yes. Please rest up, okay?" Marie smiled.

"Marie! We need to change and do our makeup!"

"We don't use makeup. But you are right. Let's do this!"

Adstrum watched Callie and Marie run to the bathroom to get ready. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and looked at Arisara. "So...how's it going?"

"It's good. Glad to see everyone is on good terms" Arisara smiled.

"Cool. But I think Cici might still hate Jack. Or just dislike him." He shrugged.

"Oh… I think she still cares about him. To a degree. Maybe they will make up some day"

"Hopefully that's soon." Adstrum nodded. They both stood around in silence as time passed.

"Everyone ready?!" Callie bounced in front of them.

"Yep." Adstrum smiled at the bouncy squid. "Except Jack. But he's lying down."

"He had a rough day… let him rest"

"Well, who's going to announce?"

"Addie?"

"Fine. I'm not going to argue." Adstrum smiled and kissed Callie as he walked toward the door. "Let's go."

"YAY!" Callie hugged him as she, Adstrum, Marie, and Arisara headed for the concert.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I promised a sooner chapter and here it is! You are welcome! Thank you The Bowser Monster, Gajesteel, and Ashanti for leaving reviews.**

 **It would be a lot easier to reply to your review, Gajesteel, if you had PMs on. But thank you. Glad you like my fanfic. Your review really made me smile.**

 **Good for you, Ashanti. Hope you had fun. Glad you LUV the fic.**

 **One more thing. Both Apikachua and I have CuriousCat accounts, so if you wish to ask questions about our characters then go there and ask us. It would be nice to see more questions.**

 **Anyway, see you all next week with a sooner chapter. I'll aim for Monday. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week. Please leave a review, but remember the rule.**


	20. Chapter 19: Drive Along

Chapter 19: Drive Along

As the Squid Sisters finished performing 'Ink Me Up' and the curtains fell Callie and Marie signed a few things for the fans as Adstrum got himself ready to go back to the bus.

"Wow I feel like a celebrity… I never thought you would actually let me in back here" Arisara was fascinated by everything in the back. She seemed very interested in the controls and the music equipment.

"You never asked Marie if you could hang out backstage?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow.

"Um…. no… I thought it would be… um, too much trouble" She answered honestly.

"They didn't seem to mind letting you backstage this time. I think Marie thinks of you as a good friend." He shrugged.

"Of course I wouldn't mind" Marie smiled at her friend.

"I still think it's too much trouble…" Arisara rubbed her head.

"That was so much fun, wasn't it Marie?!" Callie placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders and bounced up and down.

"Yeah, this place was really bouncing just like you are right now" Marie giggled.

"Oh, just wait til the next place. We'll be going to a Water Palace!" Callie smiled widely and screamed a bit.

"Say, did Jack ever make it?" Arisara asked.

"He stayed on the bus with Cici." Adstrum answered.

"Oh… I wonder if Cici is okay? She did collapse after all"

"Well, we aren't leaving until later tonight." Callie spoke up. "You could go take a look at her if you want."

"Oh I hope Jack doesn't mind. Thanks guys" Arisara walked ahead.

"Well, I should go and get ready. Addie's going to help me learn to drive better again!" Callie ran toward the bus. Adstrum laughed and started walking to the bus.

"Ummm… That reminds me." Arisara stopped for a bit, "I've been think Marie should spend more time with you two"

Marie froze looking at Arisara.

"Hm?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys did have problems with each other."

Marie hugged Arisara's head to shut her up.

"Well, Callie wanted me to teach her to drive better and the Outrunner is only a two seater." Adstrum pointed out.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Let's go Arisara." Marie slowly pulled her away.

"I could let Marie teach Callie and I could stay behind." He suggested. "How's that sound?"

"Nah, I don't wanna be a bother. I don't really know how your car works to be fair" Marie held Arisara's head tighter as she struggled a bit.

"But Callie does. And besides, it works the same as any other car. And you won't be a bother." He looked at Arisara. "I'm kind of hoping to talk to you a bit, actually."

Arisara was turning blue as she squirmed.

"Marie, you might want to let go. Ari's not looking too good."

"Oh my god!" Marie quickly let her go.

"Wow the stars are dazzling…" Arisara looked dazed.

"Heh, you okay?" Adstrum asked as they reached the bus. He went to the back and unchained his car from the back of it.

"Yeah, just a bit light headed." Arisara went inside the bus.

Marie stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Callie stepped off the bus in her casual clothing. "I'm ready, Addie!"

"Actually, Marie will be going with you, beautiful." He said to her.

"Really?" Callie looked at her cousin. "That would be fun."

"Errrr…. Is this really okay?" She seemed very nervous.

"Yeah. You and Callie have a good time." Adstrum gave a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Callie hugged Marie and gently pulled her over to the Outrunner. "Let's go! I want to learn to drive better!"

"You can drive this thing? Well, that sounds more difficult than normal driving so I'm impressed."

"It's nearly the same as a normal car. Just more...interesting." Callie hopped into the driver seat. "Hop into the top."

Marie looked up and was still trying to comprehend.

"There's a seatbelt up there." Callie hopped out and grabbed her cousin by the waist, tossing her up into the seat.

"AAH!" Marie flailed and gripped the seat.

"Buckle up, Marie!" Callie hopped into the driver seat.

She quickly did as she was told.

"See you guys in an hour or so." Callie waved and gripped the steering wheel before stepping on the gas, driving off very quickly. "Oops! My bad." She slowed down a bit and turned down the next corner.

Arisara walked back out, "Cici is legitly in deep sleep. She isn't moving everywhere like she usually does when asleep."

"Hope that means she's okay." Adstrum walked onto the bus, seeing Jack gently petting the sleeping squid.

She shrugged, "Oh, what did you wanna chat about?"

"It's about Marie. Look, I know I don't treat her very kindly, and I feel like shit for it. I just...have a problem…" He sighed.

"With her? I guess that was pretty obvious"

"Well, while her sass did piss me off she hasn't really been like that anymore. And I can handle sass. But...it's not really her that's the problem." He rubbed his arm.

"It was that 'sass' that ruined her life for two years. She was tormented by what it caused. So she changed into an obedient and quiet idol. She let everyone walk all over her now. She let them hurt her."

"That's what scares me. I don't want her to be like that. She'll be in a lot of trouble in Carti Ridge if she let's people push her around."

"She gave all that she was away so she can no longer hurt people. It was all for Callie. I don't think Marie will risk anything right now."

"And I want to apologise for how I treated her. I see that she's changed and I want to help her. But I don't know how to." He placed a hand to his forehead.

"Are you happy with Marie the way she is now?"

"Not really. Being more kind is one thing, but being a doormat is another. It upsets me seeing her so...what's the word?"

"Timid?"

"That's it." Adstrum nodded. "I want to help her, but I don't know how. Can you help?"

"Well, she's afraid of losing Callie again. She will lose a lot more if it happens again she told me. I don't like the way she told me that…"

"Well, is there anything we can do? I want to help."

"Maybe talking to her or spending more time with Callie and you would help her bond with you. She is distant from you and Callie because she's very scared of you two."

"I can talk to her and hang out with her." Adstrum nodded.

"Another thing is maybe… find someone for her? I mean you and Callie are happy together. So maybe that will help?" She shrugged, "It could be stupid…"

"I don't know how I can help with that. But I can start with hanging with her more." He sat down in a booth.

"I think that will help you understand her more and her, you."

"Hopefully." He nodded. "Just wish I could remember why I used to hate her."

Cici shifted in her sleep when she was resting by herself. She seemed to be having a nightmare.

Jack noticed and ran back over to her from the kitchen. "You okay, Cici?" He rubbed her head.

She kept struggling and moving, not hearing him. She calmed down a bit when she got a hold of his hand.

"Ari, help!" He panicked. "I don't know what's wrong." He noticed her calm down. "Oh...um…" He sighed in relief.

She rubbed her cheek in his palm and rested normally again.

"Nevermind." Jack smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Callie and Marie, who luckily found an empty parking lot to practice in, were driving around slowly as Marie told Callie what to do.

Marie seemed very happy and impressed with Callie's driving.

"So, how ya feeling?" Callie asked.

"You have gotten so much better. You can totally pass the test now" Marie beamed.

"Gee, thanks!" Callie smiled widely and lost focus for a moment before narrowly missing a curb. "Oops! Focus, Callie…" She shook her head.

"That's okay. It's a work in progress, but you gotten a lot better"

"Thanks." She made a slight turn. "So, anything on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Maybe just Gramps and Nana" She looked to the side biting her tongue.

"I hope they are doing good." Callie bit her lip. "Can I be truthful with you?"

"Um, y-yeah. What's up?"

"It's about Adstrum. He told me not to tell you, but I think you need to know. He told me the reason for him bullying you is to toughen you up. I think it's a stupid reason though." Callie sighed.

"Toughen me…?" Marie rubbed her arm.

"He wants you to be ready for Carti Ridge. He says people need to stand up for themselves there. I don't like his reason. And he even said that he feels guilty for doing it."

"There isn't a need. I won't stay in Carti Ridge all the time if that was the case."

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Callie replied. "I'll talk with Adstrum when we get back to the bus."

"No, it's fine. It's really nothing. I'm happy that he is concerned. I'll deal with it whenever it happens." She tried to reassure Callie.

"Oh...okay…" Callie slowed the Outrunner down before fully stopping. "By not staying in Carti Ridge all the time...do you mean that you'll travel a lot? Or visit family more?"

"Maybe or just go back to Inkopolis. I can get a new place"

"Well, if you do move back...will you visit me a lot? And we can still play concerts, right?"

"Of course. That won't change until it kills me"

"Please don't say it like that." Callie turned around and looked up at her cousin after putting the car in Park. "I'm sure we'll retire before we die."

"Y-yeah. You are probably right, heh" Marie smiled at her cousin.

Callie smiled and jumped up to hug her cousin. "I love hanging out with you."

Marie smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"Anything else you want to do before we go back to the bus?"

"Nothing I can really think of… unless you wanna get swimsuits for the Water palace"

"Good idea." Callie nodded and put the car in drive. "Let's go shopping!"

"Wait, it's super late… Would the store be open now? Maybe Cici?"

"Oh, true. Cici could make something. But will she feel better before we get there?"

"Oh jeez. Now that I think of it…. Did Cici ever contact the ferry? Or the Queen?"

"Let's ask her when we get back. If she's awake." Callie started driving slowly. "Should we check if any stores are open now anyway?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

"Yay! Shopping!" Callie sped up slightly and exited the parking lot, looking around for a store.

 **Author's note: Well, I aimed for Monday and ended up updating Tuesday morning. Well, still quicker than last week.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster for leaving a review. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **Well, got really nothing else to say. If you have questions Apikachua and I each have a CuriuosCat account, so go ask us questions there if you wish. Please leave a review if you would like, but if you have to criticize please follow the rule I made.**


	21. Chapter 20: Getting back on Track

Chapter 20: Getting back on track

As Callie and Marie headed back to the bus from shopping Marie decided to drive this time, finding the controls of the Outrunner not that different from a normal car. Callie was in the secondary seat, her face full of fries from a Char Burgers.

"Marie…" Callie said with a mouth full of fries.

"Hm?" Marie put the Outrunner in park and looked up, "Yeah?"

"You want to try writing a new song when we get back to the bus?" Callie swallowed and stuck her hand in the fast food bag.

"So you mean now?" Marie motioned to the bus with her head, "Do you have an idea for one?"

"Oh, yeah!" She nodded and pulled a burger out of the bag. "Yay!" She took a bite and hopped out. "Let's get started?"

"Heh, okay. I'll eat mine at the table. Let's go" She got out of the outrunner and locked it for Adstrum.

"Yay!" Callie shouted with a mouth full of burger. She smiled brightly with stuffed cheeks.

* * *

Cici started struggling and having a nightmare again. Arisara sat there not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked concerned as he placed his hand on the small squid.

"She seems to be having a nightmare… it happens every time you go somewhere else…." Arisara watched Cici curl into a ball.

"Me?" Jack asked as he petted the small squid.

Cici calmed down and peacefully slept again.

"Huh, interesting…. Jack can you go to the door, like, just pass the door frame?"

"Um...okay?" He stood up and walked through the door.

Cici whimpered and seemed to be restless as she squirmed around her side of the bed.

"Hmmm… that's very interesting…" Arisara watched her curl into a ball again.

"What now?" Jack asked from the door.

"Just wait a second… If I just take your pillow…" She put the pillow next to Cici. She hugged the pillow and became calm and peaceful again, "There we go, all fixed"

"Okay…" Jack kicked his foot a bit. "So now what?"

"Oh, sorry Jack. You can come back now. I found out she reacts to your scent. So if you go far enough away she will have nightmares. But since your pillow has your smell on it and is squishy she will be okay."

"My scent?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked back to the bed.

"Remember how Cici doesn't need her vision because she's always sleeping? Well, she identifies people based on their voice and scent. She did mention you smelled like someone, so… um yeah…. Just a theory… Sorry, got carried away…."

"I thought she was just psychic or something…" Jack shrugged. "That's...interesting."

"Yeah…"

Cici snuggled the pillow.

"Should we make her some cookies or something?" He asked as he looked at the tiny squid.

"Can she even eat like this? I guess we can try." Arisara shrugged.

"You want to make them? I can watch over her." He suggested.

"Of course! Maybe I can put some vitamins too?" She walked to the kitchen.

Jack looked down and petted Cici. "Don't worry, Cici. We'll help you feel better."

Cici smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into his pillow.

* * *

As Arisara walked down the stairs she noticed Callie and Marie walk onto the bus.

"Hi Ari!" Callie waved with fries sticking out of her mouth and a half eaten burger in her hand.

"Oh Arisara! You are still hanging out here?" Marie seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I was just helping Jack. I was about to make some cookies. Since Cici hasn't eaten yet."

"Oh, thank you for helping."

"Oh it's no big dea-" She was cut off by a phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Adstrum came in and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

Arisara smiled and got started on making the cookies. Marie sat down with Callie at the booth.

"Really? I won?" Adstrum said through the phone. "By .1 percent?"

Marie and Callie applauded for him.

He smiled at them. "Um...it was an even score and you gave me the victory, huh?" He thought for a moment. "Don't give me the win." A voice of confusion came through the phone. "Because she fought hard and...I just think she deserves it more, okay?"

"But then wouldn't they have to contact her? How would she answer?" Marie whispered to Callie.

"I dunno." Callie shrugged as she handed Marie some fries.

"Maybe Jack wins because he's third place?" Marie shrugged and nibbled on the fries.

"No need to contact her." Adstrum replied over the phone. "Let it be a surprise." He nodded as the person on the other end talked. "Yeah, hang on." He covered the phone up with his hand. "Does this bus have a mailing address?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Shit...um…" He thought a moment. "You guys have an address they can mail it to?"

"Umm…" Marie looked around, "You think Nana or Gramps would mind?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't think so. Do you?"

"Can we ship it to Cici's house? I think I can find her ID somewhere… Wait, did everyone fill that out on the form?"

"Cici has a house?" Callie looked confused as she put ketchup on a second burger. "I thought she lived in that clothing chest she has."

"I remember seeing an address on her ID…"

"Should we use it?" Adstrum asked.

"Sure? Should we ask her? Wait, can she even answer us?"

"Can someone tell me the address?"

"Um…" Marie ran upstairs and grabbed a card from her box.

She ran back downstairs and handed it to Adstrum. It had a personal mail deliverer with a PO box address. Adstrum read the address into the phone.

"Okay. Thank you." He nodded and hung up. "Well, hopefully Cici will be happy whenever it arrives."

` "When exactly will they ship it?"

"As soon as they put the inscription into the trophy." He replied. "And get a few other things, like a year supply of something or other." He shrugged.

"I read it was two tickets to Wahoo World" Arisara put the cookies into the oven.

"Well, lucky her and some other person." Adstrum smiled and watched Callie run down the hall. "Where's she going?" He got his answer when she ran back with some paper and pencils.

"Marie and I are gonna write a new song!" Callie exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? That's exciting" Arisara smiled as she set the timer.

"Oh, well...good luck you two." Adstrum smiled and walked down the hall.

"So…" Callie threw a fry into her mouth. "How should it open?"

"What should it be about?" Marie asked opening her bag of food.

"Maybe...a song of a new start or something?" Callie suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, the Squid Sisters have reunited and are now living in a different city...we're restarting our career? I don't know…" She shrugged.

"I see. I think it really fits."

"Yay!" Callie shouted excitedly.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Is everyone ready?" Jim asked.

"WAIT!" Adstrum ran out the bus. Everyone stood confused until they heard the sound of an engine start up and then turn off after a moment, followed by the sound of chains being dragged. A few minutes later he came back inside. "Got it. Ready."

"But… I am still here…" Arisara rubbed her arm, "Um, I guess just take out the cookies when the timer goes off?"

"I could chain your bike to the bus and you could ride with us if you want." Adstrum suggested.

"Eh? Oh, no. It's fine. I don't wanna be a bother," Arisara rubbed her head.

"Okay. Will we see you at the Water Palace?" Callie asked.

"Oh…. Um….I think the queen has banned me from going there…" Arisara nervously chuckled, "It's… a long story…"

"Oh...okay…" Callie looked sad. "Maybe we can talk to the queen about getting her unbanned." She whispered to Marie.

"Why? I thought Inklings were allowed on the island too" Marie asked.

"Oh… um… uh…" Arisara fidgetted with her fingers, "Um… well… They are… but that's not it….I don't really wanna talk about it..."

"Hm...interesting…" Adstrum raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're leaving right now. You staying, miss Ari?" The middle-aged urchin driver asked.

"I'm going, sorry!" She quickly left.

"I...I didn't mean to upset her." He rubbed his arm.

"Huh, what has Arisara even done to the queen?" Marie asked

"You can ask when we get there." Jim replied as he hopped into the driver seat. "We're heading out!" He started the bus and it began to move.

"I'll take these cookies up to Cici, I guess." Adstrum said.

"No need." Jack replied as he went back up the stairs with the tray, having come downstairs to get them earlier.

"Oh...okay." Adstrum shrugged and walked back to his and Callie's room.

"So, shall we start writing?" Callie asked her cousin.

"Yeah, let's start by brainstorming then."

"Okay!" Callie smiled widely as she and Marie got to work, the city of Pencilvania being left behind as the bus drove toward its next destination.

 **Author's Note: Well, here I am again! Another chapter! YAY!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Devil Dude 42, and Gajesteel for leaving reviews. Thank you so much!**

 **You review didn't show up until around Wednesday or Friday, Devil Dude.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you next week with the next one!**


	22. Chapter 21: Meeting Royalty

Chapter 21: Meeting Royalty

Callie's eyes slowly opened before she sat up straight, finding herself sitting at the table. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw her cousin asleep across from her. "Heh, guess we fell asleep writing. We haven't done that in so long." She looked down at what they've written so far. "Hm, looks good. We'll finish it later."

"Morning, beautiful." Adstrum said from the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in his hands. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um…" She stretched as she stood up, a blanket falling off her back. "Oh, did you…?" She saw him nod. She saw a blanket over Marie as well and looked back at Adstrum, who nodded again. "It could have been better, but it was okay."

"Should we wake her or let her sleep?" He asked, referring to the still conked out squid.

Cici waddled down stairs. She was back to her pale green color.

"Sleepy!" Adstrum put his bowl down and gently pulled the small squid into a hug.

"Addie… Morning…" She replied half asleep.

"Oh, dang...back to the green color." He sighed and gently pet her head.

"I told… you not to get used to it…" She yawned and smiled when he petted her.

"We know, but…" Callie hugged her as well. "We were so proud of you getting healthy, even if it was for just a little bit."

"..." She fidgeted with her tentacles, "Where are we headed anyways?"

"A place called the Water Palace." Callie replied and let go of Cici. She walked over to her cousin and gently picked her up.

Cici seemed surprised as she opened her eyes.

"Quick, Callie. The camera. Her eyes are open. This is a rare opportunity!" Adstrum laughed.

"No." Cici pushed her face into Adstrum.

"Aw, tiny squid." He hugged her gently.

Callie smiled and carried her cousin to her room.

"So…" Jack slowly slid down the stairs in squid form, keeping his eyes out for any ink this time. "Any reason there are waves out the window?"

"...I'm gonna drown you…" Cici quietly answered him.

"No you won't." Adstrum whispered back as he rubbed Cici's head before turning to see a frantic Callie.

"We're on water. How?" Her eyes were wide.

"Hello." A voice came from the front of the bus. Everyone turned to see an octoling wearing a shark hoodie, "I'm Chomp, the royal adviser to Queen Aria. And no. I'm not going to hurt anyone…"

"I am Adstrum. The one who wears the heavy jacket." He snickered. "And this is Callie, the singer of pop." He laughed and Callie lightly punched him. "I'm kidding. Sorry."

"Sharkie…" Cici waddled to her.

"And that's Cici, the sleepwalker." He then pointed to Jack. "And that's Jack, the one who risks his life watching over the sleepwalker."

"Yes, I know who you all are. Your grandfather helped us out with the help of a masked hero. As for Cecilia, her mother is well acquainted with her highness."

"Her mother?" Jack seemed interested.

"Oh, Cici's mother is here?!" Callie's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face.

"Miss Celeste Bubble and her husband retired here. They design clothes and weapons for turf wars here on Botanical Gardens." Chomp smiled.

"Cici's last name is Bubble?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I like it. It's a nice name." He smiled.

Cici softly headbutted into him.

"That's adorable!" Callie squealed.

"Who designs the weapons and who designs the clothes?" Adstrum asked.

"Cici's mom makes the clothes, I imagine." Callie replied. "I think she's the one who made my stage outfit."

"I designed it with crayons… My mom liked it and made it"

` "That is what I heard. Yes." Chomp nodded, "In any case, I was told to welcome you all into our peaceful home."

"Thank you." Callie smiled.

"Why are you so formal?" Cici asked

"Because… to put it bluntly… One of us has to…" Chomp clicked her tongue.

"I'll bet five bucks the queen isn't." Adstrum whispered.

"I'd give you my whole savings if she could be for just 2 seconds."

"I like the queen already." He replied.

"Should I wake Marie up?" Callie asked.

"We'll wake her when we get there." Jack replied.

"Did Mommy make your jacket?" Cici touched Chomp's hoodie.

"Both of them did. It is also armor since I have to also protect her highness…. And shield myself from her." Chomp messed with her tentacles.

"Heh. I wonder how tough of armor it is." Adstrum said as he looked at her hoodie.

"How far are we from this place?" Jack asked.

"A good half an hour since her highness is so excited, so the waves are rough… Yeah… long story…" Chomp sighed

"She's got water powers, right?" Callie asked.

"Yup, and she is indeed Octavio's daughter."

"Huh. I guess Pastelli was right."

"She's…quite a leader…when she wants to be…"

"Well, it will be nice to meet her, I hope." Callie smiled.

"Oh, you will. So things you should know about the island… It's basically a giant doughnut. The water palace is in a pool of fresh water. The island itself has lots of fruits, beaches and well… interesting wildlife. Please don't feed the wildlife for they may try to eat you."

"I'd like to see them try." Adstrum flashed a fanged smile.

"The Octo Village stretches for roughly a quarter of the doughnut. It's home to Octolings, Octarians, Inklings, and other sea creatures. Still working on getting more inklings and other sea creatures though..."

"If you like being confused, get more jellyfish. It's a gamble of how they'll speak Inklish." Adstrum replied.

Callie chuckled and heard a yawn behind her. She turned around and found her cousin rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Marie!"

"Who's this?" Marie asked.

"Hello, I'm the Queen's royal advisor, Chomp"

"No way, are we already there?"

"No. Not yet"

"About another 20 minutes, I think." Jack replied, looking out the window.

Cici fell onto her butt, "Tired"

"Marie, we're going to meet a queen!" Callie jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh, and maybe also Cici's parents." She calmed down and picked up the small inkling.

"...Hello..." Cici smiled at her.

Callie giggled. "Hi, Cici." She hugged her and held her toward Marie.

Jack sighed before planting his face on the table.

"Cici, you haven't eaten anything have you?" Marie asked looking at her.

"..."

"Oh boy…"

"I guess that explains her size" Chomp muttered.

"Here, Marie." Callie handed her cousin the sleepy inkling. "I'll make her something to eat. Something she'll like."

"...But I'm not hungry…" Cici replied

"Not even for chocolate chip pancakes?"

"No"

"And Sleepy is truly back…" Adstrum shook his head and sat down at the table across from Jack. "Stubborn little...but that's Cici for you. Right, Jack?"

The orange inkling just groaned back.

Marie took out her phone and called someone.

"Hello?" Arisara's voice came from the other line.

"Hey, do you know what Cici likes to eat?" Marie asked her.

"Um… I made her ramen and she devoured it. Um, she mentioned something about Jello. Wait, she called it… Jelly?"

Cici turned into a squid and swam away.

"Other than that I don't really know. Oh, but I left some vitamin powder for her. You can put it into anything. It's flavourless."

"Wow, really? Thanks! I'll see you later. Are you sure you can't come?"

"I was banned, remember?"

Chomp looked puzzled, "Banned? We never banned anyone..."

"Really?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"...Um, shoot… My chicken is, um, burning… I gotta go Marie. See you soon!" Arisara quietly hung up.

"Huh… Your friend sounded familiar…" Chomp raised her brow.

Callie pulled out some Jello mixture and was about to pull out some ramen when she saw Jack pull it out.

"I got it." He replied and filled a pot with water.

Callie smiled and pulled out a bowl.

Cici didn't get very far as she was too tired to climb up the stairs.

* * *

As the barge their bus was on pulled into the harbor Jack had finished making the ramen and put it in a bowl on the table for Cici. He went to go look for her when he was dragged out of the bus by Callie. "Come on, Jack."

"But what about Cici?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine. I left her a note saying that there's Jelly in the fridge. It should harden soon." They hopped off the bus and ran toward the island. "And don't worry. Marie mixed in that vitamin packet into it."

"AKKKKKIIIIEEEE!" a white tentacled octoling with blue rings jumped at Chomp and hugged her, "I told you I wanted to go too… It's not fair you got all the fun..."

"..." Chomp looked annoyed as she let her hug her, "Your highness…. Please act like you are supposed to…"

"This is the queen?" Jack asked.

"We weren't here for even five minutes and we already meet her." Adstrum chuckled. "No walking into a throne room or having her arrive in a carriage or chariot? I like this queen even more now."

"Akkie, who are these people and why are they staring?" The queen asked.

"Maybe it's because you jumped into my arms like a non-royal person cosplaying royalty…" Chomp sighed.

"Oh, my." Callie laughed. "This is the queen?" She gave a quick bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"OH! Wait, you are agents-"

"NOT THOSE ONES!" Chomp interrupted her.

"Oops hehe… my bad. Callie, Marie, and Jack, right?"

"Uh…" Jack nodded.

"Hey, I always wanted to meet you guys in person. I'm Aria the Water Palace queen. Say, sorry about my old man. He's a bit… crazy... and an asshole."

"Aria..." Chomp facepalmed.

"Couldn't agree more." Jack nodded again.

"Yeah, he did sort of kidnap Gramps…" Callie rubbed the back of her head.

"Your gramps has our citizens' gratitude. He helped many of my people out from that shithole. I wonder where his agent went? I didn't get a chance to thank them in person…. Is it a her?"

"They are in a cloak and mask so… we'll never know" Chomp shrugged, "Sounded like a her, though…"

"Well, whoever they are, they are a hero. And I'm sure Gramps will tell us when we see him." Callie nodded.

"He's still here… making sure I'm not naughty" Aria pulled out a water bottle and poured it onto her tentacles.

"Gramps is here?!" Callie's eyes widened. "Where!?"

"Um… I think the little hut the villagers made for him and his wife. It's by the sea."

Callie immediately ran off toward the beach, leaving everyone standing around and blinking.

"Um...should we go after her?" Jack asked and looked at Marie.

Marie shushed him and showed him her phone. The front camera was on and showing Cici behind them. She was bright pink again as she peeked out from the bus.

Jack smiled widely and shut his mouth, walking after Callie as Marie followed.

Adstrum looked over at Aria. "What was with the water?"

"I dry out since I have no ink. I need water every 2 hours or I die"

"Ah, okay." He nodded and kicked his foot. "So...um…" He looked around.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a guy and gal here named Acrilic and Pastelli? I think they said they live here." He shrugged.

"Oh, you know them? She's my royal scientist and he was um… one of the 'wild animals' projects."

"Ah, that might explain it." Adstrum nodded. "He blew up a lightbulb just by touching it." He looked back at her. "And these 'animals' sound interesting."

"If you are anything like Acrilic you test weapons on them… or go hunting them"

"I MAKE weapons. And just saying they can try to eat me, but I'm tough." He pulled out the Ink Wheel and revved it up. "Guess I should catch up to the others, huh?" He flashed a smile before quickly running off, leaving a small trail of black ink.

Aria smiled as she watched him wheel away, "So now that we are alone…Marry me!"

Chomp dropped her and walked away.

Aria ran after her.

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Yay! Just a warning, the next few chapters will be...a bit less normal, but we are having fun writing this, so we can write what we want. YAY!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Agent 8, Pink Hedgie 74, and Quest for leaving reviews. Thank you all so much.**

 **Cici is adorable in general, Hedgie.**

 **Sorry, Guest. But I don't think that will happen. Marie won't be getting sick.**

 **I'll see you all next week with another chapter. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 22: Reunion

Chapter 22: Reunion

As Callie ran along the beach she jumped over multiple sunbathing cephalopods, keeping her eyes open for a shack.

"Isn't this lovely? See, I told you I can be romantic."

"You keep telling yourself, that you old coot…. I love you, you wrinkly prune"

"Heh, my honey bun"

Upon hearing and recognizing the voices Callie skidded to a stop, but tripped and fell into the sand with a yelp.

"That yelp… Callie?" An old inkling stood up and turned around.

Said squid pulled herself out of the sand, shaking some off her head. "Gramps!" She smiled widely.

"Oh sweetheart, are you okay?" An elderly female inkling walked to her.

"I'm okay, Grandma." She ran up and hugged her grandfather, a few tears running down her face.

"Oh, Callie. How have ya been, squiddo?" Her grandfather gave her a loving and warm hug.

"I've been okay. I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you greatly too. I'm happy to see you are doing well."

"Hey, Captain Cuttlefish!" Jack yelled as he and Marie approached.

"Gramps! Nana!" Marie ran to them.

Cici slowly followed behind them.

"Oh, Marie!" Captain Cuttlefish pulled her into the hug as well. "I'm so glad to see you both."

Someone picked Cici up, which she allowed.

Jack smiled as he saw the family hug. "They seem happy." He looked at Nana. "Hi."

"Oh, hello young man. You seem to be happier" She smiled and patted his head.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I am." He shrugged.

Bubbles flew around the area. A very beautiful inkling with long tentacles that gently foamed walked towards Cici.

As Callie, Marie, and Captain Cuttlefish ended their long hug he took a step back, holding himself up with his old Bamboozler. "So glad to see both of you doing so well. Tell me, did anything interesting happen while you were gone, Callie?"

"It's a long story, Gramps." She giggled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Marie asked.

"Your grandfather helped save these octolings with the help of a… what again dear?"

"I dubbed her Agent 8. She's a shy one, that octo"

"Oh yes… Agent 8"

"Oh, that's interesting." Callie smiled.

"Yep yep, I was the only one to see her before she hid her appearance…Well, me and Agent 3."

"You saw her, Jack?" Callie looked at the orange inkling.

"Um...I guess? I don't know. All I remember is saving the Captain from a giant blender and...something about a statue...But a lot of it is fuzzy…" He scratched his head.

"He was knocked out cold for most of it…" Nana patted his back, "It's okay."

"Well, now it's your turn. Did anything happen to either of you?" Cuttlefish looked at his grandsquids. "Anything interesting at all?"

"I met a new friend. I've become really close to her…. But I don't really know what she looks like" Marie rubbed her arm.

"Oh, why not tell me about her more over some crabby cakes?" The old squid smiled.

"You are hoping I make extra since we have guests, aren't you honey?" Nana crossed her arms.

"I'll happily help you make them, honey bun." The captain replied.

"No, no you are getting fat… The doctor said you need to lose that belly"

"Oh, what does he know?" He folded his arms for a moment.

"Heh, same old Gramps." Callie laughed.

"And you, young lady. You go away for two years and don't even call." He stamped his Bamboozler.

"Oh…" Callie bit her bottom lip.

"Heh, I'm kidding, kiddo. I understand you had your reasons. But you could have at least messaged me." He walked up and hugged her again.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm just curious if anything happened during that time."

"Like what? All that really happened is that I worked as a fashion model." She replied.

"She also got a boyfriend." Jack added.

"Hey!" Callie looked at him angrily as he gave her a wide smile.

"Oh, really?" The captain's eyes somehow got wider.

"Our little squid is growing up so fast…" Nana seemed proud.

"And who is this guy that has caught my grandsquid's attention?" He asked.

Before Callie could reply the sound of an engine was heard before something crashed into a large sand castle, knocking it down. "This is him." She giggled as she saw his head burst out of the sand pile.

A little octo hatchling was on his head. The child gurgled happily.

"~Here I am to wreck the daaaayyy!~" Adstrum sang as he pulled himself out of the sand.

"Kitty" The child chirped.

"Oh, hello little one." Adstrum put his Ink Wheel back into his jacket and gently picked the small Octo hatchling off his head.

"Haroow" The child repeated.

"That. Is adorable!" He smiled. "Who's kid is this?"

"Oh… um he's an orphan. Sorry I guess he slipped away. " An octoling walked over and took the little child who happily hugged her.

"Oh, that sucks. Sorry to hear that. Bye, little one." He waved at the tiny octopus.

"Bwaaye!"

"He's so cute!"

"What took you so long?" Callie asked with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, I got lost for a bit. Took a detour. Went a bit through some of the bushes on the outskirts of the wilderness. Might have run over something. I heard a yelp of pain from something." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"Young man that is dangerous…" Nana scolded him, "There is a giant wild fire tiger out there."

"And I have a rocket propelled hammer." He replied back before pointing over his shoulder. "Also, Cici's getting kidnapped."

"Who?" Nana looked to see Cici getting carried away by a couple who wrapped her up in a blanket.

"WHAT!?" Jack yelled and noticed the couple.

"Yeah, just thought I should let you know." Adstrum saw him run after the couple.

"Jack, wait!" Callie ran after him.

"You are light, but gaining some weight, huh?" A male Inkling with glowing markings petted Cici's head, "You are a good girl."

"You spoil her too much" The bubbling Inkling giggled.

Jack was about to reach the couple when he got tackled from behind. Callie lifted him up and held his arms. "Let go, Callie!"

"Jack, calm down." She replied. "She's not being kidnapped."

"Oh, aren't you Callie? From the Squid Sisters?" The inkling holding Cici in a blanket asked.

"I'll bet you are Mr. Bubble. Nice to meet you." Callie smiled and looked over at the bubbling squid. "Hi, Mrs. Bubble. Long time, no see."

"What?" Jack stopped struggling and froze up.

"Yes, hello Callie. Please call me Celeste." The bubbling inkling smiled, "I see that Cecilia has been helping you with your tour and outfits."

"Oh, Cici's been great." Callie let go of Jack's arms, causing him to fall face first into the sand.

"Oh my, is your friend alright?"

"Oh, he's fine." She smirked. "He just really cares about Cici and is surprised to be meeting her parents now. Am I right, Jack?" She lifted him up, his face covered in sand.

"Oh, does he?" She seemed to be intrigued, "That's interesting…"

"Mmhm." Calle nodded and let him go. He stood there speechless.

"Is he, um… mute?" Cici's father raised a brow.

"No, he can talk. Just probably scared or something."

"Choking up, kiddo?" Captain Cuttlefish walked up with Nana, Marie, and Adstrum. "You haven't been this speechless since when I first recruited you."

"Oh, hello Captain." Celeste greeted him

"Hello, Celeste." He tipped his hat to her. "Nice to see you and Byrion again."

"Always a pleasure." Byrion smiled and pet his sleeping daughter.

"So…" Jack finally spoke up. "You are Cici's parents?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I am Jack Trench, sir." He replied to her dad.

"I see. So you care about my daughter?"

"Yes sir. Very much so."

"Don't worry. She's fast asleep so she probably won't hear us"

"Yeah. Right. Asleep." Adstrum rolled his eyes. "How many conversations has she joined in on when we thought she was sleeping?" He looked over at Callie and Marie.

"She will only sleep for reals when you cuddle her. Hard to do if you are anyone other than her parents since she tries to keep her distance."

"Ah. Okay." Adstrum shrugged.

"You two raised a beautiful daughter." Jack gently petted her. "I don't wish for anything bad to befall her."

"Yes, she has my wife's radiance bubbles… At least when she's super happy…"

"Yes, but she glows with your warmth" Celeste kissed Byrion's cheek.

"She has gone through something horrible… It may take some time, but she will eventually warm up to those who are worthy."

"I know…" Jack rubbed his arm.

"Best thing to do is to keep sticking to her. If she is stubborn, be just as stubborn."

"Oh, okay." Jack nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Cici woke up and looked around in the blanket.

"Hey there, Ci. This boy says he wants to take care of you. Give him a chance okay? Be nice"

Jack's eyes widened. "Uh...I don't think that's a good idea…" He took a step back. "She's kind of...uh…"

"..." Cici looked at him.

"She's pissed at him." Adstrum finished.

Jack just covered his face and groaned.

"Oh, you saw the tape, huh?" Celeste asked.

Jack nodded.

"Wow, first guess." Adstrum chuckled.

"Ci usually never gets angry with people. She's a pacifist in most cases"

"Really?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"I would have believed that before the Gauntlet." Adstrum chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she did that. At least we found where the fans went." Celeste chuckled.

"Those things were awesome. Nice weapons." Adstrum smiled.

"Thanks. They were a challenge to make" Byrion smiled.

"Only because they weren't supposed to be weapons" Celeste chuckled.

"I like your parents, Cici." Adstrum said to the small squid.

Cici smiled.

"I like them too." Jack spoke up.

"...Thanks I guess…" Cici muttered to him.

He looked away and rubbed his arm, a look of sadness on his face.

"Ci, you will spend time with your friend, okay? Papa needs to go talk to Acrilic. Says he has a crazy idea…. Again…" He put her down next to Jack, "You kids play nice now"

"Oh, Acrilic! I like that guy!" Adstrum smiled. "Where is he?"

"Oh, they live near the Water Palace. Queen Aria and …. Um Queen Chomp... Actually play a role like how Callie and Marie did back in the day"

"I thought Chomp was the royal advisor." Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Aria tells people to call Chomp that. She's very eager to make that happen" Celeste laughed, "It even shows during their news broadcast."

"Heh, that's interesting." Callie smiled. "I can't wait to see the palace. When should we go?"

"We are headed over there now. I have to go see Aria for her outfit and my husband is going to see Acrilic."

"Can we join you?!" Callie's eyes widened.

"Sure. I'm sure it will be easier this way"

"Yay!" Callie grabbed her cousin's hand. "Come on, Marie! Let's go!"

"Jack was it?" Byrion looked at him, "Please take care of my little girl, okay? And Cici. Give him a chance, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded to the older inkling.

She reluctantly held one of his fingers and avoided eye contact with him.

"Atta girl" Her father smiled and patted both of their heads.

As the group walked off Jack looked down at Cici. "You can let go if you want…"

"Only because Papa said so… I'll let it go for now, so he can be happy…"

Jack just sat down.

"Are we staying here?"

"We can do whatever you want." He replied.

"You decide. I don't really know this place…" She took another finger into her grasp.

"I would like to see the palace." He stood back up. "That's what everyone else is doing."

"Okay." She watched him stand up.

"Let's go." He started following the rest of the group.

She followed quietly behind him, still holding on to his fingers.

* * *

As the group reached the palace most looked up at the beauty of it. The walls were made from water with fishes actually swimming around the castle. The light reflected through the castle and danced on the glassy floors inside.

Adstrum let out a chuckle, making Callie raise her eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?"

"I just wonder how the queen can live here if it seems the walls give no privacy." He laughed.

"Actually I don't give a damn." Aria chuckled as she stood at the entrance.

"I do…" Chomp sighed.

"Then how the hell do you guys change clothes or shower or something?" Adstrum laughed louder.

"Her highness can distort the water so it becomes harder to see…."

"I just take a shower in the walls. All for you, Akkie…" Aria winked at Chomp.

"..." Chomp pinched the bridge of her nose.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Adstrum held his stomach as he fell to his knees.

"Heh, I see she's still flirty with you Chomp." Celeste chuckled

"...Yeah…" Chomp sighed.

"Because you won't marry me…" Aria tried to jump into her arms.

Chomp dove into the water and turned into a metal great white and swam away.

"This is cute." Callie said with a smile.

"You can't escape my love, Akkie!" Aria turned into an octopus and chased the metal shark.

"What was that?!" Adstrum pointed at Chomp.

"Shark armor mech. We worked together to make it" Byrion answered.

"Huh...reminds me of the Octomaw." Captain Cuttlefish said.

Jack came in with Cici and nodded.

"Her mother piloted it so it was fitting… and maybe too powerful"

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…"

"She passed away before you were born. Don't worry dear" Nana petted Jack.

"Oh." He blinked.

"This is adorable!" Callie watched the octopus chase the metal shark throughout the walls of the palace. "I wish I could swim with them."

"I documented an-... Huh?" A familiar pink inkling looked around the throne room, "Where did they go? Acrilic, leave the fish alone!"

"Oh, is that you, Pastelli?" Callie looked at the pink inkling.

"No way, hello again Callie!" Pastelli squealed and jumped up and down.

"You're excited." Callie laughed and hugged the squealing Inkling.

"Where's your pet psycho?" Adstrum asked as he walked up.

"Acrilic! They are here!"

Said inkling walked in with some sort of giant clear centipede monster nibbling on him. Marie screamed and ran away from the huge bug.

"I told you to leave her alone…" Pastelli shook her head.

"Okay, that thing is awesome!" Adstrum pointed at the clear bug.

She seemed angry at Acrilic as she continued nibbling his tentacles.

"Hello bug." Adstrum walked up and patted her head.

She stopped when Adstrum walked up to her. She made chirps and gurgle sounds as she touched him with her antenni.

"Seems like Wind likes you." Acrilic picked up the bug off of himself and dropped her onto Adstrum. "Here, hold this."

Wind seemed curious with him and floated around him.

"What the heck?" Jack shook his head. "Okay, I need to know. How is it that Aria has power over water and this...centipede is transparent and flies?"

Wind seemed curious about Jack when he spoke and flew to him.

"OH HI!" His eyes widened as she flew in front of his face.

She was several yards long as she wrapped her long body around Jack, her antenni gently brushing him.

"Uh….guys?" He looked around the room for help. "What's it doing?"

"Wind, no. Let Jack go. He doesn't want a hug" Pastelli scolded the bug.

"It's hugging me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know she looks scary since she's a giant tapeworm, but she can't really bite."

"Can drain all the ink from you… That will kill you" Cici replied

"Not funny, Cici." Jack muttered as Wind curled around him.

"Jack's right, though." Callie spoke up. "Can someone tell us why Aria has water powers or why this worm is like this?"

"And Acrilic can...blow up light bulbs?" Adstrum asked.

"And this." Acrilic placed his hand against the water wall and electricity surrounded a bit of the area he touched, accidentally zapping Chomp in the process.

Chomp floated belly up with spirals in her eyes, "Oww…"

"Oops. Looks like I made it easier for Aria to catch her." He looked at the octopus. "You're welcome."

The octopus happily cuddled the shark.

"Well, um, so they were a secret experiments the octarians made in order to get the upper hand in the great turf war. Aria's mother was one. Acrilic was experimented on years ago… Wind was designed to drink all the the blood from her victims. There are a lot. Some have lost their minds and became feral. They also breed with each other so now we don't know how many there is."

"The originals were an ice dog and a fire cat. Kyahahahaha. How does that work?" Acrilic laughed.

"She won't drain me, will she?" Jack shuddered a bit.

Wind cooed and nibbled his tentacle.

"No, she is fairly friendly. She purifies the water so people can safely live off it."

"Okay…" He still seemed unsure as he felt the worm nibbling his tentacle. "Actually I'm used to this...I know that sounds weird…"

"She is drinking your extra ink flow from your tentacles. It's safe and harmless"

"Is that what you do, Cici?" He looked down at the small inkling.

"...Not intentionally… I do it… as a cuddle…" She answered honestly.

"Ah. Okay." He looked back at Pastelli. "She won't get greedy, will she?" He pointed at the worm nibbling his tentacles.

"If she bit you and refuses to let go you should be scared, but nibbles are a sign of affection? Jury's still out on the meaning behind her nibbles."

"Okay…" He chuckled nervously and petted Wind.

Wind noticed Marie hiding and unwrapped herself before flying to her. Marie started panicking and ran around as the worm chased her.

"Hey!" Callie stood between Wind and Marie. "Leave my cousin alone. She has a fear of bugs."

Wind wrapped her body around Callie.

"Woah there, wormy. Get off Callie." Adstrum walked up to her and Wind.

She chirped and tilted her head.

"Get off please." He gently tugged on her.

Wind released her.

Callie ran up to her cousin and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Marie?"

"Y-yeah? But that bug… why is it sooo big?"

"I guess this is just a whacky place." Callie shrugged and patted her back. "Come on." She led her over to Aria. "Do you have a place she can relax? Away from Wind?"

Wind curled up with Cici.

"Don't you dare harm her." Jack immediately glared at Wind. "Drink my blood if you want, but don't you dare hurt her."

"Wind… How's about you go back into the water? I'll bring you jello later and read you a bedtime story, okay?" Pastelli petted the worm who happily chirped and dove into the water depths below.

"Maybe Marie can relax on a water bed. Literally." Adstrum chuckled.

"I can make you one" Aria smiled, still cuddling Chomp.

"I was kidding." He laughed harder.

"Well, I think some relaxation to help Marie forget about Wind could help." Callie nodded as she patted her cousin's back. "How does that sound, Marie?"

"O-okay…" Marie looked at the dark depths under them.

"So what's it like living in a water palace?" Callie asked as she and the rest of the group followed Aria through the clear halls.

"I guess it's not too different from living in a house? Except for the fish that stare at you from time to time. At least I never have to go hungry..." Aria chuckled carrying Chomp.

As the group followed her they passed by multiple different rooms, one with a pool of water in the middle. Unlike the walls this one was just open. "What room is this?" Callie asked curious.

"Oh, it's like a meditation room or a spa room. Huh, Akkie?"

"...Yes. The water there is the purest we can get from Wind."

"Oh. Sounds like a nice place to relax." Jack nodded. "How does that sound, Marie?"

"I use my water garden to chill. I feel she may like it better since Wind may pop up there to bring more water there."

"Okay, your garden might be better." Callie nodded.

Aria brought them to a room where the water was a gentle green with lily pads and water lilies of different colors surrounded them. There were koi fishes that greeted them by pecking their shoes.

"Is that water...okay?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Aria sat down the water reached her waist.

"Okay…This look good, Marie?" Callie asked.

Cici took off her slippers and let the fish peck at her feet, "Hehe, they tickle"

"This is a lovely palace, Aria." Callie pointed out.

"Thanks. I'll turn it into your stage later." Aria smiled, "Thanks again for agreeing to perform here"

"What?" Callie's eyes widened. "You're going to turn the whole palace into our stage?"

"Yup. I'm saving energy for it. We will be opening acts for you guys. This will bring up our people's morals."

"But...isn't this your home?" Callie seemed concerned.

"Don't worry. She'll just stay with me." Chomp reassured Callie.

"Win win!" Aria beamed.

"..." Chomp sighed.

"Will she have enough water at your house for one night?" Acrilic asked.

"I have a bath tub. She can sleep in there."

"I wanna share the bed though…" Aria whined

"No."

"Is the water from your bath clean enough?" Acrilic asked.

"Fine. I'll ask Wind to keep Aria company"

"NO! I want alone time with Akkie… No babies allowed…"

"You need water every two hours or you'll die. Um...is that right, Pastelli?" He looked at the pink inkling.

"Give or take, yes. The water quality doesn't matter too much since her skin is thicker than ours." Pastelli smiled.

Cici was playing with the fish. Bubbles floated from her tentacles.

Jack smiled widely at seeing her happy.

"So when is the concert?" Adstrum asked.

"It starts tonight at 8pm."

"Okay. We should figure out what we are going to do for the show, Marie. Well, after you calm down, that is." Callie smiled as Marie dipped her feet into the pond.

"Don't worry. In the village it's pretty normal. Go beyond the village and things get crazy."

"I want to go beyond the village. Again." Acrilic smiled.

"You would go there anyways even if I told you not to. But you do protect the village, so eh."

"Can I go with him?" Adstrum smiled.

Cici became tired and sat down. The fishes pecked her.

Jack gently lifted her up a bit more so she didn't slip into the deeper part of the pond.

She hugged him and started napping on him. Marie smiled at him.

He smiled widely and patted Cici gently.

"Heh, feel free to do whatever you like before the show. We will be here if you need anything" Chomp smiled.

"Awesome! Let's go, Acrilic!" Adstrum pulled out his Ink Claws and turned them on, black ink dripping out of the fingers and quickly hardening into claws.

"What are those!? I want a pair!" Acrilic licked his fangs.

"Acrilic, remember to turn on the camera… I still need to log them into the database" Pastelli reminded him.

He blew a raspberry and took the camera from her. "Love you." He ran out of the palace with Adstrum running behind him.

"Well, I think I'll go back and talk with Gramps and Granny. Now's a good time to tell him about what I did." Callie said as she ran out the door, a smile plastered on her face.

"I think I'll explore the village." Marie walked out.

"...Wanna walk around?... Maybe we can try the treats here?" Cici muttered quietly

"Sure." Jack carried Cici to the exit, passing by Celeste and Byrion. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bubble."

"Heh, she's tired already, huh? It's okay, here. Take some money and buy some sweets. That will perk both of you up." Celeste smiled and handed him money.

"There is a fun activity at the beach. Pretty sure even Ci can't resist" Byrion smiled.

"Um...thanks." He nervously smiled at them and carried Cici out.

 **Author's Note: And now we've entered the weirdness. YAY! The next couple of chapters will be like this. Hope you enjoy them!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Guest, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. Thank you so much.**

 **Sorry, Guest.**

 **She is a crazy queen, Devil Dude. But an enjoyable one.**

 **See you all next week on Tuesday with an update. Hope you all enjoy this one!**


	24. Chapter 23: Dance

Chapter 23: Dance

"This is all so confusing…" Jack muttered as he carried Cici down to the beach.

"...What is?" Cici wrapped her arms around his neck to not slide down his back.

"This...place. Mainly Aria and...that worm. How does experimentation give someone control over water? Or even their daughter that power? How was that worm thing made?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure we'll get answers to that."

"Well, maybe they were made to kill the infamous agent. Well, agents."

Jack groaned and shook his head. "I don't wanna think about that. I'm so glad Aria's a fan of Callie and Marie." He stepped onto the beach, seeing some other people having gathered around. "What's going on here?"

"...Hmm?" Cici peeked over his shoulder.

"Oh no way, no way!" An octoling ran up to them, "Miss Celeste really did bring the wave dancer here!"

Cici froze.

"Your mother talked about you so much and showed off what you could do before! We are really, really big fans!"

"Um… what?" Cici stared at her dumbfounded.

"Your mother dances beautifully on her spare times, but it was nothing compared to yours!"

"Are you sure you are talking about the same person? Maybe a long lost twin?"

"You used it as combat and turf wars became a dance floor here!"

"Oh, yeah. You did do that, didn't you?" Jack looked at Cici. "When we fought."

"Again, was still trying to purposefully harm you, but sure."

"Well, even so, you looked amazing when you did that. It was fantastic." He smiled.

"...Nobody asked you…." She glowed red and bonked him softly.

"Your mother told us you would perform for us. With these." She handed her different fans a polished white seemingly made from the insides of shells, "These are the true wave benders. They hold her majesty's sacred… um... something… Your father made it with her help."

"..." Cici just stared at them and back at her.

"You...okay, Cici?" Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I… I…. Don't really… uh, know what to say or do" Cici clung tighter to Jack.

"Well...if they expect a dance then…" He held her hand. "Would you like to?"

Cici turned redder as she slid down his back and stood there with her hand in his.

"Dance? With you?"

"Yeah. Sure. If you want." He replied with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure you won't get scared?"

"A pair dance?! Wow! Your parents did that as a celebration and it was amazing! OH! That's why she gave us these." The excited Octoling put bracelets with a long flowing ribbon on Jack's hands, "Perfect!"

"My parents… set us up…." Cici put her face into her hands.

"Uh…" Jack looked at his wrists. "What are these?"

"They work like the fans! They bring out all the colors that your ink can manage and control it mid air." The Octoling was geeking out.

"Uh...Is that safe?" He asked with a worried look.

"As long as you guys aren't fighting or using strain. You will only be drained of energy. So you will just be tired."

Cici sighed and took the fans. She took Jack's hands and pulled him near to the shoreline.

Jack turned pink as Cici led him down the beach. "So we're doing this?"

"Just so you feel at home. Ready? Let them go!" Small lights were released into the air. They were like fireflies flying all around them. Cici's clear blue eyes glittered as she watched them float all around.

Cici's tentacles glittered and she held him close, "Yes."

Jack blushed and nervously smiled. "So...what dance should we do?"

"Follow my lead… It's not too complicated."

Cici swept into the waves and pulled Jack with her. They waltzed and his ribbons created small waves that echoed her movements with his bright red orange ink. She spun together with him. He felt her hug him and she released him. With a flick of her wrists her fans opened up and she stopped spinning.

Jack started to smile more as he watched her dance. Before long he was beginning to match her movements to the best of his abilities.

She danced back to him. The sea seemed to dance with her as she danced around him. She sent color waves at him and he sent one to her. They swirled together and again they intertwined their hands. They spun together as the waves created petals around them. She let go and went flying. She whipped a large wave and surfed on it. The wave swirled around Jack as she took his hands. They skated together over a sea of color. Cici smiled and her tentacles made small bubbles around them.

Jack smiled and spun her around once, the waves swirling around them. He gently tossed her into the air and caught her above his head.

She laughed and created a rainbow trail that followed his waves. He lowered her and she hugged him. She jumped into him, sending them both spinning. When they finally stopped Cici was nuzzled into his neck laughing. The ink swirled around and dissolved into a mist.

"This is really fun." Jack said as he gently patted Cici's head.

She seemed to be very happy, still holding him tightly.

"It's so nice to see you smiling." He returned the hug.

She let him go and looked at him.

* * *

"Told you it would work…" Celeste smiled.

"She's your daughter after all." Aria snickered, "She reminds me of you, Akkie"

"...What is THAT supposed to mean?" Chomp raised her brow.

"... Nothing, nothing…"

* * *

"They are so cute together!" Callie squealed as she watched Cici and Jack's dance from down the beach.

"You think they have finally made up?" Marie asked watching the recorded dance on her phone, "I have never seen Cici so happy before…"

Callie just shrugged. "I hope so."

"Just what happened between Agent 3 and the small one?" Captain Cuttlefish asked.

"The same trouble you would get yourself into as well, you old coot." Nana chuckled, "But in the end… it worked out. Didn't it, honey?"

The captain let out a laugh and winked at Nana.

"Heh, Gramps and Granny are cute together as well." Callie smiled.

"Heh, yeah." Marie smiled and looked at the sky, "...Love, huh?..."

* * *

Jack rubbed Cici's back as he held the laughing squid, her tentacles bubbling and glowing brightly.

"I haven't had that much fun in forever!" She held his hand as they walked together.

Jack smiled brightly. "Arisara would be proud to see you this happy." He chuckled. "I know I am."

"Huh? That's funny… I thought I smelled her earlier… I could be wrong, though" Cici didn't think about it long, "You were pretty good."

"Really? Interesting." He followed her around the beach.

Cici's smile slowly faded, "Just… don't get used to it…"

"Oh…" Jack rubbed his arm and sighed.

"We… aren't anything…"

'Just can't let go of the past, can you?' Jack thought to himself. "I know…"

"..." Cici looked away, but still held his hand.

"I'm just glad to have seen you smile and have a good time." He looked at her with a warm smile. "Even if it was just temporary."

"You… are just like him… granted a bit more of a pushover, but you look the same…"

"Pushover? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack chuckled and laughed a bit.

"It's true. You may have saved Inkopolis, but you are still a pushover when it comes to women" Cici giggled.

"Oh…" He rubbed his arm. "Yeah, can't argue there. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get used to talking to Callie and Marie?"

"They are waaayyy out of your league. But, don't worry. You are a great person. She won't be too hard to find."

"Hey…" He pouted. "That's not funny. And who won't be too hard to find?"

"Your girl, mate, partner, or however you wanna phrase it."

"Oh…" He rubbed his arm. "But…"

"Hmm?"

"But...I think…" He was having trouble finding the words. "I already…"

Suddenly a ball knocked Cici onto her face.

"Cici! Are you okay?" Jack knelt down.

She seemed dazed.

He picked her up and hugged her.

She shook it off and looked at him.

"Who threw that?!" Jack yelled.

"Aw man… I'm sorry dude and dudette. My lil bro thought he could kick the ball very far…. He still can't aim" An octoling ran up to them, "Hey, say you're sorry."

"Sowy…" The hatchling muttered.

Jack sighed and patted Cici's back. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah… You are worried about a ball? Haven't you seen worse?" Cici teased.

"Uh…" Jack turned a bit pink and let her go.

"Heh, your face is red"

He smiled nervously and shook his head. "About your statement earlier. About me finding my mate or girlfriend…"

"Certainly a hero isn't afraid to get a chick. I told you. You will be wonderful for someone truly special"

"Well, I think that someone special is-" He was interrupted when a large squid with webbing between his tentacles jumped up.

"HEY GUYS! Aria's about to change her palace into the stage!"

"It's a talking umbrella… Wow, these octos made everything..." Cici slurred.

"That's Acrilic, sleepy." Adstrum walked up.

"How was the hunt?" Cici sat down seemingly tired.

"I hurt an ice wolf thing. And we pissed off a fire tiger. But lost it." Acrilic smiled. "Shall we go see the stage transformation?"

"Okay… I'll catch up…" Cici hugged her knees and fell asleep.

"Oh, Cici…" Adstrum smiled and picked her up. "You coming, Jack?" He turned toward the orange inkling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"Well, then here." Adstrum placed Cici in his hands. "See you there."

"Okay." Jack watched him walk off and looked down at Cici.

Cici nuzzled into him and her soft breaths tickled his skin.

"I know I've already found my special someone." He smiled and moved her tentacle out of her face, planting a kiss on her forehead before walking toward the palace.

 **Author's Note: Okay, this is the true chapter 23. I screwed up earlier. Sorry about that guys.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Gajesteel, and Guest for leaving reviews.**

 **Sorry, Guest. Not doing that either. But I think Apikachua said they'd do it in their fic. Maybe. I don't understand why you want this stuff to happen to Marie.**

 **Alright, see you all next week with a sooner chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.**


	25. Chapter 24: Water Concert

Chapter 24: Water Concert

Aria had captured Chomp in her hug. Chomp just looked annoyed, but stayed still. Wind flew to Acrilic and wrapped around him.

"Hello!" Acrilic smiled widely at the translucent worm.

It happily gurgled in response.

Callie was sitting on a bench, bouncing with excitement. Marie was sitting next to her. Adstrum walked up and stood next to Callie, Jack walking up not long after with Cici in his arms.

"Your majesty… Excuse me, but DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO?!" Chomp snarled.

"Hehe" Aria cuddled her, "You so tense, Akkie. It won't be hard to do"

Pastelli seemed excited about something as she looked for something in her laptop.

"When does the magic happen?" Adstrum asked.

"I don't know. But I'm excited!" Callie squealed.

"Aria… everyone is here. Just make the stage… please…" Chomp struggled.

"Give me a kiss first" Aria smirked

Chomp sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yay." Aria dropped Chomp, who swam away. Aria's rings glowed bright blue and the palace shook.

The floor raised and the walls opened up like a blooming flower. It spouted water curtains and a huge stage. The fish could still still be seen swimming through it.

"How's that?" Aria asked.

Callie was speechless as her jaw was on the floor.

"How?" Marie looked at everything.

Wind cooed and nibbled Acrilic.

"Oh, I wondered why it was suddenly breezy" Pastelli looked up from her laptop.

"She won't get off." Acrilic chuckled and playfully nibbled Wind.

The worm unwrapped herself and lightly shocked him.

He shocked her back.

It whined and rolled over.

"Who says you can't teach a worm tricks?" Acrilic chuckled.

"It looks...amazing!" Callie finally yelled.

Cici woke up and looked around, "Huh?"

Jack smiled and looked at her. "Hi."

She bashfully hid her face in her tentacles

He chuckled and hugged her.

She slowly hugged him back.

"Is it done?" Callie asked as she stood up and poked the side of the stage.

"Yup, we'll have our DJ play your music and control the lights" Aria smiled and her rings stopped glowing.

Callie's eyes sparkled and she jumped up onto the stage.

"Feel free to look around and play on the stage. Our tech people are gonna work on the lights below and above the stage."

Callie squealed and ran through the curtains, leaving an outline of herself before the water fixed itself.

Wind flew to Cici and they stared at each other.

Jack looked at the worm and Cici and started to sweat a bit from fear.

Cici petted her and she happily nuzzled her hand. Wind took her by her cloth and carried her around.

Jack freaked a bit and followed Wind around, keeping a close eye on the worm.

She landed on the stage and curled around Cici. She blinked as Wind nibbled her tentacle.

Jack stood off to the side, but kept his eyes on Wind, ready to use his Hero Shot if needed.

Callie kept running around the stage, playing with the water curtains and trying to get Marie to join her.

Marie smiled and ran around with her. She looked at fish passing by.

Adstrum laughed as he saw his girlfriend playing in the watery curtains, smiling as she did.

"There it is!" Pastelli closed her laptop and jumped up.

"What?" Acrilic asked.

"I found a new creature! On the hunt you went on with Adstrum, there was a pair of glowing red eyes! It didn't show itself, but I'll find it!"

"What if it's violent?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I won't go in person. I finally finished it! My drone is ready for take off!"

"Aw…" Acrilic folded his arms. "Stupid drone gets all the fun…"

"Call it a new way to maybe help you" Pastelli looked at the drone's feedback tape.

From the dark jungle two red eyes appeared and in a blink of an eye the drone went dead.

"..." Pastelli closed her laptop and sobbed, "My money…"

Acrilic hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'll go get the drone back. Okay?"

"But that thing was fast… it took like a millisecond to break my drone… It cost half of my paycheck…"

"I'll take that risk!" Acrilic stood up and pulled out his roller, smacking himself in the face with it before turning on the battery on the side. The barbed wire sizzled with electricity as he ran toward the wilderness. "KYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cici fell asleep in Wind's coils. Wind seemed to be guarding her.

"Um...you didn't drink all her blood, did you?" Jack looked at Wind.

She chirped and pecked him.

"Do I take that as a yes or no?" He raised an eyebrow.

Wind nibbled on Cici again.

Jack's eye flinched. "Please stop doing that."

Wind chirped and wrapped around him too.

Jack's eyes widened and he blinked. "I...I don't know how to respond to this."

Wind napped while curled around them.

"When's the concert?" Adstrum asked.

"It's almost time so let's get backstage" Aria smiled, "Wind, get out of here. People will get scared"

Wind tilted her head lazily and flew away. Cici saw Jack sitting next to her.

"You're joining them backstage?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we are your announcers"

"Oh. Well, better get back there." Adstrum looked at Callie and Marie. "You two need to get backstage!"

Cici tried to get up but she seemed too tired to properly get up.

"You feeling okay, Cici?" Jack asked.

"I'm just… tired." She attempted to stand, "I hate to be a bother, but can you carry me?"

"Sure." He smiled and picked her up.

She smiled and held on to him, "Thank you"

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Marie! We gotta go backstage!" Callie yelled. "You ready?"

"Right. Let's go!" Marie smiled and followed her bouncing cousin.

They both ran through the curtains, finding Aria and Chomp backstage.

"Hi, Chomp!" Callie smiled.

"Whoa… You guys are dressed up like idols." Marie looked at them. Aria was wearing a white and blue flowing dress and Chomp was wearing an orange and black hoodie dress.

"We kinda are. Someone has to announce stages and stuff" Chomp smiled.

"Your outfits look great!" Callie smiled.

"We have Celeste to thank for that" Aria spun around.

"Yup" Chomp nodded.

"Wow, there are so many people already…" Marie looked out through the curtains.

"How should we enter on stage?" Callie asked. "Jump through the curtains? Fog machine? Mist? Um… I don't know."

"Whatever your style is. OH! Um… kind of a side note but... um… Let's not let the fans know we are 'Chomp and Aria'... We are Takko and Akkie."

"Okay!" Callie smiled. "Why? Secret?"

"Yeah… don't want people to think we are trying to brainwash them..." Aria pointed out, "since, well, pops did that."

"Ah. Gotcha." Callie nodded. "So, Marie. How would you like to enter on the stage?"

"Jump?" Marie shrugged

"Um...I feel like a unique stage like this should have something more...special…" Callie thought for a moment.

"We have Cici and Jack…" Marie looked at the two.

Cici looked at her, "Hello"

"What can they do to spice it up?"

"I can superjump and...um...do a Splashdown?" Jack shrugged.

"We can use the wave dancer stuff… I can do at least one more wave." Cici muttered from Jack's arms.

"I don't want you to overexert yourself, Cici." He hugged her. "You seem too tired."

"You can do it, here" She handed him her fan, "Don't break it… or I will break your savings"

"Um…" He looked at the fans. "I...I don't know how…"

"Just wave it around…" Cici got a paper bag tossed at her, "Owwie…"

"Delivery." A masked cloaked person waved and superjumped away.

"Was that...Arisara?" Jack asked Cici in a whisper.

Aria and Chomp stood there staring at the spot where the figure was. They were flipping out.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked the two.

"That was the person that saved us! HOLY SHIT! WHERE'D SHE GO?!" Aria looked around the stage.

As Callie and Marie tried to calm her and get her back on track, Jack opened the bag and let Cici crawl into it.

Cici took out the note and read it, "Hey, some chick told me to deliver these cookies to you. So there. - Agent 8"

"Agent 8?" Marie thought about it, "Oh! It was that person in gramps's chatroom"

Cici put a cookie into Jack's mouth and started eating another one.

He nibbled it and smiled. "Agent 8? Why does that sound familiar?" He shrugged and finished his cookie, seeing Cici dig into another one. "They are good, aren't they?"

"Delicious." Cici smiled, "I can give them an opening now"

"Are you sure?" His eyes widened. "I thought you were tired."

"I got sugar. I can do this and then I'll rest up. By using you as a pillow"

"Um...okay?" He handed her the fans.

"Cool. Let's get cracking then" Aria smiled as Chomp jumped out of the curtains.

"HEY EVERYONE ARE YOU READY?!" Chomp's voice changed to be more peppy and excited.

The crowd roared and waved glow sticks.

"Where the hell did that excitement come from?" Adstrum asked as Callie and Marie shrugged.

"THE FIRST CONCERT HERE IN BOTANIC GARDENS! We are pleased to announce much, much more. Swim or sink, you remember us? Takko and Akkie at your service!"

"You are awfully in high spirits today, Akkie." Aria chuckled.

"How can you not, Takko?! We saw our hero and the Squid Sisters are here!"

"Whoa, no way… The squid sister are, like, here? Like, now?"

"Uh… YEAH! Did you, like, not read the memo?"

"Nope."

"..."

"Sooo… they are here? Let's bring them out then. Everyone give it up for, the one, and only SQUID SISTERS!"

Callie and Marie smiled as they turned into squids and got ready to superjump.

"Welp, that's my que… Try not to get swept away" Cici charged up.

"Good luck, Cici." Jack smiled. "If you feel tired, stop. Okay?"

Cici made two colorful waves clash and revealed Callie and Marie with a mist of rainbows above them.

"Done for today…" Cici fell onto her butt.

Jack ran up and picked her up.

"Thank you…" Callie said before thinking for a moment. "Takko…" She looked around. "Takko? Akkie?"

Two octo ghosts floated away, "Owww…."

"Uh oh. Um...are they okay?"

The DJ smiled nervously and motioned for them to continue.

"Well, good start to this concert. Wouldn't you say, Marie?" Callie chuckled nervously.

"Kinda wanna do that again. Minus the splatting of our hosts"

"I don't think we can get that to happen again. Um...How long will it take them to get back here? They will respawn, right?"

At that moment two water pillars erupted from the stage, Aria and Chomp on top of them.

"They know how to start a party" Aria smiled.

"Wow… they scared me silly. But that was pretty good though" Chomp slid down and stood by Callie, "It's so nice to meet you! It's like a dream come true!"

"Heh. Nice to meet you too...Akkie." Callie smiled and shook her hand.

"It's our pleasure! Welcome to our little home." Takko jumped off the pillar and stood by Marie.

"Thanks for inviting us! Oh, and Queen Aria for letting us on the stage without drowning us" Marie smiled.

"Let's get started! THE SQUID SISTERS EVERYONE!" Chomp and Aria disappeared into the pillars

The water pillars burst apart at that moment, a rainbow appearing over the stage for a moment before the music began. Callie and Marie both recognized the tune of City of Color and got into their starting poses.

The DJ made the lights move to their dance. Jack tapped his foot and felt Cici move around a bit in his arms. Adstrum immediately pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone, turning on other music to listen to.

A yell was heard as Wind carried someone into the water. She seemed to have captured the cloaked masked delivery person.

"Wind, put her down." Jack ran over and tried to make Wind let go without upsetting her.

Wind hissed at him and nipped at him.

"They're not Aria. They can't be in the water." He gently placed Cici down and grabbed the figure.

Wind nipped him.

He pulled out his Hero Shot and hit her in her back. "That's a warning. I don't want to hurt you. Please."

Wind whimpered and released the cloaked person.

"Sorry, Wind." He pulled the figure away. "I'll ask Aria if I can give Wind anything to apologise."

She curled herself and hissed at him.

"You okay?" He smiled.

"Thought I was gonna die for a minute… Geez it caught me off guard" The masked person sighed.

"You're welcome."

Cici started cuddling a chair.

"Cici, what are you doing?" Jack smiled.

"Zzz…"

"Did she eat them? That lady was very persistent..." The person looked at Cici.

"Yeah, she ate the cookies, Ari." Jack replied.

"...Who?" The person got nervous.

"Look, you can trick the others, but I can tell. I recognize your voice easily. And besides, I'm Agent 3."

"... But you don't remember what I look like…"

"Yeah I do. I saw you a few days ago. I know your voice. But I feel like I know you from somewhere else as well. That...Agent 8 title you gave yourself...Captain said something about getting help from someone called that."

"… I didn't do that… You were the one who knocked us off a cliff… I just ended up with the Captain. Ei-either way different p-person!"

"Why do I remember a blender and a giant statue whenever I see your face or hear the term 'Agent 8'?" He rubbed his head.

"You can't see my face now, can you?"

"No. I just...remembered it in my mind." He shook his head. "Thanks for those cookies, by the way."

"GOTCHA!" Aria jumped on the person from behind.

"Aria! Have some respect for them!" Chomp ran to her.

"But hero"

"...Hi?"

"Isn't the interesting part of a hero the fact that you don't know who they are?" Jack asked.

"Hehe. I caught the elusive agent 8" Aria hugged them.

"That's not wrong" The person shrugged.

"You should let them go. They have other...ahem...heroic things to do. That...and maybe they'd like to breathe." Jack chuckled nervously.

"But we wanna thank you. For saving us all"

"That's not really too necessary…"

"Why not dedicate the next song you guys sing to them?" Jack shrugged. "You could go on after Callie and Marie."

"OH! We can do that" Aria hugged them tighter

"Okay, they definitely need to breathe now." Jack replied while trying to pull Aria off Agent 8.

"Okay, but..." Aria slapped an ankle device on 8's foot, "You can't leave until after the concert is over. Try and you will be given a shock."

"Woah! Okay, now I'm getting DJ Octavio vibes off you." Jack instinctively reached for his Hero Shot but stopped himself. "That seems...a bit much."

"Did you forget that I can make everyone drown in a blink?"

"I don't feel comfortable around you anymore." He glared a bit at Aria. "Just...go out and sing alongside Callie and Marie. How about that?"

"Just remember what I said" Aria replied.

"Whatever." His ear twitched and he looked toward the stage. "They're going to sing Calamari Inkantation next. Right when Callie finishes Bomb Rush Blush."

"Alright, alright. I'll stay." 8 sat down, "You wouldn't hurt a sucker on anyone's head."

"Yeah, she uses hollow threats" Chomp sighed, "Sorry Jack"

"Where the hell did that side of her come from? One minute she was seemingly carefree, and the next she's giving threats. I really hope you are right and that they were hollow." He shivered a bit. "I feel uncomfortable now."

"Pastelli made that brace. It just stops you from leaving by magnetic force. Totally harmless."

"It's still not right that she's forcing them to stay." Jack shook his head.

"They sorta got into an argument…"

"Aria met Agent 8 before?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They met before when 8 came to rescue us from Octavio. Aria wanted to thank them but they wouldn't hold still. So Aria ripped off their clothes. So yeah… super awkward…"

"Ooookay…" Jack facepalmed. "I'd ask why but I don't think you know the answer either."

"...That's too much information…" 8 put their face into their hands.

"Let's just get them out of here asap. You guys know the words to Calamari Inkantation?" He looked at Chomp and Aria.

"Of course." Aria replied.

"We are big fans after all" Chomp fidgeted with her tentacles.

"Alright, well, how about we have you two sing it alongside Callie and Marie?" He pulled up his earpiece.

"That sounds fun"

8 turned into an octopus, still wearing a fox mask.

"Alright." He put on his earpiece and spoke into it. "Callie? Marie? Takko and Akkie will perform Calamari Inkantation with you guys, okay?"

Callie couldn't reply as she was nearly at the end of Bomb Rush Blush.

"Heh, seeing the more bounce Callie has in her step, I'll take that as a yes" Marie replied.

"Alright. Get ready to introduce them." He turned to Aria and Chomp. "Get ready, you two."

"Okay!" Aria dragged Chomp away.

8 looked at Cici and Adstrum quietly. They seemed a bit relieved.

Adstrum was still listening to his music before Jack snapped his fingers in his face. "Huh? What?"

"You know how to get mechanical braces off people?"

"What?" Adstrum blinked before Jack pointed at 8. "Oh. No...I don't. Should we try?"

"You… can use a needle… to disarm it…" Cici muttered in her sleep and rolled to her side.

"Can you?" Jack looked at her.

8 swam to Cici and pulled the cloth so she was properly covered.

"Why are they doing that?" Adstrum asked.

"No reason." Jack looked at 8 and winked.

"She's gonna catch a cold..." 8 muttered as they looked away.

"Let's get that brace off." Jack said as he looked around for a needle.

8 turned back into their humanoid form and sat there beside Cici.

"Cici, you got a needle?" Adstrum looked at the small inkling.

"Hmm…" Cici took out one and stabbed it into 8's hand.

They let out a whimper as they twitched.

"What was that for?" Adstrum took the needle and started examining the brace.

"Feed me…" Cici softly headbutted 8's side.

"Uhhh…"

"How does she go from violent to cute in under a second?" Jack asked as Adstrum worked on the brace.

* * *

As Callie finished up her solo song she smiled at the applauding audience. "Thank you! We're about to perform our signature song, Calamari Inkantation! But…" She looked at Marie. "We won't do it alone."

"Joining us on stage are Takko and Akkie!" Marie stepped to the side so they could join them.

As the audience went into an uproar a large wall of water appeared before it separated, Takko and Akkie standing where it was.

"This is the best day ever…" Chomp beamed.

"We are honored that you guys agreed" Aria smiled.

"You're welcome!" Callie pumped her fist into the air.

"Everyone ready? " Marie asked.

The DJ started up the music of Calamari Inkantation.

As the music began both Callie and Marie got into their starting positions. Chomp mirrored Callie and Aria mirrored Marie.

Ya weni marei mirekyarahire

Juri yu mirekerason

Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera

Nunnyura unera yurawera nyimerani

As the music kicked into high gear all four idols starting dancing to the music. Callie started singing her part as she and Chomp stepped forward on the stage.

Chopperipo shurashurafe

Nannyurunire nifaferahi

Marie cut in with her part as she and Aria stepped forward now, with Callie and Chomp taking a step back.

Nannyuruni weranira shuraharahi

Nyurunirehara fe fe fe

Callie and Chomp jumped forward and now all four idols were singing along to the music, their bodies moving to the music as they and the lights danced around.

Ya weni marei mirekyarahire

Juri yu mirekerason

Aria and Chomp both mirrored the Squid Sisters as they followed with the music.

Kire hyari yoriherahe nyurahera

Nunnyura unera yurawera fimera

Callie and Marie both superjumped over the stage, making an ark as they landed on each other's side of the stage, with Callie next to Aria and Marie next to Chomp.

Na nire jute mirekyaraherya

Nire yu mirekerason

All four idols superjumped this time, Callie and Marie going straight up while Aria and Chomp switched locations on stage.

Kire hyari nuriherahe nyurahera

Nunnyura unera yurawera fimerani

This routine carried on a few times as the song was repeated a couple of times. After the fourth time the song came to an end as all four superjumped again, with Callie and Marie pulling their signature pose in midair. Aria and Chomp jumped toward each other, with Aria catching Chomp and twirling around as they landed in the center of the stage, the lights shining off them all. The audience was clapping and cheering loudly as all four idols took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" Callie smiled and waved.

"Thank you very much!" Marie waved at the audience.

"All for you guys and 8!" Aria winked.

"This was awesome! Thank you so much guys!" Chomp jumped up and down.

Aria, Chomp, and Marie bowed and made their way back stage while Callie kept jumping and waving. She noticed they had left and turned to leave, but not before waving a bit more with a smile. She finally ran backstage to catch up with them.

* * *

"Feeed me…" Cici nibbled 8's cloak.

"Help us get the brace off and they might." Jack replied as Adstrum continued fiddling with the brace. He held the needle as he tried to pick the brace's lock.

"They?" Cici asked, "But she's a she."

He put a finger to his lips and mouthed, 'I know who it is.'

"Stupid...lock!" Adstrum yelled as he stood up.

"Ari, I want food…" Cici crawled under her cloak.

Jack sighed. "She'll probably give you something if you help get the brace off." He picked up the needle and took over from where Adstrum left off.

"Forget this." Adstrum pulled out his ink sledge. "I'll smash it if I have to."

8 flinched.

"Adstrum, be patient." Jack replied.

"I'm tired of waiting." He raised the hammer.

"BE PATIENT!" Jack turned around and tackled him.

"Done…" Cici picked the brace open.

"Wow...that was quick." Jack smiled before he got launched into the air as Adstrum kicked him off.

"Here's a cookie… Way to blow my cover, Cici" Arisara took off her mask.

"Weee." Cici nibbled the cookie as Jack landed back on the ground with a thud.

"Aw." Jack smiled at Cici as he got up, wincing a bit in pain.

"Huh. Hey Ari." Adstrum smiled.

"Hi… I know I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Adstrum replied. "I know what it's like trying to hide yourself. Explain if you want, though."

"Well first off, yes, I'm an octopus. I swear I'm not with Octavio."

"Okay. Cool."

"I just remember the old man saying how lonely Marie was so I just posed as an Inkling to, um, not get murdered by her."

"I'm so tired... I'm so tired and hiiigghhh" Cici sang playfully.

"What was in that cookie?" Jack asked.

"And where can I get some?" Adstrum joked.

"It's just a store bought cookie… Here" Arisara gave them the box.

"Thanks." Jack took the box and sat down next to Cici.

"Boxie!" Cici jumped into the box.

"I was about to give you one." Jack chuckled.

"Boxie! Boooooxxxxiiiiee!"

"I take it she drained all her energy again?" Arisara asked watching Cici playing in the box.

"Yep…" Jack sighed and smiled at Cici.

"At least she's not as drained as last time. I think just a good night's rest will fix this."

"Oh, good."

"That was so much fun!" Callie yelled as she ran backstage, somehow having gotten ahead of the other three.

"Shit…" Arisara jumped into the box with Cici.

Jack's eyes widened and he panicked a bit. "Oh, jeez."

"Calm down, she'll be fine." Adstrum whispered before walking up to the idols. "How was it, guys?"

"Darn it. They figured it out" Aria took her brace back.

"You are slightly messed up, you know that?" Adstrum chuckled. "Well, aren't we all?"

"Heh, I'm my father's daughter, but I meant no harm. She just refused to let me make up for ripping off her clothes…"

"Please don't be like him." Jack said as he sat in front of the box, having hid it behind him.

"Won't dream of it. My people are actually happy"

"So you tried to trap her here just to try to find a way to make up for that?" Adstrum asked. "I thought Acrilic was the crazy person."

"All experiments have some insanity."

"Some more than others." Adstrum said as he noticed Acrilic carrying a wrecked device, bruises and cuts covering him.

"PASTELLI, I GOT IT!" He ran up to a door with the pieces of the drone.

"Acrilic! I told you it was dangerous!" Pastelli jumped into his arms.

"Worth it. Kyahahahahaha!" He placed the broken drone down and caught her.

"That fire lion got you good. But I saw no signs of the new species…"

"It ran before I could find it...What a coward." Acrilic pouted.

"But I didn't see any red glowing eyes…"

"We'll find it again one day." Acrilic picked up the drone and walked inside.

"How's Cici, Jack?" Marie asked, "Oh, did you get cookies?"

Jack raised and eyebrow before noticing that Cici was next to him with a cookie in her mouth. "Um...yes?"

She shoved another cookie into his mouth, "Eaaattttt"

"Mmf!" He held the cookie in his mouth before chewing it.

"Hehe" Cici lost her balance and fell into his side. She hugged him to keep from falling.

He hugged her back, nuzzling against her.

Cici purred and rested her head on him.

"They are so cute together." Callie smiled widely.

"Cici is drunk off of tiredness again, huh?" Marie petted Cici's head.

"Apparently." Adstrum nodded as he stood behind Jack.

Arisara sneezed.

"Bless you…?" Marie raised her eyebrow

"Thank you." Adstrum said.

"Oh, that was you?"

"Yes." He replied with a blank face.

"Can I have Ari's noodles?" Cici muttered.

"Oh, Cici, she isn't here"

"She became a cookie and jumped into the box"

Everyone stared at her puzzled.

"Welp, cover's blown." Adstrum reached into the box and pulled out the Octopus. "Run away!" He ran off with her.

"Where is Adstrum going with that octoling?" Marie seemed confused

"I don't know." Jack lied.

"Bye Ari!" Cici waved.

"Ari? …. Wait WHAT?!" Marie dropped her jaw

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"But Arisara's not… is she?"

"What?"

"She said she was a squid… I'm lost..."

"She lied to hide her identity, apparently." Jack replied.

"But why?"

"Maybe she thought you guys would jack her up…" Cici giggled and waddled to the fishes and poked the wall.

"Most likely. But she's proven to be a great friend." Jack replied.

"Can you imagine how scared anyone would be finding out the three people who murdered their species is in the same room as them. I'm pretty sure they would have soiled their pants… hehe that's a funny thought…"

"True." He nodded and walked over to Cici.

"So...then...we have stuff to talk to her about, right?" Callie asked.

"If she even comes back… Hehe. Fishies" She hugged a fish and it pulled her into the water.

"AH! CICI!" Jack screamed and pressed his hand against the wall, his other hand over his chest.

Cici was just getting dragged around by the fish.

Jack banged on the wall and chased the fish around. "Let her go!"

The fish made a sharp turn and flung Cici out. Before she could slam against the wall Arisara caught her.

"I swear you are such a troublemaker…" Arisara sighed.

"Hi. I'm dizzy…"

"Hi Ari." Callie smiled at her.

"H-hi…" She cautiously stepped back.

"What are you nervous about?" Adstrum walked up behind her and patted her back. "We're your friends, are we not?"

"...Arisara. That's really you, isn't it?" Marie walked towards her.

"I did attack you guys at some point and there were times I almost died…" Arisara muttered as she took more steps back.

"Well, you are alive now, right?" Callie smiled wider.

"As a potential murderer…." Arisara backed into a wall.

"Hey, we don't blame you for that." Jack replied. "We know it was Octavio's influence."

"Oh, you. I don't care that you are an Octopus." Marie walked up to her and hugged her, "You are still you."

"I'm a ham!" Cici cheered from between them.

"Oh, oops" Arisara put Cici down.

"You are a squid, sleepy." Adstrum picked her up and placed her in the box of cookies Jack was holding.

"Boxie!" Cici poked out her mantle.

"Hi Cici." Jack put his face into the box, before pulling it out with Cici on his face.

"Hehe, I caught you! You're it now" Cici slurred.

"Ah, it's on my face." Jack ran around in a "panic."

Callie joined in the hug with Marie and Arisara.

Arisara smiled, tearing up with joy.

"We needa go to the fly parking lotss…" Cici got off of Jack's face, "The birdsss will leave soon and leave us"

"What's she saying?" Callie asked.

"I think she's saying that we need to get back to the bus and head off for the next place." Jack answered.

"Airport. She's talking about an airport to fly to Eleede Valley."

"But...our stuff is on the bus." Jack replied.

"We take the bus too… It's a big biiirrrdie"

"Oh, one of those planes. Awesome." Adstrum smiled.

"Let'sss go!" Cici took a step only to face plant onto the ground.

"...Owww…" Arisara cringed watching Cici.

"Oh, Cici." Jack picked her up and hugged her as he carried her toward the bus.

Cici petted his face, after a while she fell asleep in his arms.

"You wanna come with us, Ari?" Callie asked.

"I have a pot you can stay in." Marie teased.

"That's species-ist…" Arisara raised her brow, "... but I think they are pretty cozy…."

"Hehe. Okay."

"Thanks for the awesome concert, Aria!" Callie yelled.

"Of course! We'll keep in touch for the next one!" Aria and Chomp smiled and waved, "Be careful heading to the airport! I heard Acrilic was messing with wild life again!"

"We'll be fine." Adstrum smiled widely and pulled out his Ink Sledge. "It will be a party if we run into any."

Callie grabbed Marie's arm and started pulling her toward the beach. "Let's go say bye to Gramps and Granny. Let them know we are leaving."

"You too 8" Marie smiled at Arisara.

"Alright, alright I'm going" Arisara followed the two excited idols.

Celeste and Byrion were waiting by the bus.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bubble." Jack smiled as he walked up to them, holding the sleeping Cici in his arms.

"We came to say good bye to you both. It seems Ci tuckered herself out huh?" Byrion chuckled.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "She did." He held her toward them.

"She's holding your shirt. She must be really close to you even if she refuses to show it"

He looked down and saw Cici's tentacle stuck to his shirt. "Oh. Heh." He gently tugged her off and handed her to her parents. "It was nice to meet you two. Cici should probably get a chance to say bye or see you later as well, right?"

"She's still listening and feels, so it will have to do" Byrion took Cici.

He held Cici and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Cici instinctively hugged his head. Celeste petted Cici's tentacles and put a clear bubbly band to hold her tentacles back. They looked like little bunny ears on her head.

"You take care of her Jack. If you find she is the one for you, come find us again. We will give you these." She held out her hand to show her wedding ring.

"I will." Jack nodded before he noticed the rings and blushed. "Heh...okay."

"...Noo…" Cici whined as her father tickled her.

Cici ended up nipping her father's hand as he chuckled.

"Heh, alright Byrion. Let's let Cici rest" Celeste took Cici and handed her back to Jack, "Please give Chives our regards when you see him in Eleede Valley."

"Who's Chives?" Jack asked as he hugged Cici close.

"Our Butler in our estate, Bubble Manor. He is taking care of you all and Cici as you stay in Eleede."

"Wow, that's nice of him." Jack smiled.

"Have a nice trip. May we meet again" Celeste smiled and walked away with Byrion.

"Bye Byrion! Bye Celeste! We still up for movie Monday?" Captain Cuttlefish asked as he walked up with Nana, Callie, Marie, and Arisara.

"Yes, yes. We'll bring the movies if you bring the pop." Byrion grinned.

"Nana and I will go get some tomorrow. Hopefully enough this time." He chuckled. "We went through the last pop too quickly."

"So your grandsquids didn't kill me" Arisara smiled getting patted on her back by the captain.

"Told you that you worry too much. You will get wrinkly thinking like that" Nana chuckled, "Just as long as you don't run into my agent. She's kind of a loose cannon…"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Callie smiled before hugging Nana. "Bye, Granny. See you later."

Nana and Captain hugged their grandsquids, "Make sure you eat enough and call often"

"Okay." Callie nodded. "I'll make sure to call."

Everyone said their goodbyes before getting on the bus.

"You all ready?" Jim asked as everyone hopped on. He started the vehicle and started driving to the airport. After some time they arrived and the bus was slowly brought into a huge cargo plane.

"Now that we are leaving. Please stay away from me, Jack." Cici pulled herself away, "This was just so my parents stopped worrying about me…"

"Oh...okay…" Jack looked down and walked to the table, sitting down in one of the booths.

She seemed to be a bit sad and reluctant as she walked to the window and stared out at the ocean.

 **Author's Note: Yeah...there are weird parts of this chapter...but just go along with them. Okay? But I do want to say one thing after the thanks are given.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Devil Dude 42, and Guest for leaving reviews.**

 **If you want to see bad stuff happen to Marie, Guest, then look at my first fic.**

 **Well, you brought up the queen, Devil Dude. And the way your review was written made it seem that you like how she acts. Hence why I said that she is crazy. Crazy if fun. It is funny.**

 **As for what I wanted to say, it involves the part with Calamari Inkantation. I actually looked up the song's lyrics and, not kidding, those are them. The song really is gibberish. But if you listen to the song and follow along with the lyrics, you will see that they are actually saying those things.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I promise next chapter will be uploaded sooner than this.**


	26. Chapter 25: Eleede Valley

Chapter 25: Eleede Valley

As the cargo plane flew over multiple towns and cities it started to slowly descend toward a town full of small lights.

"We will soon be landing in Eleede Valley, the town of...mostly...firefly squids." The pilot's voice said over a speaker.

Cici's tentacles started lightly glowing. She sighed watching her tentacles glow brighter the closer they got to Eleede.

"You okay, Cici?" Jack asked from the booth, a bowl of noodles in front of him.

"...Yeah…" She replied.

"If anything is on your mind you can talk to me about it."

"...I don't really…. have anything to say…."

"Okay. Well, the offer still stands." He gave her a smile before turning back to his meal.

She walked outside to the dark cargo hold, her tentacles illuminating it pink.

Jack watched her walk off, the glow from her tentacles making her stand out.

She seemed to be very conflicted as she wandered aimlessly.

"You think she'll be okay?" Callie asked as she looked out the window of the bus at Cici.

Arisara poked her mantle out of a vase, "Hmm?"

"Will Cici be okay?" Jack looked over at the Octoling.

"This place is where it happened isn't it? I can kinda see why this may make her upset or uneasy." Arisara replied.

"Oh…" Jack looked down.

"Should...one of us hug her or something?" Callie asked.

"..." Arisara looked around, "Hmm that's kinda weird… A chill ran down my back"

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Something is giving me bad vibes… It's probably nothing…" Arisara looked at Cici outside.

"Hopefully." Jack finished his noodles and looked out at Cici.

"She hasn't touched any food or water when we got on board… including sweets."

"I thought it was because she was avoiding getting airsick or something." Callie said.

"Oh no...don't starve yourself, Cici. Please." Jack sighed.

"Oh boy…" Arisara sighed.

The seatbelt icon turned on. Cici walked back and sat down and tied her tentacles to the table.

Everyone else sat where they could and held on tight. Callie tied her tentacles around her seat as well.

* * *

The landing was a bit rough, but they managed to get down safely. Cici's tentacles were twinkling and bright when she got off. She walked off on her own.

"Should we follow her?" Jack looked at everyone else.

Arisara followed quietly behind her and Marie joined her.

Callie and Adstrum followed behind them, with Jack running to catch up. As they walked through the town they passed by many shops and homes before coming to a graveyard.

Cici walked into the graveyard and to a grave surrounded by flowers.

"...I'm home…Alex..." Her tears ran down her face.

Everyone saw her and just kept quiet, a few tears rolling down their faces.

She sat down and took something out of her cloth. She put down some cookies on a plate.

Jack took a step toward her to comfort her, but a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"My lady… I thought I'd find you here" An elderly tall striped Octoling walked to her, "Now, now. That's not how a Bubble…. Ah… that's not really a good way of putting it…"

"Chilly…" Cici still had tears flowing down her face.

"It's Chives, my lady…"

"Chii ave… Chilly."

"Yes… nice try… I see you came to see young master Alex again. How is he?"

"Mad… probably… I'm a bad person…"

"No, you aren't. Come, let's let him rest now"

"No you're not, Cici." Jack choked out between sobs. "You are a wonderful inkling."

"...I betrayed him…. I let him die..." Cici muttered as Chives took her by the hand.

"Cici, it wasn't your fault." Jack told her as she and the elder walked by. Everyone followed behind them.

Chives changed his appearance to look like an inkling.

"You did no such thing, my lady. Now let's go find your companions."

"They are all behind us…" Cici muttered as Chives turned around.

"Oh my. My apologies, I didn't see you all" Chive bowed to them, "Of course we met before in one of your concerts."

Cici looked back at the grave quietly.

"Really?" Callie wiped her eyes. "When did we meet you?"

Arisara kept looking behind her and all around.

"At that concert where only suits and formal wear was allowed. I played one of the instruments for you"

"Oh. Right." Callie nodded. "That was you?"

"I guess you saw me change just now? I guess I forgot I can do that. Yes, I was asked to play for you, by my lady. Yes, you all must be tired, but let me take you to Bubble Manor. Oh, that reminds me. Is there a Mr. Trench here? His parents are jumping at our gates looking for him."

Cici pointed to Jack.

"My mom and dad?" Jack asked.

"Yes, maybe I can invite them inside too. Let us be on our way now" Chives led everyone to a many acre mansion.

Cici took refuge in Chives's tentacles.

"Back in your favorite spot are we, my lady? Heh, you haven't changed a bit" Chives petted her.

They arrived at a large gate and Chives opened it up for them.

"So...what are you?" Adstrum asked Chives. "An Octoling? Inkling? I'm so confused."

"An Octoling. A mimic to be more precise. I was supposed to be an enemy, but Byrion spared me and gave me a place to stay. I now have a family here."

"Cecilia!" A voice was heard that made Cici cringe and hide.

A dressed up boy ran over to the gate.

"...Rubert. You know you just missed her." Chives lied to the boy.

"Humph, she can't run for long… She will wear my ring and like it"

"...Ah, well, you can't force her to…"

"Doesn't matter what YOU think… I'll find you Cecilia!"

"I'm sorry, but what is this?" Jack asked. "Ring?"

"I am the rightful partner for Cecilia, but of course. It's an engagement ring of course."

Jack facepalmed. "Okay...and if she says no?"

"She can't deny our love."

"Yes I can…" Cici muttered under her breath.

"Oh, I get it." Adstrum chuckled at Rubert. "You're a dumbass."

"Addie!" Callie yelled.

"Excuse me?!" Rubert crossed his arms, "I am better suited than Alex and than-"

Cici jumped out and grabbed him by the neck, "NEVER. SAY. THAT. EVER. AGAIN."

"You brought this on yourself, stupid." Adstrum put his hands up and walked away toward the manor.

"Ah honey! I didn't mean to upset you." Rubert held up his hands.

"DON'T...Call her 'honey.' You freak…" Jack said as he facepalmed again.

"..." Cici let him go and he hugged her.

"Um...you okay with this, Cici?" Jack asked.

"Kill me…" Cici sighed.

"Let her go, Rubert." Jack said.

"I missed you honey, how's about we go out for a walk?"

"..." Cici glared at him.

"Let her go." Jack took a step toward the delusional squid.

"Why, are you her fiance?"

"...I don't want one…" Cici pushed him away, "Not now, not ever again"

"I'm not, but I know I'd be a better match for her than you." Jack replied while grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

He started laughing, "Someone like you?! You gotta be joking"

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "I'm only going to warn you once. Leave her alone."

"… I don't wanna be married or have a partner. I wanna die alone" Cici replied.

Jack sighed from hearing that before looking back at Rupert. "Get lost. Now." He pushed him away.

"She will be my future bride. You will all see" Rubert walked away.

"Freak." Jack muttered before turning to Cici. "What's his problem?"

"He wants my estate…" Cici replied, "Maybe that is what you are after too?"

"Oh, of course that's what he's after." He shook his head. "I don't care about that, Cici. I don't want your estate. I just want you to be happy. And if you want to be alone then…" He sighed.

"That is impossible for me. So go find a partner so YOU can be happy..."

"I already found the one I love." He walked toward the manor, jogging a bit to catch up with everyone else.

Cici stood there quietly closing the gate, "I lost my right to be happy a long time ago. Right, Alex?"

"You deserve more happiness than I do." Jack muttered as he opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS SOOOO CRAZY!" Marie looked at all the fancy decorations

"I KNOW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Callie yelled as she ran around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Trench. I believe this is your boy?" Chives brought the two to Jack.

Cici closed the door behind her. She walked to a window seat and looked out at the stars. She let her tears stream down her face as she rested her head against her arms.

"MY SWEET BABY BOY!" A slightly chubby woman squid ran up and hugged her son. She was wearing a dress with yellow poka dots and had short tentacles. "JACKY! I missed you!"

"Hi Mom." Jack hugged her back with a blush on his face.

Cici glanced over from the sudden loud voice.

"How ya been, my boy?" An older inkling male walked up and patted his back. He wore a military outfit, had a slightly fit build, and a shaved head.

"I've been...fine, dad." Jack hesitated. "Nice to see you two again."

"Oh, tell us what you've been up to. How did you come to meet one of the richest people in the world?" His mom asked.

"Oh, um…" Jack rubbed his arm.

"He… is a very nice person. He helped my friends through some hard times" Cici answered, "You raised a great squid..."

"We did our best raising him." Jack's father replied. "He always liked helping other people."

"I am Ceecsal…. Cesauli…." Cici tried to say her name.

"Mom, Dad. This is Cecilia. Or Cici as she likes to be called. She's Callie and Marie's outfit designer and is…" He glanced at her and sighed. "A good friend…"

She looked at him as she rubbed her arm, "Not the greatest friend…"

"I rank you higher than Callie and Marie." He replied back.

"I heard that…" Marie snickered and stuck out her tongue.

Callie squealed in glee. "I know why he likes Cici more."

"Enlighten me" Cici looked at the Squid Sisters

"I'm not telling." Callie teased. "Ask him yourself."

"I won't ask...I think it's best that way then. " Cici started braiding and unbraiding her tentacles.

"Is something wrong, Jacky?" Mrs. Trench asked as she looked at her son with concern.

Jack looked at Cici. "I don't know…"

"..." Cici seemed depressed.

"Does it have to do with her?" Mr. Trench gestured over to Cici.

"I don't wanna talk about it. She wants to be left alone." Jack fought back some tears.

"My lady. Before I forget I received a package for you" Chives brought her a box.

"Oh. okay." She took it and pulled off the tape.

She took out a pair of glasses. She looked at them and looked around the box for a sender. When she couldn't find it she just examined the simple pair of glasses.

"Have you been taking your medication, Jacky?" Mrs. Trench asked.

"Mom, I haven't had to take it in years." Jack replied.

She immediately opened her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"How long have you had those?"

"This was what we had left when you left for Inkopolis." She handed him the bottle.

"I don't need them, Mom." He sighed and put them in his pocket. "But I'll keep them if it will make you feel better."

Cici put the glasses on top of her head.

"Callie, I'm going to bed." Adstrum said as he looked around. "Where do we sleep?"

"Yes, I have set up all of your rooms to your like. Young master Jack even got a gift from Celeste and Byrion. They should have your names on the door."

"Really?" Jack's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Oh, that's sweet of them. Hope it's something good." His mother smiled.

"Come on, Mariana. We can talk to him tomorrow." His father said as he walked upstairs.

"Okay, Tonga. Be right there." She bent down and kissed her son on the cheek. "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mom." Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Cici went up into the attic and sat on the window sill. She stared out into the sky.

Jack went toward his room and opened the door, quickly going inside and getting ready for bed.

There was a present box just like Chives said. He opened it up and found a soft plush ram. It was a puffy ball with a head, ears, horns, and stubby legs.

"What's this for?" He took it out of the box and found a note attached to it. It read, 'Cecilia really likes plushies. I thought maybe you could give this to her. Alex told us to hide it and couldn't give it to her. So we think maybe it would be best for someone who really cares about her to give this to her. Our best wishes to you both, Celeste and Byrion.'

Jack smiled and patted the plush. "I'll give it to her tomorrow." He gently placed it on a nearby dresser before getting into his pajamas. "I hope she'll be better tomorrow. I really hope she'll be more reasonable." He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Cici didn't go back to her room. She just continued staring at the stars. She sneezed from all the dust and the glasses fell onto her face. She became blank and non responsive.

"...It's about time… You will obey without hesitation…" A voice came from the glasses, "You will eliminate anyone in your path. Starting tomorrow. Sleep slave"

Cici knocked out on the window sill. Chives put a blanket over her and left.

 **Author's Note: And here is the next update sooner than last one. Yay!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Gajesteel, Devil Dude 42, Ashanti, and Agent 8 for leaving reviews. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Yay for crazy, Devil Dude! Yay for crazy queen!**

 **Glad you love the fanfic, Ashanti!**

 **Okay guys, sorry to say this but I don't know when the next update will be. Finals are in a couple of weeks and I need to study and focus on other things. I will try to keep updating, but the updates will not be predictable. I'm sorry. This is just temporary, though. See you all next update! Leave reviews if you want to!**


	27. Chapter 26: Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 26: Conflicting Emotions

Cici got up bright and early. She was blank and emotionless as she walked toward the front door.

Jack was awake in the dining room, eating a breakfast that Chives made. His parents were there with him along with Callie.

Cici grabbed her fans and walked past them.

"Good morning, Cici!" Jack waved at her.

"..." She didn't even seem to notice him.

"Where is she going?" He looked at Chives who had brought in some orange juice.

"My lady?" He asked as he watched her walk out the door, "Oh bother. I was making her favorite too. I wonder where she is off to. She stayed up in the attic..."

"Should I go after her?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure it is nothing. Eleede is pretty peaceful."

Arisara walked downstairs seeming restless. It seemed something was on her mind as she sat down at the table.

"Morning, Ari!" Callie yelled. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't…" She yawned, "I can't shake an awful vibe I have."

"Oh...What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something is telling me something awful is about to go down… It gives me the heebeegeebees..."

"I hope Cici will be okay." Jack said as he looked out the window.

"She's not headed to the city? Hmm, I hope she is not going where I think she is going…." Chives turned off the stove.

"Huh?" Jack looked at him with concern.

"That way leads to the ancient grove. The ancient grove is where the silk chain spider lives. The weather in the groves changes on a dime and it can become dark and stormy fast. Many can get lost in there and become water bleached."

"Water bleached?!" Jack stood up.

"When all your ink becomes diluted from too much polluted water."

"CICI!" Jack ran out the door after her.

* * *

Cici was already in the grove. She collected the spider's threads littered around the grove. It became dark and it started pouring rain.

"CICI!" Jack entered the entrance of the grove and started frantically looking for her.

A huge spider seemed to be following Cici as she collected the thread.

"CICI!" Jack ran his way through before noticing her in the distance. "Cici!"

The spider spun its threads and wrapped around her. It carried her away.

Jack clenched his chest before running after the spider. "LET HER GO!" He picked up anything he could and chucked it at the spider.

The spider stopped and turned around. It seemed curious about Jack.

He grabbed a stick and smacked the spider with it, trying to rip the web off Cici.

The spider hissed at him and put Cici down. Cici blankly unraveled the web and collected it.

The spider backed away a bit.

Jack kept hitting it to make it back off. "You okay, Cici?"

"..." Cici blankly stood there before muttering, "Eliminate… Agent 3…"

"What?" He looked at Cici, but kept the stick pointed at the spider.

The spider started crying and backed off. It ran away.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the spider, a confused look on his face, before looking back at Cici.

Cici took out her fans and slashed at him.

"What the-?!" He jumped backward with a worried look on his face. "Cici, what are you doing?!"

She slashed at him again.

He jumped back again, panic hitting him as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Cici, stop! I'm sure we can talk this out! What's wrong?! What did I do?"

She sent a wave at him.

He superjumped over it and landed in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. "Cici, calm down!"

"..." Her bright blue eyes were blank.

Jack was terrified and unsure of what to do as he looked at Cici. He was already on edge with her entering this place and seeing a spider tangle her up, but now she was attacking him for seemingly no reason and her face was emotionless. "What did that spider do to you!?" He yelled as he clutched his chest.

"JACK!" Arisara ran to him, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Ari?" Jack briefly glanced in the direction of the Octoling.

Arisara shot at Cici, who took the attack head on even though she could have easily dodged.

"ARI! What are you doing!?" Jack screamed and had to take a few deep breaths after that.

"She's been brainwashed. Get out of there!"

Cici sent another wave at them.

Jack tried to jump over it but got half his body covered in ink. "Brainwashed?!" He looked at the glasses Cici was wearing and tried to grab them.

Arisara shot at Cici again who kept walking towards them.

Cici slashed at him, tearing just his clothes. She seemed to hesitate at the last second.

He grabbed at her glasses again, successfully wrapping his hand around them before a strong shock went through his body. He fell back as the glasses flew out of his hand and onto the ground.

Cici let out a scream and collapsed.

Jack rolled over onto his side, a bit of orange ink trickling out of his mouth.

Cici laid there unresponsive across from him.

He reached slowly toward her before Arisara knelt down between the both of them.

"CALL 911!" She shouted behind her.

Jack wanted to say something, but he just coughed up a bunch of orange ink before the world around him turned dark.

* * *

Cici came to after a while. She sat up and glanced around at the carnage. She noticed her hands and fans were stained with orange ink. She froze when she saw Jack laying there with paramedics working on him. They picked him up and placed him onto a gurney as they loaded him into the ambulance.

Cici stayed quiet. She seemed to have shattered and was not fully there.

"Cici!" A voice was yelling at her as familiar figures surrounded her. One of them picked her up and held her close.

"...Stay away from me…." Cici pushed them away and she whipped a wave at them that just scared them and hurt nobody.

One figure walked ran up to her and grabbed her arm, making her drop the fans.

"LET GO!" She screamed and tried to pull away. She bit their hand.

The figures all grabbed hold of her to keep her still as they carried her off. She was kicking and screaming as her tears rained down.

 **Author's Note: I AM BACK! I think...I don't know, I'm tired. Sorry for the hiatus, guys. Finals were a pain. But I am back.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, SaltyGibusDoesWritingStuff, Gajesteel, Guest, Pink Hedgie 74, Noodle Doodle, and Agent Cherry for leaving reviews! I really appreciate them, guys!**

 **Um...Callie in a beautiful dress I can make happen, but Marie in a crop top? Apikachua writes Marie's lines so we'll see what she says.**

 **I've been crying imagining possible endings for Jack and Cici's story, Pink Hedgie. I love them both so much.**

 **I would hug Cici for as long as I could, Noodle.**

 **Yeah, that's Adstrum in the picture, Agent Cherry. Glad you like him.**

 **See you all next week with another chapter! Have a great week!**


	28. Chapter 27: Hospitalized

Chapter 27: Hospitalized

Callie, Marie, Adstrum, and Arisara all stood over Jack as he lay in the hospital bed, a breathing mask over his face and a few machines connected to him. His tentacles were duller in color and a bit pale.

Cici's tentacles became a mess as she sat there in silence.

"Okay, can someone explain what just happened!?" Adstrum yelled as he looked around. "Ari? You got there first."

"I realized she was brainwashed like the other octolings… I haven't seen those glasses before though… They used to be like goggles. But then when she said eliminate agent 3 I knew exactly what happened."

"What did Cici do to you, Jack?" Adstrum asked.

"Actually, I don't think she's all to blame." A doctor came in with a folder, followed by Mariana and Tonga.

"MY SWEET BABY BOY!" Mariana ran up with tears in her eyes to the bed.

Cici got up and walked outside the room. She sat out in the hall staring blankly at a wall.

Tonga stood there, unsure of what to say.

"She's pretty much shut herself down…. Nobody could get through to her…" Arisara rubbed her arm, "Don't worry about her for now"

"Why didn't you take your medication, Jack? You needed it…" His mother was on her knees.

"Is Jack going to be okay?" Callie asked.

"Well, hopefully." The doctor opened the file. "We need to get him ready for a heart transplant, though."

Marie watched Cici in the hall as she mindlessly spoke to someone on the phone.

"Heart transplant?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Marie nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Because one of his hearts ruptured from the stress of the situation he was in." The doctor explained. "That shock sent him over the edge."

"He was born with not very good hearts." Tonga finally spoke up. "It was never bad enough that he couldn't do turf wars. Not a lot of things stressed him out. He must have really cared about your friend if he reacted that way." He placed his hand on his son.

"Now... both of them are broken…." Arisara looked at Cici.

"You guys are lucky we got him here quickly. His remaining two hearts were keeping him alive, but they were stressing out too much. His body reacted quickly to his main heart rupturing and his lesser hearts were forced to work much harder. The machines are keeping him alive and we will get a new heart into him as soon as we are ready." The doctor handed a nurse some papers as they walked off. "We'll find a compatible heart for him from the ones we have."

Cici walked off somewhere.

"Should someone keep an eye on her?" Adstrum muttered.

"No, she seems to come back after a while… I just wonder what she is doing"

"Probably trying to cope with what's going on. Should we try to talk to her?" Callie asked.

"I guess… But how would we even talk about this? She seemed to blames herself for both Alex and Jack"

"Well, we can tell her that this wasn't her fault." Adstrum spoke up. "Jack should have told us about his heart condition. Heck, he should have gotten treated for it."

"He fought against Octavio's army and didn't seem that fazed by it. He didn't show any signs of stress during that." Callie muttered to Marie, Ari, and Adstrum. "He must have cared about Cici more than we thought if this happened."

"Yeah…"

Cici walked back with an officer who patted her on the head and walked away. She plopped down on the bench, going back to staring at the wall again.

"Um...I would ask about the officer...but I doubt Cici will reply." Adstrum looked at said inkling. He flashed a smile at her before turning back to the rest.

"In her shut down condition, no" Arisara looked at Cici.

Everyone stood around in silence for a while. Adstrum sat down in a chair and sighed. Callie kept pacing around, glancing at Jack and occasionally giving Cici a hug. Marie stood next to Cici and kept trying to reassure her.

The nurse left food and drinks for Cici but she just stared at the floor, no reactions nor emotions.

"C'mon, Cici." Adstrum put an arm around her and held a fork full of food toward her. "Please eat something."

Tears just flowed from her eyes as she stared blankly ahead.

"Ari, a little help? Please?"

"Maybe I can try making her favorite foods"

"Please do." Callie walked over. "Jack may not be able to respond, but if he was awake he would be stressing over her right now. He wouldn't want to see her like this."

"I'll be right back…" Arisara walked away.

Cici looked like a ghost staring at the floor.

The doctor came back in and pulled Jack's parents to the side, getting into a discussion with them and showing them some papers.

She glanced at them, not being able to look at his parents in the eyes.

"Are you sure this heart will be good?" Tonga asked the doctor as he looked at the paper.

"Yes. Despite being hit by a car, Alex Cossus's hearts remained intact. It was just his brai- Oh… Umm..."

Cici hugged her knees and pulled at her flaking tentacles.

"You sure they are still good?" Mariana asked.

"They were as strong as an ox. When he was alive…."

A nurse came in with a machine full of pink ink and in it was a heart, which was hooked up to tubes and other mechanical bits that were keeping it beating. "The heart and ink type are a perfect match for Jack. We just need to change the color and we'll be all set for the transplant."

Cici turned around to face her corner. She rested her forehead against it.

Adstrum gently pulled her into a hug, gently patting her back.

She just was limp in his arm like a doll. She stared at the floor.

"Think about it, Cici. Jack will have a piece of Alex in him now." Adstrum gave a nervous smile.

"...Yeah..." She muttered.

"...Sorry...I'm not too good at reassuring." He sighed and hugged her closer.

Arisara came back with ramen and jello. When Adstrum put her down, she crawled weakly back to her corner and sat there on the floor. Arisara put the food and water in front of her, but Cici didn't move from her spot.

"Jack and Alex would want you to eat right now." Callie muttered at Cici. "We all would."

"..." Cici seemed to be losing focus as she leaned against the wall to keep herself up right.

"If we have to play 'Here comes the airplane' with her…" Adstrum muttered.

"She just needs time." Callie replied. "I hope…"

Chives walked in with a nurse. They attached an IV drip to her. She gave no response to the needle being inserted into her arm.

"Oh, so good to see you right now, Chives." Callie hugged the butler. "What do we do?"

"Oh, this is certainly much worse than last time. She responded last time to doctors and nurses…" Chives gently fixed her tentacles, "I don't really know…"

Silence filled the room as Mariana and Tonga signed a few papers. The doctor and nurse left with the machine with Alex's heart.

Cici leaned against the wall. She seemed to be tired or weakening.

"The doctor said they need to get Jack ready for surgery. We can stay for as long as it takes them to change the heart's color to orange, but we need to leave this room when they finish that." Tonga spoke up.

"Yes, about that. The tour is on a schedule, no?" Chives asked, "My lady told me she is resigning from Squid Sisters. She feels she is no longer fit to be your manager."

"We can't leave without Jack. And Cici…" Callie looked at the small inkling. "...If you need to…but we'll miss you." She hugged the small inkling again, tears rolling down her face. "You were the best tailor, manager, and friend anyone could ask for."

"Cici… there must be another way…" Marie started crying.

"..." Cici bit her lip until it bled.

"Please don't do that, Cici." Callie said between sobs.

"My lady gave you a new manager, under the name Shelly. She is a close friend of my lady."

"Hope she will be okay." Adstrum sighed, a few tears rolling down his face. "Hope this Shelly is at least half as good as Cici was."

"I'll see to it that everything is taken care of here. I will personally inform you of everything here. This I promise."

"We're going to go wait in the waiting room. The doctor's need to get Jacky ready…" Mariana followed her husband out the door, but not before walking over to Cici and placing her hands on her shoulders. "We don't blame you for what happened, sweetie. Jack has always been a stubborn boy. We should have gotten him treated long ago." She hugged the small inkling before walking out.

Cici staggered to the waiting room with her IV drip dragging behind her. She seemed like she would collapse with every step.

Everyone followed after Cici, making sure to keep an eye on her and keep her from falling over. Some of them looked back and saw a few doctors and nurses enter Jack's room with a gurney.

* * *

As the time went by it was soon becoming dark out. Everyone sat in the waiting room waiting to hear some news of Jack's condition.

Cici wrote a letter and put it into an envelope. She sealed it and held onto it. Chives watched her and cradled her to sleep in his arms.

Callie paced around, as did Mariana. Adstrum and Tonga were sitting down watching them, trying to get them to calm down and sit.

"This was… an octoling did this…?" Marie looked at Arisara.

"... Yes. I know what you are thinking." Arisara sighed.

"Do you have any enemies?"

"Oh… OH! Not that I can think of, unless you count Octavio and all his troops"

"What's with that response? Did you think I would blame you?"

"...Yes…."

"Oh, you" Marie hugged Arisara.

After a few minutes had passed a doctor came into the waiting room with a smile. "Good news, everyone!"

Cici opened her eyes and stared at the doctor.

"The operation was a success. Jack's body is adjusting to his new heart and will make a full recovery in about two weeks or so. He'll need to stay here until then."

"Isn't that fantastic, my lady?!" Chives held her close.

Cici gave no response. Just a blank stare at the floor.

"Of course he is still unconscious from the initial rupture, so we aren't sure when he will wake up. We've estimated it will happen in about a week or so. We need someone to stay here to greet him when he awakes." The doctor added.

"Also as a safety precaution the young lady has been admitted to the hospital and must stay here too." The nurse spoke up, "Her behavior and health is very concerning"

Callie let out a long sigh of relief at hearing the news of both Jack's recovery and Cici's admittance. "Hopefully they can help her." She muttered and sat down next to Adstrum, who quickly pulled her into a hug.

"We put you in the same room as Jack so you can keep each other company." The nurse patted her head and brushed some of the flake off.

"So we're going to stay until they both recover?" Adstrum asked.

Callie quickly nodded her head. "Yes."

"But...the tour. I'm confused."

"Umm…. are you sure that's okay?" A voice meekly came from behind them. "That would maybe have to reschedule a lot of stuff…"

They all looked at the source of the voice to find a clam. Her eyes were seen from two holes in her shell.

"Who are you?" Marie asked, interrupting her ramblings.

"Oh! Right… I'm Shelly. Um, I am here to manage the tour. Um, but I can… um, postpone for this… Is that what you want?"

Callie nodded again before Mariana spoke up.

"Sweetie, you should stay on schedule with the tour. My husband and I, along with Chives, will keep you informed of Jack and Cici, okay?" She gave a small smile.

"When they are ready I'll make sure they get back to you as soon as possible" Chives bowed.

"But...but…" Callie looked over at Marie.

"We really wanna see Jack and Cici all better." Marie replied, "They were there for me all that time… It's only fair I do so for them too"

"You sure you can postpone the tour for a week?" Tonga asked.

"Yes, sir. I am a profreshional hacker sir." Shelly replied, "I can take care of everything. I will make it so, but you may or may not like how I do it..."

"How are you going to do it?" Adstrum asked.

"Just a fake news article." She opened her shell a bit and showed them her tablet, showing Marie getting food poison and staying at a hospital.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Callie bit her lip.

"..." Marie nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you guys can't stick around maybe...we can set up some face time stuff so you can say hi to Jacky over a device when he wakes up?" Mariana suggested.

"Oh yes. I am still pretty good with tech. I'll set something up for you" Chives smiled as nurses carried Cici away.

"Oh...um...that sounds okay to me. How about you, Marie?" Callie looked at her cousin.

"Yeah, I think that's much better than lying…" Marie sighed.

"I'm sorry… I was just trying to help…" Shelly muttered.

"And you are helping. Thank you, Shelly." Adstrum smiled at the clam.

"Yay." Shelly opened her shell. The two halves of it looked like small wings on her back. She had a nerdy vibe with her large glasses and her tablet in her hands.

"So we are here for one or two more days before we have to get going?" Adstrum asked.

"Yeah. Let me know if that changes" Shelly smiled.

"Gotcha. Nice to meet you, Shelly." He smiled at her before standing up.

Marie looked at the room and walked over to see the two through the glass.

The nurses put Cici on a chair beside Jack's bed side. They gave her a pat on her head and walked out.

Jack laid in the bed with a breathing mask on, his hand resting at his side.

Cici fidgeted with her envelope in her hands.

"Poor Cici…" Marie put her hand on the glass.

Cici fell forward and tried to get back up. She lacked the energy and fell asleep with her head resting on his bed. Her hands were above her head touching Jack's on accident.

His hands seemed to tighten their grip on her's, but very slightly.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry this is so late, but I got distracted by Christmas and family. Wanted to get this out earlier. But here it is now. Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Gajesteel, Agent Cherry, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them guys.**

 **Thanks, Agent Cherry. Glad you like my writing. And Jack will be fine. I promise.**

 **I'm scared for Cici more than Jack, Devil Dude. Jack's a tough boy.**


	29. Chapter 28: Wanderers

Chapter 28: Wanderers

"We promise to take good care of your friends...slash, kids." A nurse said as she led Callie, Marie, Adstrum, Arisara, Jack's parents, and Chives out of the hospital. "We just can't permit you to stay here until they heal. It wouldn't be healthy for you guys."

"Ah, yes… That's quite understandable…" Chives replied.

"You there. Girl with the hoodie… You were pretty impressive with helping out with the medical equipment."

"Wh-who me?" Arisara got nervous.

The nurse nodded in response.

"You were kinda like a doctor… how do kids these days do that?"

"...Uhhh… i-internet…"

"Go to med school, kid. You got talent."

Arisara seemed flustered.

"Okay. Please take good care of them!" Callie yelled as the nurse walked back into the hospital.

"So what now, guys?" Adstrum asked as he put an arm around Callie.

"I can't help but worry about them…" Marie sighed.

"Don't worry about them, Marie. Let's go do something to take our mind of them for now. They'll be fine." He started walking and looked around.

"I guess you are right… Come on, Arisara."

"Oh, coming" Arisara jogged to catch up to them.

"So, Chives?" Callie looked up at the butler.

"Yes?" Chives looked at Callie.

"What is there to do in this town?"

"Eleede is famous for our lit up nights. It's a strange mystery, but firefly Inklings magically light up in the evenings. Provided if they are healthy enough for it."

"Oh, that sounds pretty. And yeah, Cici did light up a few times. She shines pretty." Callie smiled.

"Ah, yes. There is usually a Festival of the Sea this time of year. Of course, that will be where you will be performing."

"Oh no...Jack and Cici will miss it…" Callie sighed.

"Well no. It lasts until the end of the month. My lady hasn't ever been back to one since… the accident…"

"Oh...okay...um…" Callie thought for a moment. "So...to take our minds off them...um...what else is there here?"

Before Chives could answer Adstrum ran ahead. "OOH! WHAT IS THIS!?" He was headed for a building with a sign in front reading 'Human Museum.'

"Human? Oh, right. The ancient monkeys." Arisara rubbed her head

"Isn't that the species that was alive before us?" Callie asked. "Also, what's a monkey?"

"That's what my…. Caregiver told me… So I haven't a clue."

"Addie seems excited." Callie smiled at the inky black inkling as he run up to the entrance.

"Come on, guys!" He yelled at them. "This should be interesting!"

"Heh, I have never seen this side of him" Marie started walking toward the museum.

"He reminds me of...well, me!" Callie smiled widely. "He's so excited. It's making me excited. It's contagious!" She started bouncing a bit.

Arisara paused for a bit, shuddered, and looked around. She seemed wary of something.

"You all have fun. Mariana and I are going to go with Chives." Mr. Trench said as he and his wife walked off.

"I shall get the tea and cookies." Chives followed after them.

"You okay, Ari?" Callie asked as they went inside, Adstrum immediately looking at all the things on display.

"Yeah…" She jogged to Callie.

"Okay." She smiled and hugged the octoling as they caught up to Adstrum and Marie, who had stopped in front of a fossil. Adstrum was looking at it while Marie read the plaque in front of it.

"'A 12,000-year-old fossil of a creature with an odd internal skeleton. Its small skull indicates the creature was likely primitive with little intelligence. This specimen appears to have been fossilized in the middle of some kind of ritual.'" Marie said aloud before raising an eyebrow at the fossil.

"Skeleton?" Callie asked as she walked up. "Internal skeleton? What's the point of that?"

"These kinda make my skin crawl…" Arisara walked around the bone pile.

"Ritual?" Adstrum laughed. "It's obviously playing a video game. I hope it won."

"I'm still confused. Why did they have bones? It just seems like they would hinder them."

"They were a lot stronger and durable… and also sooo much heavier" Arisara replied.

"Oh. Well, I bet they couldn't do this." Callie said as she did a perfect split, a smirk on her face.

"But we can all do that…" Marie raised her brow.

"True…" She stood back up.

"The hell?" Adstrum said as he looked at a different display, this one showing strange thin strands of long fur. "Is this what they had on their heads?"

"It's labeled as… 'Hair.'" Callie read the plaque.

"Think they might have been as fluffy as Judd?" Marie asked.

"Doubt it." Adstrum replied. "Wonder if they had control over their… 'hair'."

"Maybe?" Callie shrugged as she looked around some more, her eyes falling on a strange bag with pipes sticking out of it. "What? Is that supposed to be a human instrument?"

"'How this device could make music is a mystery to us. But judging from the rips and tears found on this thing, it may appear that even the humans might not have liked it as much, either.'" Adstrum read the plaque. "I'm sure some must have liked it."

"Isn't that just a party horn?" Arisara stared at a small birthday blower.

"Looks like it." Callie nodded and looked at her cousin. "You find something, Marie?"

"It's an egg…. Do humans lay eggs?" Marie thought about it.

"Um...maybe?" Callie shrugged.

"I think they ate eggs as a source of nourishment." Adstrum said. "At least according to what I learned in school." He looked around and saw a room labeled 'Music.' "Huh. They have an area dedicated to what they listened to?"

"OH! Maybe that could be helpful for us, Callie" Marie seemed excited.

"Huh? How? We already have our own form of music." She felt Marie drag her toward the area. "But I guess we could find something that might inspire us." She smiled at seeing her cousin's excitement. "Yeah! Let's go look!"

Arisara followed behind them.

Adstrum was about to follow them when a different signed caught his eye. He looked at it and smiled widely at seeing the word 'Weapons' over an entrance to a different room.

* * *

Arisara looked at a device with many button like keys.

"It looks a lot like Marina's weird guitar, doesn't it?" Callie stood next to her and pressed her finger on one of the keys, a soft note playing.

"Yeah, but it sounds like something Aria would play."

"Interesting." Callie poked a few more of the keys and smiled. "This is kinda fun. Try it."

Arisara pressed a few keys, making a short melody.

"It sounds pretty" Marie smiled.

"It does." Callie nodded before her attention was grabbed by something else.

Marie and Arisara watched her walk to a brass tube with one end much wider than the other, and it was twisted in many strange angles.

"Um, how does this thing work?" She spoke into the larger opening. "Hello?"

The two shrugged and read the sign. As they stood there reading it Callie kept examining the strange device, eventually getting an idea as she found the smaller opening.

"I wonder if…" She blew into the mouthpiece, making a large horn sound come out of it and making both Marie and Arisara jump.

"Callie! You don't know where that's been!" Marie covered her mouth

Arisara was stuck on the ceiling, the small octopus shaking.

"Sorry." Callie said as she held back a laugh. "You two should see the looks on your faces." She looked up. "Sorry, Ari!"

Arisara calmed down again and got back down.

"What else is there?" Callie looked around again.

"Hey, where's Adstrum?" Marie asked looking around for him.

"Huh? Addie?" Callie noticed he was gone as well. "I didn't notice him walk off. He must have seen something that caught his eye."

"Hey, I've seen Aria play this before" Arisara walked to a large instrument with many strings and three pedals.

"Oh! What is it?" Callie ran up.

"Something called a haarrp? Or a string instrument according to Aria."

"How does it work?" Callie reached her arms toward it but Marie pulled her back.

"Let's see…"Arisara sat down on a chair.

She played a soft and simple melody by plucking the strings.

"Very pretty." Callie applauded.

"How do you know how to play?" Marie asked.

"Well as a…. Grunt for Octavio… I was supposed to keep his daughter safe… She played it often when I watched her. So I guess I sorta learned some."

"Wait. You babysat? And Aria is a queen now…" Callie thought for a moment. "How old are you?"

"I am 17… it was not too long ago… Like 2 or 3 years ago."

"Um...then how old is Aria?"

"28."

"You babysat a 25 or 26 year old octoling?"

"Bodyguard… not babysitter…To prevent agent 1, 2, or 3 from harming her. Though she would have just killed us all. She had, like, no control over her water powers."

"Oh…" Callie looked at Marie.

"Yikes…" Marie looked back at her.

"Um...okay. That's interesting. Glad she got the hang of her powers." Callie smiled nervously.

"I'm glad she's not evil." Arisara sighed.

"Us too." Callie nodded. "You see anything that interests you, Marie?"

"What's that thing?" Marie walked to a thing that had metal rods of various sizes. She took the hammer and struck one, the sound of a bell coming from it.

"Oh, interesting. It's like that wind chime that we had on our porch. Except a lot louder!" Callie smiled.

"Heh, I kinda like this" Marie struck another one.

"Fun, huh? This place is great." Callie clapped.

"... This place is owned by…. You know what, I am not surprised. I would be surprised if it was someone else…" Arisara folded the Museum map and put it away.

"Who owns it?" Callie asked as she walked over to an area full of more modern looking kinds of devices.

"Cici's grandfather. It says he collected things for fun and so the museum was born by his hoarding…."

"Guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree, huh? I think Cici has a very old looking phone in her clothing chest." Callie replied as she picked up a strange circular object.

"Maybe it was a gift from him? I don't know" Marie shrugged.

"Well, he hoarded some interesting things." She pressed a button and the object opened up like a clam. "Man, humans had some weird things."

"He was an archaeologist, and collected his finding thanks to his grandmother's findings on how to produce silk cloth from spiders." Arisara read from the brochure.

"OH! Spider silk. Addie would find that interesting. He thinks spiders are cool." Callie said as she wondered how the thing she was holding worked. A friendly urchin employee came up and helped her out.

"Hmm… Didn't Cici say her cloth is made from spider silk?" Marie tilted her head.

"Where did she get the silk from?" Callie asked as the employee placed a strange flat circle with a hole in the middle into the device. He then gave her headphones and plugged them into it.

"You guys didn't see that huge spider in the ancient grove? That is the only spider I have seen, and its web was everywhere." Arisara pointed out.

"Oh. Hope Jack didn't hurt it when he went to get Cici from there."

"I don't really know. We can't really ask them about it now."

"True…" Callie sighed before music started playing from the headphones. She looked at the device in her hands and saw the disc spinning from a small plastic window. "They needed these discs to listen to music? We just have the music on our phones now. Man, humans were primitive, huh?"

"Hey, it's not their faults. I'm sure they did their best with what they had." Marie shrugged.

"Yeah. But they also use discs to play games like we do. They must not be that far off."

"For all we know they could have either been very very stupid or very very intelligent."

"True." Callie put the device down.

"So what do you guys wanna do now? I mean, we have, like, a day? "

"Anything you want to do?" Callie looked at her cousin.

"Hmmm… nothing that I can think of."

"Well, why don't we all go get food tonight? There's got to be a nice restaurant around here."

"Let's see what Adstrum wants to eat" Arisara suggested, "Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know. Addie!?" Callie yelled and looked around. "Addie!" She ran back to the main entrance.

Arisara and Marie ran after her.

"Oh, I think I found him." Callie smiled and pointed to the 'Weapons' exhibit.

"I guess that makes sense." Marie smiled.

"I wonder what he found." Callie walked in and found him taking pictures of many different weapons, but he stopped and stared at one with an interactive function.

"I like what I see." Adstrum smiled and looked at the display. It was a large fuel canister with a hose attached and a nozzle with a handle attached to the end. He pressed the button on the display and a stream of fire shot out of the nozzle.

"Woah!" Callie blinked.

"That could make anyone crispy…" Arisara muttered, "Humans are scary…"

Adstrum released the button and the fire stopped, the smoke and heat rising out of vents in the top of the display that led outside. He smiled widely.

"Oh, he's got that look on his face. The gears in his head are turning." Callie smiled.

"I like. I want. I make." He took a few pictures of it.

"Hey! Adstrum, wanna get some food?" Arisara poked him, "Earth to Adstrum?"

"Huh?" He looked at the octoling. "Oh, sure. I could go for some eats." He looked around and took a few more pictures. "I'm craving a burger."

"Me too!" Callie grabbed his arm. "Let's go somewhere and get food."

"Something warm sounds nice." Marie smiled at Arisara.

"I can go for anything" Arisara followed her out.

"But...I wanna keep looking…" Adstrum whined as Callie started pulling him out.

"You need food, Addie. You can come back tomorrow if you want." She stopped trying to drag him out and instead picked him up over her shoulder.

"What the-?!" His eyes widened.

"I'm a roller main, remember?" She giggled and carried him out.

"Come on guys! We found a good place!" Marie waved at them.

"Coming!" Callie ran with the inky black inkling over her shoulder.

 **Author's Note: And here is the next chapter! Thank you all for waiting! Hope you like this chapter a lot and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Thank you Gajesteel, The Bowser Monster, and Agent Cherry for leaving reviews. I really appreciate them guys.**

 **Well, here is the next chapter, Agent Cherry. Hope you like it. And thanks for the offer, but I don't think we will add in any new characters to this fic at the moment.**

 **I'll see you all next week with another chapter! Hope you all like this one!**


	30. Chapter 29: Inspirations

Chapter 29: Inspirations

Marie sat at the table, petting Arisara. Arisara seemed to enjoy getting her mantle scratched. Callie was sitting across from them as she looked at the menu. Adstrum sat next to her, a pen in his hand as he scribbled on a napkin.

"This place has some weird food. Oh, found the burgers!" She bounced a bit.

"Heh, it looked like a burger place from the outside… I didn't think they would have other things too… Well, not fancy food anyways…" Arisara purred as Marie scratched the side of her mantle.

"Don't most 'sit-down restaurants' have multiple food items?" Callie asked. "I'm just...not used to these food items. Some I've never seen before."

"The salmon seems interesting though" Marie replied.

"Salmon eggs?" Callie's eyes widened. "Woah, the golden eggs are expensive. Hope they taste good if they are worth that much." She closed the menu. "I'll just stick with a burger."

Arisara crawled beside Marie and changed back into her humanoid form.

"You guys know what you are getting?" Callie looked at her cousin and Ari.

"I'll try the salmon." Marie replied.

"Uhhh, that is an interesting menu…" Arisara looked through the menu.

"You said you are getting a burger too, right Addie?" Callie looked at him.

He just nodded in response, his attention on his napkin drawing.

"Huh, I guess I'll just get a plate of fries and a cheeseburger." Arisara put down the menu.

"Heh, Marie's the only one not getting a burger." Callie giggled.

"I kinda wanna try something new. I actually never had heard of a place selling salmon or seafood."

"Oh. So that's why you didn't order a pizza slice or something?" Callie giggled. "I'm kidding. Trying something new is a good thing. But if you don't like it we'll get you something else if you want."

"Okay," Marie smiled.

"Ready you is to order?" A jellyfish in a waiter outfit asked as he stood next to the table.

"Yes, can I get the salmon?" Marie asked.

"Yes. And you would like what?" The jellyfish looked at Arisara after he wrote down Marie's order.

"Yes, a cheeseburger with large fries. Honey mustard for sauce. Thank you"

"Of course." The waiter wrote it down and looked at Callie.

"Same as her, but with ketchup instead of honey mustard."

"Okay. And for him?" He pointed to Adstrum.

"Addie." Callie nudged him.

"Huh?" He looked up from the napkin. "Oh, cheeseburger with only ketchup and pickles."

"Yes sir. Anything for drinking?" The jellyfish asked as he looked around the table.

"Uh… Water…" Arisara replied quietly.

"What? Are you worried you are spending too much money? Don't worry about it."

"Yeah. Marie and I are paying for this." Callie smiled.

"Technically Cici is paying for it…. Since she pays us…"

"Oh, true. She does. Well, she did. Until she got us a new manager." Callie sighed. "Speaking of, I wonder where she is. What's her name again?"

"Shelly. I think she lives in Eleede Valley… So maybe at home?" Arisara suggested.

"Oh, okay." Callie looked around and patted the table in boredom. "Um...anyone got any conversation topics?"

"What do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Marie asked, "It will be our last day here…"

"I think Addie just wants to go back to that Human museum." Callie saw him nod. "Anything you guys want to do? Ari?" She looked at the octoling.

"Maybe I'll go see Cici… Provided the nurses let me..." Arisara shrugged.

"Okay. Sounds good. What about you, cousin?"

"Maybe I'll go see the Festival of the Sea, where we'll be performing."

"Oh, cool. Hey, you want to work on our new song a bit tonight before bed?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Marie seemed eager.

"Yay!" Callie clapped.

Arisara looked around the restaurant out of boredom.

Adstrum kept doodling on the napkin, being careful not to rip it.

"Whatcha drawing, Addie?" Callie looked closer. "Is that a...weapon?"

He looked up at her and nodded rapidly, a smile on his face.

Arisara looked over, "Maybe if you got a chance you could ask Chives if you can get a closer look at the weapon you were staring at before."

Adstrum's hand abruptly stopped and he looked up at Arisara, a big smile on his face.

"You just gave him an idea he likes." Callie giggled.

"Scary…." Arisara jokingly moved back.

"Chives has that much control in this town?" Adstrum asked.

"No, but that museum belongs to the Bubble family… So I'm sure he may be able to do something for you."

"Yes." Adstrum's smile widened. "Yes."

"Heh, calm down, Addie." Callie hugged him.

"That or I can ask Cici if the nurses let me talk to her…" Arisara shrugged, "But knowing Cici she'll just give you the keys to everything…"

"I doubt she'll reply." Adstrum sighed. "But if yesterday didn't happen she'd most likely do that."

"Ready for eating?" The jellyfish asked as he came back, another jellyfish joining him with a tray of food sitting on its head.

"Oh, let me just get that off your head" Arisara took the tray and set it on the table.

"Oh, thanking you."

"Yay!" Callie grabbed her plate and put it in front of her. "Here, Addie. Time to eat." She grabbed his plate and put it in front of him.

"Huh, this is interesting…" Marie poked her slices of orange with white stripes squishy rectangles on rice.

"How's it taste?" Callie asked with her mouth full of burger.

"I'm kinda scared… It's cold…" she picked one up.

"Well, again, if you don't like it we'll get you something else." Callie smiled.

Marie looked at it and put it into her mouth, "It's weird, but strangely not bad."

"Really?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

Adstrum didn't look up from his drawing as he grabbed some fries and threw them in his mouth.

Arisara ate her burger before she even touched her fries.

"Hey, Ari. I'm curious." Callie took another bite of her burger. "What was it like when you first came to the surface?"

"Well… pretty hard. I didn't have any money. So most stores had nothing to do with me. I actually still live down there, in a storage closet, in the station… Since I am broke…"

"Oh no, really?" Callie swallowed and sighed. "That's not right. Hey, if you want you can stay with us."

"Um… Nah my superiors are working on that… Even though I told them I'll be fine."

"Superiors?"

"They were kinda like how you guys helped Jack. They also helped me out in saving Aria and Chomp."

"Who are your superiors?"

"Pearl and Marina."

"Oh." Callie looked at Marie. "Them?"

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah… I don't really understand how it happened myself…"

"Okay. Well, we really don't mind if you wished to stay with us or Marie until you got your own place." Callie replied.

"My closet is fine… It's got a bed… and uh…" She tried to think about what else.

"Please let us help you." Callie fidgeted in her seat a bit.

"I don't think you living in a closet is acceptable, Ari…" Marie crossed her arms.

"That's what Marina said too…" Arisara sighed drawing circles with her fry.

"So let us help you. We have a couch you can crash on." Adstrum joined in. "And Marie is currently living alone next door to us. You could be a roommate or something." He smiled.

"Heh, you guys are too much" Arisara smiled sheepishly.

"We just really want to help our friends. And you are a great friend." Callie smiled.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Callie jumped around a bit in joy.

* * *

After a while it got dark and everyone headed back to Bubble Manor. Arisara knocked out in her room. Marie got ready for bed and waited for Callie.

"You ready to work, Marie?" Callie asked as she walked into Marie's room with her pajamas on.

"You know it!" Marie smiled as she took out the notebook from before.

"Alright!" Callie placed her own notebook down and sat on the bed with her cousin. "Now, where were we?"

"You know I kinda think about Cici and Jack. Like if they just started over and started on a blank page. It gives me more of a melancholy feel."

"Start over? Like if they met all over again?" Callie asked.

"Kinda, but not really. Like if those terrible things never happened and she met Jack."

"Oh. Hm, interesting. But...how would Jack feel?"

"I… I dunno… maybe they would be friends. Maybe nothing at all."

"Well, who knows." Callie shrugged.

"Sorry let's get to work then" Marie smiled as she and Callie got back to work writing their next song.

 **Author's Note: Sorry I'm late guys. Forgot to put this chapter up yesterday. Well, here it is. But now school has started back up...so the update schedule might be random sometimes. But I'll try to update every Monday or Tuesday.**

 **Thank you GajeSteel, The Bowser Monster, Pink Hedgie 74, Agent Cherry, and Noodle Doodle for leaving reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

 **Adstrum is a big fan of humans, Hedgie. He's based two weapons off of what they used and is planning to make another.**

 **Glad you liked the chapter, Agent Cherry. Don't worry, the stress will be going down more as time goes on.**

 **Haven't seen you in a while, Noodle Doodle. And the flashlight scene was a reference to Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

 **Thank you all and I will see you next week!**


	31. Chapter 30: Festive Shopping

Chapter 30: Festivity Shopping

As the morning sun rose Callie awoke to find herself tucked into a bed in a different room. 'Wasn't I in Marie's room writing a song with her? Did Addie bring me here?' She thought as she stood up and put on a pair of slippers, already in pajamas. She saw said black tentacled squid asleep in a chair, a notebook in his lap with different drawings, some crossed out and crumpled papers on the floor. 'Guess he can't decide on a design for the new weapon.' She giggled and went downstairs, smelling breakfast cooking.

"Ah, Miss Callie, good morning" Chives greeted her with a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Good morning, Chives." She smiled at the elderly Mimic Octoling before picking up a fork.

"Today's a big day, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is!" She replied with an egg in her mouth.

"Eat up, you will need your energy"

"She's got it in spades, pal." Adstrum's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Oh, I suppose you are correct. Please have some breakfast. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No sausage, please. Not a fan." He replied and took a seat next to Callie. "Um...caffeinated soda?"

"Of course. I have ham, bacon, or some french toast."

"Bacon! Not too crunchy, though. I like it soft."

"Right away, sir"

"So what's your plan today, Addie?" Callie asked as she finished her plate.

"I want a closer look at the weapon at the museum. Hey, Chives, I was told you could help with that. Can you?" He looked at the elder.

"I see. I shall get you the key. Please do not make too much of a mess."

"He might need supervision." Callie sighed and chuckled a bit.

"And what's your plan, beautiful?" Adstrum asked her as a glass of soda was placed in front of him.

"Um...hanging out with Marie and Ari, I think." She shrugged.

Shelly quietly walked in, reading the paper.

"Hey, Chives. Have you heard from Cici?" Callie asked.

"Hmm, such a strange answer I got from her. She asked me who I was… But it must be that new medicine's side effects..."

Callie's eyes widened and Adstrum nearly choked on his soda.

"What? Cici doesn't remember you?"

"To be fair, it was over the phone. She's not very tech savvy…"

"Oh...true…" Callie looked at Adstrum with a worried look on her face. "I hope she's okay."

"She says she is okay…"

"Glad to hear that."

"Yes, I was happily surprised too… but it still kinda seems… off. Maybe I should go see her later..."

"Yeah. It does…" Callie nodded in agreement. "Hope she's okay."

"Glad to hear she's doing okay. But any word on my baby boy?" Mariana asked as she stepped into the dining room.

"Peacefully sleeping… My lady left him a letter and a neat cape, before they separated her for her treatments."

"Oh...Okay. Glad he's okay." She sat down and starting breathing rapidly.

"Calm down, Mariana. Jack's a tough boy. He'll be fine." Tonga said as he walked in.

"I'll say… Had a dream where he kicked my ass a few times…" Arisara muttered, as she walked in rubbing her eyes

"Good morning, Ari!" Callie smiled and waved.

"Heya, Callie." She smiled back at her.

"You can have my chair. I'm done with it." Callie stood up and pulled the chair out for her.

"Oh, are you sure? There are more chairs here."

"Yeah. I'm going to go see if Marie's awake anyway. She needs breakfast too." She smiled as she walked to the stairs.

"Oh, okay."

"So what are you doing today, Ari?" Adstrum asked as Chives put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"I don't know…" Arisara rubbed her arm.

"You, Callie, and Marie going to do anything?" He asked as he threw a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Oh, we may go check out the festival."

"Hope you guys have fun. I'll be at the museum until the concert." He smiled as he finished half of his plate, Chives putting a plate of eggs in front of Arisara.

"Oh, okay" She started eating.

A moment later Callie came down holding Marie by the hand, her cousin rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's too early…" Marie yawned.

"Good morning, Ms Sunshine." Adstrum chuckled as Callie pulled her to the table.

"Morning everyone."

Callie gave her cousin a hug before leading her over to a chair next to Ari. "Morning."

"Good morning, Marie. How do you take your eggs and would you like french toast or pancakes?" Chives asked as he poured Marie some tea.

"Wow, you made all of this?" Marie asked, "Um well done and pancakes are fine."

"PUNCAKE!" Adstrum pumped his arms into the air.

"Addie, calm down." Callie smiled and rolled her eyes before noticing the clam in the room. "Oh, hi Shelly!"

"Good morning, Callie" The clam greeted as she typed away on her computer.

"Hey, what time is the concert tonight?" She asked as she took a seat next to Adstrum.

"The concert is at 7pm, so maybe arrive 15 minutes early if you can."

"Okay!" Callie smiled as a plate of pancakes was put in front of her.

"Gotcha." Adstrum nodded as he finished his plate.

"So what time do you guys want to go see the festival?" Callie looked at Marie and Arisara.

"Usually when the sun goes down the lights are the prettiest." Chives suggested, "But the shops and rides should still be open."

"Okay. Anything you guys want to do until then?" Callie asked.

"What can we do?" Marie asked while digging into her plate.

"Um…" Arisara shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys…" Adstrum stood up and grabbed a pancake, munching on it. "But I am going back to the museum. Where are the keys, Chives? Please?"

"Hm? I didn't give it to you?" Chives looked into his pockets.

"Not yet." He replied before swallowing the pancake in his mouth.

"Oh yes, pardon my old age… here we are" He gave him a key.

"Thank you." Adstrum smiled widely before heading toward the door. "This will be fun."

"Please only test in the test area!" Chives waved goodbye to him.

"We'll see what happens!" He yelled back as he ran out the door.

"Oh dear… I may have to clean up after him later… Ah, can't be helped. I am off to go see my lady. I will bring her some fresh baked cookies today."

"I kinda wanna go with, but I don't think that will be wise" Arisara stirred her coffee.

"Why not?" Callie asked, her mouth full of pancake bites and a bit of syrup on her chin.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel kinda bad about what happened."

"Me too…" Callie swallowed and wiped her face with a napkin.

"She's recovering, right?"

"I just hope Cici is okay. Hope she'll get over what happened." Callie looked at her cousin.

"... I am kinda worried too… but I think they won't let us in" Marie sighed.

"Dang…Well, maybe we can get Cici something at the festival to give her when we see her again." Callie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"..." Marie seemed depressed thinking about it.

Callie scooted over and pulled her cousin into a hug, unsure of what to say.

"Wanna check out the festival?" Arisara suggested.

"Yes!" Callie jumped up.

"Come on, let's go."

"Okay!" Callie stood up and handed her plate to Chives.

The girls got their stuff and headed to the festival.

* * *

When they arrived they found that they were still setting up for the celebrations. Callie's eyes widened as she wandered around, with Marie and Arisara following behind her. "This all looks so cool!"

"There is a lot of lights" Arisara looked at the hanging lights.

"I can't wait to see them light up!" Callie jumped in excitement. "Look at them all!"

"They say everyone who's a firefly will light up too."

"Oh, why can't it be night already!?" She stamped her foot in frustration.

"Hehe, it would nice for a date, huh?" Marie smiled.

"Yeah, it would." Callie nodded. "Maybe Addie and I can check it out after the concert."

"Oh, look at that" Arisara walked over to a booth.

Callie and Marie followed her over to it and took a look. There were glass necklaces in various color, shapes, and sizes.

"They look so pretty."

"Yeah, I want this one… it would look cute on Cici." Marie looked at a stained glass pendent.

"Oh, let's get it for her. And give it to her when we see her again." Callie suggested. "It's such a pretty necklace."

"Wow they have so many shops" Arisara pointed down the aisle.

"Yes they do. Let's go see them all!" Callie started running down the aisle as Marie looked at the pendant.

She paid for the pendent and ran to catch up with Callie.

"Look at this one! Oh, that one! Look at that shop! What's this one selling?!" Callie darted back and forth down the aisle, looking at the different shops.

"Hehe, you can buy anything you want. We do have money, Callie" Marie watched her hyper cousin run around.

"That is true! But...remember last time we went shopping at a festival...or was it a carnival?"

"Once in a lifetime, Callie."

She just raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "What?"

"I mean we may not come back and if we do they may have different stuff."

"Oh...Okay!" Callie started picking out stuff she liked and purchased them, quickly filling three bags worth of items.

"Heh," Marie smiled as she bought nick nacks for her parents.

"You want anything, Ari?" Callie asked, holding some bags of items with her tentacles.

"Um… I'm poor…"

"Well, point out something you want and we'll get it for you." She smiled widely. "Right, Marie?"

"I can't do that…" Arisara replied.

"Why not?"

"Guilt" She rubbed her arms.

"Why? We can afford anything you want. No need to be guilty about it." Callie nudged her gently with a smile.

"I have nothing to pay you back, though."

"You don't have to pay us back. You're our friend!"

"..."

"Just get something" Marie messed her tentacles.

"Fine."

Callie watched Arisara browse through the shops with a smile. "How do you feel about this, Marie?"

"Well, I like this but I can't help thinking about Cici. This place was how she became who she is today."

"Oh. Right. Um...I was asking about how you feel about Arisara. You know, with her being Gramps's Agent 8 and being an Octoling." She nervously smiled. "I think it's great!"

"It's kinda unbelievable. Like a 'pinch me I'm dreaming.' I guess since we've been fighting Octavio for so long it just seems so weird."

"I kind of feel that way, too. But I just think that not all of the Octarians are on his side. Arisara is proof that some, if not all, of the Octolings aren't with him. And didn't we hear that some Octolings are walking around Inkopolis?" Callie looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they are coming from Botanical Garden. She allowed them to immigrate wherever they want. She says just don't cause problems or off with your head."

"Who? Aria?"

"Yeah, if they try anything she will find them and end them."

Callie sighed and shook her head. "I think we should keep an eye on her. Aria, I mean."

"Well, she's looking after our wellbeing. It's not like she's killing for no reason."

"Good point. Still, I fear she isn't all there. I hear that talk out of Addie and I know his mind is fragile." She shuddered at her imagination. "I just hope she's not serious and is just teasing."

"Pretty sure she's not."

"Okay." Callie nodded and looked back at Arisara.

"I see you over there hugging that plushie squid!" Marie snickered as Arisara jumped a couple of feet and hid behind it.

"That was adorable!" Callie lightly applauded.

Arisara was flustered as her tentacles turned red.

Both Squid Sisters laughed at her before walking over. "I'm curious what that was about." Callie giggled and patted Ari's shoulder.

"Here buddy. Keep the change" Marie handed the shopkeeper the money.

"Ah… Um… Th-thank you" Arisara squeaked as she hid her face into the plush she bought.

"That was so cute, Ari." Callie smiled and hugged her.

Arisara sheepishly smiled.

"Is this what you bought?" The hyper Squid Sister pointed to the plush the Octoling was holding.

"Heh, it's almost a quarter of her height" Marie smiled.

"It's okay, Ari. It's an adorable plush." Callie smiled widely.

"It's really fluffy… I have never felt something like it before."

"Well, glad you found something you like. Hug it as much as you want. Hugs are nice."

"Okay!"

"So what now?" Marie asked.

"What time is it? We should go get Addie and get ready for the concert, right?" Callie took out her phone and checked the time.

"Oh, right, it's almost time, isn't it?"

"I'll go get Addie and meet you guys at the stage?"

"Alright. Let's go Arisara" Marie walked towards the stage with her.

* * *

Callie walked into the Human Museum and headed straight for the Weapons exhibit, finding the display case for the flame weapon empty. 'They actually let him use it?' She thought as she looked around for a tour guide, finding one behind a desk. "Excuse me!" She ran up to them. "Um, did you see an Inkling with a jacket on recently?"

"Um yes, Chive's guest right? They should be in the testing room in the very back."

"You guys test the weapons you put on display?" Callie asked. "And you have a testing room?"

"Yes mam. To ensure Bubble's artifacts are still in working conditions."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded at the penguin before following them to the back.

The walls of the testing room had scorch marks on them and there was a testing dummy on fire in the center, the smoke from it going out through a vent in the ceiling. Adstrum stood with the weapon on his back and a large smile on his face.

"Oh, dear." Chives put it out.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheh." The jacketed inkling chortled as he aimed the gun upward before a stream of flame shot out of the weapon's nozzle. "What was this thing called again!?"

"Flamethrower, sir."

"I LOVE IT!" He yelled as he stopped firing and got ready to shoot it again. "I AM ADSTRUM, HEAR ME-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Addie, fun's over. Sorry." Callie smiled. "Give the weapon back."

"Ah, hello Miss Callie" Chives bowed his head.

"Hi Chives!" She waved at the elderly butler.

"I don't wannaaaaa!" Adstrum whined and fidgeted.

"Don't be a child. Come on. We have to go to the concert now." She placed her hands on her hips.

"No! Let go!" Adstrum struggled as a few museum employees grabbed the flamethrower and began to remove it from his back. "NO!"

"I got word of my lady. She's...not doing well..."

"Oh…Cici…" Callie sighed and pulled Adstrum into a hug, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Woah, it's okay, Callie." Adstrum stopped struggling against the employees and let them take the flamethrower, turning his attention to Callie and hugging her. "I'm sure Cici will be fine. Let's just keep our fingers crossed that there are people helping her."

"I'm sure she will be back to her old sleepy way soon" Chives reassured them.

"I hope she'll be back to that, at least." Callie muttered.

"I'm sure she will, beautiful." Adstrum kissed her forehead.

"Ah we should really go. You are going to be late."

"Oh, yeah! Come on, pretty lady!" Adstrum said and pulled Callie by the hand toward the exit.

"Okay. Okay!" She slowly smiled and ran alongside him.

Chives cleaned up the room and followed them to the concert.

 **Author's Note: I hate forgetting to update this. But classes and other distractions get in the way.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Guest, Agent Cherry, and Noodle Doodle for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate that, guys.**

 **Well, we didn't know that while writing this, Guest. We're writing this based off our knowledge. We're too lazy to look up stuff sometimes.**

 **Thank you, Cherry. Glad I could hit the weak spot in your heart.**

 **Glad you luv the fanfic, Noodle. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **See you all next week with another chapter. Hopefully sooner...**


	32. Chapter 31: City of Color

Chapter 31: City of Color

The concert area lit up with glowing spots everywhere. The lights were of various colors. It was like looking at a starry night with different colored stars. Arisara seemed to be super happy with her plush as the octopus happily clung to the top of it.

"This is so beautiful…" Marie looked around from the stage.

* * *

Callie and Adstrum ran toward the stage as fast as their legs could carry them, looking around in awe at the multiple colors that flashed past them. Callie's eyes lit up as she looked at all the firefly squids heads light up in a vast array of colors and shades.

"This is so pretty! I wonder what it looks like from the stage!"

"Well, the faster you get there then the faster you get to see it!" Adstrum yelled at her as they ran past a crowd of firefly inklings of different colors. "Scuse us!"

"Good point!" Callie smiled and turned into a squid, quickly superjumping toward the stage.

"Well, that works." Adstrum laughed before doing the same.

* * *

"Look out below!" Callie yelled as she fell toward the stage.

"Huh, hello Callie." Marie caught her.

"Oh, you made it." Shelly popped open her shell.

"Hi Marie! Hi Shelly!" The hyperactive squid in Marie's arms said before jumping up and turning humanoid again. "Hi Arisara!" She waved at the octopus that was on top of the squid plush.

Arisara wiggled her tentacle.

A 'WHOOSH' noise was heard before a loud smack drew everyone's attention to an ink black squid that slammed into the wall of the backstage.

"Yikes... " Shelly looked at him from her laptop.

A loud squeak sound was heard as he slid down the wall. "Ow. Heh. That hurt."

"You okay, Addie?"

"Yep!" Adstrum said as he turned into his humanoid form. "So I'll go get in my spot now, right?"

"Okay, I guess we should get started, right?" Shelly asked.

"This will be fun!" Callie yelled as she ran toward her spot on the stage.

Shelly walked to the front of the lit stage.

"Eleede Valley's Festival of the Sea's day 1 concert! We are proud to bring you the Squid Sisters! Please give them a warm welcome!"

The curtains rose to reveal Callie and Marie standing with their back to the audience before the music kicked in and they turned around, Callie immediately starting off City of Color.

Adstrum immediately put on his headphones and put on different music, his eye twitching from the small moment he heard the Splatfest music.

The glow from the audience intensified as they cheered on Callie and Marie.

Arisara kept snuggling her plushie watching the glowing squids all around her. Shelly kept working on something on her laptop.

Callie smiled over at her cousin as Marie did her solo, happy to be performing with her.

As the song reached its end the Squid Sisters got ready for the next song, Callie sitting down as she recognized Marie's solo song, Tide Goes Out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hospital, a certain orange tentacled inkling moved slightly in his sleep as the concert's music was playing over the radio, his face moving slightly before relaxing again.

* * *

As Marie's song ended Callie stood up and got ready to perform Bomb Rush Blush, smiling widely and waving to the audience as she got ready.

Adstrum took off his headphones and smiled as Callie started singing. He loved hearing the joy in her voice as she sang.

The crowd changed colors to match her's. They pulsed to the beat.

Callie's eyes lit up and she sang with more energy until the song ended. As it did Marie stood back up and the Squid Sisters began to sing their most famous song, Calamari Inkantation.

* * *

As the festival began to die down Callie, Marie, Adstrum, Shelly, and Arisara helped with the cleanup of the stage.

"That was so much fun! The pretty lights and glowing was amazing!" Callie yelled as she helped by picking up a speaker and carried it backstage.

"Sounded like you guys had fun." Adstrum smiled as he pushed another speaker backstage.

"I hope that the next one will be just as fun" Marie smiled.

"Well, the thing is that the next one isn't for another week. Cici told me to let you guys catch up with your family in Calamari Country." Shelly replied

"Oh, yeah! We're going to Calamari County!" Callie's eyes widened and she dropped the speaker, accidentally having it land on a backstage crew member's foot. "Oh, sorry!" She quickly picked it back up.

"We'll be leaving for there tonight, I think." Adstrum said as he came back and grabbed a couple of speaker wires.

"We will be in no rush to leave so your call when you wanna go" Shelly smiled.

Callie nodded and looked over at Marie. "Should we go see Jack one more time? And then Cici?"

"I wanna see them before we leave."

"Okay. Let's quickly finish this up, though."

"We can finish the rest. You guys go see them." Adstrum said as he started pushing another speaker.

"Um, you sure?" Callie asked as she bent down to pick up another speaker.

"I'm sure. Just go."

"Okay. Shall we go, Marie?" She looked over at her cousin.

"Yeah."

"Adstrum. I got this. You go" Arisara took the speaker from him, "They are your friends too."

"Um...okay. You sure?" He asked as he stood up.

"Totally. As a thank you for this plushie."

"Um...okay?"

"Thank you, Ari." Callie smiled and took Adstrum's arm, pulling him away.

* * *

They made their way back to the hospital. After talking to the receptionist and getting permission, they went to Jack's room and found him with a breathing mask on his face.

"He's doing just fine." The doctor said. "Should wake up in two days."

"That's good to hear." Callie smiled and placed a hand on Agent 3.

"He's a fighter, that's for sure." Marie seemed relieved.

"Glad to hear that." Adstrum smiled. "Keep on fighting, buddy."

Callie leaned down and rested her head against him, trying to give him a hug without moving him. His arms lifted slightly before falling back down.

Marie petted his tentacles.

His face scrunched up very slightly and he mumbled very quietly.

Adstrum smiled and gently lifted Callie up. "Let's let him recover. We still have Cici to check up on."

Jack's head moved a bit and he let out a few quiet mutters.

"Bye, Jack. We'll see you later." Callie smiled and wiped away a tear.

Marie quietly closed the door behind them.

They made their way to the eastern wing of the hospital. It looked like a psych ward.

"These are the kind of people you'd see in Carti Ridge." Adstrum chuckled as a guy in a straight jacket was pushed by in a wheelchair. "I feel slightly at home."

"Well… whoa…" Marie stared at the scratch marks all over the door and its frame.

Another guy in a straight jacket walked up and screamed in their faces. "Monkey firecracker!"

Adstrum smiled and cleared his throat. "Pickle fish lips!"

The other guy smiled and nodded before walking away.

Callie and Marie looked at Adstrum with eyebrows raised.

"What? In Carti Ridge insanity is almost a second language in the worse parts of town." He chuckled and kept walking.

Marie turned the knob only to have it fall off.

Callie shrugged and pushed the door open. "Maybe people are too scared to come here and fix it up?"

The room was in ruins with Cici handcuffed to the bed, fast asleep.

"Holy shit…" Adstrum's eyes widened.

Callie put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh…"

"Who let people in?! She may still be awake!" The doctor pushed them out.

"HEY! No touchy!" Adstrum shoved the doctor back.

"Addie! Sorry, sir. We're just wanting to check up on our friend." Callie apologized.

"The patient was incredibly dangerous… I'm sorry. I was just startled by you coming behind me."

"Cici?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. We just want to see Cici. How is she doing?"

"The room wasn't like this a few hours ago. Our therapy session stroked a nerve and she went ballistic."

"Oh, what did you bring up?"

"She flipped out when we tried to give Mr. Trench his vaccines. She thought we were trying to kill him or something. So we tried to remove her from his room, and she became violent. She attacked nurses and doctors. All those scratches were from her. She continued rampaging in this room until we knocked her out with gas."

"Oh, wow." Callie looked at Marie. "Guess she really likes him?"

"You gassed her? Is that legal?"

"I'm scared of what she'll do when she wakes up." Adstrum nervously chuckled.

"I hope you guys are feeding her and making sure she's hydrated." Callie looked over at the unconscious inkling.

"Of course, we'll keep her on IV. That probably won't help her physically..."

"I hope Jack can help when he wakes up." Adstrum muttered.

"She's too much of a hazard to keep here if her behavior is this violent. We are still looking at suitable asylums."

"Just...please...keep her as long as you can and keep her hydrated." Callie clasped her hands together.

"Very well, but if she behave like this when she wakes up, we are going to send her asap."

"Understood."

"At least she's...here?" Adstrum shrugged. "At least we know how she's doing."

"Yeah…" Marie looked at Cici sleeping on the bed. Her tentacles were as clear as water.

"Doc, please. At least try to feed her something while she's unconscious. I don't know." Adstrum sounded scared.

"Well, yeah. She may be insane, but she still needs food to live."

He bit his lip before looking back down the hallway. "Let's just go, guys. Cici will be just fine. I swear my life on it."

Marie gently held Cici's hands, which seemed slightly transparent too.

Callie hugged Marie as they walked to the exit.

"I guess we should tell Shelly we are ready" Marie suggested.

 **Author's Note: Well, took me almost two weeks to update again...I'm sorry everyone. Classes are very hard and time consuming this semester. That and I'm sort of running out of pre-written chapters. Me and Apikachua got to write again soon. Hopefully I finish a bunch of homework to do that.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Guest, GajeSteel, Agent Cherry, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate most of them guys!**

 **Re-read the story if you want to know what happened to Cici, Guest. I'm not going to say what happened.**

 **I'm glad you like Adstrum's love for weapons, Cherry. He just finds them fun.**

 **Glad you liked the flamethrower scene, Devil Dude. I liked writing it.**

 **Alright, I'll see you guys either next week or two weeks from now. Maybe three weeks. Who knows? Just know I will update the fic again. See you all next time!**


	33. Chapter 32: Awakening

Chapter 32: Awakening

Everyone was awake early the next morning, getting ready for the trip to Calamari County. Adstrum was loading the bus up with everything Callie bought last night at the festival while Callie and Marie joined Arisara and Shelly on the bus. Callie was sitting in a booth watching Ari hug her squid plushie.

She appeared to be still very much happy.

"You really like this plush, huh? You look so cute hugging it." Callie smiled.

"I never had things like this before. Hugging machines isn't really the same..."

"Oh… Well, that would make sense." She looked over at the clam sitting in the middle of the kitchen. "You okay, Shelly?"

"Yes, I am just checking the tickets and the flight path of our plane" Shelly looked up from her laptop.

"Okay." Callie looked over at her cousin. "You excited to go back home?"

"Yeah, I wonder how my parents are."

"Me too. I wonder how my parents are doing." Callie sighed and smiled at her. "Well, they should be happy to see us."

"Oh, looks like our flight is coming in so we should start heading out." Shelly replied.

"Okay. You hear that, Jim?" Callie looked toward the front of the bus at the middle aged urchin.

"Yep. We'll get going in a bit." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, driving won't take long. There isn't any stop light on red for us" Shelly put her laptop away in her shell on her back.

"Jeez, Callie. How much did you spend last night?" Adstrum asked as he dragged the last of the items onto the bus.

"Um...I don't know. I lost track." She giggled.

"Can you really blame her? They have lots of pretty unique stuff there" Marie replied.

"I just had to buy it all!" Callie jumped up in excitement.

"Heh. Okay." Adstrum chuckled as he tossed a bag of items at Callie, who caught it with ease.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to you meeting my parents, Addie." Callie smirked.

"What?" He just looked a her with widened eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun!" Callie yelled.

"Hehe" Marie smiled at her cousin's excitement.

"Yeah, I guess." Adstrum laughed nervously before noticing Arisara. "Oh, where is she going to sleep? Jack's vacant bed?"

"Marie's vase is okay" Arisara replied, "Or if you have a jar."

"You wouldn't rather sleep in a comfy bed with more room?" Callie asked.

"But that's his room… He's gonna come back to it."

"Yeah, but in the meantime it's available to be slept in. Don't worry, he won't be mad."

"In you go" Marie picked up the octo and carried her upstairs to the room.

"...Okay. Thank you" Arisara waved her tentacle.

"See ya!" Callie waved back. "So...what do you guys wanna do?" She looked at Shelly and Adstrum.

Adstrum just pulled out the drawing of his weapon idea on the napkin. "I'm going to work on this."

"Maybe I'll just hack into the air control to see where our plane is now" Shelly shrugged.

"Heh, okay. Have fun?" Callie shrugged and stood up before walking toward her room.

* * *

As his eyes slowly opened, Jack looked around the room he was in. 'Where...am I?' He slowly sat up, finding it a bit difficult. As he sat in bed he realized he was in a hospital room. "What happened? Why am I-?" His eyes widened with realization. "Cici." He was about to get up when he noticed a paper with his name on it sitting on the table next to him. He picked it up and opened it, noticing it was Cici's handwriting.

'To whom it concerns, I leave my whole estate to Jack Trench and his family. This will become effective if I become deceased or imprisoned for insanity. Of sound minded and body, Cecilia Bubble.'

"No...Cici, no…" He tried to get up, but it took him a while and someone stepped into the room.

"Oh, young master Jack. You are awake? You shouldn't be up. Rest up." Chives was holding freshly cut flowers to put in his room.

"Where is Cici?" He asked, not getting back into the bed.

"Ah, she's been taken to a different room for… attacking the doctors and nurses. They are planning to take her to an asylum."

"Take me to her." Jack replied, heading for the door slowly.

"Sit in the wheelchair. I can't have you hurting yourself, young master."

"I'm fine. Just...feel a bit tired." He replied, his legs wobbly and he leaned against the wall for support.

"As you wish…" He put the flowers into a vase and led him to Cici's room.

Jack held onto Chives's arm for support as he was lead toward Cici.

"It was quite a shock… I have never seen her so… aggressive." Chives slowly opened the door after knocking on it.

"I don't care. I just wish to see her right now." Jack replied as the door opened.

A glowing tiny squid rested at the bottom of a large fish tank. She seemed too weak to move and watched the doctor finish decorating her tank. Her blue eyes followed the giant hand as he made her tank comfortable.

"Cici?" Jack's voice was heard from the doorway.

She looked over and her heart rate rose as she tried to crawl away.

"Cici, are you okay?" He took a few steps toward the tank but the doctor stood in his way.

The half foot clear squid buried herself into the sand.

"Hm?" The doctor turned around, "Oh um… you aren't really allowed to be in here."

"Move. I need to see her." Jack said and tried to get past him.

"The young master just wants to see his friend."

"Ah, well just be careful. She is unpredictable."

"I know all too well." Jack nodded and stepped up to the tank, his head resting against the glass. "Cici?"

The mound of sand starting quivering.

"Cici, is that you? Please?"

"That's Cecilia Bubble. Are you sure you have the right room?" The doctor replied.

"It is Cici." Jack's eyes started to well up with tears. "She's alive. Oh my gosh, she's alive."

"Barely…" The doctor muttered.

Jack tried jumping up into the tank, but was only able to grab the edge of it.

"Easy does it" Chives gently helped him up.

"Thank you, Chives." Jack turned into a squid and slid inside, landing with a thud. "Ack! I'm okay."

Cici tried to drag herself away, but she couldn't no matter how much she struggled.

"Cici…" He sat up and looked at her, not moving. "I'm sorry."

The mound of dirt only quivered.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I watched the video. I'm sorry for being a dick over the phone the first time we talked. I'm sorry...for…" He sniffed.

"...It was.. Never your fault… I hurt everyone… now I won't… hurt anyone anymore..."

"What happened in the grove was not your fault and what happened to Alex wasn't your fault either. That incident was unexpected. But the grove...the glasses...I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way…"

"I attacked you and tried to kill you… I am.. A murderer…"

"Like I don't deserve it. And you are not a murderer. You haven't killed anyone." He scooched an inch closer. "If I had just let my instincts take over at the grove, I would have stopped you from attacking me quicker. I should have tackled you and held you down. But I didn't want to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you."

Cici became quiet as her body started brightly glowing.

"I don't blame you for attacking me. I knew you never would have. I should have realized something was wrong when I saw those glasses."

"...That's not good." The doctor got on the PA, "Hey, firefly patient is glowing in room 462. She's possibly near death. All available staff required."

"Cici?" Jack crawled closer. "Cici, are you okay?!"

She didn't move. Her markings were brightly glowing.

"CICI!" He hurried toward her and hugged her. "Don't leave me! Please! You mean too much to me!"

"Bring her up here! Quickly!"

Jack turned into his humanoid form and handed Cici to the doctor, tears streaming down his face. "Please… don't let her die…"

She was limp and was gasping for air. Her markings were still brightly glowing pink.

"CICI! NO! PLEASE DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Jack started panicking.

The doctor pinched her mantle to change her back into humanoid form and started checking her vitals. He laid her on her bed and gave her oxygen.

"Cici...I can't live without you…I love you...Please don't go…" Jack sobbed and looked at the glowing inkling. "I'll do anything for you. I'll give up anything for you…"

"Sir, you have to leave" The nurse gently push him out of the room.

"NO!" He gripped the doorway.

 **Author's Note: I know it's been a while, guys. Sorry for taking so long and also sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like this. Apikachua dared me to do it. BUT! I will update the fic again in three days. I promise. I don't want to leave you guys on this cliffhanger for too long. So see you all again in three days.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Pink Hedgie 74, Agent Cherry, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. I really appreciate them guys.**

 **Glad you like the flamethrower, Pink Hedgie. And fingers crossed Cici will be okay.**

 **Jack's fine, but Cici is not looking good, Agent Cherry. Let's hope the doctors can help.**

 **Cici is not doing too good, Devil Dude. I'm scared for her health as well.**

 **Alright, thank you guys for leaving reviews and I will see you all next time!**


	34. Chapter 33: Caring

Chapter 33: Caring

"She has bindings?! The hell?! Remove them! No wonder why she couldn't get enough air nor ink flow..." A doctor yelled.

"Bindings!? What are those? Are they bad!?" Jack panicked but was pulled off the door by two nurses and Chives.

"Um… Binds are used to… um, flatten one's chest." Chives gently carried Jack.

"Wh-what?" Jack looked up at the elder.

"My lady sometimes hand sews things and well… those got in the way…"

"...I don't care if she has a big chest or a flat chest! If that blocked her breathing then she needs to keep it off!" Jack yelled before looking down. "I just want her to be okay…"

* * *

The doctor and nurse revived Cici and monitored her for a few hours. They quietly left the room once she was stable enough.

"She woke up a few minutes ago and is resting. She is stable again for now. Please call us if she gets in a bad place again." The doctor patted Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you...Thank you…" Jack said to the doctor as Chives put him down and he walked back into her room.

"Thank you doctor. I will watch her" Chives bowed.

Cici was resting on the bed. She wasn't brightly glowing anymore.

Jack took a seat in a chair and chuckled a bit. "All this happening minutes after I wake up from a long nap. Heh. What a rush of emotions."

"...Then don't take anymore naps…" Cici muttered in her sleep.

"Oh my gosh…" He smiled and a few tears fell from his face. "I'm so happy to hear you speak in your sleep right now."

"...How are… you? I'm sorry, I ruined... your life."

"I feel fine. It's you I'm worried about. And you didn't ruin my life….you improved it."

"That doesn't… sound right… I did try to kill you… though I don't really remember what happened..."

"That wasn't your fault. Trust me. I may have been sleeping for...how much time has passed?" He looked up at Chives.

"Um a week or two." Chives replied examining her cut binds.

"Oh...heh. Was I trying to beat Cici in a sleep challenge or something? I would have never won. How stupid am I?" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I won't ever wake up if I had the choice."

"If you were to never wake up from sleeping, then I would have nothing to live for. I wouldn't know what to do."

"You have a whole world to see and live for. Don't you have a job, agent?"

"What's the point of seeing it if you aren't there? And my job? I don't know if Cuttlefish needs me anymore..."

"Well… I shouldn't mean anything to you…"

"Well, you mean more to me than you realize, Cici. You've changed my life for the better. Even with...the grove incident."

"What is wrong with you? You shouldn't like someone like me..."

"Well, before I had three weak hearts. Now I only have two. And it feels like this new one is more than enough." He jumped up and danced a bit before sitting back down. "I was living my life in constant stress. I never showed it, but I was constantly on edge. I'm surprised my hearts didn't fail on me earlier in life. But you...heh, you helped ease some of that stress. Being with you taught me how to relax more. You literally sleep through life."

"I was the reason they popped… I used sleep to run away from reality. To cope with living, but now even my dreams are against me. I have nowhere to run."

"Then stop running, I guess. At some point you have to deal with what's bothering you. That week I was in that coma...I was left with my thoughts...and had time to get over things that bothered me and work out other things in my head."

"I don't want you to like me. You can do so much better… like, anyone is better" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well, too bad, Cecilia. I love you. And that is not going to change. And I don't want to do better. There is no better than you." He looked back at her with a smile.

"Why? I will just get you killed somehow."

"No you won't. I won't let you."

"You nearly died this time."

"And you know what kept me from going into the light?" He looked at her with a serious face.

"Stop this Jack..."

"You. The thought of leaving you is what kept me from going away. I didn't want to be without you."

Her tears ran down her face, "Why are you so stupid? I am a horrible person. Why are you so hard to not love?"

"You are not a horrible person. You are sweet, cute, and damn it, you deserve to be loved." He stood up and walked over to her. "You have been a great friend to Callie and Marie, who care for you. As do Adstrum, Arisara, your parents, Chives...Heck, a lot of people care for you. You deserve a lot of love and care. You are the greatest squid I have ever met, Cecilia." His eyes widened. "And did you just say you love me?"

She hugged him and cried into his gown, "Stop being so stupid…"

"Well, maybe I can't help it." He hugged her back, a few tears running down his face.

"You should get it fixed…"

"That sounds like too much work." He chuckled. "I'd rather not." He looked up at Chives. "Hey, do you think tomorrow you could bring the box that is under my bed here, please?"

"But of course. I'll fetch it tonight" Chives smiled

"Thank you, Chives." Jack smiled at him before smiling down at Cici.

She stopped bawling and fell asleep for real this time, still holding onto his gown.

"Sleep well, Cici. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and tucked her back into bed. "Oh, a bind kept those covered?" He shook his head. "No wonder she had trouble breathing." He walked over and sat back down in the chair, resting his head against the arm rest.

Chives gently put him into another bed he requested for himself earlier. He put a blanket over him and turned off the lights.

 **Author's Note: I told you I'd update early. Here's the ending of that cliffhanger. Sorry. Apikachua dared me to do it.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster for reviewing my fic. Thank you, buddy.**

 **Alright, see you all in a week and a half. Gotta handle school first, then more chapters. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	35. Chapter 34: Recovering

Chapter 34: Recovering

Cici woke up. She seemed dazed thinking she was just dreaming.

Jack was asleep in the bed next to her's.

She stared at him for a bit. She seemed reluctant, but climbed onto his bed and cuddled him.

He pulled her into a hug and smiled in his sleep.

She relaxed and slept in his arms.

After a few minutes a nurse came in with a tray of breakfast items. She gently picked up the currently 3 feet tall girl and put her in her bed. Cici looked up at her and got a pat on her tentacles.

"Good morning, Miss Bubble. Just bringing the morning meal...which I know will go to waste. But it's there if you want it." She smiled at the little inkling.

"Thank you." Cici replied while just staring at the food.

"Oh, here is where Mister Trench went to." The nurse picked up another tray from the cart and placed it on a table next to his bed. "It's there for him when he wakes up." She smiled and patted Cici again.

"Thank you… I think he needs the energy" Cici bowed her head.

"Yes, and you need the sustenance. Please consider eating today." She smiled and pushed the food cart out of the room, walking down the hall into the next room.

Cici just stared at it.

A loud growl was heard and Jack rolled over in his sleep, one hand on his stomach.

She moved her tray to the side and tried to reach for him. She reached too far and fell, letting out a yelp.

Jack's eyes sprung open and he quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. "You okay?"

"...Um, hello… Um... B-breakfast…" Cici hung in his grip.

"Hi, Cici." He put her back into her bed and sat back onto his, putting his tray on his lap. "Good to know. Looks good."

"Um, you are probably starving… do you want mine too?" She held her tray to him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want you to have it." He replied as he dug into his breakfast.

"But… I'm not really hungry…" She looked down at it.

"Trust me, Cici. Your body needs the food. Now more than ever, from the looks of it." He looked at her with concern.

"He's not wrong, my lady" Chives walked in with a box and some more flowers, "Clear squid are very malnourished. They don't have the energy to produce any color. If you stopped the IV you would be squid jerky."

Jack had a forkful of food halfway to his mouth when he stopped and looked at Cici and Chives with fear in his eyes.

"...That was kinda the point… but I think… that should change…" Cici replied.

Jack smiled at hearing that and looked at Chives, signaling him to bring him the box quietly.

He slowly gave it to him as Cici was poking her food with her fork.

Jack slowly opened the box and placed it next to him, picking his own tray back up and continue to eat from it.

"Slowly does it, my lady. Eating too fast will just make everything come back up."

"Okay" Cici nibbled at the fruit first.

Jack smiled widely at seeing Cici eating. He quickly finished his plate and watched her.

She slowly ate parts of everything. She could not eat all of it.

"Cici?" Jack reached into the box. "I have something for you."

She moved the tray to the side and looked at him.

He held out a plush sheep toward her. "Take it." He gave her a gentle smile.

She crawled towards it and nearly fell off the bed again, but was caught by Jack again.

"Be careful, okay?" He sat her back up onto the bed and let her take it from his hands.

"Alex made this…" She stared at it in disbelief.

"Oh…" Jack looked up at Chives with concern.

They sat there in awkward silence.

"..." She put it down and lept at him.

"Ah- mm!" Jack was kissed by Cici as she wrapped her arms behind his head. His eyes were wide as he sat there, before putting his arms around her as well.

Chives seemed relieved and happy.

Cici broke the kiss after realizing what she just did and hid her face in his gown, her tentacles faintly glowing red in embarrassment.

Jack just smiled and rubbed her head. "I enjoyed that."

"...Stop being so stupid..." She whined and lightly headbutted him.

"I will not." He smiled wider and laughed.

She 'grumpily' nuzzled into him as she hid her face from him.

He gently placed her into bed. "You are silly sometimes."

"Am not…" She pouted.

"Are too." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and hid her face in her sheep.

He put a blanket over her and picked up the tv remote. "Anything you want to watch?"

"Um, what do you wanna watch?" Cici looked up and petted the plush.

"Anything you wish you watch." He smiled at her and turned the TV on. "Hey, Chives?"

"Hmm?" Chives was cleaning up the room.

"Where is everyone? Callie and Marie? Arisara? Adstrum?"

"They are en route to Calamai Country… I thought it would be nice for them to go see their families" Cici replied, "It's a vacation for them."

"Oh. Okay." He flipped through channels looking for something.

Cici looked at the TV and watched him channel surf.

"Anything catching your eye?" He stopped surfing.

"Callie and Marie." She pointed at the screen.

"Hm?" He turned and looked at the screen.

"Oh wait… if you look closer it's not them. Isn't that a drama show?"

"Huh? Drama show? Weird." He shrugged and put the remote in Cici's lap before sitting on his bed.

Cici pressed a random channel number and inklings ran from a monstrous human on screen. The human with sharp teeth tried to catch the inklings and roared.

"Hey, Humanity Park. Good movie." Jack smiled.

"I wonder if humans were actually that hairy…"

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Oh, they caught him…" Cici got quiet as the human ate the inkling.

"Wow, what cheap effects. It's obviously animated at that moment." He shrugged.

"Do they… actually eat us?" Cici asked.

"I don't know."

"I hear they usually cook animals. Oddly enough they have something like books of human food…. They boil, fry, roast, and eat some things raw..." Chives noticed Cici becoming uneasy, "Oh… my lady they were just primitive animals."

"Hey, it's okay. Come here." Jack pulled her into a hug.

Cici relaxed a bit as Chives changed the channel to a cartoon about three mischievous inklings trying to scam the other inkling kids living on their block.

"Oh, I love this show!" Jack smiled, still hugging Cici.

"I like the show with a pink scaredy dog, but this one is a great classic too." Cici looked up at him.

"I like that show, too." He smiled down at her.

The door opened and a yellow inkling walked in with a HUGE bouquet of roses.

"HOOONNEEEY, I brought you flowers!" The voice made Cici shudder.

"Oh, dammit…" Jack muttered before looking up to see the face of Rubert.

"...Wait… This is awkward… You aren't Cecilia. You're just that peasant." He lowered the roses.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the inkling in the doorway. "Cici's not here. Get lost."

"Well, THIS was her room number. So what are YOU doing here?"

"We changed rooms. This is my new room." He lied. "Cici's new room number is 11-23-Go-jump-in-a-lake." He glared.

"I can see her right there… She may have shrunk, but she isn't invisible."

"She doesn't want to see you." Jack gently held her closer.

"Humph, says you. Honey, come give your man a smooch!"

"Kill me" Cici muttered.

Jack looked up at Chives. "Would you get him out of here?"

The atmosphere felt hostile all of a sudden. Rubert had some stripe markings on his tentacles.

"Do you think a worm like you has any power here?" Rubert had a growl in his voice.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ooh, terrifying. I've heard scarier voices come from Adstrum."

"That is….true" Cici muttered.

"... You are no squid." Chives stood in front of Jack and Cici.

"Heh heh, no. But she was the greatest thing we could have had in Octarian forces." Rubert morphed into a thin striped octoling with stripes running down his arms and legs.

Jack immediately sat up straight and hopped out of the bed, placing Cici down gently. He then turned toward Rubert and glared at him.

"She almost killed you… the legendary Agent 3… taken down by the the love of his life… it would have been... ABSOLUTE. Perfection." Rubert had an insane look on his face.

"You did it to her…" Jack bared his fangs.

"Yeah, all according to plan… until that traitor threw a wrench into my plans. When I find her... I will tear each tentacles from her body."

"You will not harm a sucker on Ari!" Cici's tentacles boiled.

"Please don't, Cici. I'll handle him." Jack punched his palm.

"It doesn't matter… I can end you all here."

"You already tried to once. And you failed."

"Correct, she failed. I have yet to play…" Rubert took out a pistol.

Jack kept his cool and stood between Chives and Cici. "What do you want?"

"Cecilia. If you don't want me to blow off their brains. Come here. Just so we are clear." He shot Chives in the shoulder.

"ARGH!" Chives knelt down holding his shoulder in pain.

"Chives!" Jack glared at Rubert. "Leave him alone. What do you want with Cici?"

"This is a gun. It can kill everyone in one hit if aimed at the right places. Like if I aimed..." Chives aimed at Chives's head

"STOP!" Cici screamed, "OKAY! Okay… you win. Just stop..."

Cici walked to Rubert.

"Cici, hold on." He grabbed her arm. "What do you want with her?"

"To kill you, of course."

"And you need Cici for that because…?"

"She is by far the easiest to get fully brainwashed. Permanently." He grabbed Cici and yanked her to him.

"That's it? A brainwash subject?"

"I don't think you understand. I mean you care about _this wittle face_ , right?" Rubert squished Cici's cheeks together. "How messed up would it be to see you kill her or she kill you? But the money and the gear is icing on the cake."

"I do. But I won't kill her." Jack noticed what he said and a lightbulb appeared over his head. "Hey, Chives? Could you go to my room real quick and get Cici's will and spider silk cloth? I think I remember seeing Rubert mentioned in it." He lied.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Chives scrambled away, returning a minute later with Jack's cloak and Cici's will.

"Take a look at the will, Rubert. See how much money is left for you. I don't know why Cici left you any, but apparently she cared." He looked at said squid and gave her a small smile.

"Heh, really? Aww honey you shouldn't have." He took the envelope and pulled out the will.

Jack winked at her and slowly scooched closer to Rubert, his eyes stuck on the paper.

"Aww, but since this is a will something is missing, isn't it?" He pointed the gun at Cici's head.

"Wait! Before I die. Can I have one last kiss? I never got it so at least let me have my first kiss..."

"...Heh. Okay, that I can do" Rubert leaned down until their noses touched.

"Thank you… thank you VERY much" Cici bit into his face. He screamed and flailed about in agony. He grabbed and threw her across the room before aiming the gun at her.

Jack wasted no time and turned into a squid, quickly superjumping at Rubert. He slammed into him and both flew into the hallway, the pistol flying out of his hands and landing on the floor of the room. Jack quickly changed back into his inkling form and punched the octoling in the face.

He punched Jack back. They wrestled and punched each other.

Jack got his arms around Rubert's waist and picked him up, leaning backwards and slamming the octoling's head onto the tiled floor.

Rubert became disoriented as he stood up and prepared to strike back.

Jack grabbed his fist and twisted his arm before reeling his leg back and kicking Rubert between the legs.

He let out a yelp and tackled Jack into a wall.

Jack's head rattled for a moment before he leaned his head back and slammed his forehead into the bridge of Rubert's nose.

He growled and a loud metal "pow" interrupted him. He glared as Cici held a folded metal chair and prepared to hit him again

Jack saw Rubert turn toward her but quickly wrapped his arm around his neck, yanking him back. "Never turn your back on the one you are fighting, idiot." He squeezed tighter, putting Rubert in a choke hold.

Cici was tensed and pale looking. She was kinda hyperventilating and her mouth was bleeding.

"I got this, Cici. Please go lay down. I'll be with you in a moment." Jack smiled at her as he punched Rubert's side, the octoling trying to move Jack's arm away from his throat.

She didn't seem to listen to him. She was spacing out glaring at Rubert.

"Just go to sleep, stupid." Jack growled at the octoling as he kept his grip on Rubert.

Cici seemed to be in her own world staring at Rubert. Eventually Rubert became limp and just slumped in Jack's grip.

"There we go. Sleep tight, you son of a bitch." Jack placed the octoling down before looking around. "Where did Chives go?"

"Here, sir… lost a bit of blood… I can't really walk straight… I apologize, young master" Chives dragged himself out in his octopus form.

"Okay. I'll go get a doctor. Keep an eye on Rubert here. Don't let him get that pistol again." He pointed to the gun on the floor of Cici's room. "Also, if you can, call the police." Jack quickly ran off to find a nurse or doctor.

All the staff were locked up in a meeting room. They were pounding on the wall and shouting.

"Well, smart of that dumbass to do this beforehand." Jack muttered as he came up to the door and pulled the pipe out from the handles of the door.

The staff ran out and some called the police and others tended to those hurt by Rubert.

"We need some doctors, now. We have two octolings injured. One with a wound from a non-ink gun. The other is unconscious and is the cause of this." He led some doctors and nurses back to Cici's room.

They rushed back to the scene. Cici was still spaced out and shaking. Chives had dived into a pool of ink.

"Chives! The doctors are here to help." Jack said as he immediately approached Rubert, his hands close to the mimic octoling's neck in case he moved again.

The doctors pulled out an injured large striped octopus. They took him away to take out the bullet. Cici was unfazed by anything and stared at where Jack and Rubert were struggling earlier.

Jack watched over Rubert's unconscious body until police came and took over, letting some doctors look at him before taking him away when his injuries weren't serious.

Cici lean to one side and collapsed.

Jack quickly rushed over to her and gently picked her up. "Cici! Are you okay? Please be okay."

She was shaking, but snapped out of her trance. She was scared out of her mind.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did. That was genius!" He hugged her.

"I didn't k-kill him…?" She asked.

"No, you didn't kill him."

"A-are you hurt? My body moved on it's own when I saw him slam you…"

"A bit, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" She started crying, "And you aren't lying to me…?"

"I'm fine, Cici. Trust me." He wiped the tears from her face. "Please don't cry. It makes me want to cry."

"Promise? You aren't dying?" She held him tightly.

He wrapped his pinkie around her's.

"I pinkie promise." He smiled.

She jumped onto him, knocking him onto his back, and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened as Cici kissed him, but he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

She rubbed her face on his chest, "I never ever... want you to break that promise…"

"And I never will." He smiled and picked her up, taking her back into her room. "Now why don't we lay you down? I think we both need a rest after that."

"Why are your lips covered in blood?... Oh, wait it's mine..." She touched her mouth

"Doctor!" Jack yelled. "Or nurse! Now! Medic!"

* * *

The doctor put them back in the same bed since Cici refused to let go of Jack. They checked Cici and Jack up.

"Thankfully you are both okay. Just a bit bruised up. Looks like when he threw you across the room your face hit the metal bar on the bed. So you bit part of your mouth, therefore the blood. Should heal up just fine." He petted her bubbly head.

Jack sighed and looked at her, her cheek swollen due to a cotton ball in her mouth. "So…"

Cici clung onto Jack as she happily bubbled.

"Well at least these bubbles are a good sign of getting better. Rest up and take it easy, okay?" The doctor messed both their tentacles and began walking away.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Jack smiled widely. "And we will." He looked at Cici again. "So...how ya feeling?"

"My face hurts" Cici muttered from his shirt.

"I'm sorry. Hope it feels better soon." He kissed her forehead.

She blushed and hid her face in his shirt more.

"Hope your mouth heals before lunch." He looked over at the time, seeing it was 11:45. "What time is lunch here? Twelve? One?"

She shrugged and looked at the cloak she made for him.

"I'm really worried about your health, Cici. I hope you start eating more now. And drinking more water too." He gently rubbed her tentacles.

"Okay. I will" She put the cloak around him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "Also, please don't wear that...what was it called? Bind?"

"... But they get in the way" She held her chest closer to herself.

"But it makes it harder for you to breathe, apparently. And I don't like that." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Please. Don't wear it anymore."

"... But what will I wear then?"

"Um...a bra? I guess? I don't know."

"... I meant my cloth… these will make my cloth come off."

"But you are a tailor. An outfit maker. How will that be a problem for you? Can't you make custom clothing for yourself?"

"...I can but… I am… self conscious…"

"I don't know how to help you there, but I just don't want you to struggle with breathing. I'm sure you can figure something out. Okay?" He hugged her closer.

She rested her head on him and softly started drifting into sleep.

"Yeah, you'll figure something out. You're smart." He kissed her cheek.

She woke up a bit when the nurse brought lunch.

"Thank you." Jack smiled and took his tray, placing another one on Cici's lap.

"There you go sweet pea. We remembered to not put any seaweed." The nurse petted her, "I even brought you a cookie for dessert."

Cici watched her leave and started eating.

Jack smiled at her and picked up the remote off the bedside table. "Want to watch tv?"

Cici nodded with a mouthful of noodles.

He turned on the tv and flipped through channels before settling on one. He and Cici sat there and watched as they ate. At times Cici would forget to eat and just watch TV. Jack would gently take her hand and move it toward the food for her, making her start eating in autopilot again. Eventually she stopped eating again and fell asleep on him. He just smiled and hugged her closer, soon falling asleep with her.

 **Author's Note: That was longer than a week and a half...I don't even have a good excuse except I was distracted by Borderlands. I'm sorry guys.**

 **Also, some bad news. Or maybe good news depending how you look at it. Apikachua and I need to write more chapters as we have run out. So we will hopefully write again some day soon. I'll try for Tuesday night and try to update the fic by Saturday. I have one less class this semester now and should have more time.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Agent Cherry, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

 **Thank you, Cherry. Glad the chapter was touching.**

 **Key word being 'almost', Devil Dude. She's doing fine now! YAY!**

 **I will see you all next update, hopefully being on time.**


	36. Chapter 35: Face Chatting

Chapter 35: Face Chatting

The darkness of the room was slowly lit up as the door to Callie and Adstrum's room opened, the former standing in it with a wide smile on her face. She walked up to the bed and began shaking the ink black inkling awake.

"Wake up, Addie! You slept in long enough!" Callie yelled with a large smile.

Adstrum just groaned back and pulled the covers over himself. This didn't last long as he was soon picked up from the bed and carried on the idol's shoulder. "Cheater…"

"I know. Now come on, time for breakfast." She laughed and carried him out to the kitchen area, where Marie and Arisara were sitting and eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry if it's not something you guys usually eat." Arisara rubbed the back of her head.

"That's okay, Ari." Callie smiled as she placed Adstrum down in a seat before going over to the fridge and getting him a soda.

"Hello Adstrum."

"Morning…" His face slammed onto the table in front of him.

Arisara's smile faded as she looked at Marie, who shrugged.

"He's just tired." Callie smiled. "This is the earliest he's been up for a while."

"What time is it?" He asked as the soda was placed in front of him, immediately opening it and taking a drink.

"Eight. Why?"

"Why so early?" Adstrum asked as he looked up with one eye half closed and putting the soda can to his lips again.

"Well, we're almost to Calamari County and I want you to be ready to get off immediately. I can't wait for you to meet my parents." Callie smiled widely.

Adstrum's eyes immediately shot open and he spit out the soda in his mouth. He sat there staring at Callie with wide eyes and a look of fear on his face.

"Well, that woke you up." She smiled wider and laughed.

"I wonder how my parents are doing too" Marie replied.

"They'll be so happy to see you, cousin. Oh, I can't wait!" Callie yelled while bouncing in excitement. "Oh, Addie. You should go get ready!" She grabbed his hand and pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Uh, okay…" He closed the door behind him.

"Make it quick, or I'll come in there and drag you out."

"NO YOU WON'T!" The sound of the door locking was heard.

Calie laughed and walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, this will be fun."

"What will you do, Arisara?" Marie asked.

"Probably snuggle my plush on the bus. Captain said his daughters would smite me, so yeah..."

"Oh, my mom would never. She's too sweet…..right?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…" Marie thought about it, "gramps usually doesn't lie about things like that"

"Oh…" Callie looked down at the floor.

"Maybe he could be wrong? I mean Nana was pretty open to octos."

"I hope." Callie looked around nervously. "How do you guys think Jack is doing? Should we call Chives or Mr or Mrs Trench?"

"I have Chives's cell phone number."

"Should we call? Or do some face time thing? Video chat. Is that what it is?"

"Either. He can actually uses a cell phone, unlike Cici."

"Heh. Aww, Cici." Callie smiled. "Do video chat. I want to see how Jack's doing."

Marie dialed the number and Chives picked up.

"Chives speaking. How may I help you? Oh, miss Marie. How do you do?"

"...Chives, what happened to you?" Marie seemed shocked.

Callie's face popped up from behind Marie's shoulder. "HI CHIV-Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Her face dropped to shock.

"Yes. Was shot by an agent from Octavio, it seems."

"Where is the agent?" Callie asked with concern. "They aren't still there, are they? Is Jack okay? Is Cici okay? Did anyone else get hurt?!" She started panicking.

"My lady chipped her fang, but other than that not too injured. Jack was uninjured."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall pipe up." Jack's voice was heard in the background.

Both Callie and Marie's eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"Jack, it's evil… It will take your soul…" Cici muttered.

"My lady… It's just a phone…"

"Is that Jack!? And Cici!?" Callie yelled in excitement while a smile grew on Marie's face.

"Jack! It stole Callie and Marie!"

"You are so silly, Cici." Jack laughed.

The phone's camera moved to reveal Jack laying in a bed, hugging Cici in one arm while waving at the phone with his other. "Hi guys!"

Cici was hiding from the phone.

"Cici, no need to be afraid. It's just a phone. Look, Callie and Marie just wanted to see us." He patted her head.

"..." Cici held her ram plush tighter.

"So cute." Jack hugged her closer and looked at the phone. "How are you guys doing?"

"Oh my gosh, you guys are okay!" Marie seemed so relieved.

"They're okay they're okay they're okay they're okay!" Callie ran around in cheering.

"Heh, yeah. I've never felt better. And Cici is starting to get better too." Jack smiled.

"Yes, as long as she doesn't put on any more binds. She should return to her normal self soon" Chives petted Cici.

"Well, as normal as Cici can be." Jack chuckled. "But we wouldn't have her any other way."

"But they get in the way…" Cici muttered.

"I know, but the bind gets in the way of your breathing." He gently rubbed her back and brushed away her tentacles.

"Ooooooo…" Callie smiled at the two of them. "You two are so cute together!"

"..." Cici turned red.

"Aren't they, Marie?"

"I always thought so" Marie grinned widely

"… This is all your fault..." Cici smacked Jack with a pillow, "You keep being stupid."

"Duh...I no is stupid." Jack crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Staapp…" She lightly headbutted into him and hid her face there.

"Never." He kissed her forehead.

"Ari, come look and say hi. Oh, this is so cute." Callie gestured toward her to come over.

"Oh, thank goodness. They are okay" Arisara smiled and walked to them.

"Cici, look." Jack pointed at the screen. "It's Ari."

"They caught her too… I told you they were evil."

"It's just...a phone…" Jack facepalmed and chuckled. "You are so silly."

"Phones don't do that!"

"It did not catch anyone." He shook his head. "Nice to see you, Ari."

"Hello Cici and Jack. You look kinda different, Cici."

"She's not wearing a bind anymore. It was making it hard for her to breathe." Jack replied.

"Wait, so those… are not the blanket?" Marie froze.

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

"...Good thing Addie's not here right now, or he'd be pointing those out loudly." Callie looked toward the hall and saw said squid walk out of the bathroom with a towel around him.

"They are huge…" Marie muttered.

"Go put on something nice!" Callie yelled at him.

"I am NOT wearing a Sea-monkey suit!" He replied as he entered their room.

"So how is the trip going, guys?" Jack asked, changing the subject. "You get to Calamari County yet?"

"Hi Addie. You want a suit? Why? Are you getting married?" Cici peeked from the corner of the screen.

"Addie's getting dressed right now. He's going to meet my parents." Callie smiled widely. "That's going to be so fun!"

"They are really nice."

"Isn't stopping Addie from being nervous as heck." She giggled.

"I see… Welp" Cici shrugged.

Callie smiled wider. "So, how are you two doing?"

"Watching TV."

Jack smiled and patted Cici's head. "We're doing just fine. Cici's getting healthier. I've mostly recovered. I feel fantastic but the doctors said I should stick around at least a few more days."

"I see. That's wonderful. How long for you, Cici?" Arisara asked

"Um, I dunno. I can barely walk around the room without passing out."

"Chives and I are helping her." Jack replied while rubbing Cici's back. "She's getting better, but don't be surprised if she's using a cane or walker when we see you guys again." He joked and chuckled.

"Heh, well, glad you are helping her out, Jack." Callie nervously laughed with him.

"I'm not using that…. I'm not a granny" Cici puffed her cheeks.

"Wheelchair then." Jack smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"No." She stuck her tentacle's suction cup to his forehead.

He just smiled wider.

"Hey guys. Who ya talking to?" Adstrum walked up to the group in his usual attire. Red shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and his usual heavy jacket.

"Addie. Jack's being stupid. Can you do something?" Cici looked at him.

"Being stupid about what?" He smiled at Cici.

"Everything…" Cici released him, leaving a suction cup mark on his forehead.

"If being stupid means loving you, then I will gladly wear the dunce cap." Jack rested his head on her head.

"You dummy…" She glowed pink.

"Heh. Cute couple." Adstrum chuckled. "And glad to see you feeling better, sleepy. How ya doing?"

"The doctors cut off my bindings… Now I'll have to make new ones… So it-"

"No bindings…" Jack had a serious face for a second. "You can't breathe well with them."

"They get in the way… And now I have no clothes… My cloth will keep falling off..."

"You can borrow some of my shirts if you need to. And I will happily help you with making new clothes for yourself." He smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure boys clothes wouldn't fit me…"

"Then cut them up and sew them together if you need to. Use my shirts as materials if you wish."

"What are they talking about?" Adstrum looked at the girls next to himself.

Cici crawled out of bed and off camera for a bit. Jack's red tomato face explained it all when Cici returned with her cloth wrapped around herself again.

"...Cici, did the doctors give you-MMF!" Adstrum was cut off as Callie wrapped her tentacles around his head, covering his mouth.

"Hmm?" Cici seemed confused.

"Nothing, Cici." Jack smiled nervously. "Don't worry about it."

"But I wanna know…"

"Um…" He looked back at the phone at Callie, Marie, and Arisara, with Adstrum struggling to remove Callie's tentacles from his face. He mouthed the word 'Help.'

Marie and Arisara looked at each other and shrugged. Cici twirled around and looked at her cloth.

"Guess it holds onto me pretty okay. Maybe I was wrong. It covers them somewhat anyways..." She pulled the cloth to adjust it.

"Yeah. It does. But making some bigger clothes just in case wouldn't hurt." Jack smiled at her. "Hey, maybe Chives can bring in some of your equipment and we can work on making you some clothes while we are here?"

"I don't have any clothes. Not even undergarments."

"Too much info, Cici." Jack chuckled nervously and pulled her into a hug.

"We are going shopping when I see you" Marie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. Hopefully we see you guys soon." Jack waved at them.

Cici saw a sticker on the back of her cloth and kept turning around to get it. She fell over from getting tired.

Jack caught her and pulled her back into the bed. "Maybe you should lay down, okay?"

Cici was already fast asleep.

Jack smiled. "Guess that's the end of the chat." He looked back at the phone. "It was great to see you guys again."

"Yeah, we'll see you guys again soon" Marie smiled at him.

"Bye Jack!" Callie waved with a big smile.

"See ya, buddy!" Adstrum replied, finally pulling Callie's tentacles off his head. "Sleep well, Cici!"

Cici's tentacle waved goodbye and fell back.

"I'll make you guys cookies when you come back."

"Bye guys. Thanks for calling. And thank you, Chives, for holding the phone." Jack gave a thumbs up.

Chives hung up the phone.

"I'm so glad they are getting better" Arisara seemed relieved.

"Me too." Callie smiled.

"I'm glad they are getting better, but what was up with Cici's-MMMMM!" Adstrum was cut off again as Callie covered his mouth with her hand.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? For now, go brush your fangs. Your breath smells bad." She turned him around and started pushing him toward the bathroom. "Go go go! You got parents to meet!"

Marie and Arisara shrugged at each other and got ready since they would be arriving soon.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. Back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one! :D**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, GajeSteel, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them guys!**

 **Curse as much as you want, Devil Dude. And Rubert deserves more than a bitch slap.**

 **See you all next Saturday with another chapter!**


	37. Chapter 36: Stomach Butterflies

Chapter 36: Stomach Butterflies

"You know, there are perks to having long tentacles, guys." Callie smiled at her cousin and Agent 8 from the pantry. "One example is this!" She undid the bow her tentacles were tied in and placed them against the floor before lifting herself up off the ground with them. She reached for the top shelf and grabbed a jar of peanut butter from it.

"Whoa! Those are, like, super strong" Arisara looked up at her.

"You want anything while I'm up here?" Callie asked them.

"You could have just grabbed it with your tentacles instead. Nah. I don't think I put anything I need up there" Marie replied.

"Yeah, but that's not as fun as doing this." Callie giggled while using her tentacles to walk toward the booth. "Wee! I am the cryptid Sasquid!"

"I hope you can tie those back yourself."

"Oh...right...Heh." She chuckled. "I can...but can you help, Marie?" She sat down in a chair.

"Oh, you" Marie smiled and sat down with her.

"Thank you." Callie hugged her cousin before turning around. "Want any peanut butter, Arisara?" She asked while spreading some on a cracker.

"Oh, no thanks. I already ate." The octopus replied from her seat.

"Okay. More for me!" The cheerful squid replied before stuffing a cracker in her mouth.

Marie tied her cousin's tentacles back into a bow.

"Thank you, Marie." Callie smiled with a mouth full of crackers and peanut butter.

"Gross. Don't talk with your mouth full, Callie" Marie snickered.

"Sorry." She replied before swallowing.

"Alright, I'm ready if you are, Callie. I guess." Adstrum replied while walking back from brushing his fangs. "So guess we should get go-" He stopped when he noticed her. "Really? You gestured me to look good and here you are with peanut butter all over your face." He laughed and shook his head.

"Peanut butter is good!" Callie smiled widely.

"He's got a point, you know?" Marie replied.

Adstrum wetted a paper towel with the sink and started wiping Callie's face. "You silly squid. You are lucky you are cute."

Callie just giggled in response. "That tickles."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Mom and Dad are probably waiting anxiously" Marie smiled and started walking out of the bus.

"See you later, Marie!" Callie waved before grabbing Adstrum's hand. "Let's go!" She dragged him out the door, making him drop the now peanut butter covered paper towel. They ran past Marie as the excited Squid Sister dragged the jacketed inkling off.

"You have fun, guys!" Arisara waved her tentacle, "Geez…. Now what will I do... to pass the time… or two weeks rather..."

"We got board games and puzzles." Jim said from the driver's seat.

"Don't worry, I'll watch the bus while you are visiting your wife and kids."

"Thank you, Arisara." The middle aged urchin smiled at her before hopping off the bus with a suitcase.

"So it's just me and you..." Shelly replied from her clam shell, "So you being Octarian means you are very tech savvy, right?"

"That's species-ist… But why?" Arisara seemed a bit sour.

"Well I was thinking we could work together to make some stuff."

Arisara climbed onto the shell, "Fine… what do you want?"

* * *

Callie was still dragging Adstrum behind her as she led him around Calamari County, taking him through paths and down streets she remembered.

"Huh, this place has changed a bit. That street looks new. And they shut down an old restaurant. I never went there, but sad to see it go…" Callie sighed as she turned a corner.

"You getting nostalgic, Callie?" Adstrum asked.

"Yeah, but I like that some of the street markets are still around. They have the most interesting foods and desserts."

"Heh. Maybe we can get some while here." He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, maybe later. First, parents!"

"Okay…" His nervous smile got smaller. "Let's go meet them…"

"Right this way!" She gleefully skipped, dragging him along.

"Yay…" Adstrum sighed, his feet getting dragged on the sidewalk.

"I bet you don't really see chickens running around freely in the city, huh?"

"Nope. That's awesome." He smiled at the random poultry.

"Don't kick them. They will fight back as a mob."

"Temptation. Temptation. Temptation." He smiled wider when a chicken seemingly glared back at him. "More temptation."

Callie picked one up. It bawked and pecked at her. "Hello chicky."

"Chicken!" Adstrum yelled as one jumped onto his head from higher up.

Callie petted it and let it go.

The chicken atop Adstrum's head sat down on his hood. He smiled before Callie started dragging him off again. "And we're off."

The chicken jumped off and scurried away.

"Awe, man. I wanted to name that chicken for its bravery of sitting on my head." Adstrum started giggling.

"They are quite friendly, huh?"

"Yes." He waved at the chicken. "Bye, Cocky!" He facepalmed and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Seriously?"

He couldn't reply. His face was red from laughter.

"Come on, you silly squid."

"It looked arrogant." Adstrum finally said, still laughing.

"He seemed like a proud one."

"HA!"

"So why are you so on edge?" Callie asked

"Heheheheheh. Wh-what?" He asked while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well, I never seen you so uneasy before, so I thought to ask you."

"Huh? Oh. That." He sighed. "I'm scared."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm terrified to meet not just the parents of an idol, but the parents of the woman I love." He looked at her, a frown on his face.

"They are really kind and happy people. Like I said before I am pretty sure they would invite Ari in with an open mind. My dad is such a dork sometimes too."

"Not going to stop me from being scared, though. What if they don't like me? What if I upset them accidentally? What if-?"

She kissed him to shut him up, "Addie, I trust you. And I know you are perfect."

"I am far from perfect. No one is perfect. But thank you." He kissed her back.

She nuzzled her nose against his and held him close.

"They will love you too! I just know it!" She excitedly yelled as they turned down a neighborhood street.

"I hope you are right." He smiled nervously and followed her, looking at the different houses.

Callie danced with him as they walked down the block. Adstrum more or less just tapped his feet and smiled.

A couple minutes later she stopped in front of one house, Adstrum nearly tripping from the abrupt halt. "This the place?"

"We are here!" She hugged him.

"Yay." He lightly smiled before she started dragging him to the front door.

She held him close and kissed him. "Everything will be great! I just know it."

"I'll hold you to that." His smile got smaller as she knocked on the door.

 **Author's Note: I am sticking to this weekly update schedule for now. If something happens that prevents me from updating, then I will let you guys know.**

 **Anyway, thank you The Bowser Monster, Agent Cherry, guest, and Noodle Doodle for leaving reviews. I really appreciate them, guys. :D**

 **I thought they had just become a couple, Agent Cherry.**

 **Glad it gets more interesting, guest. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Well, here's another chapter, Noodle Doodle. Enjoy it! And we all want to kick Rubert's ass.**

 **See you all next week with the next chapter! Look forward to it!**


	38. Chapter 37: Meeting the Family

Chapter 37: Meeting the family

A few moments later the door opened and an inkling with magenta tentacles stood in the doorway. He had his tentacles tied up and was wearing the starting gear. "Huh? Sis?!"

"CAAAALLLLLIEEE!" Two magenta blurs jumped onto the inkling, who fell over onto Callie.

"Woah!" Adstrum stepped back a bit. "Dogpile."

"Bryan… you're squishing her!" One of them muttered.

"YAY!" The other happily hugged her.

"DOGPILE!" The oldest one yelled. "Ow! Terrence! You kicked me!"

"Seriously… can't you guys greet people normally" A young 12 year old walked up to the pile.

"Because! That's boring!" Terrence shouted.

"Who are these guys?" Adstrum laughed while looking at the three magenta inklings piled on top of Callie and the fourth who was standing in the doorway.

"Um… who are you?"

"Adstrum Tenebris." He held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Monty, sir." The 12 year old shook his hand timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Monty." He shook his hand. "I guess two of those three are named Bryan and Terrence, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Terrence. This is my brother, Bryan" The more mellow twin greeted him.

"YEAH!" Bryan pumped his tentacle/hand into the air.

"Oh, jeez. I'm seeing double." Adstrum chuckled. "And who's that?" He pointed to the last one.

"I'm Cameron!" The inkling smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Adstrum smiled and stepped forward. "Callie, can you breathe?"

"...Halp…" Callie twitched.

"Are you like a security guard?"

"Um, technically yes. But only when Callie and her cousin are performing." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

Bryan was still happily clung onto her.

"Didn't know you had brothers." Adstrum chuckled. "They seem fun."

"Yeah, they are a riot sometimes." Callie replied after gasping for air.

"Oh boys… How many times do I have to tell not to jump people?" A woman with her tentacles in a braid walked to them, the tips of her magenta tentacles still dragging on the floor slightly. Her orange summer gown flowed with the wind.

Monty shrugged, "Sorry mama…"

Adstrum's eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

"Mom, look! Callie's back!" Cameron pointed at his older sister.

"Oh Callie! Where have you been?! I'm glad you are okay. Everyone was so worried."

"Didn't I call you last week?" Callie giggled and gave her a hug. "Hi mom."

"Yes. Welcome home, Sweetpea."

"Aw, family reunion." Adstrum smiled.

Monty took a peek outside, but seemed disappointed when he did not see what he was looking for.

"I wanna be carried too…" Terrence held his arms up to Callie.

"Heh, okay." She bent down and picked him up. "Hey, is dad home?" She looked at her mother.

"Yup, watching the tournament underway" Callie's mother sighed, "He always gets glued to the couch when it's on."

"Sweet! C'mon, Addie!" Callie put Terrence on her shoulder and grabbed Adstrum's hand.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"He's a security man" Terrence replied.

"It's more like SEEECUUURIIIITY man" Bryan laughed.

"Heh. This is Adstrum. I like to call him Addie. He's not just a friend, though." She kissed his cheek, making him turn red and pull his hood over his face more.

From the couch Callie's father looked toward the door. He had dark reddish tentacles with a combover, his gold eyes glowing in the dark.

"Hi daddy!" Callie waved at him with a smile.

"Hello, sweetie. Nice to see you again." He gave a smile to her as he walked to the front door wearing pajama bottoms and a white shirt.

Callie ran to him and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too!"

Monty quietly walked away.

"Who's this you brought with you?" Callie's father asked as he let go of his daughter.

"Mister SECURITY man" The twins cheered.

"A security guard? You need that much protection?" The father joked.

"Nah, but Cici insisted on paying him for… well something" Callie shrugged.

"You know who I am, Callie." Adstrum sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, we know who you are too." Callie's father turned to him. "She's called and told us about you, Adstrum."

"I did!"

"So does that mean I'm an uncle now?" Terrence asked.

"NO!" Callie turned red, "THATSNOTHAPPENED!"

"And what's 'that'"? Bryan asked.

"Heheheheh." Adstrum chuckled.

"Boys, you stop that. You will get that talk when you are 14!"

"Awwww…"

"14? Huh. I remember getting that talk around 9 or 10." Adstrum muttered.

"Do you really wanna explain it to them now?" Callie raised her brow.

"Nope." He replied quickly.

"Heh, boys will be boys… Anyways, you must be tired. We cleaned up your room a bit and brought an extra futon for Adstrum to sleep. Why not make yourselves at home, sweetie?"

"Oh thanks mom!" Callie smiled and put the twins down.

"Come back down as soon as you can. We almost have dinner ready." Her father replied and watched her drag Adstrum toward her room.

* * *

"See, was it really that hard?" Callie closed the door to her room.

"No...I guess." He smiled nervously.

"It's not like that time where Cici gave me only lingerie to model… Hehe, you were like a red beacon that day."

Adstrum smiled and blushed at the memory. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"You owe Cici for letting you in that day in the one way mirror."

"Yeah, I still do." He nodded. "Wonder how to pay her back for that."

"Get her and Jack to get married. She totally deserves him. Despite her protests."

"We can try." Adstrum smiled. "They seem good for each other. Cute and adorable."

"Maybe they'll even have kids!"

"That would be awesome! What do you think they would name them?" He smiled.

"Sprinkles!"

Adstrum stifled a laugh and smiled at Callie. "Cute. But I don't think that's a real name unless it's for a pet."

"...Oh… Alright, then how's about Brownie?"

He facepalmed and laughed."It would be Jack and Cici's kid. They can name it whatever they want. Sprinkles. Brownie. Hell, name it Cookie or Cake." He laughed harder.

"Cupcake!" She laughed with him before looking out the window and noticing Monty sitting up in a treehouse staring at the sky.

"Something wrong?" Adstrum asked.

"Nah, I just wondered where Monty wandered off to. There he is."

"Huh. Okay. He looks bothered."

"He's kinda a special case… See, we aren't really related… like, at all."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." Adstrum nodded. "Interesting."

"Mom said he kinda was hurt when I suddenly disappeared, since we were super close before. Marie brought him some treats and talked with him when I disappeared for two years."

"Oh. Jeez. Maybe you should go try talking to him." He shrugged.

"Geez… What can I say to him?"

"I don't know. Say that you are sorry and hope you can make it up to him somehow?" He shrugged again.

"He's kinda like you in a way. He likes to make weapons, too. He studies so hard to make them too."

"Oh. Really?" He looked out at him.

"He has a dagger made from ink that is also a pen."

"Hm, interesting. I'd like to talk to him about it." Adstrum smiled.

"Maybe when we eat dinner? Maybe he'll come down from there when we eat?"

"Maybe. But here." He pulled out his ink claws from his jacket. "Show these to him when he comes down and tell him I made them. Maybe that will help break the ice again and he'll ask you about me."

"But he may think I'm challenging him to a fight."

"The ink gloves won't be activated." Adstrum shook his head. "You just show him how they work."

"If he even talks to me…"

"I'm sure he will. And if I have to I'll talk to him if he talks to you." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, there he goes. Guess dinner is ready." Callie turned to Adstrum. "Ready?"

"Sweet. Let's go see what your parents made." He smiled and opened the door. "Ladies first."

She smiled and walked ahead to the table. Everyone was talking and eating except for Monty, who was scribbling in his torn up notebook.

"So, what is there to eat, um...Callie's parents." He looked at them.

"Just call me Harvey, boy." Callie's father replied. "Harvey Symphony. And the beautiful woman next to me is my wife...drumroll, please." He started patting the table.

"I'm Melody. " Callie's mother smiled "We have crab cakes, spaghetti and meatballs, and some pound cake for dessert dear. Eat up. You must be starving."

"SPAGHETTI!" Adstrum pumped his fists into the air. He noticed that there were two empty seats, one next to Monty. He pulled Callie close and whispered into her ear "Put on the ink claws. I have an idea."

"Um, kay" Callie put them on.

"Alright." Adstrum sat down at the table, leaving the empty seat next to Monty for Callie. He placed a lot of spaghetti on his plate and started digging in.

Callie sat down next to Monty. He glanced at her and went back to scribbling.

"Hehe, I'm glad he likes the food" Melody smiled.

"Spaghetti is good." Adstrum smiled with a meatball in his mouth.

"Heh, he loves eating. He has an interesting way of eating pizza too!" Callie giggled.

He turned a bit red and looked at Callie with a slight glare.

"First the toppings go, then the cheese, after that he licks the sauce and finally eats the bread."

"You like your pizza naked?" Harvey asked with a chuckle.

"Hehe nudey pizza" The twins snickered.

Adstrum facepalmed and turned more red.

"That's okay… everyone enjoys pizza in their own way…" Monty muttered, not looking up from his notebook.

"Thank you, Monty." Adstrum replied.

"So, Adstrum. What is it you do?" Harvey asked the cliche question.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Adstrum smiled. "I am the owner of the Turf Wars in Carti Ridge."

"He makes… their weapons and stuff too. He's quite a rare find." Monty sounded a bit cold.

"Oh, you know, huh? Do you know which weapons I make?" Adstrum looked at the young squid.

"No…" He replied quietly, looking up at him.

"Well, Callie is currently wearing one of the weapons. Would you like to see them?"

"N-no…"

"It's the gloves." He gestured to the leather gloves on Callie's hands. "What did you think I meant?"

"Excuse him. He got into a fight before. He can be quite timid if you say that" Melody petted him.

"Say what?"

"If you wanna see something. Monty kicked his butt though! It was AWESOME!" Bryan beamed.

"Um… but the police were called and mom got mad…" Terrence replied.

"Nicely done, Monty. Glad you won." Adstrum smiled. "And I was just asking if he wanted to see what happens when the weapons are turned on. Nothing bad. Just what they look like."

"... Kay." Monty looked up and clutched his pen, tensing up a bit.

Adstrum noticed and put his hand into his jacket. "Okay. Does anyone have an ink tank we can use real quick?"

Everyone looked at Cameron.

"...Okay." He got up and left the dining room. A few minutes later he came back with an ink tank.

Monty seemed uneasy.

Callie hooked up the ink tank to her back and turned on the gloves, the tubes connected to the back of them filling with her ink.

"And now, the claws form." Adstrum gestured as magenta ink started dripping from the gloves' fingertips, the ink hardening into claws very quickly.

"I-I see… C-cool.." Monty nervously smiled.

"Very interesting, Adstrum. Are they dangerous, though?" Harvey asked.

"They will not harm any squid with the same ink color. So teammates are perfectly fine." Adstrum smiled.

"See? That's how you make a weapon Monty… You can't just make one without a safety mechanism…"

"Oh, really?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd like to see the weapons he's made." He smiled at the young squid. "If that's okay with him."

He shakily shook his head.

"Okay. Fair enough." He smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Monty didn't seem to know how to respond and stuck his face back into his notebook.

"It's okay champ." Callie reach to pet him, but he gently swatted her hand away, "Oh…"

Adstrum flinched and glared for a split second before smiling again. "You know, the safety mechanism isn't that hard of a thing to include. You just gotta make sure enough ink flows from the weapon that it splats the enemy you are fighting. They will respawn at a pad safe and sound." He looked at the quiet squid. "You feeling okay?"

"I'ma go…" Monty quickly took his plate to the sink and ran away.

"Oh…. Geez, what happened to him?" Callie asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Melody replied.

"Anyone know of ways to lighten the mood?" Adstrum asked.

"Food fight?" Terrence asked.

"No." Harvey gave him a serious look.

"Aww…"

"Look at these baby pictures, Adstrum!" Melody brought out a book.

"NOOOOOO!" All the kids, including Callie, screamed.

"Heh, why not?" Adstrum smiled and looked into the book. "Aw, cute. Who's this little one?"

"Callie, look at her trying to eat the pillow."

"STTAAAAAPPPP…." Callie turned red.

"I've actually caught her doing that once in her sleep." Adstrum smirked at her. "You are so cute!"

"You do things in your sleep too!" Callie showed a picture of Adstrum faceplanted with his butt in the air in his sleep.

"AH!" He tried to grab her phone but she pulled her arm away as she scrolled for more pics.

"Nope" Callie moved away, "He's doing the snail."

"Doesn't that hurt you neck?"Melody asked.

"I don't even remember sleeping like that."

"He talks in his sleep too" Callie showed them a video of Adstrum declaring himself the president of cream puff candy town.

"I have rules that will make this town...great again…" The sleeping Adstrum in the video said.

"That is?" Callie giggled.

"Taco Tuesdays!" He pointed his finger into the air. "Now give me corn."

"And if we say no?"

"Dungeon! Or maybe just bake the town cookies." He rolled over in his sleep.

"That will make Cici happy huh?"

"Cici is a good little squid. She deserves a statue. Let's make a statue of Cici, please. Heck, make a statue of Callie!...I'm glad you all agree!" He rolled over again.

Everyone snickered. Adstrum just turned red and pulled his hood over his face.

In the video the sleeping Adstrum rolled over once more before falling out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. His head shot up and he looked around. "Where am I?"

"On the bus. It's night time, remember?"

He just swayed back and forth before the side of his face rested against the wall, his eyes shutting again.

The video ended.

"I had to help him back into bed" Callie rested her head on him.

He turned even more red.

She gave him a peck on his chin.

"You know, maybe we should show you some videos of Callie that we have." Harvey smiled widely. "Would you like to see, Adstrum?"

"NOOOOOO!" Callie hugged Adstrum's face.

"YES!" Adstrum replied loud enough to be heard.

"Alright! Melody, could you please go get Callie's baby videos, please?" Harvey asked.

"If you can get the popcorn" Melody giggled and walked to get the tapes.

"Can do!" He ran to the kitchen. "Meet us in the living room, you two." He pointed to Callie and Adstrum.

Callie turned into a squid and tried to swim away.

"Oh, no you don't." Adstrum grabbed her and carried her. "You embarrassed me, now it's your turn to be embarrassed."

"NO!" She squealed and tried to escape his grasp.

Adstrum cuddled her as they sat on the couch waiting for Harvey and Melody.

 **Author's Note: I hate when laziness kicks in. Sorry for the late update, guys. But here it is now.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Lil Judd, Guest, Agent Cherry, Ashanti, and Nintendo 46 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them guys!**

 **The temptation to kick chickens is high when they glare at you. And yes, Cici is getting better, Lil Judd. I'm happy about that too.**

 **It's okay, Guest. It's just Marie was depressed (and still sort of is, I think) in my last fic and she suffered enough. That, and my co-author would get pissed if I had something bad happen to Marie again.**

 **Chives won't do a bad thing, Cherry. He's a good octo.**

 **The chicken just liked Adstrum's head, Ashanti.**

 **The chicken was brave, Nintendo 46.**

 **Thank you all for reading! See you all next weekend with another chapter!**


	39. Chapter 38: Embarrassing Memories

Chapter 38: Embarrassing Memories

As Harvey got the popcorn ready and Melody rummaged around looking for the videos, Adstrum held onto Callie, keeping her from escaping.

"We are watching those videos, Callie. And you are gonna like it." He kissed her cheek.

"Noooo!" Callie squirmed.

Harvey came back with a bowl of popcorn and set it down on the coffee table. He smiled at his daughter and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. "Hm? Who is it now?" He walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, a smile quickly spreading on his face. "Well, guess what the Judd dragged in!" He swung the door open quickly. "Sonata! Riley! So good to see you two here!"

"Oh, sorry to bother you, Harvey. Seems we made WAY too much food" Sonata bowed. She had her green tentacles tied in a bun and was wearing a light green kimono. She looked very profreshional.

"Who's fault was that? Well, it wasn't a bad thing. We thought we'd share to celebrate." Riley smiled sheepishly. His tentacles were clean cut and he wore a dark green silk kimono.

"It's always nice of you guys to come over, even without the promise of extra food." Harvey chuckled. "And is that my favorite niece!?" He smiled at Marie.

"Marie!" Monty ran up to her.

"Oh, hey kiddo" Marie smiled and knelt down to be at his level.

"You all are just in time!" Harvey invited them inside just as Melody came back with a few video tapes.

"Oh no…" Marie's smile disappeared.

"Ah, the videos?" Riley asked, "You never change…"

"Oh boy! Both Squid Sisters are going to be embarrassed!" Adstrum yelled with a smile as he held onto the squirming squid in his arms.

"The goal was to embarrass Callie considering she embarrassed her new boyfriend." Harvey said. "But would you guys like to stay and watch them with us?"

"Oh? Callie got a boyfriend? That's wonderful!" Sonata smiled.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is Adstrum." He gestured to the ink black squid on the couch holding Callie. "Adstrum, this is my sister-in-law, Sonata, and my brother, Riley."

"Nice to meet you two." Adstrum smiled at them. "I'd shake your hand, but I have to keep this one from getting away." He nuzzled the magenta squid in his arms.

"Let me go!" Callie struggled.

"We are watching the videos and YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" He hugged her tighter.

"I doubt it…" Marie smiled sheepishly.

"What are we waiting for!?" Harvey sat down in a chair. "Put the tape in please, Melody."

"So you wanted to talk right, Monty? Let's go to the tree house" Marie ushered Monty away.

"Um, kay" Monty followed her out of the room.

Adstrum smiled as Melody put the tape in the player, who sat down next to him and stroked Callie's head. Sonata and Riley sat down in a chair together as the TV's screen changed.

"Aww, Marie ran away" Sonata giggled.

"Probably wants to avoid embarrassment. Coward." Adstrum chuckled. "Smart coward, but a coward nonetheless."

Marie's parents looked at each other and kept quiet.

* * *

The screen changed to show Melody holding a magenta egg close, with her sister not far holding a green egg. They were both sitting in different beds, with Riley close to Sonata. Both Captain Cuttlefish and Nana were there as well, both looking slightly younger and with smiles on their faces.

"And here we have two proud mothers holding their children. Say hi, Melody." Harvey's voice said from behind the camera.

"Capture everything. I wanna see this later maybe with my great great grand squids" Nana smiled and beamed proudly.

"You don't have to worry about that. He even recorded the eggs coming out…" Riley chuckled.

"Yeah, looking back that might have been a mistake. Melody was cursing up a storm." Harvey replied.

"Well it hurt… Let's see you lay an egg, Harvey!" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's possible for me."

"Well, I'm proud of my daughters." Captain Cuttlefish smiled, hugging Melody and then Sonata gently. "I'm incredibly happy for you two."

"This is the happiest day of my life" Sonata was beaming.

"So, have you kiddos thought of names for them?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Um…" The camera looked at Melody.

"Callie and Marie." Melody hugged her egg tighter, "Me and Sonata decided on this when we found out we were pregnant."

"Huh. Callie and Marie. I like them." The camera turned to face Sonata and Riley. "It sounds like...Wait." He held back a small laugh. "That's clever."

Both mother's faces became serious and looking like they were going to kill him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Cuttlefish looked down and shook his head.

"Now, now. You two should rest, sweethearts" Nana tucked her daughters in alongside their eggs.

The camera was placed down on a nearby table and showed a shot of all of them, with Harvey walking up to Melody and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Have a good rest, sweetie."

Melody and Sonata fell fast asleep. The video cut soon after that.

* * *

"Heh, even your dad saw the pun in your and Marie's names." Adstrum chuckled and looked at Melody. "Was that intentional?"

"It was supposed to be a reminder of where they came from… Calamari Country…"

"Exactly. It's a slight pun and a reminder of their home. I think it was a good idea." He smiled, hugging the magenta squid in his arms.

* * *

The next video started up and started with Harvey standing in front of the camera. "Is it recording, Riley?"

"Yeah, but why are you recording this?"

"To show the world our daughters." He stepped out of the way to show a small magenta squid with a pacifier in its mouth laying down next to a small green squid. Both of them were on a round, yellow pillow with their eyes closed. "Meet Callie and Marie."

"Our wives will kill us if we wake them… They were crying almost all night..."

"We won't wake them. We're being quiet." Harvey sat down near them. "Aren't they cute? Very healthy hatchlings. They hatched just a week ago." He said toward the camera.

"We also have that recorded. Captain took it… and is probably never gonna return it" Riley sighed and yawned.

"We'll get it back from him one day. Might be a while, but we'll get it back." Harvey nodded at the camera, but his eyes widened when a small yawn was heard.

Even the camera tensed up as the magenta squid moved her tentacles and relaxed again.

"Oh gosh, that was close." Harvey let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"My hearts… Come on, let's stop before they wake up for reals."

"Okay." Harvey nodded before the camera cut off again.

* * *

"OH! You were so cute, Callie!" Adstrum hugged the now red faced idol.

"..." She hid her face in his shirt.

"Heh, we've still got a lot more videos left, sweetheart." Harvey said with a smile. "Buckle up." He looked at Melody. "What's up next?"

"Callie's first word" Melody smiled.

Adstrum smiled widely. "Oh, this will be fun." He looked at the screen as the next video started.

* * *

It began with the camera pointed at a toddler Callie, her arms and legs little tentacle-shaped stumps on her squid shaped body.

"C'mon, Callie. Look at the camera. Give your daddy a smile."

Marie was napping nearby on a blanket.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Look at daddy and mommy." Harvey's voice said again.

"Oh, dear. Marie wore herself out today, huh?" Melody petted the toddler.

"Yep, she did." The camera panned to look at the green toddler, who opened her eyes very slightly. "Hi, Marie. How's my favorite niece doing?" Harvey asked. Marie just closed her eyes again. "Tired. Understood."

"Poor Marie…"

"M...M…" Callie started babbling "Ma…"

"Oh! I think she said 'ma'!" Melody got excited.

"My daughter is talking!" The camera shook slightly before focusing back on Callie, who started crawling over to Marie.

"Ma...Mmaa…" The magenta toddler placed a stubby arm against the green one's cheek.

Marie woke again and looked at her.

"Mawee." Callie gurgled, a smile on her face.

Silence fell for a moment as no one spoke a word. The camera panned to look at Sonata and Riley, who were sitting on the edge of the blanket and had their jaws to the floor.

"Her first word was 'Marie.' How cute!"

The camera panned back to the small squids, Callie's stubby hand still resting on Marie's cheek. She looked at the camera with a smile on her face as she bobbed up and down.

"She seems very happy." Harvey's voice spoke up. "World knows I am. She's talking now!"

"Hehe, it's nap time for you, huh kiddo?" Riley gently picked up Marie, "You are all tuckered out from playing with Callie, huh?"

"Come on, Callie." Harvey handed the camera to Melody and picked his daughter up. "Let's get you a nap as well." He gently kissed her.

"Mawee! Maaawwwee!" She squirmed and fussed.

"Uh, sweetie?" Harvey looked at the camera with a slightly scared look on his face. "A little help?"

Melody took Callie and gave him back his camera. She and Sonata sung their children to sleep with what sounded like a lullaby version of Calamari Inkantation.

"You two have golden voices." Harvey said to the two mothers.

"Aw. You are sweet" Sonata smiled as the video cut.

* * *

"My hearts...they've melted." Adstrum said. "That was the most precious thing I've ever seen."

Callie seemed to fallen asleep from getting too warm.

Adstrum shook her awake. "Callie, you were so precious!"

Callie bonked him lightly with her tentacle.

"I love you too." He kissed her.

* * *

The next video started and showed Callie playing in a large but shallow bucket of water in the tub.

"NOOOOOO!" Present day Callie screamed.

"Callie seems to be having fun." Harvey said as he looked at the camera, which was being held by Melody.

Callie splashed around and stopped for bit before bubbles came from the bottom of the bucket.

"Oh, you farted Callie" Melody teased her.

Callie giggled from her mother's happy tone.

"PFFT!" Adstrum struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Splat me…" Callie headbutted into his chest.

"Callie…" The Harvey in the video spoke up. "Guess who we're going to go see today."

She was nibbling her own foot.

"Silly little squid." He reached over and petted her head. "We're going to go see your cousin today."

"MAWEEE!" Callie beamed, excitedly splashing around everywhere.

"Woah!" Harvey got soaked from Callie's splashing, looking at the camera with a nervous smile. "Well, she's excited."

"I don't remember this being waterproof…" Melody looked into the camera.

"Oh, crap." Harvey's voice was heard before the video was cut off.

* * *

"We got a better one after."

"Which was good, because we wouldn't have been able to record the rest of these." Harvey smiled. "I think some of them may be of Marie, though. You guys borrowed this camera, right?" He looked at Sonata and Riley.

"Only her proud moments since it wasn't our camera." Sonata replied, "Like when they won first place in that singing competition."

"Oh, yeah! I wish I had recorded that myself as well, but we only have the one camera." Harvey shrugged. "And you guys were using it."

"Harvey lost the card game so we got the camera for that day."

"Dangit…" He muttered.

"Well, this I'm looking forward to seeing as well." Adstrum replied. "Should be less embarrassing for you, right?" He nudged Callie.

 **Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, everyone. And yeah, it might be a filler chapter. Or it might have something related to something in it. What is is? I won't tell.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Ashanti, and Devil Dude 42 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them, guys. Thank you.**

 **Glad you found it funny, Ashanti. And what if we all talk in our sleep, but we just don't know it?**

 **Yeah, that moment was actually one of Adstrum's favorites, Devil Dude. He's wanted to hit her for years and got it out of his system. He won't do it again unless he has a VERY good reason.**

 **I'd also like to thank a person on Twitter named gomipomi for making art that inspired two of the videos in this chapter. They are a fantastic artist and I recommend checking their stuff out.**

 **See you all again next week with the next chapter! Have a great week everyone!**


	40. Chapter 39: Past Memories

Chapter 39: Past Memories

"You seem excited… that you forgot your book in your room?" Marie walked with Monty back in.

"Sorry… I'll be back in, like, two seconds…" Monty ran to his room.

* * *

"You feeling nervous, sweetie?" Harvey's voice said from the television as it showed a young Callie in a magenta kimono with white dots on it. "It's your and Marie's first time on a public stage."

"NO WAY! WE GOT THIS IN THE BAG!" Young Callie seemed fired up.

* * *

Marie's ears perked up and she glanced over.

* * *

"How about you, Marie?" The camera turned to face a younger Marie, who wore a black kimono with white spots. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I hope Callie is right…"

* * *

"Look at how cute you two look." Adstrum said as he nudged Callie. "The mini squid sisters."

Marie became flustered looking at herself.

"Marie, I got it" Monty walked back to her.

"Hm?" Adstrum turned around and smiled. "Callie, look. It's Mawee." He smiled and got shoved. "That was adorable and you know it."

Marie got more flustered and looked away.

"Hey, is that your and Callie's first concert?" Monty looked up at her.

"Actually, it's what helped kick start their career." Harvey spoke up. "This was a Youth Folk-Singing Contest and they won."

"Oh, that's right. Monty hasn't seen any of these videos. Why not come and watch, hon?" Melody suggested.

"You have to see the video of Callie's first word." Adstrum looked at Monty with a smile.

"..." Monty seemed reluctant.

"Why don't we watch it together?" Marie took his hand and lead him to the living room.

"You guys need a seat?" Adstrum asked.

Marie sat on the couch beside Callie.

"No, the floor is fine…" Monty sat beside Marie's feet.

Marie seemed confused and looked at Melody, who scratched her head.

Adstrum raised an eyebrow at Monty before rolling his eyes. "Okay." He looked back at the screen to see Callie and Marie walk into a backstage area.

* * *

Many young squids and other people appeared on the stage and sang as best as they could. They ranged from terrible to decent to pretty good singers, but the audience applauded each of them.

"When do our daughters go on?" The camera turned toward Melody, Sonata, and Riley.

"It shouldn't be long now. I think we're just about there" Sonata replied.

The curtains closed as a jellyfish kid ended their song. "Did...uh...you guys understand what he was singing?"

"Hey now, don't be rude…" Riley shushed Harvey.

"I'm not trying to be." Harvey replied. "He sounded good, but his inkish was so broken up. He sounded great. I just wish I understood what he was singing."

"Specie-ist…"

"Shut up, Riley. I know you were thinking the same thing."

They were both shushed by their wives as the curtains started opening up, Callie and Marie standing on the stage. Callie had a big smile on her face and Marie took a breath to calm her nerves.

"They'll do great." Harvey said quietly to his wife.

Their voices started in unison and enchanted the audience. The stage became perfectly quiet and only Callie and Marie's voices could be heard singing the original Calamari Inkantation.

* * *

Monty seemed captivated by their voices. He didn't notice Marie picking him up and setting him down between her and Callie.

Adstrum rested his head on Callie's shoulder and smiled.

Callie rested her head on his.

* * *

As the young Callie and Marie ended their singing the audience applauded the loudest they had that day, some even asking for an encore.

"I see they inherited your singing voices." The camera looked at Melody and Sonata.

"THAT'S MY GRAND SQUIDS!" Captain Cuttlefish was jumping around with Nana pulling him back.

"...Daaaadd…." Sonata and Melody sighed and hid their faces.

"At least he said it. I was about to yell how proud I was but he beat me to it." Harvey's voice said, getting a slight glare from them.

* * *

"Would have given me the opportunity to kick him." Melody smirked.

"Now I'm glad I didn't say it." Harvey smiled and looked away from the screen to look at her.

Monty snapped out of it and looked around. Marie petted him and he rested against her. Callie looked at Monty wanting to pet him too. Monty looked at Callie, who smiled back at him.

* * *

The video cut a bit to Callie and Marie getting a trophy and certificate. Callie held the trophy with a wide smile on her face and joy in her eyes. Marie had her eyes closed but had the biggest smile on her face while she held the certificate.

* * *

Monty tensed up when Callie moved her hand towards him. Marie seemed even more confused when Monty stared at Callie's hand.

Adstrum looked over and raised an eyebrow. 'What does he think's going to happen? That she's going to hit him? Take a chill pill, kid.' He thought.

Callie rested her hand on his head. Monty seemed uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Callie petted him. He seemed a bit irritated after a while.

Adstrum shook his head at Monty. 'Let it go, kid.' He thought, still keeping an eye on him.

* * *

"Congratulations, you two!" The video showed Callie and Marie standing in front of the now empty stage, their parents standing next to them.

"Oh my. This place hasn't changed one bit." Nana chuckled, "I used to sing here when nobody was around."

"Her siren's song, sung by an angel, struck me in the heart." Captain Cuttlefish held Nana close.

"Forgot to check that one time…"

"That's funny. I met Melody here when she sang on this stage. We became very good friends and then a few years later we started dating." Harvey looked at her with a smile.

"I met Sonata when she was cheering up the soldiers coming back from the Great War. I was standing there with my jaw to the floor."

"I swear I thought he was trying to eat me…" Sonata chuckled.

"That was hilarious." Harvey laughed as well.

"I kept trying to see her. Hoping to be friends."

"And you became more than that. Same with me and Melody." He pulled the magenta inkling closer to himself.

"Who would have guessed we were dating twins?" Melody giggled.

"Fate is a fickle thing." Harvey replied before looking down at the young contest winners. "Speaking of fate, our daughters won. Isn't that something?" He knelt down and hugged Callie, who was excitedly trying to show the trophy to her parents and aunt and uncle.

"It's a big day for them. Who wants cake? Say YAY!"

"YAAAAYYY!" Young Callie and Marie screamed.

"Well, then let's go and have some!" Harvey wrapped one arm around his daughter's waist before reaching over and pulling his niece closer, wrapping his other arm around her. He stood up with them in his arms. "What kind of cake do you guys want? And what kind of ice cream, as well?"

* * *

The video ended there and Adstrum smiled at Callie and Marie. "Nice first performance, you two."

"Thanks" Marie smiled.

"Thank you!" Callie beamed.

"You two looked real happy on that stage." He looked back at the screen.

"That was one of the times I've seen them both with the biggest smiles ever." Harvey chuckled.

"Yeah. It was a nice thing to see" Sonata smiled.

* * *

The next video started up and it showed Callie's hands tied up in her tentacles, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Aw, don't feel bad, sweetie." Harvey patted her back. "I remember your mother had the same problem with her tentacles when she was younger."

"I didn't know you when I was younger…" Melody raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Sonata showed me a picture. How did you get your feet tied up as well?" He laughed.

"Oh… I told her that I just woke up like that…"

"It's a cute picture, though." He smiled at his wife before crouching down next to Callie. "You okay? Need some help?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. I'll try." He reached down and tried to carefully untie Callie from her tentacles. As he did so Marie walked in from a doorway.

"Callie, ready to go to the market?" Marie asked.

"Hello, favorite niece." Harvey replied while still undoing Callie's tentacles. "She'll be ready in a moment. I hope." He tugged a bit.

"Oh, did you need help?"

"Yes please." He smiled while Callie nodded. "She tied herself up real good." He looked over at Melody. "Long tentacle problems, am I right?"

Marie put down the basket and sat down behind Callie. She untangled Callie's tentacles and smoothed them out. She tied them up into a bow, "There. Now they won't drag anymore."

Harvey smiled. "Oh, it looks good. Hold on! Let me go get the camera." He stood up and ran off.

"But honey, we are recording it…" Melody sighed, "You are free to go girls."

"But I want it on the other camera!" His voice was heard from the distance.

"This feels great!" Callie said as she twirled around.

"It suits you, I think" Marie smiled her tentacles were untied and relaxed.

"Thank you, Marie!" She pulled her cousin into a tight hug.

Marie hugged her back.

"Found it!" Harvey came back and snapped a photo of them.

"Heh, there. Now you can go" Melody smiled and waved as Callie and Marie happily skipped off to the market.

"Have fun!" Harvey yelled.

* * *

The video ended and Adstrum looked at the Squid Sisters. "Well, I guess you taught Callie how to tie up her tentacles herself at some point, right?"

"I had to. I can't be there forever" Marie giggled.

"Got tired of her waking you up in the morning asking you to tie her tentacles?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Callie gets up waaaay too early for me."

"It was always best when you did it, though." Callie smiled.

"You did my tentacles after. It was nice."

"It really was."

"I think we have one more video of you two." Harvey pointed out as the screen changed again.

* * *

The TV showed Callie and Marie wearing the starter gear and standing next to suitcases.

Melody was an emotional wreck as she cried on her boys. Harvey was standing next to her, trying his best to comfort her.

"Don't be sad, Mom. I'll come visit." Callie smiled, trying to hold back some tears.

All the boys were also crying. Especially a midnight blue squid who clung onto her.

"Oh, Monty. I promise to visit as often as I can." She knelt down and hugged him.

"Nooo….I don't want you to go... Waaaahhhh..." He hugged her leg.

"I know. But this is an opportunity Marie and I can't pass up. I promise I will use every vacation I get to come visit." She smiled at him.

"...You promise? I won't forgive you if you lie…"

"I promise."

* * *

Callie sighed as she watched the screen, slapping herself in the forehead. "I used every vacation to come and visit...I should have called and said something after that Splatfest…"

"Don't...don't say that word." Adstrum covered her mouth.

Monty seemed to have fallen asleep on Marie and changed back to his normal color.

* * *

In the video Riley and Sonata were trying to hold back their tears as well as they hugged Marie.

Marie cried and hugged them. She thanked them for everything.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Callie hugged her parents. "Thank you for supporting me and Marie. I'll call as often as I can."

"We love you! Please know that we will always be proud of you two" Melody sobbed.

Callie wiped the tears from her face as she looked at Marie and nodded, grabbing her suitcase and walking toward a cab waiting for them.

* * *

The video ended and all the parents had a huge smile on their face.

"You've made us proud, girls." Harvey said.

"That won't ever change." Riley smiled.

When the lights came back on Monty woke up again. He looked around and changed back to magenta.

"Well, all that was interesting." Adstrum smiled widely. "You two were inseparable in the past."

"Y-yeah… That sure has…well, changed" Marie replied.

"I blame the Splatfest." Adstrum replied with a serious tone. He smiled again shortly after. "I think you two should spend more time together. Like old times. Well, do it more."

"Maybe we can… It does sound nice."

"What is it?" Callie seemed excited.

"I mean I am pretty sure Cici won't push us around much as Idols so maybe we can hang out more." Marie replied.

"Yes! Let's do something today!" Callie smiled widely.

"Okay! What should we do?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do?" Callie shrugged. "Does Monty want to do anything?" She looked at her brother.

Monty averted his gaze and shoved his face into his notebook.

Callie shrugged and looked back at her cousin. "Any ideas?"

"Why not go to the market for old times sake?" Marie suggested.

"Great idea!" Callie jumped up to her feet. "Let's go!" She grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Marie smiled as she got dragged away by her excited and hyper cousin. Monty sneaked away back to his tree house in the backyard.

Adstrum watched him sneak away and got up to follow him. "Thanks for the videos, you guys." He waved to the parents.

"You're welcome, Adstrum." Harvey smiled.

"Oh, let's go get the food Riley!" Sonata stood up.

"That's what we forgot… Alright, be back in a jiffy" Riley smiled and walked away with Sonata.

Adstrum went out back and looked up at the treehouse. "All right, Monty. Got an interest in weapons, huh?" He shrugged. "Why don't we talk?"

 **Author's Note: HURRAH! New chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Guest, and Ashanti for leaving reviews. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Um...I'm not sure, Guest. She might be a little bit, but she's getting better. But no chapter about depression for Marie.**

 **I KNOW! RIGHT, Ashanti!? Baby Callie and Marie are so cute!**

 **Okay, see you all next week with another chapter! Have a great week, everyone!**


	41. Chapter 40: Emotional and Timid

Chapter 40: Emotional and Timid

The young inkling sat in his hideout just staring at the the sky. He did not know how to feel.

"Monty?" Adstrum's voice called from the bottom of the tree.

The midnight blue inkling jolted and quickly changed back to magenta. He looked down at Adstrum.

"Hey, Monty. How ya doing?" He gave him a friendly smile.

"G-good…"

"May I come in and talk?"

"Um… Uh… Sure?" He squeaked.

"Dude, take a breath and calm down. Something wrong?" He climbed up into the treehouse.

"N-no. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, again, I was told you are interested in weapons, right?"

"Yes sir. But I'm not allowed to make them anymore sir."

"Oh, something happen?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "And no need for 'sir.' Just call me Adstrum."

"Yes, the bigger kids told the police that I made a weapon without a license and, well, if they find my notebook or my pen I'll go to juvy."

"Oh, I see. Well, what weapon did you make? I'm kind of curious." Adstrum saw something that made him smile. Monty kept a well taken care of Callie plush beside himself, in which he tried to hide it behind himself. "I saw that."

"...No, you didn't…" His face turn pink.

Adstrum nodded. "Yes, I did. But we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No sir…" Monty rubbed his tentacles.

"Okay. Well, I would like to talk about stuff. Weapons, for one thing. You seem to know who I am."

"Well… googling Acrilic also showed your name. In crazy ink weaponry."

"Really?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting."

"I had a hacker help me look at blueprints. They were really cool!"

"You want a closer look at them? I still have them." He reached into his jacket.

"I shouldn't. I don't wanna go to juvy…"

"Who's going to report you? I won't. And I don't see anyone else here. Besides, let me tell you something about myself. I technically don't have a weapon license either."

"Well the word "crazy" was used in the keywords."

"Were they for the weapons or the person? Because the only time I truly go crazy is when my anger peaks. And that only happens if anything related to Splatfests comes up. Or if someone I care about is in trouble. You got nothing to worry about, Monty." He gave the young inkling a reassuring smile.

"Oh, you are talking about… Callie right?" He seemed a bit sad.

"Yep. Mostly her, but I also mean anyone else I care about. Something wrong, buddy?"

"Why did she leave?"

"Well...that's slightly Marie's fault, slightly Callie's, and the fault of a Splatfest."

"Everyone kept telling me she died. Everyone acted like she died, too."

"Oh. Jeez. Well, that wasn't what happened, buddy. Callie got fed up with Marie's attitude after the final Splatfest and quit. But admittedly, Callie should have tried talking to her cousin instead of running away. She admits she didn't really take the time to think." Adstrum sighed.

"That's nice. At least she has a happy ending."

"Callie and Marie made up, though."

"At least she's happy" He took the pen from his head and started sketching in his torn up notebook.

"Callie's happy her and Marie are hanging out again, and I'm happy to see that too. But I think Callie's guilty about something else now." He noticed Monty sketching. "Inspiration strike?"

"It's beyond me. I'm just an outsider" His hand quivered a bit.

"She feels guilty about her actions toward her family, Monty. She told me you and her used to be very close."

"She's not wrong… we 'used' to be close. Before everyone tells you your best friend died, only to find she just left without warning."

"Well, she obviously wants to make up for it. She feels bad and wants to spend time with you before she has to leave for Inkopolis. Is there anything she can do?"

"Just forget it" He stopped and put the pen back on his head.

"She just wants to try and be friends with her brother again, Monty. You can't at least give her a chance to start over or something?"

"We aren't even related…"

"And how does that make a difference?" Adstrum gave a serious look. "I don't see a difference between siblings and adopted siblings."

"People stare when we aren't the same…" He changed back into his dark blue color, "I can't hold my color very long. It's mentally exhausting."

"You do realize Callie has black tentacles, right?"

"I'm blue… not black… nor violet…" He sighed.

"So? What difference does it make? You and her are family. She cares a lot about you and feels guilty for not staying in contact. She wants to apologize and make up for it."

"I'll believe it when I see it…" Monty took his stuff and jumped down from his treehouse.

"Maybe you'd see it if you gave her a chance!" Adstrum rolled his eyes and jumped down as well.

Monty walked into their woodsy backyard.

Adstrum walked back inside the house, passing my Melody and Harvey.

"Adstrum? You look rather upset dear" Melody seemed concerned.

"Has Monty always been this stubborn?"

"He's actually quite timid. He does act this way when he lies though. He acts tough and then cries in the pond in the back."

"I really can't stand people like that. But I do want to help him." Adstrum sighed. "Callie wants to talk to him, but if he acts that way then how?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did he say? Maybe I can translate what he is saying."

"Uh...I know it ended with me telling him that Callie wants to make it up to him and he just said 'I'll believe it when I see it.' Well, how can he see it if he refuses to let it happen?"

"Oh, he is waiting for her at their usual spot then."

"Usual spot? Well, Callie would hopefully know where that is. Aaand, she's hanging out with Marie at the moment. Dammit…"

"It's still at the pond. It's a nice flowery spot. Pretty romantic, too. Monty keeps it clean and blooming. You can maybe find it since Monty cuts the bamboo so it doesn't get too long. You will see slash marks where he misses" Melody giggled.

"Well, that's nice to hear." Adstrum smiled. "And while I would like to go see the pond, I don't want to go bother him right now. Mainly because I don't want to deal with him right now." He sighed again and took a breath.

"Very well. I'll get him before he catches a cold waiting too long outside" Melody got up and started walking outside.

"Hold on...Maybe I can go let Callie know to go talk to him...Or… will he be back at the pond later this week?" He asked.

"Since you told him that, he'll probably be there every day from dawn to dusk if I don't stop him."

"Good to know. I'll let Callie know and maybe she can go talk to him tomorrow."

"Alright, see you later" Melody waved at him.

"Okay. I'll go wait for Callie in her room." Adstrum shrugged and walked upstairs.

* * *

After while Melody came back carrying a sobbing squid.

"Oh Monty. It was just a doll. There are a lot of them." Melody tried comforting him

Monty's sobs could not be understood.

"Why did you go there then? You would have gotten into trouble if you attacked them. To bed with you. We will talk in the morning."

The front door opened and Callie and Marie came inside at that moment and noticed Monty. Callie gasped and ran up to her mother. "What happened? Is he hurt? Monty?" She looked at him with concerned eyes as Melody put him down.

Monty seemed to be an almost black color from how sad he became as he walked into his room.

"No, sweetpea. The bigger kids picked on him and apparently ripped his doll up. I'm just glad he didn't attack them."

"What!? The one I signed?" She sighed and grabbed a pillow from the couch before screaming into it. "What the hell!? What is their problem!?"

"They think boy shouldn't be so girly… I think that's what he said…"

"Why don't they just mind their own business and leave Monty alone!" Callie yelled again, her face slightly red from anger.

"I'm not really sure what he said... He was a mess when I got there" Melody looked at Monty's door.

"Where's the plush?"

"Um, I didn't see it so I'm not sure. Maybe somewhere near the pond?"

Callie sighed and quickly ran toward the back door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Marie ran after her.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry that it's late, but homework has put a pin in my plans...**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Devil Dude 42, and Guest for leaving reviews. Thank you guys so much.**

 **Yeah, that was cute. You can thank Apikachua for adding that, Devil Dude.**

 **Yes, Adstrum did enjoy slapping Marie, guest. Probably won't happen again, though.**

 **Well, guys, next chapter might take longer. Finals are here and I will be very busy with a final project until Wednesday. Hopefully I will have the next chapter next weekend, but don't count on it. I will see you all next time. Have a wonderful week!**


	42. Chapter 41: Repairing the Past

Chapter 41: Repairing the past

When Callie arrived at the pond she could see Monty's and the other kids' footprints. The doll was ripped up and floating in the water with fish pecking at it.

"Oh, come on…" Callie bent down and picked up the plush, letting out an upset sigh. "It's fixable, right? Please?"

"Geez, kids are ruthless these days, huh?" Marie said as she caught up and examined it.

"You think it's able to be fixed, Marie?"

"Cici could bring this 'Callie' back to life… but if us then... yikes..."

"But...she's still in Eleede Valley, isn't she?" She sat down on the ground and sighed, a few tears falling from her face.

"Yeah. Maybe...she can teach us...?" Marie shrugged, "I mean, unless there is someone else who can sew this up."

"Maybe we can try…"

"Let's give her a call when we get back inside."

"Okay...Okay…" Callie stood back up and started walking back toward the house.

* * *

Marie called Cici on the video chat. Jack answered it since Cici was napping on top of him.

"Oh, hey Marie. What's up?" He smiled.

"Oh, um… Are you guys… Is this a bad time?" Marie seemed embarrassed.

"Hm? What do you mean? Cici's just tired." He patted the smaller squid's back.

Cici woke up and looked at him sleepily.

"Hi, Cici." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, thank goodness you are both wearing clothes…"

"Um...why wouldn't we be?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"...No" Cici hid her face into his shirt and cuddled him more.

"Heh. You called to say 'hi' or you need something?"

"No. Um, we were wondering if Cici could tell us how to fix this" Marie moved her camera to show Callie, who held up the ripped up and soggy plush.

"It's my brother's. I want to have it fixed...I...I don't know what to do…" Callie choked out in between sobs.

Cici lifted her head up, took a breath in, and looked at the doll.

"Wow, it's, um… got its arm and head ripped off… nevermind, it was ripped in half?" Cici seemed unsure.

"Stupid...bullies…" Callie sniffled.

"I can buy you a new one? With Jack's wallet."

"Hey, no. No. Not an option." Jack chuckled.

"No...I want this one fixed…"

"Hmm… okay. I think I can tell you how to fix it… It will take a few hours, though" Cici crawled away and came back with Jack's shirt.

"Oh, thank you, Cici! Thank you!" Callie smiled widely.

She ripped his shirt and sat back down beside a shocked Jack.

"Um...why did you do that?"

"You need rips before you can mend…"

"Oh...Well, why my shirt?"

"Because…"

"That's not a reason." Jack folded his arms before Cici pushed his face away.

Cici turned pink as she held his ripped shirt, "...I wanted to make you a better shirt…"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "That's okay. Just...ask me next time before you just rip it. And make it if you want." He gave her a hug.

Cici hugged him back.

"So...how do we fix this?" Callie asked from the screen.

"Um… so first in places where its torn you put the needle in like this… and pull it snug like that" Cici moved closer so they could see what she was doing.

"Um…" Callie looked at Marie. "Maybe my mom has a needle and string?" She looked back at Cici. "And what about the sogginess? It's wet."

"Oh… um, you can blow dry it or... um... the dryer, if you have one."

"Okay...Okay. I'll go get a blow dryer. Um...Marie, can you stay here and talk to Cici?" Callie asked.

"Okay" Marie looked at the screen, "While we get the plushie dry... um... wanna chat?"

"Thank you." She placed the plushie pieces down and ran offscreen. "Oh, Addie. Perfect timing. Go find my mom and ask her for some needles and thread."

"Um...why?" Adstrum's voice asked from off screen.

"Just do it! Please!" The panic could be heard in Callie's voice.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it." Their footsteps could be heard.

Cici put down Jack's ripped up shirt and took a cloth from the basket. Cici used her fans to slice them. She started trying to sew.

"So any idea when you guys will be released?" Marie asked to pass the time.

"Um...a couple more days. I think." Jack replied. "They want to monitor me for at least one more day, then release me after. But I will stay with Cici until she's released."

"They say I can be released when I can actually walk outside without passing out" Cici looked at the roughly made shirt.

"She's getting closer." He kissed her forehead. "Which I'm happy to see."

"It's really hard to finish meals. I ate a quarter of a sandwich, though."

"Where's Ari when you need her?" Jack sighed.

"The doctor's food isn't very tasty…"

"No, but it's better than nothing. Maybe Chives can bring something tomorrow."

"Truth to be told I haven't ate his cooking in years… It does smell good, though" Cici put a new red shirt on Jack, "Fits… but it needs designs."

"Yeah it does." Jack nodded.

The sound of a tentacle dryer was going off as Callie held up a piece of the plushie with one hand and the dryer in the other, drying it off.

Cici took the shirt back and started putting white designs on it.

"So, um… I am curious. Why is this ripped plushie so important?" Cici took off Jack's tentacle band.

"It's my brother's. He treasures it dearly and some stupid bullies ripped it apart." Callie replied, holding back tears.

Jack's tentacles fell to the sides of his head. "Hey."

Cici replaced it with a bright red and white one and carefully tied his tentacles back up, "Oh… kids are really harsh these days, huh?"

Callie nodded, picking up another piece and beginning to dry it.

Cici handed Jack a newly made one of a kind t-shirt.

He smiled. "Thank you, Cici."

"Hehe, you can't use it in turf war or rank. You are ink proof. Totally OP."

"Wow. That's amazing." His eyes widened.

"Sounds like awesome armor disguised as normal clothing." Adstrum's voice said as he handed Callie some thread and a needle.

"I only had spider crab silk cloth… so I thought I would repay him. This normally costs like a... um... a bahgellion moneys…"

"Not a real dollar amount, cutey." Jack kissed her cheek.

"Yes… She mean trillions of dollars per gear." Chives replied walking in.

"Well it won't really stop, like, getting hit… So Addie's hammer would still flatten you, but you wouldn't be splatted… Which maybe isn't a good thing…" Cici thought about it, "In case he decides to play whack a squid with you."

"I won't." Adstrum replied. "Hope you guys have been doing well."

"Yeah. I think maybe I need actual clothes…"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

Callie finished drying the plush and tried to thread the needle, but her hands were shaking.

"Here" Marie threaded it for her.

"Thank you, Marie." Callie smiled at her, still breathing a bit fast and holding back tears. She placed an arm onto the body and stuck the needle into it.

* * *

The group spent the whole night fixing the plush. Despite Callie poking her fingers a few times with the needle, the plushie looked nicely mended. Cici ended up sleeping in Jack's shirt.

"It...thank you so much, Cici." Callie smiled at the sleeping squid on the screen.

"Yay… give your parents my regards… Zzz."

Jack petted Cici's head and tucked her in.

"We will." Callie replied.

Cici cuddled into Jack's side.

Jack smiled and hugged her as Chives tucked them both in.

The phone clicked off.

"Geez… is that the sun coming up?" Marie muttered.

"Well, it looks fixed." Adstrum said as he pointed to the plush in Callie's hands. "Hope Monty likes it." He let out a yawn.

"I need...to give it...to him…" Callie stood up before stumbling a bit.

Adstrum stood up and held her arm. "No way. You need some sleep."

"6am…" Marie seemed to be knocking out.

"You can give him it when you wake up." He lifted Callie up and carried her upstairs. "Have a good rest, Marie."

"Uh huh…" Marie rested her head in her arms and fell asleep.

Adstrum opened the door to Callie's room and placed her down on the bed. He put a blanket over her before walking over to the other side and face planting onto it.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Monty woke up and made his way quietly out of the house. He saw Marie sleeping at the table and put a blanket over her. He walked out to the back and toward the pond.

* * *

Callie opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. She looked at her bedside clock and her eyes widened. "1:15 PM!?"

"Gah!" Adstrum jumped a bit from his sleep and fell off the side of the bed. "Ack!"

Callie quickly got up and picked up the plush from her dresser before running downstairs.

Terrace and Bryan messed around with Marie's tentacles as she slept.

"Mom!?" Callie yelled when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, sweet pea?" Melody asked.

"Where's Monty?" She asked with concern.

"At the usual spot. He's been there since dawn, but it's odd how he didn't come back for lunch."

"Okay. I'm going to go see him." She splashed some water on her face. "Should I bring him something to eat?"

"Maybe."

Callie grabbed a few of the snacks she remembered Monty liking. "Um...does he still like these?"

"Oh, yeah. I had to hide them since he devoured those."

She placed some in a bag and walked toward the back door. "Good to know. Thank you."

"Heh, you be careful now."

"I will, mom." Callie looked at Terrace and Bryan. "Guys, leave Marie alone. She's tired." She ran out the door.

The boys kept playing with her tentacles. Marie did not seem to care.

* * *

Metal clanging could be heard from a distance.

Callie kept running as she got closer to the pond. As she neared it she slowed down, before speeding up again as she saw something that made her panic.

Monty was fighting someone with his metal sword. The person didn't seem to hurt him. In fact, they were just playing.

"Hey, see? Told you it would work" The person patted his head.

"What...What is going on here?!" Callie asked as she ran up.

She saw Arisara with Monty.

"OH! Oh… Thank goodness it's just you, Callie." Arisara seemed relieved

"Ari?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "Um...what's up?"

"Well, I saw some kids bullying this little guy and stepped in. He had this neat ink sword."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Callie gave her a hug before kneeling down and hugging Monty. "I'm so glad he's safe."

Monty relaxed a bit and hugged her back.

"Oh, um… Am I missing something?"

"Thank you for getting the bullies away from my brother." Callie smiled at Ari before letting go of Monty and reaching into her pocket.

"Are you gonna tell mom?" Monty asked quietly, "The octarian lady fixed it so it wouldn't cut flesh and splat people instead…"

"Yikes, sharp kid…" Arisara got a bit nervous.

"I won't tell Mom. Arisara is my friend. But maybe don't tell Adstrum, either. He might get jealous." She giggled before pulling out the plush. "Here you go, Monty." She held it out to him.

"Is that?" Monty started tearing up.

"Yes." Callie nodded. "I spent all night fixing it."

Monty became an emotional mess again as he hugged Callie. Nobody could understand what he was blubbering about.

"It's okay, Monty. Let it all out." She hugged him and patted his back.

He finally calmed down, but stayed clinging onto her.

Arisara suddenly got hit with a sandal.

"HEY, YOU GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAK!"

"Fr-freak?" Arisara was stunned for a moment.

"What the-? Mom!?" Callie looked toward where the scream came from.

Arisara quickly ran away as an angry Melody chased her.

"MOM!" Callie stood up and ran after her." LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Mercy!" Arisara climbed up a tree, "I'm too young to die!"

"MOM! STOP!" She caught up.

Melody threw the sandal and knocked Arisara out cold.

Callie's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled underneath Arisara, catching her when she fell out of the tree.

"Mom! She is a good octarian!" Monty ran over to Arisara.

"He's right, mother. This is my friend!"

"She scared the bullies away and played with me until I felt better."

"... An octarian? Really?" Melody raised a brow.

"Yes!" Callie yelled. "She's not bad. She's very kind and a good friend. She helped Marie with her...depression...and is helping Cici Bubble with her own problems." She placed Arisara down gently against a tree.

"Hmm… Sorry, I guess. Old habits die hard" Melody rubbed the back of her head.

Callie sighed. "Yeah...I know…" She shook her head.

"I swears… on my mom… I can't eat kiwis" Ari was seeing stars.

"And she's delusional." Callie picked her up again. "You can help if you want, mom. Just don't hurt her anymore."

"Hmm…" She bonked Arisara's head.

"Ow…" Arisara snapped out of it.

"MOM!"

"Oh! Hi!" Arisara seemed scared.

"See? It worked" Melody giggled.

"Mercy…."

Callie sighed. "Just...nevermind." She shook her head. "You okay, Ari?"

"Yeah. just a bump or two, but I'm okay" Arisara turned back into an octopus so she would be easier to carry.

"Let's just go home and get you some water. And maybe a bandage."

"My bad. I thought you were evil" Melody chuckled.

"Not all Octarians are evil, Mom. Heck, from what I learned from Ari most might be brainwashed or something." Callie replied as she started walking back.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Can I hold her?" Monty looked at the octopus.

"Sure, buddy." She gently placed Ari in Monty's arms.

"So this is what an octopus looks like? They are cute."

Arisara blushed a bit, " Me? Cute? Nah. But I am flattered."

Callie smiled and sighed as she started walking back. "You and I should talk when we get home, mom."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure Sonata would react the same…"

"Invite her over, too. She should learn as well."

As they walked they saw Adstrum standing in the path with his Ink Sledge ready to swing. "I...heard the screams. You guys okay?"

"Oh cod… that isn't for me, is it?" Arisara turned white.

"Hell no, Ari. Why would I use it on you?" He put it over his shoulder.

"So far I got knocked out by sandals, so yeah."

He shook his head. "Oh boy…"

Monty's eyes sparkled as he looked at his hammer.

Adstrum noticed and smiled at him. "You like it?"

Monty realized he was staring and hid his face into Arisara's mantle.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, dude. If you have questions then ask away. But first let's get back to the house. Okay?" He started following Callie and Melody.

Monty released Arisara as she returned into her humanoid form. He held Callie's finger as they walked back to the house.

A gust of wind passed and Arisara went flying from getting hit by something.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Sonata asked running up to them, "I saw an octarian sneaking up behind you."

"And you threw your sandal at her, right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Me too."

Callie just put her head into her hands and groaned in frustration.

Adstrum ran over to Arisara." You okay, Ari?" He helped her up.

Arisara twitched as she saw stars, "I never wanna see another sandal…. ever again…"

"That's understandable." Adstrum chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Ouch…. That looks pretty bad" Monty seemed concerned.

"We'll give her an ice pack when we get home…" Callie pinched the bridge of her nose. "If any more harm comes to her, I'm going to lose it."

"Sorry… We used to be soldiers."

"If you have questions, Aunt Sonata, Marie and I can answer them at the house." Callie kept walking, taking Ari's hand and picking up Monty with her other hand. "I need a snack…"

Monty hugged her, "I can go buy some."

"No, but thank you, Monty." Callie smiled at him. "Let's just get home." She walked ahead with Arisara and Monty while Adstrum, Melody, and Sonata followed behind.

 **Author's Note: Heyoo, Everybody! I am finally back with another chapter. Dead by Daylight has been distracting me too much... Sorry I made you all wait so long. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Devil Dude 42, Apikachua, Guest, and SpikedFruitPunch for leaving reviews. I really really appreciate them, guys.**

 **You're welcome for the new chapter, Devil Dude. And yeah, there are people who think that way. But people can like what they like.**

 **Well, Apikachua and I took our time and here is the next chapter, Guest. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I will see you all next time. I will try for this weekend, but no promises. But I do promise that this fic will get finished. I won't leave it unfinished. See you all next time!**


	43. Chapter 42: Octo Explanation

Chapter 42: Octo Explanation

Ari looked at the ceiling trying to catch the stars she saw from being dazed. She was sat in a chair in the living room, Bryan and Terrace sitting on the arms of the chair, with Monty sitting on the floor.

Adstrum stood above her with a cup of water in his hand. "Should I give it to her or throw it in her face?"

Callie pinched the bridge of her nose as she paced in front of the couch, her mom and aunt sitting on it.

"Why you so shiny? Can I be shiny too?" Arisara wiggled her tentacles.

"I don't know, Addie. Whichever you think would be best." Callie sighed.

He looked at the glass in his hand and tossed the water into Ari's face. "Wake up."

Arisara jumped onto his face. The twins screamed from her sudden action.

"Did it work?" Adstrum's muffled voice asked.

"Where am I?! I'll be good!" Arisara yelled instinctively.

"Yep." He patted the Octoling and gently pulled her off.

"Thank you, Addie." Callie looked at her mother and aunt.

"Oh… hi Adstrum. " She released her suction cups on his face.

"Mom… Aunt Sonata...this is Marie's friend and my friend, Arisara."

"Arisara?" Marie woke up finally, "Huh, I thought I heard her..."

"Oh, thank goodness you are awake, cousin. Please tell your mom and my mom about her. They attacked her with their sandals."

"Ouch…."

"She was loopy for half an hour." Adstrum snickered.

"She got bruises on her head, too" Monty pointed at her mantle.

"Mom, Aunt Melody…. Arisara is my therapist." Marie gently picked up the octopus, "She's been there for me through that dark time. She also helped gramps and his agent."

"Dad?" The moms looked at each other puzzled, "Seriously?"

"Apparently Jack wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. I think…" Callie thought for a moment. "Did Gramps say that? Or Jack?"

"Technically that should be flipped. If he didn't headbutt that giant blender I would be a salty smoothie" Arisara admitted.

"Oh…" Callie blinked and her eyes widened.

"How did you get into a blender?" Adstrum asked.

"Well… we thought it was a way out… Me and the old man got stuck in it..."

"Well, it technically is...but not in the way you thought." He replied.

"Gramps…" Callie sighed.

"So you admit you almost killed him?" Sonata asked.

"Y-yes?" Arisara tried to shrink.

"I doubt it was on purpose, right?" Callie asked.

"No… I just wanted to get out before I lost my mind… the virus they have down there. They sanitize people."

"They clean them?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they clean memories. Once you forget everything you will be a mindless zombie that obeys that AI…"

"Ah. Gotcha." He clenched his fangs.

"AI?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"...Um... It was left over from the humans long ago…"

"Um...okay?"

"So how do we know if you aren't a mindless zombie?" Melody asked.

"Would a mindless zombie have aided Marie by being her therapist?" Adstrum asked.

"I would be pale and blue-ish on my skin and tentacles with greenish tips." Arisara replied.

"Good to know. And she doesn't look that color to me." Callie looked at her mother and aunt.

"Jack was infected… but I guess he got over it."

"Wh-what!?" She turned and looked at Ari.

"Should we call him and ask him things?" Adstrum asked.

"I honestly think he won't remember anything. But I don't know if he still has that virus. Doubt it since he's functioning like a normal person."

"Good to know." Callie smiled nervously and looked at her cousin.

"Should we call him anyways? I mean, now I'm kinda scared about him." Marie asked.

"Maybe call Cuttlefish as well." Adstrum suggested.

"Okay, you get gramps, I'll get Jack" Marie pointed to Callie before she dialed on her phone.

"And I'll keep an eye on these two so they don't try to attack Ari again." Adstrum said.

"I'm scared…" Arisara replied.

* * *

The phone was bouncing around as Cici's giggles came from it.

"Cici, give it back!" Jack's voice could be heard.

She slowed down before she sat down, "Mine…"

"Give it back." He paused. "Cici…"

"Hehe… I can't move…" She watched Jack take the phone back as she leaned on the wall.

"Hello?" Jack's face lit up on the screen.

The doctor clapped and petted Cici, "Good, almost to the main door."

"Hey Jack, so you know how Arisara's an octo, right? Can you verify she's harmless? Before my mom decides to have octopus stew today."

"Oh, of course I can. I have her to thank for helping keep Cici alive as long as she has been. And Ari's saved my life a couple of times." He replied over the phone.

"I want stew!" Cici cheered from her tiredness.

"No, no you don't, Cici" Marie chuckled at her as she fell over.

"Take a nap, Cici." Jack smiled at her.

"Look, the exit. I almost made it" Cici pointed at the door.

"Yes you did! I'm so proud!" He hugged her gently.

"Yay…" Cici knocked out on him.

"See? Harmless." Callie smirked.

Arisara was being carried by the twins as they played monsters.

"I can walk by myself!" Cici drunkenly waddled into the ER.

"I gotta go now, Marie. But tell your mom and Callie's mom I said 'hi.' See ya." He smiled and hung up.

Callie sighed as she tried calling her grandfather again. "Pick up, Gramps."

"Hello?" Nana picked the his phone up.

"Hi Granny. How are you?" Callie smiled widely.

"Hello, dearie. Your grandfather is playing around with the kiddos on the island."

"We aren't playing! We are scouting!" His voice came from afar.

"Heh. Cute." Callie giggled. "Um, I was hoping to talk to him, though. About Arisara. Um...agent 8."

"Ah, yeah. Hold on" There was a smack sound.

"Owww…. But honey… Hello?"

"Hi Gramps. Was hoping you could tell mom and Aunt Sonata about agent 8 and how she's not a threat."

"Oh yes. Agent 8 is a new member of the new squidbeak splatoon. She's a quite a helpful medic… Did they um… i-is she still alive?"

"They hit her with their sandals." Callie sighed. "But yes, she's alive."

"Ah… good thing it wasn't knives… they are pretty accurate with those."

"Good to know, Gramps." Callie glared at her mother and aunt for a moment.

"Those were in my other purse…" Sonata smiled sheepishly.

"Now girls. Please do not murder agent 8. She's just a hungry grunt."

"...Sir. Let's not talk about that…" Arisara was being brushed by Terrace.

"Talk about what?" Adstrum asked.

"If you talk about it they would pity you and not hit you…. As hard…" Cuttlefish muttered the last part.

"They won't hit her anymore. Right, you two?" Callie looked at Melody and Sonata.

The two smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, Gramps. Bye for now." Callie replied.

"See ya next time, Squiddo!" He replied before hanging up.

Arisara turned back into her humanoid form and the boys played with her tentacles.

"Good."

"So… um... what do you wanna know?" Arisara asked.

"Um…" Callie thought for a moment. "What...did you do before...um...Octavio?" She shrugged.

"I hatched? Or... um... came out of a test tube… I'm not really all that sure."

"No way. A test tube? Like, are you a monster?" Bryan asked.

"...As far as I can tell, no. Sorry to disappoint you, kid. So whether I'm a clone or a normal octoling I sadly don't remember. The only way to know is basically how fast I age. So if I die young then I would be a clone."

"Okay...Um...were you always a grunt?" Callie raised an eyebrow.

"No, as an octo spawn. I had to learn everything from survival to medicine. At five, I guess, the higher ups saw I was quickly learning about medicines and biotech. They locked me into Bioengineering. I was forced to make things to make octarian forces stronger, faster, smarter, basically superior in every way." She ran her hand through her tentacles, "I couldn't do it without making the subjects lose their minds."

"Jeez. Jerks." Adstrum muttered under his breath.

"When they rampaged I would have to send them to the burner… It was hard… Sometimes, I pretend to give it to them, and give up my rations for that day to feed them."

"That's awful" Melody seemed beside herself.

"I got caught… and was sent to Octavio to be a grunt as cannon fodder. They held me down and put the goggles on. I couldn't move or control my body. They put me into a dark room. I remember hearing something like music… I don't remember anything from before. Not my name, not anything. I was just an empty husk. The only thing I knew was to attack. I even had to fight others to the death to prove my worthiness."

"That's so cruel…" Callie sighed.

"So is Arisara not your real name?" Adstrum asked.

"No… I met an inkling after I came to Inkopolis. She gave me that name. She gave me a purpose then disappeared. I couldn't ever find her again. She had long tentacles like Cici's… but older. It's really fuzzy… " Arisara tried to think about it, "Ouch.. There goes my head again. Everytime I try to remember her, my head hurts…"

"Interesting…" Adstrum nodded.

"Maybe those sandals did a number on your memories…" Sonata suggested.

"She had… crimson tentacles…? Oww… Okay I'll stop…" Arisara rubbed her head.

"Your fault, Aunt." Callie sighed.

"Crimson tentacles? I don't think I have ever seen anyone like that… because crimson isn't possible to make naturally" Marie replied.

"Neither is this color except in my family." Adstrum pointed to his tentacles.

"I wanna see her again and thank her for everything… but I don't remember anything about her. It was that melody she sang… She didn't want me to be sad about something."

"Well, hope you find her again someday." Callie smiled.

"Yeah."

"Maybe ask Cici later? She has a bunch of customers, so maybe?" Marie suggested.

"Maybe you fell onto your head too hard about that person?" Sonata replied, "Crimson is hard to make since it's the color of inks of humans."

"You mean 'blood?'" Adstrum asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, okay."

"So...um...you said you met Jack before?" Callie asked.

"Yeah… we fought before. I wonder whether I even made so much as a dent in him? I just remember feeling fear and hatred."

"Well, Agent 3 is tough." Callie nodded.

"I know. Honestly, I was hoping he would end me back then. I still felt hunger, pain, and fatigue, but I couldn't do anything with the goggles on. I was a prisoner of my own body."

"Good gosh, that's messed up." Adstrum sighed.

"It was the song they played. It controlled our body, but not our minds."

"Really messed up." He added.

"I wonder if Cici felt it too…"

"Um...who knows? We can ask her later. When we see her again." Callie replied. "Just curious, how many times did you fight Jack?"

"I lost count… I would always go back and fight again. I think I almost died once. Maybe twice? The last time I was fighting him I remember being too weak to fight and being in a lot of pain. In a desperate attempt to kill him, I rushed at him. He threw me to the side. I heard your voices… you both cheered him on. Your song started and something released me. In madness and pain, I lost control of myself, lashing out at him. We continued fighting until the commander decided to strike at Thre- I mean Jack. They launched a missile at him. I wonder if I finally came to my senses. The next thing I knew I shielded him and we got blasted into the crevice."

"Woah…"

"It's kinda funny I was supposed to be dying… but I woke up fully healed with Captain poking me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Gramps." Callie giggled.

"I feel like so many memories were taken from me… So many things are missing…"

"Interesting." Adstrum blinked and nodded.

"Wait, Octarians back when we were at war never wore any goggles… How do we know you aren't lying?" Sonata raised her eyebrow.

"..." Arisara seemed upset, "I don't know. I can't make you all believe me. Maybe I am making it up. The problem is I don't really know myself. Maybe my whole life I was asleep only feeling extreme pain and hunger. And I just recently woke up. I don't know!" Arisara pulled her tentacles trying to remember some things.

"Arisara is my friend, Aunt Sonata. I believe her. Especially after what happened to Cici!" Callie glared at her aunt.

"I remember that inkling… or person…. That's all I have. She gave me a purpose..." Arisara deflated a bit as she leaned against a wall, "I'm sorry. I don't have anything else."

Callie pulled Arisara into a hug.

Marie hugged her too.

"Well, the girls are fond of her… Even if she may be Octarian. It doesn't seem like she's lying." Melody looked at her sister.

"I suppose you are right. She even got dad's support."

"...Honey, there's an Octarian in the house… Should I do something?" Riley walked in with some food.

"Um…" Harvey looked at his daughter and niece hugging the octoling. "Did we miss something?"

"I guess I'll get an extra plate. She looks hungry." Riley petted Arisara's head, "Good girl."

"I've been demoted to a pet…" Arisara sighed.

"No...a pet would be Cici." Adstrum chuckled.

"You are not a pet, Ari." Callie smiled. "You are a friend."

"We are best friends. Don't forget that" Marie hugged her a bit tighter.

Arisara smiled.

"So…" Harvey smiled. "Can Riley and I get an explanation?"

 **Author's Note: Yeah...I took a while, didn't I? I'm sorry guys. Summer classes started...But here's the next chapter, guys.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, Lil Judd, Noodle Doodle, Guest, and Pink Hedgie 74 for leaving reviews. That you guys so much!**

 **Monty's feeling much better now, Lil Judd.**

 **Ari's doing better now, Noodle. She got hugs.**

 **Callie's fine, Guest. She was just a bit mad at her mom and aunt for attacking Arisara.**

 **Well, here's the next chapter, Pink Hedgie. Enjoy more Arisara!**

 **Sorry it took me a month to update again, guys. I kept putting this update off. I hate procrastinating... But I will see you all in the next update. Hopefully next week. But no promises. Bye for now!**


	44. Chapter 43: Nighttime Fun

Chapter 43: Nighttime Fun

"You've been gone for so long, nearly everything's been changed" Monty excitedly ran circles around Callie and Adstrum.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm excited to see what's new." Callie smiled down at him.

"We got more roads and lights! So more shopkeepers showed up for the night markets! Lots of people come out at night."

"Exciting." Adstrum smiled a bit.

"I'm gonna show you to the fountain! And, and the lanterns….and…" Monty eagerly ran ahead and into the crowd.

"Monty!" Callie yelled for him.

"Come back, little buddy!"

"Hm?" Monty ran back to them, "Sorry, I didn't realize you couldn't see me."

"You could get lost in the crowd, Monty. Be more careful." Callie smiled.

"But there is so much to see! The fountain is over here." He held her hand.

The lights lit up the water in the fountain so it glittered and sparkled like the stars.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" Callie looked around at the plaza around the fountain.

"It is." Adstrum nodded.

"I remember this place used to be a patch of dirt. Now, it looks so pretty." Callie rested her head against Adstrum as they walked towards the fountain.

"Not as pretty as you." He patted her head.

She gave him a kiss on his cheek, "You are sweet."

"You are even sweeter." He kissed her in return.

She nuzzled into Adstrum. She realized after a bit that Monty was not there.

"Um, Addie…. Where'd Monty go?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Monty? Monty?!"

"MONTY!" Adstrum yelled.

"Yeah?" Monty asked looking up at him.

"Where did you go, buddy?"

"I wanted to get you guys sweets…" He handed over a box of squid shaped cookies.

"Oh, thanks buddy." Adstrum smiled and patted his head.

"Aw, how thoughtful. Thank you, Monty" Callie petted him.

"I wanna take you to the hill next! You can see the whole town there. It's prettier at night than in the day."

"Lead the way, little guy." Adstrum saluted.

Monty eagerly ran ahead again. Callie held Adstrum's hand as they walked after him.

"Wow, it's been a while since we spent some time one on one, huh?" Callie smiled.

"I guess it has." He nodded.

"I have to thank Cici for this when I see her again. I never realized how hard I was working."

"She's a good little squid. She deserves hugs. Just like you." He pulled Callie into a hug.

"I think you deserve a kiss then" She kissed him.

He blushed and picked her up in his hug, twirling her around.

She giggled and held onto him tight.

He put her down and kissed her cheek as they reached the hill and started climbing it. They followed a trail and passed by an old wooden bridge with a waterfall near it.

"Oh, this place. Me and Marie used to come to this forest a lot when we were younger."

"Really? What did you do?"

"We went on 'adventures' and played around here. This bridge was Marie's favorite spot. She always came here to think."

"That's interesting." He looked at the waterfall.

"My favorite spot is the old hollow tree farther in. Best place to see flowers, bugs, and animals."

"Really. Why not show me this tree?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" Callie gleefully pulled Adstrum into the woods until they came into a large clearing of flowers and a large dead tree.

"Well, there it is, huh?" He looked at the tree.

"Yeah, it seemed so much bigger back then."

"Everything seems bigger when you are younger." He replied.

"It is still nice and calm here, and you could see the stars pretty clearly." She looked at the sky as it became darker.

"Such a pretty night tonight." Adstrum smiled.

"Isn't it? I forgot how much I missed this. It feels even better to share it with you."

"Thanks. Glad I'm experiencing this with you." He winked at her.

She smiled back at him.

"Your smile brightens my day, Callie."

"You brighten mine." She purred as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and patted her back, wrapping a tentacles around one of her's. They looked into the night sky as stars started to form.

"Look!" Callie pointed to a shooting star.

"Make a wish." Adstrum smiled and held her hand.

She nodded and both of them closed their eyes. After a moment they opened them again and looked at each other. "What did you wish for?"

"For you to be happy." He smiled.

"Heh, it already came true." She smiled back. "I wished for us to return home to Carti Ridge safe and sound after all this is over. And for you to also be happy." She giggled.

"Seeing you smile is what makes me happy." He replied.

The two stood there intertwined for a moment more before Monty's voice made them realized they had forgotten about him. He was calling out from afar, sounding worried for their well-being.

"We're okay, buddy!" Adstrum yelled to him.

"Caaalllliiie? Miiiiissster?" He kept calling out panicking a bit more with every shout.

"Monty!?" Adstrum sat up concerned.

"We should probably get back on the path before he gets lost" Callie stood up.

"Good idea." He replied and stood up as well.

They walked to the path to see a frantic Monty panicking as he ran about.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Adstrum asked him as he walked up.

He started crying and hugged him. Nobody could understand him as he sobbed into Adstrum's jeans.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's okay Monty. We are fine. You must be tired. Come on, let's go home now" Callie picked him up and he cuddled her.

They started walking back down the path, but they stopped when they heard a voice at the bridge.

"Two years ago I almost jumped… Time really does fly, huh?" The voice sounded somber.

"Is that…?" Adstrum looked over.

"Marie?" Callie seemed curious.

 **Author's Note: Yeah...more than a month since the last update. I have some explaining to do, don't I?  
Well, main reason it took me so long is because I had two 5-week online summer classes. Those were filled with a lot of homework and I barely got time to myself. And when I did have free time it was usually spend playing games. I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long.**

 **I thank you all for being so patient with me, though. I'll make sure next chapter comes out before a month has passed. Maybe next week or the week after.  
Thank you The Bowser Monster, SpikedFruitPunch, Lilikeith, and Pink Hedgie 74 for leaving reviews. Thank you guys so much!  
I thank you for being patient, Pink Hedgie. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Thank you all for reading and I will see you again in a week or two. Bye for now!**


	45. Chapter 44: Emotional Damage

Chapter 44: Emotional Damage

Marie was standing at the bridge looking down at the base of the waterfall. She seemed to be solemnly reminiscing.

"Anyone who falls down here is a goner anyway" She muttered to herself, "You could never find their clothes since it's too dangerous to go down there…"

"She's not thinking what I think she is, is she?" Callie's eyes widened.

"... It's still really pretty." She looked back up at the waterfall.

Callie took a step toward her cousin.

"It was always so nice here… the sound of only the water and the peaceful scenery… I wonder if it's changed since I left."

Adstrum took Monty from Callie.

"I guess I have… Heh, I was so stupid… I wonder what would have happened if I never became an Idol. If I just said 'no' that day to that concert… Maybe I would have friends and a normal job… serving customers at a cafe or restaurant. Surely, less lonely than I am now."

Callie kept walking toward her cousin, sighing quietly at what she was hearing.

"Ha, funny 'someone who has it all' wanting to trade it to be normal for a change. I must sound crazy. Maybe I am. I don't expect anyone to really understand me anyways. Not mom, not dad, not gramps, and not even Callie. Especially not her."

'I understand you, Marie.' Callie thought to herself.

"She has it all. I have next to nothing compared to her. Not many friends, no relationship, not even a day where I don't have to worry about performing for a crowd. I can only wonder what it's like, and whether I'll ever get a lick of it. Probably not in my lifetime. I'm already a fully grown squid, I haven't a clue how much time I have before I'm a hag…"

'You're only about 20 years old… You have plenty of time.' Adstrum thought with an eyebrow raised.

"Then again. Maybe I can be like Nana. I can be an old hag fish that bakes cookies for the orphanage," Marie chuckled to herself, "That's not funny…"

'Is this what Marie thinks of herself?' Callie thought.

"I'm here surrounded by family and yet I feel so empty. I should feel at least some joy, but I feel like it's missing along with the rest of my feelings. Maybe I have gone emotionally numb… That isn't a bad thing, I think. Helps me fake that smile I have to put on everyday, to show everyone I'm okay. Wow, I sound like a sociopath… Well, that sounds about right."

Callie was unsure of what to do as she rubbed her arm, a sad look on her face.

"I lost who I was a long time ago. I am just a shell. A husk trying to blend in. Life sure is a bitch. Kicks you right up the ass. I hate my life ..."

"Marie…" Callie finally spoke up.

"C-Callie?" Marie wiped her face and turned around, "What are you doing out here?"

"Walking home with Addie and Monty. And hearing your thoughts…" Callie had a concerned look on her face.

"...Sorry… don't be upset…" Marie seemed more concerned about Callie's reaction.

"Is that how you really feel?"

"You heard it…. So I guess I should just be honest… yes." She sighed, "Can you really blame me?"

"No…" Callie rubbed her arm.

"You have everything. I am happy for you. Friends, a loving partner, and happiness. I have only a facade I put on for people."

"Yeah...but...I…" Callie was having a hard time thinking of what to say.

"You have everything! Everything I can only dream to have. I had enough of this, I feel so empty inside. I'm sick of it all. No matter how much I say am happy… I can't help but feeling like I'm lying to myself."

"I want to help you." Callie replied.

"You can only make me more jealous. You have Adstrum, Clair, Annabelle, Jack, Cici, and many many more people. You are loved!"

"But you are friends with Jack and Cici too. And the people I know would love to be friends with you."

"What time do I get to do that? I spend my time and effort for my pointless idol career."

"When this tour is over we will have a long time off. You can do what you want."

"I wanna go away. I want to have an empty slate, if I can't remember anything even better. I hate my life where it is today. I don't wanna hurt anymore!"

"I don't want you hurting either, Marie." Callie started tearing up a bit. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm tired of living in fear that I have to be happy for you, so you don't leave. So now I just wish I can leave and be freed."

"I'm so sorry…" Callie hugged her, "You don't have to be in fear… I won't leave… I promise."

"..." Marie slowly hugged her back.

"Everything will get better… I promise."

"..."

"It's pretty late, huh? Let's get back home" Callie wiped Marie's face and then her own face, "I love you Marie."

"...I love… you too." Marie replied as Callie led her back home.

Adstrum followed behind them with Monty.

"Say, do you wanna work on that new song again?" Callie asked.

"I guess that sounds nice" Marie was calming down from her outburst earlier.

"Okay." Callie gave her cousin a small smile.

Marie gave her a small smile back.

* * *

As they arrived back at home Adstrum took Monty into the kitchen to get him a snack while Marie sat down in the living room, with Callie quickly running upstairs before coming back down with their songbooks.

Marie was spacing out a bit, watching at Monty nibble on some crackers.

"So...where were we?" Callie opened up her book and handed Marie her's.

"Oh, we wanted it to have a uniting feel… We couldn't really find the word for it" Marie took her notebook and slid out her pencil.

"Yeah! Yeah! Something like that." Callie nodded.

Adstrum walked in with a glass of water and a plate of tuna nuggets. "You guys hungry?"

"Not really. Thanks, though" Marie replied.

"I'll have some." Callie grabbed a few and shoved them into her mouth.

Monty watched them write and talk.

"Want any, Monty?" Adstrum offered.

"Okay" He walked over and sat by him.

"Bese are ery ood." Callie said with a smile.

Marie handed her a napkin.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Callie." Adstrum chuckled and tossed a nugget into his mouth.

Monty put a nugget into a vase.

"Huh?" A magenta octopus climbed out with a nugget on her mantle.

"Aw, ute!" Callie swallowed the food in her mouth. "Cute!"

"Uh, Ari...You got something right here." Adstrum pointed to the top of his head.

"Oh?" Arisara took the nugget off her and nibbled it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Callie wrote down something and showed it to Marie. "How's this look?"

"Huh? Isn't that our singles?"

"Yeah. Thought we could mix them into the song."

"Why?"

Callie shrugged. "Just...thought it would be nice."

"Oh, I see. I guess that could work."

"Maybe I could sing the start of my single and you finish it? And then vice versa?"

"Sure. Let's do that" Marie noted it down.

Callie smiled again and made a note as well.

"Hm. Is this how all of your songs were written? By you two?" Adstrum asked.

"You could say that. Except we were usually… much happier" Marie muttered that last part.

Callie rubbed her arm.

"Hm?" Arisara raised her brow.

"Don't worry about it" Marie patted the octopus, who kinda sunk a bit into her vase.

'I'll let her know later.' Adstrum thought to himself.

"Hey, Marie. How does this sound?" Callie sang a bit of something she wrote.

"Oh, maybe we should tweak this a bit…" Marie took Callie's notebook and scribbled something down, "Here, try this."

Callie sang the fixed notes. "Hm, that sounds much better." She nodded.

Monty pulled Arisara out and petted her. She seemed happy. Marie sang her parts and fixed it when it sounded off.

Adstrum smiled at the two before noticing some movement on the stairs. He looked and saw Melody, Sonata, Harvey, and Riley watching their daughters with a smile.

Arisara saw them and slowly wave at them.

Monty smiled and rolled his eyes when he saw them recording with their phones.

"Um…" Callie wrote down a few more things and showed it to Marie. "How does this sound?" She sang it.

"Wow, it sounds really good."

"Thanks." She smiled widely.

Marie smiled. It seemed warmer than her usual smile.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." Adstrum stood up and placed the nearly empty plate of nuggets down. "See you two in the morning." He headed toward the stairs. "By the way, you have an audience."

Monty fell asleep cuddling Arisara.

"Um...how long have you been standing there?" Callie asked her parents, aunt, and uncle.

"Oh, when you two started singing… We couldn't help it and came down" Melody widely grinned.

"You two still have wonderful singing voices." Harvey smiled.

"You just couldn't help yourselves, huh?" Marie pointed at their phones.

"No. We couldn't. We saw you two writing and singing and we just had to." Riley grinned. "It's just like when you were preparing for the Youth Folk Singing Contest."

"Just remember, no posting until we release it."

"Okay. We won't." Harvey nodded.

"Oh Monty… Let me just get him to bed" Melody walked over and picked up the sleepy squid.

"Sleepy Monty." Callie patted his head. "Good night, buddy."

"Hehe, he won't let go of Arisara..."

"Looks like I'm stuck" Arisara smiled, "That's okay. I don't mind."

"Have fun, Ari." Callie patted her mantle.

"Good night." Melody put them to bed.

"Good night, Mom." Callie smiled. "Good night, Dad. Good night, Aunt Sonata. Good night, Uncle Riley."

The two continued on into the night, working on their newest song until exhaustion overcame the both of them and they eventually fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: Two weeks plus two days it took me to get this chapter to you guys. Stupid procrastination.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster, SpikedFruitPunch, Devil Dude 42, Lilikeith, and Agent 8 for leaving reviews. I greatly appreciate them guys.**

 **I'm not a big fan of cliffhangers myself, Devil Dude, but Apikachua likes including them.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all again in, at most, two weeks! Hope you all have a great time until then! See ya!**


	46. Chapter 45: Reuniting

Chapter 45: Reuniting

Jack smiled out the window as he saw the view of Inkopolis from above, the city growing closer as the plane started to descend. He looked at Cici, who still clung onto him.

"We're almost there. Look, Inkopolis Tower!" He pointed out the window excitedly as they flew over Inkopolis Plaza. "Wh-where's the Great Zapfish?"

She was quietly snoring on his head.

He gently picked her up and held her close. "You gotta fasten your seatbelt, Cici. But I can hold you instead." He kept looking out the window, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the zapfish wrapped around another tower in the distance.

Cici snuggled up to him.

He held her close as the plane landed, jerking Jack a bit in his seat as it slowed down quickly. He kept Cici close and waited for a complete stop before placing her in the seat next to him. "You okay?"

"Hm?" She looked at him and stuck a suction cup onto his cheek.

"Yeah, you're fine." He smiled and patted her mantle. "We're here."

"Oh, okay," She swam up him and rested on his head.

Jack smiled and gently petted her, undoing his seatbelt and grabbing their luggage from the overhead compartment. They quickly got off as the wait from first class wasn't very long and started on their way out of the airport.

"So...you think the others are here already? Or are we going to have to wait for them?" He asked the squid on his head as he waited at the baggage carousel. "Should we give them a call?"

"Hehe. Hello, police squid" Cici was being carried by a policeman.

"What the-? Hey!" Jack ran up to him. "What's the issue, officer?"

"Here you go kid. Please, keep a better eye on her."

"I swear, she was on top of my head a few seconds ago. What did she do?" Jack asked with concern.

"She was on top of the conveyor belt…"

"Of course she was…" He sighed and looked at Cici. "What is wrong with you sometimes?"

"It looks like fun!" Cici flopped up and down.

"I know it does, but it's dangerous." He picked her up and hugged her. "Come on, let's get our luggage and give Callie and Marie a call, okay?"

"Security shark" She pointed to a shark.

"Yep. I see them." He smiled nervously at the shark before noticing their luggage on the conveyor.

"Tiny" One of the bigger sharklings walked up to him.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Jack asked him as he grabbed their luggage.

"Sharkie" Cici flopped.

He picked Cici up and petted her, "Missed you. Welcome back."

Jack stood there with wide eyes and both a fearful and confused expression. "Um...who are you?"

"Don. I am her bodyguard..."

"Bodyguard? Cici has one?"

"Many years ago, yeah. Just came by to welcome her back. And to say thanks for helping me and the gang."

"I'm so confused." Jack looked at Cici then back at Don. "What did she need a bodyguard for?"

"I beat the shit outta anyone who dared to bother her or the Squid Sisters."

"Oh. Yeah, she was and still kind of is their tailor. But I didn't realize people would bother her." He shrugged and held his hand up. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Don."

"Likewise. Good luck out there buddy. Give me a call if there's trouble."

"Thanks. Cici and I have to make a call and figure out where we are going to be staying if the tour bus isn't here yet. And we will give you a call. Er, well Cici will. If she has your number in her phone. Do you, Cici?" Jack looked at her.

"How that thing work?" Cici asked.

"I'll show you." He smiled and hugged her.

"Hmm" She started nibbling on it.

"That's not what it's for." He pulled the phone from her mouth and placed it in her hand. "This is going to be a hassle." He chuckled and looked at Don. "Yeah, gonna need a lot of luck."

"Yeah, you have it hard…." Don chuckled.

"Yep." Jack sighed and pointed at a button. "Press that, Cici." He waved to the sharkling. "See you around, Don!"

"Bye, let's roll, boys." He walked back to his friends and left.

"Hello?" A voice came out of Cici's phone. She instinctively tossed it.

"What the-?" Jack caught it and looked at it. "You figured out how to call someone with this already? Nicely done, Cici."

"Hello?" Callie asked again, "Who is this?"

"You called Callie!? Perfect!" He put the phone on face cam. "Hi, Callie. It's us." He pulled Cici close and smiled.

"Evil" Cici pointed to the phone.

"It's not evil, cutey. It's a phone." He chuckled and looked at Callie. "Chives gave her a cell phone."

"Oh! Chives did? That's great!... If she doesn't throw it away."

"I won't let her. So what are you guys doing?"

"Watching Arisara and Adstrum arguing about her playing games."

"Go to the left! There's a secret!" Adstrum's voice was heard in the background.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to play? I can still have food, right?" Arisara's voice asked.

"Of course you can play! And...wait, what?"

"Um, I wasn't allowed to eat if I didn't do my work."

"Of course you can have food. Are you hungry now? Go get a snack or something." Adstrum's shocked voice said.

"I can?" Arisara's voice seemed to lighten up.

"Yes."

"Sounds like you guys are having fun on the bus." Jack chuckled. "Um, you are still on the bus, right?"

"Yeah, maybe just a few more minutes since I can see the tower. So where are you guys?" Callie asked.

"Um...leaving the airport. I was going to take Cici somewhere for lunch, but I guess we gotta meet up with you guys, huh?" He laughed nervously.

Cici was staring at a lit up sign and waddle into it.

"Cici!" Jack ran after her. "Gotta keep an eye on her." He smiled at Callie.

"Really?"

Cici was carried away by a weird guy.

"HEY! Put her down!"

He freaked and ran away, dropping Cici in the process. She seemed confused.

"That's why I gotta keep an eye on you, Cici."

"He say we were going to play at his house" Cici replied standing up.

"No. No." He took her hand and led her away. "Where do you guys plan on stopping?" He asked Callie.

"We are headed to our old studio." She answered gleefully.

"Alright. Guess we'll meet you guys in Inkopolis Plaza. Not sure where you'll park considering there was never an entrance for a vehicle." He blinked. "Wait, how did they get those trucks into the plaza during the Splatfests?"

"I've been asking that for years!" Adstrum's voice rang from the background.

"Oh we'll be walking there from the street. The trucks? They can fly."

"Okay. Wait, they can?" Jack blinked.

"I wanna fly!" Cici super jumped through the glass ceiling.

"CICI!" Jack shook his head and caught her when she came back down. "Are you okay?"

"Hehe."

He checked her for any scratches or bleeding, sighing in relief when she appeared okay. "Please don't do that again." He held her hand as they exited the airport and headed for the tram station.

Cici was excitedly running around looking at everything. She started chasing a butterfly.

"Jeez, you are excited." He smiled at Cici. "Well, see you later, Callie."

"Okay, stay fresh!" Callie hung up the phone.

"Come on, Cici. Let's get on the tram." He smiled at her.

"Okay!" She ran back and took his hand.

He blushed and hugged her as they stepped onto the tram. "Hey, does this still go to Inkopolis Plaza?" He looked at the driver.

"Yup, it's like the last stop."

"Okay. Well, guess we'll be sitting here for a bit, huh?" He sat down with Cici.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I can design you more clothes while we are here."

"Um...okay, do what you want." Jack patted her head as the tram started moving.

* * *

Adstrum was looking out the window at the buildings of Inkopolis. "Haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah, huh?" Callie glanced around at the buildings.

"I like some of the decorations." He smiled and pointed to a few graffiti paintings of Callie. "I wonder who drew those."

Marie was watching Arisara cuddle her squid plushie.

"There's a couple Marie graffiti. A couple of Off the Hook ones." Adstrum said aloud as he pointed them out.

"Me? Huh I thought I wasn't relevant anymore" Marie looked at her graffiti.

"Well, some people still like you a lot." Adstrum said.

"Maybe as an object…"

"No, look. That graffiti post says 'Miss them a lot' and it's you and Callie." He pointed it out.

"Sure. Isn't Off the Hook top charts now?"

"Yeah… they are" Arisara replied.

"Ugh. I don't really care for their music." Adstrum shrugged. "I much prefer your guys's music."

"They are actually pretty good… I think I listened to a couple of them." Marie sighed, "They actually enjoy their time in the spotlight... And work well together ..."

"Personal opinion of mine." He replied as they turned onto an empty street. "Hm, emptier than I thought it would be."

"Oh, you guys are in the plaza?" Arisara climbed onto the ledge so she could see.

"No, we're headed there, though. Or at least we're going to park nearby and walk there. It just seems too quiet for some reason."

"Oh, that's because everyone moved to the square."

"But it just seems weird...You'd expect at least one or two people walking around this street." His eyes widened as they turned onto the next street. "Oh, that's why."

Up and down the street was a bunch of people cheering the tour bus as it slowly drove past, with some people holding 'welcome back' signs.

"Kill me," Marie sighed, "I forgot to actually put on makeup…"

"Oh, well, if it makes you feel better, we aren't stopping until we get near the plaza. We aren't visiting the square yet." Callie smiled.

"Umm… where have I seen those?" Arisara looked at a colorful wave of papers as it rained down on people, "Oh! Confetti!"

"Heh. Guess people here still really care about you guys." Adstrum said as he put his arms over Callie and Marie's shoulders.

"Yeah! I'm so happy they are here to welcome us!"

"You mean you. I was here up until like a year ago," Marie patted Callie's head.

"No, there's some 'Missed you most, Marie' signs being held up by some people." Adstrum pointed a few out.

"Funny. I was performing for almost two years after you decided to disappear. Guess I was never good enough by myself."

Callie sighed and rubbed her arm, looking down in shame.

"Hey… Look at the bright side. You are back!" Arisara smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess" Marie sighed she looked at the crowd blankly.

'Marie will be happy again someday. Even if it's not by my hand.' Callie thought to herself.

"Hmmm, is that someone climbing the tower?" Marie muttered.

"Which tower?" Adstrum asked.

"The one without the zapfish… there's a tiny pink girl. There's an orange guy freaking out at the bottom… it's kinda funny from afar…"

"Cici's climbing Inkopolis tower?" Adstrum chuckled and sighed. "Dammit, that cute little squid is trouble." He looked back at the large crowd of Squid Sister fans as the bus drove away and toward the plaza.

"Cici!" Callie panicked and ran to the front of the bus. "Jim, hurry!"

"I am now that the crowd is gone!" The urchin said as he sped the bus up.

"How are you sure that's her? She's wearing clothes… like normal clothes" Marie asked.

"Name another pink squid that gets herself into weird situations when no one is looking." Adstrum said.

Marie thought about it and pointed at Callie.

Adstrum smiled and let out a chuckle. "I was hoping you would say that. Heh. But Callie's not the one on the tower, is she?"

"Hey! FOCUS!" Callie shook him.

"I-I-I-I f-f-feel nauseous! Yay!"

The pink squid made it to the very top. She sat down on the edge.

The bus pulled into an empty parking lot and Callie immediately jumped off, going into a full sprint toward the tower, having to run across the tram tracks and climb over a fence. Adstrum ran after her with Marie not far behind. Arisara and Shelly hopped off and started following them.

"CICI!" The orange squid at the bottom of the tower yelled as loud as he could. "GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

"It's pretty up here!" She shouted back.

"At least back away from the edge!" Jack sighed. "She's going to end up giving me another heart attack." He exaggerated.

"Jack!" Callie ran up to him.

"Whoa, so that was Cici… " Marie looked up at the tiny dot on the tower.

"What are you doing up there, you mini maniac!?" Adstrum laughed.

"Scaring me half to death." Jack replied.

"I wanted to see all of Inkopolis!"

"How did you get up there!?" Adstrmm yelled.

"I don't know. We arrived about five minutes ago and I looked away for one second." Jack sighed and tried to superjump up to her, only reaching 2/3rds of the way.

She watched him.

"A little help, guys?" Jack asked.

"Hold on. Callie, come here." Adstrum took her hand. "I have an idea. I superjump with you on top of me, then you superjump off me to get the rest of the height."

"Will that even work?"

"Won't know until we try, right? Unless you guys have a better idea?"

"Cici jump down!" Marie called out to her.

"Okay!" Cici yelled back.

"Oh, fine. If you want to do it the boring way." Adstrum chuckled as Callie hit his side. "Heheheh. I'm kidding."

"Wow, you guys look like ants! It's kinda making me dizzy looking down."

"AAAHHH!" Jack yelled and started frantically running around with his arms above his head. "I'll catch you! I'll catch you!"

"She's exhausted, isn't she?" Arisara pinched her forehead.

"Is she going to come down or do we have to go get her?" Adstrum asked. "I'm confused now."

"Well… I don't know."

Another person jumped down holding Cici in his arms.

"I'm dizzy…" Cici seemed dazed.

The person seemed annoyed and put her down.

"THANK YOU!" Jack said to them before grabbing Cici and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hello, Jack" Cici stuck one of her tentacles onto his cheek.

"I should just get a leash at this point." He said, still holding her close.

"Nooo..." Cici whined.

"Then stop doing things that make me panic." He whined, still hugging her tightly.

"Hey, thank you." Arisara walked up to the boy who got Cici down.

He looked at her with intrigue. He bowed his head in response.

"Hmm… you know, he kinda looks like you. I thought he was you," Cici replied, "Like a blue, serious you."

"Hm?" Jack looked up at the mysterious stranger.

"He has your agent gear… and a weird cape. A burned one."

"Woah…" Jack stood up and looked at the stranger in the eyes. "Who are you?"

"..." The person looked back at him. His serious expression did not change.

"Hm...I wonder…" Adstrum muttered before looking at the soldier in the eyes. "Name and rank, soldier."

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look. I was just curious if that would have worked." He looked back with a slight frown.

"Blue. I guess I'm an agent…"

"Cool, it worked." Adstrum smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Blue."

"Marina told me to get her down before she caused problems."

"Thank you so much." Jack sighed in relief again and pulled Cici into another hug.

"Let Marina know we are so thankful." Callie smiled.

"I was supposed to be a surprise for you, Eight…"

"...Huh?" Arisara seemed lost.

"I dunno either. Pearl kept snickering about it…"

"In any case, thank you for helping Cici, Blue" Arisara bowed.

"It was nothing…" Blue blushed a bit.

"Yes! Thank you!" Callie smiled at him.

"You mentioned Marina and Pearl, right? Aren't we supposed to meet with them later?" Adstrum asked.

"Yeah, at the studio. No rush though."

"Good. We want to do some sightseeing before we meet up with them." He replied. "Thanks for getting Cici down. She's a bit of a pain."

"I was told to… um, escort you all. So if you need anything, let me know."

"Escort?"

"Show you around. Since you guys were gone for a while a lot of stuff has been changed."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Well, we should start with checking out the plaza, right? It's definitely changed." Adstrum suggested.

Cici turned into her squid form and climbed up onto Jack's head. He smiled and gently pet her mantle.

 **Author's Note: A day late, but I'm preparing for a trip so I'm kind of busy. That, and my summer final was yesterday. I'm terrified of what my final grade will be. But you're here to read a new chapter.**

 **Thank you Lilikeith, The Bowser Monster, Super lol 72, Pink Hedgie 74, and Nintendo 46 for leaving reviews. I appreciate them a lot guys.**

 **Yeah, that was funny, Super. I liked it too.**

 **Don't worry, Pink Hedgie and Nintendo 46. Marie will get better later.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter! Expect it in two weeks.**


	47. Chapter 46: Food Truck

Chapter 46: Food Truck

"Well, I hope the shopkeepers found new places to set up shop." Callie said as she looked at the now boarded up stores. She looked around the plaza and noticed multiple differences since she was gone. Inkopolis Tower had lots of Caution Tape covering the door and speakers. The shops were all boarded up, with the exception of the Ammo Knights, which had its door wide open. That strange, glass box that sat in a back corner was no longer there. She hadn't even gone up the ramp to the window of her and Marie's old studio yet.

"Heh. Even Spike's not in his alleyway anymore." Adstrum said as he walked out of said alleyway.

Cici walked into the Ammo Knights, with Jack following in after her.

"Something you looking for?" He asked her.

"Heh" She was playing with the boxes.

Jack smiled and gently rubbed the top of her head. "You enjoy those boxes, cutey."

"Gun" She took out a metal gun.

"Woah. What kind of weapon is that? Please put it down." His eyes widened.

"I dunno."

"It reminds me of the weapon that Rubert had."

A loud bang was heard and a hole appeared in the wall.

"Yeah. Put it down. Now, Cici. Please." He slowly approached her.

She put it down.

"What the hell is that doing here? Did Sheldon get it before this shop closed and he forgot about it?" Jack kicked the weapon away a bit.

Cici climbed onto the ceiling.

"The hell was that?" Adstrum asked as he walked into the shop.

"A gun" Cici replied.

He followed Cici's tentacle as she pointed to it. He walked over to it and picked it up. "A pistol? What's this doing here?"

"You know what it is?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's a weapon humans used long ago." He pressed something on it and put it in his pocket. "I'll find a use for it. Maybe reverse-engineer it for ink or something."

"Rawwr!" Cici jumped onto Adstrum.

"Heh. Hi, tiny." He smiled and pulled the small squid off his head. "Ah! Help! She's so scawy!" He playfully ran from her.

"Hehe" Cici ran after him. She seemed to slow down a bit.

"You okay, Cici?" Jack asked.

She fell over onto her side.

"Cici!" He ran over to her side.

"I think she's just out of energy. She looks like she needs a nap." Adstrum suggested.

Cici seemed to be peacefully resting. Her tentacles lightly glowed with her breathing.

"Oh, thank goodness." Jack sighed in relief and hugged her close.

"I'm tired…" She muttered into his shoulder.

"Finally, tuckered out. All it took was her climbing the tower..." Marie sighed.

"Yeah. Jeez." Jack smiled and held Cici in his arms as he walked out of the shop.

"Hm, the door to the firing range is open." Adstrum muttered and walked through it.

"Yeah, it's free training area." Blue replied as he walked in.

"Just thought it would have been boarded up or replaced with something else." Adstrum shrugged and looked around. "Still the same as when I last saw it."

"Sheldon gave me the key… So I thought it would be nice for it to be open for everyone."

"Nice, man. Nice." He smiled and nodded.

Blue shrugged.

While Adstrum and Blue looked around the firing range, Callie was at the top of the walkway looking into the window of her and Marie's old studio. Minus the equipment, it still looked intact. "Well, it's nice to see it's not damaged or raided." She smiled.

Marie avoided looking at the studio, "Yeah."

"I wonder how many people we confused by not having an obvious door. Heh. Even I can't see it from here." She looked at a wall that seemingly had nothing there.

"Uh huh."

"Hey, what about the entrance to Octo Valley?" Callie said as she headed over to the end of the walkway and looked down.

"I poured cement into it… since I moved the shack to Octo Canyon instead."

"Oh, smart!" She smiled at the grate and then at Marie. "Good thinking." She jumped off the walkway and headed into Spike's old alleyway. "Wonder if the vending machine still has that 'problem.'"

"Huh?"

Callie gave the vending machine a slight kick and a bag of mini cookies fell down. "Yep!"

"Oh, that's what you meant."

She opened the bag and put a cookie in her mouth. "Still good. You want one?" She held the bag toward her cousin.

"No thanks" Marie shook her head.

"Okay." She walked out of the alleyway and took another look around. "Shame this place isn't being used anymore. But glad we could come and see it again."

"Yeah… I guess."

Callie sighed and walked over to Blue. "Should we get going to other places now, or…?"

"Oh, um, where would you like to go?" Blue asked.

"Um...I don't know. Where do you think would be a good place to visit?" She shrugged.

"You guys haven't been to the square yet… So I can take you there."

"Yeah, I guess we can go there. And that's where Pearl and Marina are, right?"

"Um, they aren't at the studio. But I guess they should be somewhere around there."

"Okay. Let's get going to the square! Would be nice to see the newest hot spot of Inkopolis." Callie smiled.

"Okay, follow me" Blue walked ahead.

Marie looked at Blue and then back at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked as he carried Cici.

"He really does look like you…"

"I know. I'm freaked out, too." He nodded and followed after him.

Cici snuggled into Jack's shirt as she napped in his arms.

"Wait for me!" Adstrum yelled as he ran out of the old Ammo Knights. "Ari, come on!"

"Eh? Oh!" She ran after him.

* * *

As the group got closer to the square, more and more squids started to appear.

"Yeah, we have to be approaching the hot spot." Adstrum said as he followed the blue squid.

"Should we be worried? I mean, you guys are celebrities…" Arisara pointed out.

"Well, half these squids seem to look at Callie and Marie with looks of 'who are they' while the other half have looks of amazement on their faces at seeing them." Adstrum pointed out.

"Hey… your squid is gone again, three." Blue pointed to Jack's empty arms.

"Huh?" Jack looked down and groaned. "Cici!"

"Getting squidnapped by the kids…" He watched her get carried away.

Jack ran after them and took Cici back. "Leave her alone." He hugged her close again.

Cici slapped a bow on the kid and they happily squealed. She snuggled up to Jack again.

"I'm going to get you a leash…" He muttered and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't do anything… They just carried me."

"How did you get out of my arms then? I didn't see them come up to me." He sighed.

"You just didn't noticed them."

"You two are like an old, married couple." Adstrum chuckled. "So cute."

"... No" Cici turned red and hid her face in her tentacles.

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.

Cici nuzzled into him.

"Heh, they are so cute" Arisara smiled.

"Yes they are." Callie nodded.

"So this is it. That's the Inkopolis Square. The shopping center is across there."

Everyone looked up at the Deca Tower, which the Great Zapfish was currently wrapped around.

"Yeah… I know. That's why I'm here. I need to make sure that stays there… and the sanitized stay down there." Blue pointed to the subway.

"Ah. Gotcha. Glad you are here keeping Inkopolis safe." Jack nodded.

"Hey, my house is down there…" Arisara crossed her arms.

"Right… um… I can't let you do that…"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't live in a supply closet, eight…"

"Yes I can… It's fine. I have a bed."

"You. Are. NOT. Living. In. A. CLOSET." One of Blue's tentacles twitched.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I'll fight you."

"Huh?" Arisara raised her brow at him.

"I'm willing to make you." He put his hand on his splattershot.

"Seriously? Why does it matter?!"

"Nobody should live like that!"

"I don't know. Cici has lived in a box for years." Adstrum pointed out, reaching into his jacket.

"Fine. Let's see what you got."

In a quick second they both drew their weapons at each other.

Adstrum blinked and took a step back. "Nevermind."

"Um...should we...stop this?" Jack asked.

"I dunno..." Cici replied, "But everyone is staring…"

"Right. Um...is it really that big of a deal, guys?"

"Sorry. I actually am kinda with Blue on this. Ari can't live in a dump" Marie answered.

"I feel like Ari's arguing because...well, it's hard to leave a place you've called home for a while." Adstrum replied.

Arisara took a step and Blue fired at her. She dodged him and fired back.

"Woah! Hey! Knock it off!" Adstrum yelled before a shot hit him in the face. "Rude."

Cici took out her fan and whipped a wave at them.

Jack's eyes widened a bit. "Cici, please don't…"

Blue shielded Arisara and splatted.

"Ow…" His tiny ghost flew off into the center of the square.

"No fighting" Cici replied.

"Huh. There's a respawn point there as well." Callie muttered.

Arisara walked to Blue and helped him up.

He rubbed his head and followed her back to the group.

"Blue is right though, Ari. I know moving will be hard, but you shouldn't live down there." Callie looked the octoling in the eyes. "We'll help move all your things to a new place if you want."

"It's my house." Arisara replied getting a soft bonk from Blue, "Stop it Blue..."

"I'm not letting you live down there." Blue stated.

"I'll fight you."

"I will cut your clothes right here if you try to fight again" Cici glared at them.

"Jeez, Cici." Jack's eyes widened.

"..." The two humphed at each other and turned away.

"So...Um...I'm going to go explore the square." Callie said and wandered off.

"Yay! Esplorin'!" Adstrum said and ran after her.

Cici swam up to Jack's head.

"I'm going home" Arisara walked to the subway.

"You aren't going by yourself" Blue followed her.

Arisara ran off and Blue ran after her.

"Should we...go after them?" Jack asked.

"Up to you… I feel grumpy…" Cici nibbled his head.

"Oh, why, cutey?" He gently pet her.

"I am exhausted…" She started 'attacking' his fingers.

"Let's go find a quiet place, okay?" He wandered off toward the back of the square.

"Okay..."

Callie walked up to the food truck in the square. "Something smells delicious." She walked up to the window. "Hello?"

"That voice… No way! Callie?!" A shrimp in a crunchy looking jacket asked.

"Crusty Sean!?" Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Hey! How you been!?"

"Home girls back in town! What's Kracken? I thought the worst when ya disappeared. Glad to see ya good."

"Nah. I'm alive and kicking! And glad to be back. Even if it's for a little bit. But so glad to see you… running a food truck? That's interesting."

"Oh yeah. It was kinda my dream. So umm… so where's Marie? She's not… um…"

"She's…" Callie looked around a bit. "Oh, right over there. Sitting in a chair."

"Thank goodness…"

"She is going through something right now, though. But I will help her through it."

"I know. Spyke and Annie were keeping an eye out for her. She tried some stuff… glad we were able to stop her… She looks a bit better. More colorful than when we saw her off."

Callie let out a small whine. "Well, glad she looks better than before. I don't like hearing she tried to…" She whined again.

"Oh, right sorry, sorry. Hey, I'll get ya two something special. For ol' times sake. It's on the house for my two favorite idols." The shrimp smiled.

"Thank you, Sean." She hopped onto the counter and pulled the prawn into a hug.

"It's good to see ya."

"Good to see you, too." She replied. "Hey, you mentioned Spyke and Annie. They around?"

"They hang out in the cafe there in the Deca tower."

"Oh, cool. I'll go say hi in a bit." She waited patiently for Sean to finish cooking.

"Hey, Callie." Adstrum walked up. "You hungry, huh?"

"Aight Cal, here you go. Kraken Squid Sister tempera sundae" Sean held out a large deep fried ice cream piled very high, with their icon on the top.

Callie was drooling at the confectionary set in front of her. "It looks so good." She took it, her eyes sparkling.

"Go on, tell me what y'all think now. Oh, why not call Marie too? Ya can't finish this ya self."

"The look in her eyes tells me she wants to try to." Adstrum chuckled. "Also, hey Sean. How ya been, you crispy shrimp?" He smiled.

"Trust me, even that hobo couldn't. Sheldon told me to feed her it as a joke."

"Hobo?" Adstrum asked.

"Marie!" Callie yelled and gestured her to come over. "Come look at this."

"Hm?" Marie walked over and looked shocked at the treat.

"Sean made it for us." She grabbed two spoons and handed one to Marie. "Shall we dig in?"

"Green tea and strawberry ice cream. I remembered what you liked. Enjoy girls. And welcome back." The shrimp smiled.

Adstrum smiled as Callie and Marie began to eat the sundae together. "Hey, Sean. What hobo were you talking about?"

"The hobo is an octopus who helped Sheldon with something back then."

"Arisara." He nodded. "Gotcha."

"Jack, this place smells tasty…" Cici bit into the shrimp's tail.

"AAIIIIIYYEEE!" Sean jumped.

"CICI!" Jack pulled her off. "I'm so sorry about her, Sean."

"Hmm?" Cici opened her eyes.

"Cici, we don't eat people. No matter how good they look."

She nipped him, "Nom."

"You saying I look good?" He smirked and smiled at Sean. "How much for...um, you see something you want, Cici?"

"The ice cream tempera?"

"Just take it! Keep 'er away from my tail…" He handed it to them.

"Again, I'm very sorry, Sean. She's a handful." He took the sundae and sat down at a table, placing it in front of Cici. "Enjoy, you cute pain." He winked.

Cici flashed pink and nipped him again.

Blue walked up to the group holding Arisara in his arms. Both of them looked beat up.

"Seriously?" Adstrum shook his head at both of them.

"I hate you." Arisara lightly slapped his face.

"I won." Blue looked down at her.

"You cheater… Using Cici's gear isn't fair at all..."

"This reminds me of Jack and Cici right here." Adstrum chuckled.

Cici tilted her head.

Blue fell onto his butt.

"Well, the gangs all here." Adstrum shrugged and sat down, watching Callie, Marie, and Cici eating their sundaes.

"Ya forgetting bout us?" A short pink and cream squid followed by a tall green and black octoling.

"What the-?" He turned around and blinked at seeing Inkopolis's newest idols. "Oh. It's you two." He gave them a smile.

"Hi Pearl! Hi, Marina!" Callie waved at them excitedly before she had a look of pain on her face. "AH! Brain freeze!" She put her thumb on the roof of her mouth.

Cici jumped at Pearl who yelped.

"Cici!" Jack stood up.

"My crown. Hehe" Cici played with Pearl's crown.

"Cici, that is not yours." He gently grabbed her.

"Nah, it's cool. Let 'er." Pearl smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Just concerned considering how you two first met." He smiled nervously.

"Oh, she just spooked Pearlie that day. It was nothing" Marina giggled.

"Rina… You weren't supposed to tell them that..."

"Aw, cute! Nicknames!" Callie smiled.

"Blue! How's your gal pal? Wait, whatcha do?" Pearl looked a bit concerned when she saw him.

"Peachy…" Blue replied.

"We fought over my house…"

"And?" Marina asked.

"I lost… since he kept popping specials and dodge rolling."

"Sounds like Jack. Right, Cici?" Adstrum looked at the small squid as she ate the sundae.

"Really?" There was ice cream and chocolate all over her face.

"Yeah. The Gauntlet, remember?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, Cici. You made a mess." Jack started wiping her face with a napkin.

She put a spoon into his mouth, "Hehe."

"Mm, that's good." He smiled and kept cleaning Cici's face.

"Oh, sounds like you need to do what Blue says now" Marina smiled.

"... You did this…" Arisara growled and spoke in a foreign language.

Marina replied something back and patted her head.

"I think Arisara said a few bad words." Jack chuckled.

"So? Have you heard me when I play games?" Adstrum replied. "Or back when I participated in Splatfests? Yeesh."

"You are staying with me then. No buts about it" Blue spoke more softly to her.

"How bad is your mouth during splatfests?" Jack looked at Adstrum.

"Dude, I make Pearl's early raps seem like children's sing-alongs. I am nasty." Adstrum rolled his eyes.

"Yikes, that's pretty bad then…" Marina covered her mouth, "Pearlie's earlier tracks had to be mainly bleeped out…"

"True that. Because the studio was weak sauce" Pearl crossed her arms.

"Heheheh. I like the way she thinks." Adstrum pointed to Pearl.

Blue seemed to be nodding off.

"You tired?" Jack asked him. "Or exhausted from the fight?"

"The latter" He looked down at the tired octoling staring daggers at him.

"Ah. Gotcha." Jack nodded and looked at Cici, who had gotten her face covered in chocolate and ice cream again. "Agh…You are messy."

"Hmmm?" She looked at him.

He started wiping her face with a napkin again.

"Nooo" She whined.

"I don't want you to be sticky when you inevitably swim onto my head later." He chuckled and kept gently cleaning Cici's face.

She nipped his hand.

"Don't fight it, cutey." He replied and patted her head.

"They are the newest couple amongst us...for now." Adstrum whispered to Pearl and Marina.

"Aww… They are adorbs" Marina widely grinned.

"We are trying for ours too" Pearl moved her head towards Blue and Arisara.

Adstrum smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck, matchmaker."

"Dangit, Cici. Hold still!" Jack said as he kept trying to clean Cici's face.

"Noooo" She got up and ran from him.

"Cici!" He ran after her.

"She's a handful." Adstrum chuckled.

Cici ran laps around the truck.

"Get back here!" Jack ran around it after her.

"She'll get tired soon." Adstrum said to Pearl and Marina.

Cici jumped into Blue's cape. He did not notice.

Jack sighed and tapped his shoulder. "Sorry, but Cici jumped into your cape."

"Huh? Oh." He reached into his cape and got bit, "Ow."

"Agh." Jack reached into the cape and pulled the pink squid out. "Please just calm down. It's no big deal." He finished wiping her face.

She jumped and gave him a kiss, messing up his face in the process.

"Agh...thanks…" He sighed.

"Hehe" Cici nuzzled him.

"He needs to get a leash for her." Adstrum said and shook his head.

Blue looked down at Arisara who passed out.

"That was soooo good!" Callie licked her lips as she and Marie finished the sundae.

"It was… I haven't eaten like that in forever" Marie smiled.

"I want another, but I couldn't eat another bite."

"Hehe, maybe we can come back for more later."

"Yay!" Callie jumped up with a big smile.

Blue gently set Arisara down beside him and let her rest on him.

"Pearl! Marina!" Callie ran up to them.

"Sup?" Pearl and Marina looked over at her.

"How are you two?"

"We are great. We were so stoked that you agreed to meet up" Marina widely smiled, "We are SUCH big fans! Especially Pearlie."

"Rina… Come on… I am trying to impress… you are killing me…" Pearl facepalmed.

"Heh, that's okay. You don't need to impress us. We already were." Callie laughed.

"Wait, really?" Pearl's face lit up.

"Yeah. Your music is awesome. Inspired me to try rapping a bit." Callie giggled.

Marina squealed and jumped up and down happily, "Did you hear that, Pearlie?! They like our music!"

"If I'm dreaming let me sleep forever!" Pearl threw her fists into the air.

Marina jumped and hugged her.

"Wow, you two are quite happy about this." Adstrum blinked.

"Well, glad to make you two happy." Callie smiled.

"Heh, it's nice to see" Marie smiled at the two.

"Glad to see you two are doing good." Jack smiled at them.

"Yeah, don't worry. We were keeping an eye on everything in Octo Canyon." Pearl gave him a thumbs up.

"You mean make Blue do it" Marina raised a brow.

"Hey, it's not like we could leave the studio without making a scene."

"Hey, is there a reason he…" Jack looked at Blue then pointed to himself. "Looks like me?"

They shrugged.

"I only chose him because he was very good at rank and turf."

"Oh, okay. I just...feel weirded out by him looking like me." He blinked and shrugged. "But what can you do?"

"Hehe" Cici was swimming on his head.

"You are a little pain, you know that?" He picked her up and kissed her.

She hugged him.

"So...what's the plan again?" Adstrum asked the Inkling and Octoling idol pair.

"Oh, um, we were gonna talk about the collab" Marina pointed out. "As a grand finale to your tour."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Callie clapped her hands and jumped in glee.

"That's not for a couple of days so it's no rush really."

"Your manager figured it would be nice for you guys to reconnect here."

"That's great! I would love to look around and see more of Inkopolis with you two." She smiled.

"It would be our pleasure!" Marina cheered.

"Yup, totally down for that" Pearl smiled.

"Well, you two have any idea of what we should see first?" Adstrum asked.

"Well, um, we have turf wars and rank battles…. But you can check out the metrosea station where your agent and 8 almost bit the dust" Pearl suggested.

"Oh, that would be...nice. Maybe we can finish exploring the rest of the square and then go look." Callie said.

"So Ari's house is down there? I'm curious" Cici jumped up and down on Jack.

"We'll go down there and check it out soon, cutey." He smiled and tickled her mantle.

She giggled and wrapped her tentacles around his fingers.

 **Author's Note: I need to stop making promises I can't keep... I know I'm a week late. But some things got in the way. I was visiting family in other states for two weeks and I wanted to spend time with them. I didn't get much time to write. That, and I was having a bit of writer's block. Here's the next chapter, guys.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster and Super lol 72 for leaving reviews. Thank you two so much!**

 **We don't know how she got up to the top of the tower either, Super. She just does what she wants. Or whatever Apikachua writes her doing. We have fun when we write. :D**

 **Alright, well, I'm back in college again as another semester has started, so I am not making promises on when this will be updated. Rest assured, though, that this fic will be updated in the future and before 2020. I promise you guys that. Just need to make use of free time to work on this. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time!**


	48. Chapter 47: Catching Up

Chapter 47: Catching Up

 **Author's Note: Read the note at the end of this chapter, please. Also, this chapter is long but is also a filler chapter.**

"So you are the new shoe shop owner?" Callie gave a smile to the spider crab known as Bisk. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, dudette. In person, that is." Bisk gave her a small smile.

"Spider" Cici looked at a web in the shop's corner.

"Spider CRAB, Cici. He's a crab." Jack said before he saw where she was looking. "Oh. Nevermind. Yeah, that's a spider."

"A beautiful one, at that." Adstrum smiled and looked up at it as well.

"My friend is bigger. Poke it."

"No. You leave this lady alone." Adstrum said as he stood between the web and Cici.

"You can tell?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I find spiders fascinating. I did research on them a lot when I was younger. Before moving on to weapons."

"All of Cuttlegear is made with spider silk" Cici replied.

"Cuttlegear? I never heard of a brand like that. At least not for shoes." Bisk said.

"Right, because you guys aren't allowed to sell them… At least the real ones..."

"Hey, do all crustaceans wear shoes on all of their feet even though you seem to only stand on two?" Adstrum asked. "Not to sound offensive. Sorry if I am."

"None taken, dude. We don't need to wear extra shoes, but it feels weird walking around in public barefoot, even if it's not the feet we walk with." Bisk nodded.

Cici climbed on Adstrum's back.

"Oh, makes sense." He nodded as well before reaching to his back. "May I help you?" He patted Cici's head.

"Hello" She hugged him.

He smiled and looked over at Jack. "You see anything you like?"

"Huh?" Jack looked up from the shelves. "Oh, no. I'm good with my Red Hi-Tops. No, I'm looking for something Cici could wear. I just don't know what she'd like."

Cici watched Bisk bubble from his mouth. She bubbled from her tentacles.

"I don't need shoes. I have slippers" Cici giggled.

"Then why don't you wear those? You can't keep walking around barefoot." Jack sighed and gave a small smile.

"I have been… I think."

"Are you wearing them now?" He asked.

"Yes" She pointed to her very old house slippers.

"Okay, good. Well, I think at least one pair of shoes on hand would be good to have around. Just in case. Plus you should probably get new slippers." Jack kept looking through different shelves.

"How old are those things?" Marie looked down at them.

Cici just shrugged.

"Hey, guys, check it out." Adstrum walked over next to Bisk and pointed to him and Cici. "Bubble contest."

"Addie…" Callie facepalmed and giggled.

Cici giggled.

"Is the little dudette challenging me?" Bisk let out a chuckle, foaming a bit more bubbles.

"No." Cici happily hopped around making small bubbles fill the area.

"Cici forfeits! Bisk wins!" Adstrum raised his hands into the air.

"I think she deserves the win more." Bisk smiled at Cici.

"She's a happy squid." Callie patted Cici's head.

"Yes she is" Marie smiled.

"Well, if you dudes are meeting all the shop owners, then Jelfonzo would likely be your next stop."

"Oh, we know of him. We get him and Jelonzo mixed up." Callie smiled nervously.

Cici ran outside to Blue and Arisara whom both fell asleep beside each other.

"That's adorable." Jack smiled out the door before resuming looking through the shoes. He grabbed a box and brought it up to Bisk.

Cici seemed puzzled about them.

"I remember Jelonzo. How's that funny talking jellyfish been?" Adstrum asked.

"He's fine. His son took over the shop and set it up next door." Bisk replied.

"His son?"

"Jelonzo reproduced asexually." Callie said.

"Oh." Adstrum blinked. "Cool."

"Squishy" Cici poked a jellyfish who poked her back.

Jack purchased the shoes and followed after Cici with them. "Having fun?"

"Squishy" Cici hugged the jelly.

"As long as you don't get stung." Jack sighed.

"Jelfonzo runs 'Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe' right next door, if you dudes were wondering where to find him." Bisk looked at Callie, Marie, and Adstrum.

"Wait...did I hear that name correctly?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow. "His shop is called what?"

"'Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe.'" Bisk repeated.

"Oh, this I got to see." Adstrum walked out the door.

"Can I keep him?" Cici asked Jack.

"No. He's not a pet." Jack smiled and shook his head.

She put the jelly down and signed his notebook he held up to her. She watched him gleefully run off.

"Well, it would be nice to go see Jelfonzo again. Shall we go?" Callie looked at her cousin.

"Okay."

"Hey, wait...where did Pearl and Marina go?"

"I think they went back to the studio so we can explore without being bothered too much by their fans."

"Oh..."

* * *

As Callie, Marie, and Cici walked into 'Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe,' they found Adstrum leaning against the wall in a laughing fit he was trying to contain. Jelfonzo was looking at him with a look of both confusion and annoyance.

"Squishy" Cici ran over and hugged him.

The jellyfish patted her back and shrugged. "I welcome thee to 'Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe.' Wouldst thou care to spend coin on fresh gear?"

Adstrum's laughter picked up again.

"I make gear" Cici smiled.

"Oh. Thou is not interested in buying?"

Adstrum laughed harder.

"Addie…" Callie glared at him.

"I can't help it." He giggled. "Where did he learn to speak?"

"From ancient texts, so he adapted old terminology. Doesn't mean you should laugh at his words." She sighed.

"Yeah…"

"I should probably go outside. Heh...I can't take it." Adstrum stepped out of the shop.

Cici let him go and walked back to Jack, who just entered the shop.

"What was up with Adstrum?" He asked.

"He was laughing at Jelly"

"How dost thou, cousin? Wouldst thou like to buy?" Jelfonzo greeted him.

Jack stifled a laugh and cleared his throat. "Ah, I see. Well, nice to meet you. Sorry, but not interested in new clothes."

"...Meanie…" Cici softly headbutted him.

"I wasn't expecting it. Give me a break." He softly headbutted her back.

She nuzzled him.

He nuzzled her in return.

"Hey, Jelfonzo. How have you been?" Callie walked up to the shop owner.

"Ah, the Squid Sisters. I am pleased to see thou again." He extended his tentacles toward them.

Callie happily shook his tentacle.

"It's nice to see you, too" Marie smiled.

"Dost either of you know of the young maiden over there with the boy in a Mint Tee?"

"I make their clothes" Cici replied.

"Oh. Intriguing."

"She's a squid of many talents." Jack smiled and tickled her sides.

She squirmed away and nipped his side.

"She also bites."

"Yup" Marie shrugged.

"A vicious tailor is one thoust would avoid trifling with. I think it wise to avoid upsetting her." Jelfonzo nodded.

"Yes, we can also dismantle your gears" Cici snickered looking up at Jack.

"Trust me, I know." Jack sighed then looked at Cici. "No."

"Not here you don't. Let's keep this PG" Marie sighed.

"Oh…" Jack blushed. "Yeah, no."

"Hehe" Cici nuzzled into him.

"Such a cute couple." Callie smiled. "Just get married already!" She laughed.

Cici glowed red and hid her face against Jack's side.

"And with that Cici and I are walking out." Jack held her close and walked out the door with her.

"Oh, come on. I was being funny." Callie smiled wider.

"But kinda hope that's where they end up" Marie smiled.

"Me too!"

"Dost thou require a wedding gown?" Jelfonzo asked.

"No. No, Jelfonzo. I was joking. We're fine. They're kind of young right now for marriage." Callie laughed nervously.

"We'll come back to that in a couple of years."

"If Cici doesn't make it herself." Callie muttered.

"Well next is...um…" Marie was looking for the answer.

"You heading to thee shoppe next door? Owned by lady Flow and her shrimp, Craymond?" Jelfonzo asked.

"Oh, right."

"Thanks, Jelfonzo." Callie waved to him. "See you later."

"Farewell." He waved back, his tentacle wobbling wildly.

* * *

Arisara and Blue finally woke up.

"Hey guys. How was the nap?" Jack asked as he patted Cici's back.

"Sorry. I guess we knocked out" Arisara looked at Blue who was glancing around.

"Well, you guys were exhausted."

"That's Blue's fault."

"Blue" Cici jumped into his arms. She hugged him as he sat there dazed and slightly puzzled.

"Trust me, she's random." Jack sighed.

He gently patted her back.

"Hey, Ari. Why don't you show us where you live?" Jack suggested.

"Sure. Just be careful. Sometimes they try to infect you."

"They?"

* * *

As they headed to the corner of the square, Callie and Marie entered the shop called 'Headspace' and found Adstrum standing there staring at an Emperor Shrimp atop a sea slug woman.

"Um...hello?" Callie spoke up first.

"YOU HAVE EYEBALLS?!" The shrimp yelled.

"YES! AND SO DO YOU!" Adstrum yelled back.

Marie looked at the storekeeper and Adstrum.

"Um...are we interrupting something?" Callie asked as she looked at Flow, the Sea Slug.

"...Wow... Sweetie, you and Craymond seem to get along great" She smiled at Adstrum.

"I speak the language of yelling." He smiled back.

"DON'T BE STRANGE!" Craymond yelled.

"TOO LATE!" Adstrum yelled back.

"Like his energy. Anyways, welcome to Headspace, Inkfish. Are you here for some shopping?"

"Oh, no. Just meeting the new shop owners. One of them twice." Callie smiled at Flow.

"Oh I see. You guys are the Squid Sisters, after all. It's wonderful to meet you both in person."

"FAMOUS SQUIDS IN THE SHOP! STOP THE PRESSES!" Craymond blurted.

"CALL THE NEWS! YELLING SHRIMP ON A SEA SLUG'S HEAD SPOTTED!" Adstrum laughed. "I like this guy a lot more than I ever did Moe. Man, I just wanted to slap that clownfish right out of Annie's tentacles so many times…"

"Oh you…" Callie giggled.

"I almost did once or twice, but Annie would flinch and it made me feel guilty, so I backed off. I was aiming for the fish, not her." He sighed.

"Aw, it's like slapping one of the twins…"

"What? Your brothers?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I feel like they are like that. They can't really be apart, but are total opposites"

"Ah. Gotcha." Adstrum blinked.

"Heh. Annie is still around. She and Spyke are in the cafe by the subway entrance" Flow replied, "I'm sure they would love to see you guys again."

"Oh, good to know. We can go say hi to them on the way to Ari's place. Oh, is Sheldon still around?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's next door. I wonder if Blue is with him. He loves making him test weapons."

"Well, I'm going to go say hi to the horseshoe crab. Come join whenever you want, guys." Adstrum smiled at Callie and Marie before heading for the door.

"THE EXIT'S OVER THERE!"

"PICKLE FISH LIPS!" Adstrum yelled back.

"Careful, Addie. He jumps" Callie smiled

"I know. All too well." He started heading next door.

"Well, we better go before Sheldon is whacked out through the roof."

"He is pretty sturdy. I think he'll be fine" Flow laughed, "I'm sure you wanna see your old friend. I'll see you two inkfishes later."

"Okay! See ya!" Callie and Marie walked out.

* * *

Jack kept following Cici around the square, keeping a close eye on her.

"Adventure!" Cici jumped on Blue.

"I'm serious… These sanitized Octos are dangerous" Blue crossed his arms.

"I can take care of myself" Arisara huffed at him as she entered the subway.

"Still arguing about this, Ari?" Jack asked as he grabbed Cici. "What's a 'sanitized octo?' Sounds familiar."

"Um, infected by the AI ooze. They are like zombies."

"Oh...Right… I think I remember." The orange agent nodded and followed them down. He looked at the pink squid in his arms and smiled. "I don't know why, but you remind me of a goose."

Arisara led them in and stopped in front of a door with a sticker on it.

"This it?" Jack asked as Cici swam around his shoulders and over his head.

"Yup" She was about to open the door when Cici ran down the hall.

"Hello!" Cici hugged a blue skinned and sickly looking octoling.

"Oh, crap...Cici, let go and run." Jack pulled out his hero shot.

"...Destroy…" The octoling grabbed her.

"Wow, you are strong."

Jack shot the octoling's visor, covering her vision as he ran up and kicked her away, grabbing Cici in the process.

"Look, there is a lot of them" Cici pointed at the swarm of Octolings.

"Oh, gosh dammit…" Jack sighed and started shooting as many as he could.

"What did I tell you?!"

"I. CAN. TAKE. CARE. OF. MYSELF!" Arisara backed up against Blue.

"..." Blue twitched his ear in annoyance as he took out his splattershot.

Jack kept shooting as he backed up with Cici in his arm, holding her close.

Cici took out her fan.

"Cici, please don't waste your energy. We'll be fine." Jack smiled at her.

"But… there's so many."

He sighed and set her down. "One wave."

She jumped up and down happily and whipped a huge wave that wiped out most of the octolings.

"Good job." Jack hugged the bouncy squid.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M FINE!" Arisara being held by Blue

"..." He headbutted her.

"Ow!"

"Are you back to your senses?"

She bit him.

"This looks familiar." Jack chuckled as he watched Arisara and Blue argue.

"Nom" Cici nipped his side.

"I hate you…" Arisara rubbed her forehead.

"Let just go inside, before we get mobbed again."

"This is definitely you and me right there." Jack smiled at Cici and rubbed her head.

"Woomy!" Cici hugged him.

Arisara opened the door to a small closet. A pile of old tattered clothes lay in the corner. There was a shelf of small little eraser like toys. There was a moldy smell inside.

"Um...this is very small. How are you comfortable here?" Jack asked, hugging Cici back.

"Um, that keeps me warm" Arisara turned into an octopus and jumped into the pile of old clothes.

"Wee!" Cici jumped into the pile too.

"It smells bad in here. Ari, this can't be good for your health." Jack said and sighed. "Cici, really?"

"Hehe."

Arisara changed back and the pink squid was hugging her.

"I know, that's what I said." Blue replied.

"Stubborn. Reminds me of another squid." Jack glanced at Cici.

"So you should pack up your things, eight" Blue crossed his arms, "I still won, after all."

"I'll keep fighting you."

"...Really?"

"Cici, I'll make you all the cookies I can if you help me."

"..." Blue raised his brow.

"Cici, please don't." Jack looked at her nervously. "Ari, come on. Why are you so stubborn on this?"

"This is my home, I don't think I belong up there…" Arisara petted Cici.

"Of course you belong up there. You are a great person. And there are many other Octolings up there as well." Jack pointed out. "You don't belong down here."

"I will fight you too if you help her."

* * *

When the Squid Sisters walked into the Ammo Knights they found Adstrum looking down at Sheldon, who was hiding in his helmet.

"Um… long time, no see." Adstrum muttered. "You alive in there?"

The helmet began to shake before the weapon dealer popped up, a wide smile on his face. "I can't believe it."

"Um...believe what?"

"You said you would make weapons yourself and change the way Turf Wars were played forever. Well, it may not be Inkopolis, but you did change the Turf Wars in a different city. I thought you were just bluffing, but I see you have proven me wrong." Sheldon smirked and folded his arms.

"And I still see that you are the same goggle eyed weapon weirdo. Heh. Guess I'm in the same club minus the goggles." Adstrum chuckled.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed much" Marie glanced around.

"Nope. Same old Sheldon. Same old Ammo Knights." Callie smiled and looked around. "Hi Sheldon!"

"Callie! Marie! So nice to see you two again!" The shop owner ran up and pulled them both into a hug.

"Heh, I didn't think you'd miss us that much" Marie chuckled.

"Of course I would. You two are awesome!"

"Heh. Thanks, Sheldon. You are awesome, too. I remember when we first walked into your store." Callie smiled. "Funny how the first time we met you called us un-fresh, and now look at us."

"Hey, everyone starts out as an un-fresh newbie in Turf Wars. You two were no exception." The horseshoe crab smiled.

"Really? What about fashion designers? Cici could make her own clothes after all… She also made ours..."

"She could make her own CLOTHES. Not weapons." Sheldon pointed out.

"She… does she even turf war? Is that allowed?"

He gave a shrug.

"I think Jack would be uncomfortable with her turfing until we know she is healthy enough for it." Callie replied.

"But she can make clothes that are overpowered."

"She'd likely be forced to wear clothing in line with the Turf War laws." Sheldon said.

"Ew. Rules." Adstrum muttered.

"Or not wear clothes. She only wore a piece of cloth for a loooong time before."

"She wore that thing for years. I don't remember a time not seeing her wearing it until Jack broke through to her." Adstrum nodded.

"Jack?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "Agent 3?"

"He knows?" Adstrum looked at Callie and Marie.

"Yup, he works with us agents…. So, is Blue an agent? He did say he works with you, Sheldon."

"Um...a few times, yeah. But he works more with Pearl and Marina. I don't know much about him."

"He looks a lot like Jack… with more of a backbone… Thought squids don't have bones"

"I know. I thought he was him for a second." Sheldon nodded.

"I'm sure Jack used to have balls, but then he met Cici." Adstrum chuckled.

"How are you so sure?" Marie seemed curious, "He was always a marshmallow."

"Well, he became Agent 3 for a reason, right?" Adstrum asked.

"Gramps kind of dragged him into something he wasn't ready for. But yeah, Jack's brave. Remember he went up against Octavio all by himself?" Callie said.

"Yeah… That's being strong… I'm talking about him with other people. Like how he kept checking up on me when I had my episode."

"I think that's called 'being concerned.'" Adstrum replied.

"Yeah must be nice to have someone to be concerned about, huh?" Marie became cold.

"And moving on!" Adstrum blurted out loud before heading to the door. "Let's go see Spike and Annie, you two." He waved to Sheldon. "Nice to see you again, Sheldon."

"Stay fresh, Sheldon!" Marie smiled and walked out.

"Stay fresh!" Callie smiled and followed her cousin.

"Stay fresh, you two." The horseshoe crab waved before walking behind the counter.

* * *

"Ari! Come on! Get out of the supply closet!" Jack yelled while trying to pull her out. He had his arms wrapped around Blue's torso as they both tried to pull her out.

"No! I live here!" Arisara held onto the floor with her suction cups.

"Damn, she's got a good grip…"

"I found a friend!" Cici held up a mem cake.

"That's nice, Cici. It's a cute friend." Jack smiled at her.

"Oh, there are more."

"Cici please be careful with those…" Arisara looked at her.

"Okay" She carefully put them back.

"I'm tempted to go get Adstrum. He could really help."

"He can't change my mind!"

"I'm more scared of the harm he would do. He'd likely throw a bomb and blow you out of this supply closet."

"Why are you so effing stubborn?" Blue's veins were popping.

"My! House!" Arisara crawled inward dragging Blue and Jack towards the closet.

"Cici, do you know of any way to help?" Jack looked at the pink squid.

"9-1-1?"

"No." He sighed.

"Bubble?" Cici foamed up.

"Um...sure, why not?" He shrugged and smiled at her.

Bubbles quickly filled the supply closet. Everyone was slipping and sliding everywhere and covered in foam.

"Probably should have had you put some on the floor instead." Jack sighed. "But thank you, Cici!"

"Weee!" Cici ran around with small bubbles flying behind her.

"Blue? You have Ari?"

"I guess?" Blue was holding an angry octopus as she nipped his belly. He had trouble standing on the slippery floor.

"Ow. Ari's pissed." Jack winced before slipping as well, falling on his back. "Ow."

"Heheh" Cici jumped onto him, "Squish!"

"Ah! She's got me!" His muffled voice said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yay" She gave him a kiss on his nose.

He kissed her back on her forehead.

She snuggled into him. Her bubbles popped painting the floor light pink.

"That's better, I think?" Blue stood up and collected Arisara's things.

"Thank you, Cici." Jack smiled.

"No problem" She nuzzled him.

"I heard you like dolls…. So, um… I'll buy you whatever you want… Just come with me, okay?" Blue petted Arisara.

Arisara calmed down a bit and headbutted his chest in defeat, "Fine…"

"Let's go meet up with the others, okay guys?" Jack carried Cici toward the exit stairs.

"Let's just go before we get swarmed again" Blue carried Arisara out.

Cici turned into a squid and swam onto Jack's head.

* * *

"So you went from living in the alleyway next to our studio to being too rich to have to work anymore?" Callie sat across from Spyke in the small cafe next to the tower. Next to her was Marie, who sat across from Annie and Moe.

"Well… We just do an online gig now" Annie smiled.

"That's right! Apps are where it's at, YO!" Moe replied.

"Well, they do that now. I made enough to live the rest of my life relaxin', love." Spyke nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Cici should try that… but I doubt she can even count how much money she actually has already…" Marie shrugged.

"That cute little pain in the rear." Adstrum let out a laugh as he sat at a different table, looking at a menu. He heard a faint tapping and looked up to see Cici tapping the window with her tentacle as she sat on Jack's head. "Heh. Speak of the devil."

She happily waved at them.

Jack waved as well and looked around for an entrance. Adstrum pointed toward the tower's entrance and shrugged.

"So it's easier for you to interact with customers online, Annie?" Callie looked at her.

"Yeah… I don't have to talk face to face. That was always a challenge for me" Annie replied.

"Yeah, you always looked like you just wanted to crawl under something and hide." Adstrum nodded and smiled. "You seem to be doing better now, though."

"So much better."

"Spiky! Can I poke it?" Cici jumped up and down on Jack.

"No. I don't want you getting hurt, Cici." Jack sighed. "But I doubt that will stop you…"

"Maybe I should get you tranquilizer darts" Blue looked at Jack.

"No. I just need a leash."

"I assume these are your mates?" Spyke asked, his eye focused on the small group that just walked in.

"Yep. Jack, Cici, Arisara, and Blue." Callie answered.

"Blue, those darts have no effect on Cici…" Arisara replied.

"...What?..." Blue seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, they might knock her out, but she's capable of doing things in her sleep. It's...both incredible and disturbing." Adstrum chuckled.

"I kinda wanna see that… Only because that sounds… impossible."

"Um, I can put her to sleep… but she may be 'asleep' for a few hours" Arisara had quoted 'asleep' with her fingers.

"Only if I can keep an eye on her. I don't want her wandering off." Jack replied.

"She may be more calm… and hopefully not climb towers."

"Oh, yeah! She climbed to the top of Inkopolis Tower when she first arrived. Made Jack panic like crazy." Adstrum snickered.

"Fucking bitch cray cray!" Moe shouted

"I see his mouth has gotten worse…" The ink black inkling glared at the clownfish.

"Cici, look! Gummies! Catch!" Arisara tossed some above Jack.

Cici jumped and caught them.

"I did it!" Cici seemed happy but after a bit she stood still and her tentacles gently glowed with her breathing.

"Yay, Cici!" Jack smiled widely.

Callie started clapping her hands with a smile on her face.

"...Hehe…I'm tired…" Cici muttered.

"And after a few more moments, we shall see a sleeping squid walk or swim around doing who knows what." Adstrum said.

"She's glowing so she's pretty much out now" Arisara lifted Cici's tentacles out of her face, showing her eyes were closed.

"Ta-da!" Adstrum held his hand out towards Cici.

"So she sleeps standing up? That's… weird..." Annie raised her brow.

"Sometimes." Jack replied. "She'll wander in a bit. Then do...something." He shrugged and stuck close to her.

"Something… smells nice… I want some…" Cici started walking towards Crusty Sean's.

"Oh, not again!" Jack ran and gently took her hand. "Don't bite him again."

"Jack." She nuzzled into him.

He blushed and patted her head.

"Yeah, she bit Sean's tail earlier." Adstrum let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I heard this wasn't the first time" Marie giggled.

Callie giggled as well.

"First time?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She wandered Wnkopolis when she came to see us… and she bit him because he smelled like food."

"Ah."

"Oh, that's why she seemed familiar. I remember an inkling walkin' around my alley with her eyes closed. Must've been her." Spyke smiled. "She once tried to crawl into an empty Super Sea Snail shell I had next to me."

Cici walked back into the cafe with Jack. She rested on him.

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Callie snickered.

"She likes going into small spaces. Isn't that an octarian thing?... No offense."

"None taken."

"She annoyed me at first, but then she started buyin' the empty shells off me."

"Did not… I just gave you money" Cici muttered.

"Then why did you take an empty shell each time, love?" Spyke looked over at her, blinking before his eye widened. "She can reply in her sleep?"

"I made them into a dress… for a client…"

"I'm tempted to see if she can dodge if I did something" Blue seemed impressed.

Jack glared at him.

"Have to get past her 'bodyguard' boyfriend first." Adstrum smirked.

"Hmm?" Cici tilted her head and rested on Jack more.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her gently.

"She's… um, interesting… Is she really asleep?" Annie asked.

"I'm not sure myself. She once crawled into a milkshake glass back in Carti Ridge." Adstrum replied, "With a milkshake in it."

"I almost drowned… I forgot it wasn't ink… but it was tasty."

"Are you trying to give me a panic attack?" Jack sighed.

"So, Spyke. Um...what's with the mini-you outside?" Adstrum pointed to the urchin kid sitting next to a briefcase.

"That's Murch. I think he's followin' my 'get rich quick' guide." Spyke replied.

Cici turned into a squid and swam around the table before going into a flower pot.

"Look, she's Arisara." Callie giggled.

"Heh, it's so cozy when you go into a jar or pot" Arisara replied.

"How is that cozy?" Adstrum raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's feels safe and warm."

"As long as you can still breathe, right?" He asked.

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Cici, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw she was breathing fine with the opening in the top.

Blue watched her go on her sleep swim.

"You satisfied with that performance?" Jack asked him.

When she swam towards him he poked her and she jolted.

"No…" She moved away from him.

Jack held his hands down at the edge of the table, ready to catch Cici as she swam towards him.

Blue tried to poke her again and she jumped onto Adstrum.

"Hey!" He quickly caught her in his arms.

"Addie… Jack is teasing me..."

"That's not...Jack…" Adstrum facepalmed.

"I wasn't gonna say anyfing, but the blue and orange mates look like twins." Spyke looked between them.

"Interesting…" Blue muttered, "Cici, come here… I'm sorry."

Cici jumped back to him, "... Oh, wait. You aren't him..."

"Yeah, your mistake" He tied a ribbon around her eyes.

"What are you doing to her?" Jack glared at him.

"Guess who" He tossed her to Marie.

"BLUE!" Marie caught her.

"Marie." Cici replied.

"Okay. Can you come back to me?"

"I don't think I wanna…"

"Fine. Go find Jack then."

"Okay" Cici swam to Jack's feet.

"Is she finding her way around via smell?" Adstrum asked.

"She might." Jack replied and gently picked her up.

"Hello."

"Hi." He smiled widely.

"How's she doing that?" Blue replied.

Jack just shrugged.

"Hm, maybe if we spray some perfume on everyone…"

"What are you trying to do, Blue?" Adstrum asked.

"You guys aren't curious if she's faking?"

"She spent most of her life sleeping after…" Adstrum stopped himself and coughed. "After something happened."

"My boyfriend died…."

"...Oh…" Blue seemed guilty now.

"May he rest in peace." Jack hugged Cici closer.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding?" Arisara asked not holding any fingers up.

"...Three?..." Cici asked.

"Close enough." Jack snickered and removed the ribbon.

"...One?"

"Add an 'N' to the beginning of that word." He replied.

"Aw…"

"Well, I guess she's not using her eyes" Blue took back his ribbon.

A knock was heard on the window and everyone looked outside to see Pearl in her hoodie waving at them, gesturing to Callie and Marie to follow her.

"Oh, guess we should meet up with them, huh?" Callie stood up.

"Hey…. Can we do more tests?" Blue held up Cici.

"... Will you throw me again?" Cici asked.

"Sure?"

"Yay."

Jack sighed and waved at Callie and Marie. "Have fun, you two."

"We will." Callie smiled and gently hugged Annie. "It was nice to see you again."

"Yeah! I hope to see you guys again soon" Annie hugged her back.

"MUTHA FUCKIN SQUID SISTERS BACK, YALL!" Moe chirped.

"Been a pleasure catchin' up, love." Spyke pulled Marie into a hug.

"Thanks, you guys" Marie smiled.

Callie let go of Annie and headed for the door. "See ya later, guys!"

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's been about four months since the last update. I would like to apologize for that, but I am kind of happy for taking the break. I got to focus on schoolwork better and even get two chapters written. And as a Christmas gift, I will update the fic again tomorrow, on Christmas! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you SpikedFruitPunch, The Bowser Monster, Pink Hedgie 74, Lilikeith, Lukas Sparrow, Ashanti, and Berry Cherry for leaving reviews. Thank you guys so much!**

 **A weird twin, Hedgie. A weird and serious one.**

 **That's okay, Lukas Sparrow, or Agent Cherry. You didn't review in a while and I didn't update in a while. It's okay.**

 **Thank you for your patience, Ashanti. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Glad you love the fic, Berry.**

 **Thank you all for your patience and I apologize for taking so long. Enjoy this chapter and I will see you all tomorrow!**


	49. Chapter 48: On Air

Chapter 48: On Air

Back on the tour bus Jack was sitting in front of the television waiting for the news to come on. Adstrum was sitting at the dining booth attaching a gas canister to a nozzle. Cici was watching TV quietly. She seemed to have dozed off. Blue leaned against a nearby wall with Arisara in his arms. After a few minutes the screen changed to show the logo for Inkopolis News before it revealed Pearl sitting in her chair and Marina standing behind a DJ mixer.

"Hey y'all! Do you know what time it is?" Pearl raised her fist up into the air.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marina answered.

"We have breaking news. Besides the splatfest announcement incoming. We have VERY. SPECIAL. GUESTS!" Pearl looked off stage.

A slight giggle could be heard offscreen.

"I can hardly contain my excitement. Give it up for the ONE." Marina squealed.

"AND ONLY."

"SQUID SISTERS!" They both cheered as confetti popped and rained down.

The camera panned over to a couch where Callie and Marie were sitting. Callie happily stood up and waved both her arms at the camera. Marie just smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hello again, Inkopolis!" Callie smiled widely.

"Long time no see… Feels like a reaaalllly long time" Marie shrugged.

"Thanks for having us, you guys." Callie looked toward Pearl and Marina.

"Of course. What better way to tell everyone the two biggest news in Inkopolis history?" Pearl smiled.

"Pearlie, the splatfest announcements happen every month…" Marina rubbed the back of her head.

"I know that! It just sounded more exciting that way… ANYWAYS! What about the other news? Like why Squid Sisters are in da house?"

"OH! We are all going to be performing for the Splatfest!"

"You want us to perform with you guys?" Callie asked while pointing to her and Marie.

"YEAH!" Marina and Pearl beamed.

"I would love to! What about you, Marie?"

"Of course, unless you want me to sit this one out" Marie playfully stuck out her tongue.

"No, I don't." Callie stuck her tongue out back at her.

"So last thing, let's announce the theme when it gets here..." Marina looked at the machine, "Nope, nothing yet..."

"Alright kids, the maps for turf are…"

"Nothing yet, hm? I wonder what the theme is going to be." Callie looked at her cousin.

"It usually takes a while."

"What do you think the theme will be, Cici?" Jack turned his attention away from the screen to look at her.

She was spacing out and bubbling.

"Oh, yeah. That's right." He gently patted her head and looked over at Adstrum. "What about you? You got any ideas?"

She snapped out of it and nuzzled into him.

"Don't know. Don't care." Adstrum was trying to light a lighter in front of the nozzle of the weapon he was working on.

Cici seemed curious. She walked over and watched Adstrum.

He got the lighter to work and smiled a bit before looking at Cici.

She stared at the tiny flame before running around in a panic. She seemed terrified.

"CICI!" Jack ran after her. "You okay?"

Adstrum blinked and blew out the lighter. "What's going on?"

Blue poked Arisara awake.

"Huh?" Arisara looked at Cici cower in fear in a box, "Did I miss something?"

"I don't know what happened. She ran from Adstrum for seemingly no reason. What's wrong, Cici?" Jack gently stroked her mantle.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to test something." Adstrum tried to start the lighter again.

"Oh… She's terrified of fire. She had a bad experience once."

"Oh...my bad." Adstrum put the lighter away and instead started hooking an ink tank up to the gas canister.

"Cici why not keep your eyes closed okay? Jack will tell you when it's okay."

Cici nodded and kept her eyes closed. She clung to Jack.

"That should fix that. Sorry about that Adstrum" Arisara smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'll try again in a bit." He got the tank to hook up to the canister and he smiled.

After the map announcements the machine beeped and started printing.

"It's time! Ready?" Pearl held the paper.

"I'm too nervous! You do it!" Marina could hardly contain herself

"Oh, I'm excited. Are you, Marie?" Callie smiled at her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah it's hear it!" Marie smiled back.

"Fine, the theme is!" Pearl looked at the paper and her smile was wiped clean from her face, "...this is a joke right?"

"Pearlie? What's wrong" Marina took a look at the paper and looked shocked.

The screen behind them showed a picture of Callie vs Marie 2. Off the Hook looked speechless and greatly concerned.

The camera panned back to Callie and Marie. Callie had her mouth open and her eyes were wide.

Marie's smile disappeared along with her confidence as she sunk into her seat.

After a long moment of silence Callie's hands balled into fists and her face twisted into one of anger. "WHAAAAT IN THE FFFFUU-!"

The camera cut out before a 'technical difficulties' message was displayed.

"Yeah, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Pearl seemed outraged.

"I thought it was supposed to be something stupid. This ruined so many people's lives!" Marina pulled her own tentacles

"Who the hell thought this was a good idea for a splatfest?! Who gives you guys your themes?!" Callie was screaming.

"I was sure it said Chaos VS Order… I'm so sorry…. We can change it right?"

"Oh, I'm saving that one for the true final fest." A voice said from the hidden doorway.

Everyone's attention was turned to the new face. Callie clenched her fists again at who it was. "Tom…"

"Hello, Callie and Marie. Nice to see you two agai-." The moray eel was cut off as a lamp was thrown at him, forcing him to duck.

"Hey what's the big idea?! The final splatfest said Chaos VS Order! I got the paper from the ancient machine myself!" Marina growled, "I gave it to you to set it up"

"Well, I got a call that the Squid Sisters were going to make a return, so I thought of a good way to help increase profits for both you and them." Tom smirked.

"Yo this is SOO wrong!" Pearl yelled at him, "Have you no shame?!"

"I saw an opportunity. And I took it." He chuckled.

"We aren't doing this! We aren't going to rip people apart!"

"Um, you two are under contract, remember?" Tom glared at them before he heard a growl come from the couch.

"Yeah? And? We won't perform if it means making them go through that again!" Marina glared at him.

"Don't you guys know how much of a profit this is going to make?" He heard the growl again and turned to see Callie charging at him. He quickly ran down the hall with her chasing him.

"Yo man… I don't think that's a good idea… He's gonna sue…." Pearl watched them run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GREEDY BASTARD!" Callie continued to chase him.

"... Oh man… that was on air too… if it wasn't we could have just redo it…" Marina pulled up her laptop trying to find a solution.

A loud crash was heard followed by Tom yelling in pain.

Marie laughed, "Wow… I never thought I would be trapped in an endless cycle. I should have just jumped that day..." Marie walked out of the studio with a blank and drained expression on her face.

The idols followed the source of the sound and found Callie holding Tom's arms behind his back. "CHANGE THE THEME! We are not doing this again!"

"Callie let the slimy asshole go… He's not really the problem… the problem was that was broadcasted… Hurting him will only bring lawsuits…. Lots of them" Pearl put a hand on her shoulder.

Callie had tears in her eyes. "I can't do this theme again. Marie definitely can't. This theme hurt us both. We aren't doing this."

"Yeah she walked out not too long ago."

"Where did she go?" She let go of Tom's arms and he fell face first to the floor.

Pearl and Marina shrugged.

Callie ran out the door, leaving Tom as he slowly got back up.

"We quit you asswipe" Pearl kicked him back down.

"Yeah you tell him Pearlie!" Marina high fived her.

"Hold on! Hold on! Let me explain." He held his stomach.

"Peace! Off the Hook is outta er! So wanna grab some tempera?" They ignored him and walked away from him.

"Pearlie we should check on them first!"

"I was talking about later"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Tom stood up clutching his stomach. "I still have you two under contract and can take everything from you if you try to quit."

"Ya barking up the wrong tree there bub. I have muns hun" Pearl put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, but I know something about your partner here." He looked over at Marina.

"You… wouldn't…" Marina's voice crackled, "this would ruin us both! You would be just as ruined."

"I would. And that's a risk I am willing to take. It's a perfect reason to kick you out of Inkopolis forever. Now go get Callie and Marie back here. We got business to discuss." He started walking down the hall toward his office.

"You sleezba-" Marina stopped Pearl, "Rina?"

"I'm… really sorry… I have no choice… I-I can't go back." Marina quietly walked away and Pearl slowly followed her.

"MARIE!" Callie ran up to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's all a neverending nightmare…" Marie kept muttering that over and over again.

"Ignore what just happened. Please." She turned her cousin around and looked her in the eyes. "Marie. Look at me. Marie." She shook her a bit.

She blinked and looked at her, "Are you real?"

"Yes, I am real."

"I know how Cici feels now. It can be hard to tell reality from nightmares…"

"Look, don't worry. We are going to leave now. We aren't going to do this. Let's go back to the bus, okay?" Callie patted her cousin's back.

"Hey… I can't let you guys leave.." Marina looked super very upset with herself.

They both turned around and Callie raised an eyebrow. "What? Why? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Tom's twistin our wrists…" Pearl looked down.

"What did he tell you?" Callie glared.

"You know exactly who I am, don't you?" Marina looked at Callie and Marie, "So what if you reported that to authorities? I would be forced back to Octo Valley… and probably get killed."

"That bastard eel!" Callie placed her hands over her face. "That son of a bitch!"

"Ah, so it is a nightmare…" Marie fell onto her butt.

"What do we do?" Callie looked at the inkling and octoling pair.

"We have to go through with this stupid splatfest… We can't force you to cooperate… and we won't force you to…"

"Yeah…. This is rigged. And fucked up enough. I'm just worried what Tom will do to Rina" Pearl kicked a pebble.

Callie sighed and looked at her cousin. "What do you think, Marie? I don't want Marina to be sent back."

"I don't know about that… I don't know if I can do it again…" Marie sat down.

"I don't want to do it either. But...I know that I won't leave again no matter the outcome." Callie sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not doing it. I won't go through it again."

Callie patted Marie's back and looked up at Pearl and Marina.

"That's what I thought… I'm really sorry. Don't worry I'll figure something out." Marina put her hand on Marie's shoulder.

"What did Tom tell you?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically to go get you guys to discuss something. Oh I wonder if you need your manager too… He didn't say about that"

"Okay. Well, maybe we can discuss this with him. How about we go get Shelly and then go talk to Tom? Let's get this sorted out." Callie looked her cousin in the eyes.

"I guess" Marie stared at the floor.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll figure something out. Come on." She helped her cousin off the ground and walked with her toward the bus. On the way she pulled out her phone and dialed Jack's number. When he answered Callie heard heavy breathing. "Um, hello?"

"Callie!? What happened? Where are you?" Jack sounded panicked.

"We're on our way back to the bus. We are going to discuss some things with our old manager and get him to take back this Splatfest theme. You guys okay?"

"I don't like this…" Cici's voice sounded far and she was scared.

"Please hurry back, Callie. You need to get your pet psycho under control." An engine was heard. "ADSTRUM! Put the Ink Wheel away!"

"Will you just chill?!" Blue sounded like he was struggling.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"... You should probably deal with that… I'll wait here. I wanna be alone for a bit anyways.." Marie stood outside the bus.

Callie groaned and hugged her cousin once again before running onto the bus. There she found Jack holding onto Adstrum's arm, which had the Ink Wheel on it, and was struggling to keep him from swinging it wildly.

Blue seemed hurt from trying to stop him.

"ADSTRUM TENEBRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Callie yelled.

Said inkling looked at her with his right eye twitching and his face contorted between rage and confusion. He tossed Jack aside along with the Ink Wheel and charged at Callie. The idol noticed this and crouched down before sprinting and tackling him onto the ground. She pinned his arms and glared at him.

"Blue! Are you okay?" Arisara ran up to him.

"Geez… the fuck is his deal?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Callie screeched before slapping him.

Adstrum blinked a few times and shook his head, his face going from angry to confused to terrified in a few seconds. "Callie…..what...I…" His eyes widened and he shook her off, quickly sitting up and shaking. "I'm...I'm sorry...I…"

"He fucking scared her off. I lost track of her when she whipped those waves at everyone…"

"Cici?" Jack was looking around for her. "It's okay now. You need a hug?"

Adstrum backed up against the wall and looked at his shaking hands. "I...I saw that theme and...I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry..."

"We'll talk about this later. Go to your room!" Callie yelled at him. He flinched and slowly made his way to the room.

"I'll carry you." Arisara pinched Blue and forced him into a squid.

"Ow… what? How?"

"Shut up"

Blue gurgled in defeat.

"Cici?" Jack opened a cupboard and saw a shaking pink squid. "You okay?"

She whipped out slices that nearly cut his tentacles.

"Hey. Cici, calm down. It's Jack." He turned into a squid as well and crawled into the cupboard with her, staying back a bit to give her space.

She calmed down after she smelled him and cuddled him still shaken up.

"I'm here for you. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." He cuddled her in return, gently patting her back.

"Oh you found her thank goodness" Arisara gently examined her head, "That's gonna be swollen for a while…. OW!"

Cici bit her hand.

"I've got her. I'll get her an ice pack in a bit. I'm just comforting her right now." Jack pulled her into a hug again.

"He probably didn't mean to hit her, but she was the closest one to him."

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Callie asked, still steaming mad.

"Well, when that theme was announced Adstrum got up, pulled out his Ink Sledge, and started walking to the exit. I stood in his way to stop him as I saw the rage in his eyes, but he swung it at me. Blue and I were able to take it from him, but then he pulled out the wheel." Jack began.

"During the struggle, tiny over there, tried to calm him but got smacked on one of his back swings and whipped up sharp waves at everyone. It sliced through most of the furniture. She dashed away after." Blue replied

"I know he didn't mean to hit her, but I kind of went into a rage at that and punched Adstrum in the head. Then you called and...well…" Jack sighed.

Callie shook her head. "I'll go talk to him in a bit. Are you guys okay?"

"I'll live I endured worst" Blue replied.

"Cici just has a large bump, but she'll be fine. Once she comes back to her normal self"

"I've been hit by Octavio's metal fist, so I think I'll be fine. I'm just glad Cici came out with only a bump." Jack changed back to humanoid form and gently kissed the smaller squid.

Cici turned back into her humanoid form. She was bright white from fear, but her skin was still rosy. She stayed close to his side.

"You held him even tighter when you saw her come closer."

Jack hugged Cici again and started walking with her toward the stairs. "Let's go relax for a bit, okay? And get some ice for your head." He gently kissed the bump on her head.

She bit him for touching her bump.

"Heh, looks like it still stings." Arisara sighed.

"Sorry." Jack kissed her cheek this time.

Cici turned into a squid and swam onto his head.

He smiled and grabbed an ice packet before heading upstairs.

Callie sighed again and looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Shelly?"

"She went to check out something after lunch."

"Okay. Good to know. I'll give her a call in a bit." She walked over to the door and looked outside for Marie.

Marie was just sitting on a bench staring at the sky.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, calm, and nothing else. I got used to it I guess"

Callie let out a small whine and pulled out her phone, dialing Shelly's number. "We need to get this sorted out."

"Hello Shellshocker how may I help you?" Shelly answered

"Hey, Shelly. Nice answer. Where are you?"

"Oh hello Callie, just checking out the electronics in the swapmeet. Did something happen?"

"Well, we need you to meet with out old manager and discuss some things with him."

"Why isn't Cecilia going?" Shelly seemed puzzled.

"Didn't she make you our new manager?"

"Temporary. She is back and fired up from what she tells me"

"Oh. Well, I don't know how she'd handle discussing things with Tom...and getting him to agree to what we want…" Callie sighed. "Plus Cici needs to lie down for a bit."

"Hmmm I can hack his files for you guys… for search the dark web"

"...You know what, go ahead and hack his files if you can. See if you can get anything we can use against him."

"Of course I'll be back in a second and work on that. In the meantime way not just relax? Oh unless you have to meet with him now"

"I'll call Pearl and Marina and tell them we can meet with Tom at a later time. Maybe tomorrow or later tonight."

"Alright I should get the stuff on him tonight. Just don't interrupt me while I work"

"Thank you so much. Good luck."

"So is Shelly coming back now?" Marie asked

"No, because Cici is still our manager. And she needs to rest for a bit. But I'm going to call Pearl and Marina right now and tell them we can meet with Tom later. Either tonight or tomorrow. Depending on Cici. But we will get this figured out. And we are NOT going to be doing that Splatfest. I can promise you that." Callie gave her cousin a nod and a smile.

"I hope so" Marie gave her a small smile back.

She nodded and dialed another number on her phone.

"Wait what if I made holograms?! They wouldn't have to actually be there!" Marina sounded like she was pleading with Tom.

"Yo… this is Pearl… This is-"

"Hey, Pearl. Can you tell Tom we can meet with him later. Either tonight or tomorrow. Our manager needs to rest up a bit before we can discuss some things."

"Wait, ya serious? Look, we don't wanna force ya or nothin'…"

"I promise we'll get this sorted out. But we are not going to have that theme happen. We'll figure out how to get Tom to agree to our demands. Trust me."

"Oh um okay! Hey slippery slope!" Pearl shouted at Tom, "Catch"

The moray eel looked away from Marina and toward Pearl.

She threw her phone at him.

He caught it and held it to the side of his head. "Hello?"

"Tom. Marie and I will meet with you later to discuss some things. Our manager just needs time to relax before she's ready to meet and talk. She...had a slight injury. Nothing major, just a bump on the head."

"I don't really care why she needs to lay down or whatever. But fine. I can wait to talk this out. You have until tomorrow to tell me when we should meet." Tom looked over at Pearl and Marina.

Marina was shocked and wiped her wet face. Pearl glared at him.

"I'll go check on her" Marie walked into the bus.

"Thank you." Callie looked at her before talking into the phone again. "Alright. I'll call back later when we figure out a time. Now give the phone back to Pearl."

"OW!" The phone made a clicky clang, before Pearl answered, "I'm back… are you sure? Like you guys really don't have to..

"I didn't tell him to throw it… He's such a dick…" Callie pinched the bridge of her nose. "And don't worry, Pearl. I have a plan."

"A'ight… If you say so… We trust you. See you later then."

After they hung up, Marie walked back to Callie.

"Cici's back to normal. I think. She's peacefully sleeping beside Jack."

"That's good. We'll give her a few more hours of rest and then talk to her."

"I don't think you have to wait long. Arisara's cooking dinner so maybe ask her after dinner"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Callie put her hand on Marie's shoulder. "Thanks."

Marie smiled and the two walked back into the bus.

"Now...I gotta go have a talk with someone…" Callie looked toward her room with a frown.

 **Author's Note: I have some explaining to do. Why did I not update this two days ago? Well, blame laziness and my new Ark game I got for Christmas. I'm sorry, guys. But here is the next chapter. Now, I did not take the time to edit this chapter like I did all the others, so if you see mistakes please tell me where and I will fix them.**

 **Thank you The Bowser Monster for leaving a review. I appreciate it, buddy.**

 **Alright, now I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. I need to take time to think about it. And as for why THAT specific splatfest theme was chosen, well, the original idea for this fic was that was going to be the theme of the fest, but I've had some second thoughts and am planning to change it a bit. Now some different events will play out from what I originally planned. So look forward to the next chapter, whenever that will get finished. Hope you all have a wonderful time and I will see you all later!**


End file.
